Akatsuki El Reality Show
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Kakuzu, el amante del dinero ha enviado e-mail's a un programa de Tv y son aceptados. ¡El premio es de muchos millones de dolares! Muchas cosas ocurren Humor jaja ¿Amorío? ¿Matanza? ¿Tobi es un mal chico? ¿Pain estará enfermo? ¿Quien es Alicia? O.O
1. Un Golpe De Suerte

_Mi segundo Fic… algo tonto pero Fic._

_**Disclaimer: Tuve que viajar a Japón para sobornar a Kishimoto y que me vendiera los Akatsukis. No lo logre… lo único que me dijo, que me los podría prestar para mis Fic. Y eso estoy haciendo.**_

**-Zetsu-**

-Zetsu-

-******- Groserías por Hidan.

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamientos-_

-(Annii)- Grandes interrupciones mías. :D

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Un Golpe De Suerte"_

Ya estaba atardeciendo en… algún lugar del mundo. Una cueva. Unos villanos muy malos y perversos que nadie, pero nadie los querían ver… acepción de las FansGirl como Yo.

Alguien se encontraba tratando de… mandar e-mail en el Pc, lo extraño era que esos correos eran dirigidos a un programa de TV, la cual se trataría de un Reality Show, y el que llegase a la final se llevaría $ 999999999999

Ya se a quien se deben estar imaginando, pues sí, es él.

Kakuzu: Vamos nena, tienes que llegar. Ese premio va ser mío.- Este estaba en el Pc.

Zetsu: Kakuzu… ¿Tú crees que nos llamaran para eso?

**Zetsu: No puede ser más estúpido.**

Kakuzu: Cállense. Mañana me responderán e iremos por el premio.

Zetsu: Si tú lo dices.

**Zetsu: Nunca va a pasar eso.**

_**Al otro día.**_

Todos desayunando.

Kisame: ¿Por qué Kakuzu esta mirando fijamente su msn?

Zetsu: Esta esperando un e-mail.

Kisame: ¿Para que?

Tobi: ¡Para que Tobi sea un buen chico!

Hidan: Una m***** de e-mail, para ver si nos aceptaran para un reality.

Akatsuki: ¿Reality?

Kakuzu: ¡El que gana se lleva $ 999999999999 ! – Desde el PC.

Pain: Kakuzu deja esa tontería, nunca va a pasar.

_**Se escucha el típico sonido del msn cuando llega un correo.**_

Kakuzu: ¡Un correo! ¡Y del Programa! – Esta muy ilusionado.

Sasori: Apuesto que no nos aceptaron.

Deidara: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Danna, un.

Tobi: ¡Tobi esta de acuerdo con Sempai!

_**Se oye caer la cilla donde estaba sentado Kakuzu.**_

Hidan: ¿Que te paso?

Itachi:…. (annii: su gran aporte del día)

Kakuzu: Q-q-qu-que-que…

Pain: ¿Que, que?

Kakuzu: Q-q-q-que-que…

Tobi: ¿Kakuzu quiere queque Sempai?

Deidara: No creo que sea eso, un.

Kakuzu: Q-q-que-que…

Hidan: ¡POR JASHIN-SAMA! ¡HABLA DE UNA P*** VEZ!

Kakuzu: ¡QUEDAMOS! ¡NOS VAMOS AL REALITY!

Akatsuki: ¡NANI!- Todos se pusieron de pie.

Tobi: ¿Qué es un reality? (annii: es un amooooor!!)

Kakuzu: ¡Tenemos que estar allá a las 13:00!

Pain: ¡Todos! ¡Alístense que nos vamos a hacer famoso! ¡Es una orden! (annii: pero estos ya son famosos)

Akatsuki: ¡Hai!- Y todos de fueron a vestirse formalmente… normales.

_**Una hora después.**_

Pain: ¿Listos?- Esta vestido como un adolecente normal, todos.

Akatsuki: ¡Hai!

Konan: ¿Y donde queda eso?

Kakuzu: En los estudios de Hollywood.

Deidara: ¿Y en que nos vamos, un?

Akatsuki: -Todos miran a Dei-

Deidara: Ya entendí… - Saca una de sus arcillas y crea aves.

Kakuzu: ¡Dinerito espérame por que ahí viene tu papi!

Tobi: ¡Tobi va hacer muchos amigos!

Luego de esto se subieron todos al ave de arcilla y se fueron rumbo a los Studio's Hollywood.

Si, llegaron rápido, tengo que apurar el Fic.

Señor: ¡Participante numero 4! ¡Participante numero 4!

Pain: ¡Aquí! ¡Espere!- Corría con todo sus secuaces atrás de él.

Señor: ¡Participante numero 4! ¡Esta el participante numero 4!- No ve nada, porque hay mucha gente.

Pain: ¡Dije, aquí!

Señor: ¡No se encuentra! ¡Entonces queda descalificado!

Kakuzu: ¡Espere! ¡Ahí esta mi dinero!

Konan: ¡Ahí mucha gente, no podemos pasar así!- Mientras es llevada de la mano de Pain.

Pain: ¡Hidan!

Hidan: ¡A la orden! – De la nada saca su guadaña – ¡Dejen nos pasar maldita sea! ¡Quítense m*****! ¡Jashin-sama los castigaran!

Y toda la gente se hace aun lado.

Pain: ¡Aquí! ¡Yo soy el 4! – Al fin llego donde el caballero.

Señor: Se salvo. ¿Y ellos?

Kakuzu: Yo fui el que envió los 9999 correos - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Señor: ¿Todos ustedes son… Pain, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu?

Akatsuki: ¡Hai!

Señor: ¿Se puede saber porque se demoraron?

Akatsuki: -Todos miran Tobi.

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

_**Todos en el ave de arcilla.**_

Tobi: ¡Tobi quiere ir al baño!

Pain: Iras cuando lleguemos.

Tobi: ¡Es que no aguanto!

Hidan: ¡Se un hombre Tobi! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!

Tobi: ¡Tobi es un buen chico y quiere hacer pipi!

Konan: Pain, aterricemos o Tobi no va aguantar más.

Pain: ¿Tú crees que me importa eso? Que se aguante.

Konan: Demo Pai…

Zetsu: Pain, no seas malo con el pobre.

**Zetsu: Déjalo que se haga. ¡Ha, ha, ha!**

Pain: Esa es mi última palabra.

Tobi: ¡Tobi no aguanta!

Sasori: ¿Cómo lo puedes aguantar?

Deidara: Yo no lo aguanto, siempre lo hago explotar, un.

Tobi: ¡Tobi se va hacer!

Kisame: Te veo serio Itachi – Sarcástico

Itachi: -Lo mira por un rato- Muy chistoso. (annii: este hombre dios mío)

Deidara: ¿Uh?

Sasori: ¿Te pasa algo?

Deidara: Siento… algo mojado en mi trasero, un.

Sasori: A lo mejor tú…

Deidara: Yo ya estoy grande Danna, un. – Toca su arcilla y siente que esta mojada, mira hacia atrás.

Tobi: Tobi ya hiso.

Akatsuki: - Shock –

Pain/Dei: ¡TOBI!

Tobi: ¿Qué pasa?

Deidara: ¡Te hiciste en mi arte, un!

Pain: ¡ESTAS CASTIGADO!

Tobi: Demo… demo… demo…

Deidara: ¡No tengo mas remedio que aterrizar, un!

Tobi: Demo líder-sama yo quería hacer pipi.

Pain: -Mas enojado no puede estar-

Konan: Te lo advertí Pain.

Pain: _Señor… porque te desquitas conmigo…_

_**Cuando aterrizaron.**_

Pain: Ve a cambiarte de ropa Tobi.

Tobi: ¿Cuál ropa?

Pain: Hidan, acompaña a este a cambiarse de ropa.

Hidan: ¡Nani! ¡Quieres que acompañe a esta m*****!

Pain: Es una orden.

Hidan: ¡No me interesa tu p*** orden! ¡Que lo acompañe el gay de Deidara!

Deidara: ¡Yo no soy gay, un!

Hidan: ¡Eres un travesti! ¡De cuarta categoría!

Deidara: ¡No soy travesti, soy un hombre, un!

Pain: ¡Silencio! ¡Hidan partiste acompañar a Tobi! ¡Y travesti haz otra arcilla!

Deidara: Me dijo travesti… -Llorando.

Sasori: Tranquilo… - Le dio una palmadita en su espalda- Siempre vas hacer un hombre.

Deidara: Arigato Sasori-danna, un.

Sasori: Vas hacer un hombre que parece mujer.

Deidara: - Le apareció una venita en su frente.

Hidan: Tobi apúrate.

Tobi: Hai. – Mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

_**5 minutos.**_

Tobi: ¡Tobi quiere un helado!

Kakuzu: ¡Nos vamos a retrasar!

Pain: O dios… me quiero morir…

Hidan: Yo te ayudo. – Dijo muy contento y con guadaña en mano.

Pain: Aleja eso de mi.

Tobi: ¡Tobi quiere un helado! ¡Tobi quiere un helado! –Cantando.

Itachi: -Se acerca a Tobi- Cierra la maldita boca o sufrirás 72 horas de tortura.

Tobi: … hai…

Kakuzu: Líder…

Pain: ¿Qué?

Kakuzu: Estamos atrasados.

Akatsuki: -Shock-

Pain: ¡MUEVANSE! ¡QUE ESPERAN! ¡RAPIDO QUE QUIERO EL PREMIO!

_**-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

Tobi: Tobi tenía que hacer pipi.

Señor: Vamos, entren.

_**Todos entran.**_

Señor: ¿Tienen algún talento?

Deidara: ¡El arte es una explosión, un!

Sasori: ¡Es manejar marionetas!

Deidara: ¡Explosión, un!

Sasori: ¡Marionetas!

Señor: Solo quiero saber…. Partamos por ti… Pain.

Pain: Líder, dime líder o te aniquilo.

Señor: Bien señor líder, cual es su talento, aparte de tener piercing.

Pain: Puedo manejar cuerpos sin vidas y este cuerpo es el que mas me gusta.

Señor: Eeeh… interesante- Sin preocupaciones- Seguimos con la señorita.

Konan: Mi habilidad son los origamis.

Señor: Que bueno. El que sigue, la planta…

Zetsu: Yo…

**Zetsu: Como gente.**

Señor: Un bipolar… el que sigue…

Kisame: Soy un gran espadachín, y esta es mi bebe, mi samehada.

Señor: Interesante… Siguiente…

Itachi: ……….

Señor: Hable. Cual es su talento.

Itachi: Te puedo hacer sufrir 72 horas de tortura.

Señor: Genial un emo… el que sigue.

Sasori: Manejo marionetas, es mi arte.

Señor: Un pinocho… la de al lado…

Deidara: Es "él". Mi habilidad es… aparte de hacer explotar a Tobi, es crear arcillas explosivas, un.

Señor: Un terrorista… el de la máscara.

Tobi: ¡Soy Tobi! ¡Soy un buen chico!

Señor: Cual es tu talento…

Tobi: ¿Talento?... mi talento…

Deidara: Dile tu talento Tobi, un.

Tobi: Uhm… ¡Me gusta jugar con Deidara-Sempai!

Señor: Tenemos aun niño chico… el que sigue…

Hidan: Mi talento es dar sacrificios a Jashin-sama.

Señor: Un fanático religioso… el siguiente.

Hidan: ¡Nani! ¡Como te atreves a insultar a Jashin-sama! ¡Recibirás un castigo! ¡Hijo de p***!

Señor: El que sigue…

Kakuzu: Mi habilidad es…. Bueno en realidad soy un caza recompensas.

Señor: Bien… Esperen afuera, los llamaremos en un rato.

Akatsuki: ¡Hai!

_**Cuatro horas después.**_

Kisame: Ha pasado cuatro horas y aun no nos han llamado.

Kakuzu: Mi dinero… el premio… - Esta apunto de llamar a su madre… llorar.

_**¡Craaa, craaa, craaa…! **_(annii: eso fue un cuervo… ¬¬)

Hidan: ¡POR JASHIN-SAMA! ¡QUE PASA QUE NO SALE ESE HIJO DE P***!

Señor: Han quedado en el reality.

Akatsuki: ¡¿NANI?!

Señor: Si. Tienen que ir a sus casas y traer sus ropas, colonias, shampoo, etc.… Y tienen que llegar aquí a las 20:00, a esa hora se emitirá el programa. Adiós.

Akatsuki: ¡Quedamos en el reality! – Todos se abrazan, excepto Itachi.

Tobi: ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Pain: ¡Quedamos! – Abrasa a Konan.

Konan: ¡Hai! – Se deja abrasar…. – Pain…

Pain: ¿Uh?

Konan: Suéltame.

Pain: ¡Hai!

Sasori: Oigan… tenemos que traer nuestras cosas.

Pain: ¡Deidara!

Deidara: …… - Solo moldea su arcilla.

Todos estaban en el ave de arcilla del rubio, volando hacia su hogar.

Llegaron, ordenaron sus cosas, ropas, libros, "artes", juguetes, ositos, de todo.

Luego, nuevamente fueron de vuelta a los estudios, con la arcilla voladora de Dei.

Eran las 20:00, estaban listos para grabar e ir al aire.

Todos con sus bolsos en mano y Tobi gritando.

Tobi: ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

_**¡TRES, DOS, UNO! ¡AL AIRE!**_

* * *

_**Ese fue mi fic. XD!!**_

_**Y les voy a dejar un pequeño gran dato.**_

_**De verdad, vamos a ir eliminando los personajes del Akatsuki reality.**_

_**No es enviando sms al tal numero y votar por tu preferido, NO.**_

_**Va haber competencia… ¡Si! ¡Aun que no lo crean!**_

_**Y sobre las votaciones deben dejar reviews para ver quien quiere que se vaya, y por la mayoría de votos el "X" se va a duelo con el "A" si este es votado por sus propios compañeros.**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda, pregunten y yo les contestare.**_

_**Prox. Capitulo… Mucho humor!!! Si!! Jajajajaajajaaa!!!!!**_

_**En el tercer capi empezamos con las eliminaciones. Jo!**_

_**A si que aun no empiecen a votar hasta que yo avise. Ok?! Ok.**_

_**O Jashin-sama los castigara!!!**_

_**Matta ne!!!**_

_**Annii.**_


	2. Tobi El Salvavidas

_**Disclaimer: Robe todos los derechos de Kishimoto. Akatsuki son míos. ¡Wajajajajajajaa! Pero no duro mucho… El FBI llego a mi casa y me los quito. T_T**_

_**Advertencia: Los Akatsukis tienen prohibido usar sus poderes dentro del reality. Quizás lo van a usar en competencia para matarse entre si. Y un pequeño OCC.**_

* * *

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

_"Tobi... El Salvavidas"_

_**¡TRES, DOS, UNO! ¡AL AIRE!**_

Empieza el reality y lo primero es la presentación.

Las cámaras enfocaran a cada uno de estos… estos bakas.

Pain: ¿Están grabando? – Y los camarógrafos le hacen una seña de que "si". Se aclara la voz.- Soy Pain, el líder, el jefe, el Dios de todo esto. Soy un hombre muy serio y reservado, jamás me verán reír aquí adentro. ¿Mi edad? No la voy a decir o están muertos. Algo más de mi… uhm… mi mejor amiga es Konan. Eso. ¿Ya cortaron? Y se me eliminan los matos. ¿Ya, listo?

Konan: Mi nombre es Konan, soy una mujer calmada y seria. Si se dan cuenta por mala suerte, soy la única mujer del grupo. Y no me gusta que me molesten o están muertos. Mi hobbie es hacer figuras de papel.

Zetsu: Un saludo a todas las plantas que me ven.

**Zetsu: Un saludo a todo los p******

Zetsu: Nos llamamos Zetsu, me encanta comer cadáveres…

**Zetsu: Y odio a Tobi.**

Zetsu: Y si gano, el dinero lo usaría para mejorar la vegetación. Eso.

**Zetsu: Y construir plantas carnívoras.**

Tobi: ¡Soy Tobi! ¡Soy un buen chico! am… que tengo que decir… ¡Quiero mucho al líder-sama, Zetsu-san y a Deidara-sempai!..... ¡Me gustan muchas cosas! ¡Son ricos los panqueques! Pero me da miedo que Sempai se enoje con Tobi. ¡Soy un buen chico!

_**Diez minutos después.**_

Tobi: ¡Y juego con las marionetas de Sasori-san! am… ya termine. Y otra cosa…-Todos productores se deprimen.- No se lo digan a nadie…-Dice acercándose a la cámara.- Tobi es un buen chico… ¡Tobi termino!

Deidara: ¿Ya termino el idiota ese? – Los productores dicen "si".- Deidara, soy un hombre aunque no lo crean, un. Soy un artista, hago explotar arcillas, y las hago explotar a Tobi. A ese lo odio con todo mi ser artístico, un. Odio el Maze-gohan, un. Y admiro mucho a Sasori-danna. Y si gano, haría una fábrica de arcillas y a Tobi lo meto adentro… para que explote, un.

Sasori: Akasuna no Sasori, soy una marioneta y no se dejen llevar por mi apariencia porque no tengo 18 años, tengo 35. Amo y señor de las marionetas. El arte es eterno. Si no me ayudan a ganar los convierto en marioneta.

Kisame: Hoshigaki Kisame. No soy un tiburón, naci así. Mi mejor amiga es mi samehada, la cual afeita. –Sonríe- Me gusta divertirme sobre todo con el serio de Itachi, no es muy agradable el tipo e incluso hasta Tobi me cae bien.

Itachi: ……..- Todos esperan a que hable- ……….- Se escuchan a las chicas gritar de desesperación por el tipo- Uchiha Itachi. 21 años, soltero si compromiso. –Todas se desmayan al escucharlo- Me gustan comer dangos. Y mi hermano es gay. Si no gano, los hare sufrir 72 horas.

Kakuzu: ¿Estas grabando? ¿Sí? Ok. Mi nombre es Kakuzu, el dinero es lo primordial en mi vida, puedo matar a cualquiera a excepción de un tipo desagradable y mal educado, y que no puedo lo puedo matar. Listo.

Hidan: ¡Yo no soy mal educado m*****! ¡Ni tampoco desagradable hijo de p***! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!

Productor: ¡Deje de reclamar y preséntese!

Hidan: ¡Tu no me das ordenes maldito hijo de p***! ¡Jashin-sama los castigara a todos ustedes! ¡Ateos de m****! ¡Me llamo Hidan, p****! ¡Soy inmortal! ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Voten por mi p**** o los hago sacrificios para Jashin-sama! Y si yo gano les prometo hacer una linda Iglesia para mi Dios.

Productor: ¡Córtenlo!

Hidan: ¡Que! ¡Maldito hijos de p***! ¡Ya van….! –Lo cortaron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Todos reunidos en la casa estudio. Sala.**_

Animador: Muy buenas noches a todos ustedes. Aquí comienza. Akatsuki Reality. Como podrán ver, ustedes se dividirán en dos grupos, cada grupo tendrá su líder y nombre. Los pasos de la eliminación son:

**1. La competencia por la inmunidad.**Todos compiten entre si. No podrán votar por el que gane este beneficio.

**2. Competencia para que el equipo que gane no elimine a su compañero.**Los dos equipos tendrán que eliminar a un compañero del equipo que haya perdido.

**3. Nominado por convivencia.**Aquí es donde nominan al compañero menos apreciado o débil.

Todos miran a Tobi.

**4. Votación del público.** (annii: espero que tenga arto T_T) El público va dejando reviews y votando por que se vaya a duelo con el nominado por convivencia.

Animador: Y así sucesivamente. (annii: es meo enredado pero después van a entender ^_^)

Pain: ¿Cuándo comenzamos con los equipos?

Animador: Ahora. Yo elegiré a los líderes de cada equipo y ustedes elegirán a sus compañeros.

Las cámaras muestras cinco polleras en cada lado, es decir, a la derecha roja y a la izquierda negra, con sus nombres.

Animador: Equipo 1.

Akatsuki: -Muy atentos.

Animador: El líder será…

Akatsuki menos Pain: _Que no sea Pain, que no sea Pain…_

Tobi: _¿Mi pijama será lindo?_

Animador: Pain.

Akatsuki: ¡Noooo!

Tobi: _Espero que mi pijama sea lindo._

Pain: ¡Ha! Ya lo sabía.

Animador: Equipo 2.

Tobi: _Sempai es muy lindo._

Animador: Konan.

Akatsuki: ¡¿Qué?!

Pain: ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER! ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

Konan: ¿Yo?- _Siempre he querido quitarle el puesto a Pain._

Animador: No hay ningún error. Ahora elijan sus compañeros de equipo. El primero en elegir es Pain.

Tobi: ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi!

Pain: Elegiré a los mas fuertes.

Konan: Típico…

Pain: Kakuzu, Itachi, Hidan y…

Tobi: ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi! ¡Elije a Tobi!

Deidara: ¡Cierra la boca, un!

Pain: Tobi.

Tobi: ¡Ehhhhhhhhh! ¡Lider-sama eligió a Tobi! ¡Por que Tobi es un buen chico!

Animador: ¿Konan? Veo que solo te queda Kisame, Deidara, Sasori y Zetsu.

Konan: _Rayos me toco con puros perdedores._

Tobi: Demo, Tobi no va estar con Deidara-sempai… - Apunto de llorar.

Deidara: Mejor para mi, un.- Dijo muy feliz.

Animador: No es así. Verán, todos dormirán en una sola habitación, están las 10 camas, también hay cocina, comedor, living, baños, juegos, y por supuesto la piscina.

Tobi: ¡Siiii! ¡Voy a dormir con Sempai!

Animador: La polleras se las colocaran cuando estén en competencia. Pasado mañana será el combate por la inmunidad. Con su permiso, me retiro. Buenas noches. –Y se fue.

Kisame: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Itachi: Supongo que hay que ordenar las cosas.

Pain: Todos, recojan sus cosas y vámonos a nuestro gran dormitorio.

Cuando dio la orden, todos llevaron sus cosas la habitación y las ordenaron.

Y como ya es de noche, se colocaron sus lindos pijamas y se fueron a dormir.

…………………………………………………….

Hidan: Pis… pis… pis…. Kisame… pis… - Llama desde su cama. Kisame esta al lado.

Kisame: Que.

Hidan: Hagamos algo entretenido.

Kisama: ¿Cómo que?

Hidan: Tiremos al p*** líder a la piscina.

Kisame: Eres cruel…. Me gusta.- Y estos dos se levantaron. Kisame anda con un pijama azul con dibujitos de Bob Esponja.

Hidan: ¿Y si le preguntamos a otros? – Este estaba solo en pantalón negro y pantuflas de Teletubis.

Kisame: Uhm… -Mira a su alrededor- Itachi.

Hidan: ¿El? Pero si el mas amargado que el p*** líder.

Kisame: Eso es lo que crees.- Se acerca a la cama de Itachi que estaba profundamente dormido.- Itachi… despierta… Itachi, soy Kisame…

Itachi: Que demonios quieres…

Hidan: Vamos hacer una broma al p*** líder.

Kisame: Lo vamos a tirar a la piscina.

Itachi: ¿A la piscina? Que tontería.

Hidan: Con cama y todo.

Itachi: Bueno.- Se levanto de la cama, y anda con una pollera de manga súper corta color blanca y que lo hace ver sus cuerpo bien formado, y unos pantalones azules.

Los 3 se dirigen donde el pelinaranjo que estaba profundamente dormido.

Pain: Jinyurikiiiissss…... Mamá….

Kisame: ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Hidan: Solo hay que tomar la cama y lo llevamos a la piscina.

Itachi: Nunca pensé que me iba divertir en mi vida.

Hidan: Vamos.

El tiburón se coloco al extremo de la cama donde están los pies, el jashinista a un lado, y el pelinegro al otro extremo donde esta la cabeza del pobre líder.

Levantan la cama, caminan a la salida de habitación.

Recorren toooooodo el pasillo y llegan al enorme patio. Se acercan a la piscina y ya estaban listos para tirar a Pain con todo.

Pain: Uhm… hace frio….- Despierta y observa a estos tres muy felices.- ¡Pero que demonios!

Kisame: ¡tirémoslo al agua!

Pain: ¡DETENGANSE! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Y lo tiran al agua con todo y cama… y no esta muy rica a esa hora de la madrugada.

Pain: ¡ESTA HELADA! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!

Hidan: Buenas noches p*** líder.- Dijo muy feliz yéndose a su cama a dormir.

Kisame: Yo también me voy a dormir. Y líder… abrigase hace frio. ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! – Se fue a su camita.

Solo quedan Itachi y Pain.

Pain: Itachi… ayúdame, sácame de aquí.

Itachi: Si no quiero.

Pain: ¡ES UNA ORDEN MALDITA SEA!

Itachi: Me gritaste, y en mi presencia. Yo me voy, arréglatelas solo. – Y este se fue tranquilamente a dormir.

Pain: ¡UCHIHA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡TE JURO QUE SERAS EL PRIMER ELIMINADO! ¡LO JURO!..... Tengo frio…. – Se acerco a su cama y se acostó en ella aunque este toda mojada. Y ahí se quedo.

_**En el dormitorio.**_

Tobi: Sempai… Tobi tuvo una pesadilla horrible.- Dijo estando con un pijama de duendecillo verde.

Deidara: No me interesa Tobi, vete adormir, un.- Dijo estando en su camita.

Hidan: Hi, hi, hi… pobre del líder. En eso llegan los tres chiflados.

Deidara: ¿Qué le paso al líder?

Itachi: Solo lo tiramos a la piscina con todo y cama.- Se estaba acostando.

Kisame: Fue muy divertido.- También volvía a su cama.

Tobi: Tobi va salvar al líder-sama…- Dijo muy despacio para no despertar a los demás.

Deidara: ¿Estas seguro, un?

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico, y del equipo del líder-sama.- Al terminar se dirigió al patio.

Deidara: ¿Creen que lo va ayudar?

Kisame: Conociéndolo, va a tratar de ayudarlo pero que lo salve…

Hidan: Lo va matar.

Deidara: Pobrecito el líder, un.

Itachi: ………….- Ya estaba durmiendo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain: Qu-qu-quie-quiero-q-que-a-al-al-guien-m-me-a-yud-e… q-q-qui-en-sea…- Tiene mucho frio, y aun en la cama. (annii: la piscina es muuuuy grande y ellos no pueden usar sus poderes XD!)

Tobi: ¡Lider-sama! ¡Tobi vino a salvarlo!- Venia con un aro de salvavidas.

Pain: Q-q-qui-en-sea-me-m-menos-To-bi…

Tobi: ¡Lider-sama! ¡Agarre esto! – Le tiro el salvavidas que cayo al agua.

Pain: Buena puntería…-

Tobi: ¡Lo siento mucho! Uhmm…- Mira a su alrededor para ver si encuentra algo "útil".- ¡Un palo grande!- Y fue a buscarlo.

Pain: Por lo menos es mejor que eso…

Tobi: Agárrese líder-sama.- Dijo estirando su brazo para que alcance el líder.

Pain: Ya casiiiii…..- Tratando de agarrar- ¡Listo! ¡Tobi tira!

Tobi: ¡Hai! – Grito, tiro un poco, y vio un gatito que paso a frente él- ¡Un gatito! – Soltó el palo.

Pain: ¡Tobi, No!- Cayo al agua.- ¡Ayúdame Tobi!

Tobi: Hola gatito.

Gatito: Miauu…

Pain: ¡TOBI SE UN BUEN CHICO Y SACAME DE AQUÍ QUE TENGO FRIO!

Tobi: Lo siento mucho gatito, pero Súper Tobi tiene que salvar a líder-sama. Nos vemos después.

Pain: ¡DEJA DE HABLAR CON ESE ESTUPIDO GATO Y AYUDA A TU LIDER!

Tobi: ¡Tobi dice que se suba a la cama! ¡Tengo una idea!- Se fue corriendo a buscar unos hilos.

Pain: Bien…- Dijo mientras nadaba a su cama.

_**Después de un rato.**_

Pain: ¿Tobi crees que eso va a funcionar?

Tobi: Confié en mi líder-sama.- Este estaba amarrando la cama con unos hilos que venían desde un carrete para así girar y que la cama llegara a la orilla.

Pain: Ese es mi miedo… confiar en ti.

Tobi: ¡Voy a empezar a girar esta cosa!- Se encontraba en el carrete y empezó a girar, a girar… es como que el buen chico estuviera pescando.

Pain: ¡Funciona! ¡Funciona! ¡Me voy a vengar de esos tres! ¡Wa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Tobi: Lider-sama, la venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena. (annii: mira quien habla ¬_¬)

Pain: Estoy hablando contigo. Solo sácame de aquí.

Tobi: -Un grujido en el estomago- Tobi tiene hambre… ¡Espere aquí! ¡No se mueva! ¡Tobi va a comer algo!

Pain: ¡Tobi! ¡No te vayas! ¡No sueltes esa cosa!- Demasiado tarde, Tobi ya se había ido a comer, el carrete se soltó y como la cama estaba hacia la orilla, se dio la media vuelta con todo y líder, quedando debajo de la cama… y debajo de la helada y fría agua.

_**Con Tobi.**_

Tobi: -Cantando- Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi es un chico y va salvar al líder-sama.- Estaba comiendo pan con manjar y le quedaba un solo mordisco.- Am… rico… Tobi ya no tiene hambre, es hora de rescatar al líder-sama.

Este se dirigió muy contento, porque supuestamente iba a salvar al pobre de Pain que estaba hundido en el agua.

Tobi: ¡Tobi ya regreso!.... ¿donde esta el líder?... a lo mejor fue al baño…. Tobi tiene mucho sueño, me voy a dormir.- Corrió muy contento creyendo que Pain estaba en el baño.

Cuando ya había regresado a la habitación.

Deidara: ¿Cómo te fue, un?

Tobi: Tobi salvo al líder, ahora esta en el baño.- Ya se estaba acostando su cama.

Deidara: Que bueno, un. – Y se durmió.

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.- También se durmió.

_**Con Pain.**_

Pain: X_X

* * *

_**Este fue el primer día de estos idiotas sexys.**_

_**Dejen reviews… ¿onegai?**_

_**Pd: Me voy a demorar un poco en subir, ya que tengo que hacer tareas… Están difícil ser estudiante. Y también porque estoy con mi otro Fic y en ese si que tengo que pensar.**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_**Los ama muchop**_

_**Annii. XD!!**_


	3. El Enfermito Pain

¡Hola a todos que van a leer este estúpido fic!

Hi, hi, hi. En fin.

_**Disclaimer: Después de mi fracaso por obtener los derechos de Naruto… mas por Akatsuki, le pedí a Toriyama-sama que lo sobornara con artos Euros a Kishi-sempai. Me dijo que por nada del mundo me los iba a dar. T_T**_

_**Advertencia: Unos pequeños OCC.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_El Enfermito Pain"_

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

Todos reunidos tomando desayuno y se preguntaban…

Konan: ¿En dónde está Pain?

Tobi: Ayer, el líder-sama fue a nadar y Tobi que es un buen chico lo fui a rescatar. Pero después fue al baño.

Hida: Kisame…

Kisame: ¿Qué?

Hidan: Sera que él p*** líder aun este…

Itachi: Debe estar con hipotermia.

Kisa/Hidan/Itachi si Itachi: ¡Vamos! –Estos corren por el líder.

Konan: Tobi habla.

Tobi: …….

Deidara: Los 3 que salieron tiraron al líder a la piscina, en la madrugada, un.

Konan: ¡Nani! ¡Pain espérame ahí voy! – También salió corriendo.

Tobi: Demo el líder estaba en el baño.

Sasori: ¿Lo viste salir?

Tobi: ¿De donde?

Sasori: De su cama mientras flotaba.

Tobi: iie.

Kakuzu: _Mejor para mí… Uno menos. Hi, hi, hi._

Zetsu: ¿En que piensas?

Kakuzu: ¿Yo?

**Zetsu: No… como crees. Me habla a mi idiota.**

Zetsu: Me refiero a ti Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: En nada.

¡LIDER! ¡POR JASHIN-SAMA P*** LIDER! ¡DIOS MIO PAIN! ¡RESPIRA! ¡………! (annii: ese grito fue de Itachi)

Sasori: Por esos gritos, creo que nuestro líder murió.

Kakuzu: ¡Vamos a ver! –Salió muy contento.

Tobi: ¡El líder-sama no puede morir! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – También salió.

Y los tres que quedaron también fueron a ver.

_**En el patio.**_

Pain: X_X – Ya lo habrían sacado del la piscina y esta bien pálido.

Hidan: ¡Por Jashin-sama reacciona maldita sea!

Itachi: Usemos mi sharingan.

Kisame: Lo vas a matar realmente su lo usas.

Konan: Pain… despierta por favor.

Tobi: ¡Líder! – Llega corriendo como loco y abrasa al líder que esta en suelo- ¡Líder-sama no se muera! ¡Tobi lo quiere mucho! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Por lo que mas quiera líder se me vaya! ¡Con quien va come los ricos panqueques Tobi!

Zetsu: Alguien que le de respiración boca a boca.

**Zetsu: Yo no lo voy hacer.**

Tobi: ¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Usted tiene muchas bocas!

Deidara: ¡Yo! ¡Ni loco, un! ¡Que lo haga Sasori-danna!

Sasori: ¡Que!

Deidara: Use sus marionetas, un.

Sasori: ¡Mis marionetas no son para eso! ¡Que lo haga itachi!

Itachi: No lo voy hacer. Aun que me amenazaran. Que lo haga Kisame.

Kisame: ¡Estas demente! ¡Con suerte puedo besar a mi samehada! ¡Y quieres que bese a este!

Itachi: Tienes cuerpo de… tu sabes.

Kisame: ¡No! ¡Que salve Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: ¡Yo no lo voy a salvar! ¡Mejor que se muera así quedaran menos! ¡Y podre tener mi dinero! ¡Que lo bese Hidan!

Hidan: ¡Que m**** estas diciendo!

Kakuzu: ¡Tú tuviste la maravillosa idea de tirarlo a la piscina!

Hidan: ¡Pero no fui el único!

Kakuzu: ¡Tú maravilloso Jashin solo te dijo a ti!

Hidan: ¡No lo insultes maldito hijo de p***!

Kakuzu: ¡Yo lo puedo insultar cuando se me de la gana!

Hidan: ¡Vas haber Jashin-sama te castigara!

Kakuzu: ¡Uuuiii si, mira como tiemblo! ¡Le tengo tanto miedo!

Hidan: ¡Te lo buscaste m******! – Y este se lanza con Kakuzu a la piscina.

Akatsuki: O_O

_**En el fondo de la piscina.**_

Kakuzu: Glap, glap, ggllp. –Ahorcando a su amable amigo.

Hidan: Grlp, grlp, glap. –También ahorca a Kakuzu.

Mientras la pareja zombie se trata de matar en la piscina, seguimos con Pain.

Kisama: Bueno… ¿quien lo salva?

Tobi: ¡Tobi!

Konan: ¡Quítate! Yo lo hago. – Agarro a Tobi y lo tiro hacia atrás. - ……….- Se va acercando- Olvídalo, no lo voy hacer, lo único que puedo es esto.- Con sus manos, presiono su tórax.

Pain: Coff, coff, coff….- Trata de abrir los ojos, visualiza a Konan.- Ya… estoy en el cielo…

Tobi: ¡Líder-sama! ¡Esta vivo! ¡Tobi esta feliz!- Corre abrasarlo.

Pain: ¡ALEJAME DE ESA COSA! –Grito, colocándose detrás de su amiga.

Tobi: Demo líder, Tobi estuvo muy preocupado.

Pain: ¡¿PREOCUPADO?! ¡ESTABAS APUNTO DE MATARME!

Tobi: Sniff, líder… sniff, Tobi es un buen chico… sniff.- Se va acurrucar donde Dei.- Deidara-Sempai si quiere a Tobi.

Deidara: Aléjate de mi o te hago al igual que al líder, un. –Ante esto, el buen chico lo dejo en paz.

Tobi: ¿Itachi-san quiere a Tobi?

Itachi: Te quiero matar.- Al escuchar eso, Tobi retrocede.

Pain: Me siento un poco mareado. ¡Ashuuuu!

Tobi: ¡NO!

Akatsuki: ¿?

Pain: ¿Qué, hay algo de malo que estornude?

Tobi: ¡El líder-sama tiene la A/H169+5X al cuadrado!

Akatsuki: ¡Ah!

Pain: ¿Qué… yo que? ¿Me voy a morir?

Konan: Solo es un simple resfriado.

Pain: Ah… menos mal. ¿Y donde están los hermanos zombies?

Itachi: Están discutiendo por la existencia del Dios de Hidan.

Pain: Donde que nos los veo.

Sasori: Kakuzu lo esta tratando de matar en la piscina.

De repente sale Hidan a flote… sale arrancando.

Hidan: ¡AUXILIO ME QUIERE MATAR!

Kakuzu: ¡VUELVE AQUÍ IDIOTA!

Deidara: ¡No se suponía que eras inmortal, un!

Hidan: ¡ES UNA FOMA DE DECIR TRAVESTI!

Deidara: ¡QUE ME DIJISTE!

Kakuzu: ¡TE DIJO TRAVESTI! – Mientras perseguía al jashinista.

Deidara: ¡VAS HABER….! – Pero Tobi lo detiene.

Tobi: No lo haga Sempai. El líder esta enfermo.

Deidara: …… Danna…

Sasori: Haz le caso.

Deidara: Hai.

Zetsu: Una cosa mas, Kakuzu estaba muy feliz al creer que estaba muerto.

**Zetsu: Yo igual estaría contento.**

Zetsu: Cierra la boca.

**Zetsu: No.**

Pain: ¿Eso dijo de mí? ¡KAKUZU! ¡VEN AQUÍ ES UNA ORDEN! ¡Ashuuuu!

Kakuzu: Por la m*****, mucho tiempo con el loco hace mal.- Dijo mientras se dirigía donde el líder.- Que.

Pain: Así que estabas muy feliz al creer que yo estaba muerto.

Kakuzu: Si.

Pain: Dame una razón.

Kakuzu: Mientras hallan menos, mejor para mí, me ganaría el premio.

Pain: Como te atreves a decir eso sobre tu líder.

Kakuzu: Con la boca.

Pain: Ahora vas a conocer quien es Pain.

Kakuzu: Dime quien, dime quien.- Dijo acercando a él.

Pain: Am….- Le dio miedo- Yo… - Se escondió detrás de Konan- ¡Tengo el poder de Konan! ¡Ataca!

Konan: Yo no soy tu perro.

Sasori: Todo esto ya termino. Volvamos a dentro.

Deidara: Si, Sasori-danna.

_**Cuando todos estaban adentro.**_

_**Dormitorio.**_

Pain: Me siento mal… me quiero morir.- Este estaba en cama.

Konan: Tienes 38.5 grados. No creo que puedas competir mañana.

Pain: Pero yo soy el líder, Konan…- Con cara de perrito callejero.

Konan: No puedes, tendrás que elegir a tu reemplazante, hasta que te mejores.

Pain: A quien me recomiendas.

Konan: Itachi, el es mas serio. Es igual a ti.

Pain: Llámalo.

Konan: Yo no tu empleada.

Pain: Es una orden. Coff, coff.

Konan: Como ordene. – Se levanto y fue a buscar al Uchiha que estaba limpiando el baño.

Konan: Itachi, Pain quiere hablar contigo.

Itachi: Dile que estoy ocupado.- Limpiando el WC.

Konan: Dijo que es una orden.

Itachi: Esta bien.- Tiro el paño con el que limpiaba y se fue con ella donde el enfermo.

Pain: Itachi querido, acércate aquí, que tu líder te quiere contar un cuento.

Itachi: Que es lo quieres.

Pain: Bueno… coff, coff, como yo estoy enfermo gracias aun imbécil…

Tobi: ¡¿Alguien llamo a Tobi?!- Grito desde la cocina.

Pain: Como sea. Te nombro L-L-LI-L-LI-D-D-L-L-LI-D-D….

Itachi: ……

Pain: L-L-L-LI-LI-LID-LID-D-D-L-LI-LI…

Itachi: …….

Pain: D-D-L-LI-L-LI-LI-LID-LI-L-D-D-D-LID…

Itachi: Quieres escupirlo de una buena vez o te traigo a Tobi.

Pain: Te nombro Líder hasta que me mejore.

Itachi: Esta bien. Adiós.- Y se perdió en el camino hacia los baños.

Konan: -También iba saliendo.

Pain: No te vayas Konan… no quiero estar solito. Coff, coff…

Konan: Volveré para traerte el almuerzo.- Y se fue.

Pain: Estoy tan solo….

_**Cocina.**_

Deidara: ¡No toques! – Golpeo las manos de alguien.

Hidan: M*****, no tienes que ser tan brusca, no te ves muy femenina.

Deidara: No me busques Hidan.- Mientras cocinaba el arroz.

Sasori: No seas tan alterado Deidara, y trata de poner más atención a lo que cocinas.

Hidan: Hazle caso a tu marido.

Deidara: ……..- Trata de no golpearlo, pero ya no lo soporta mas- ¡Ahora vas a ver porque me dicen Sempai!- Se tira a golpear a Hidan.

Tobi: Escuche a Sempai decir Sempai.- En eso llega él.

Hidan: ¡Quítate de encima me aplasta mis cosas!

Zetsu: ¡FUEGO! ¡HAY FUEGO!

La cocina se estaba incendiando.

Hidan: ¡Quítate prostituta barata! ¡Que no me quiero asar!

Deidara: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Sasori-danna! – Se fue abrasar a su pelirrojo.

Zetsu: ¡NO ME QUIERO QUEMAR! ¡AUN LLEGA EL DIA DE MARCHITARME!

**Zetsu: ¡ENTONCES CORRAMOS!- Se va al baño.**

Kakuzu: ¡Por el dinero que alguien lo apague!

Itachi: ¿Por qué Zetsu salió corriendo al baño?- Recién había llegado, con sopapo en mano.

Akatsuki: ¡APAGALO! ¡SE ME QUEMO LA MANO! ¡***********! ¡LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS!

Itachi: Esto es increíble.

Tobi: ¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO!

Kisame: ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Tobi: Para que la cocina dejara de salir fuego.

Hidan: ¡HABRE LA LLAVE, HABRE LA LLAVE!

Sasori: ¡ESO INTENTO! ¡PERO ESTE ESTUPIDO ME ESTA ABRASANDO!- Se refiere a su alumno.

Tobi: ¡Tobi lo hace!- Fue abrir la llave del lavaplatos.- ¡SE ESTA QUEMANDO EL LAVAPLATOS!

Hidan: ¡OMJ!

_**Con Pain.**_

Pain: Coff, coff, ¿Por qué hay tanto gritos en la cocina? A lo mejor se espantaron porque estoy enfermo. Deben quererme mucho.

_**En la Cocina.**_

Itachi: Solo díganle a Kisame que use su jutsu y ya.

Akatsuki:- Todos miran a Kisame.

Kisame: ¡Ya voy! ¡Aléjense del fuego!

Kakuzu: Espera, no debemos usar nuestros chakras.

Productor: Solo pueden usar esta vez.

Kakuzu: Adelante.

Kisame: ¡Suiton, Baku Suishouha!- Y se fue el fuego.

Akatsuki: ¡Ehhhhh!

Deidara: -Mira el almuerzo- Se me quemo el arroz, un.

Itachi: Eso no es novedad Deidara.

Konan: ¿Ya esta listo el almuerzo?- Llego recién. (annii: antes fue al baño XD)- ¿Qué paso aquí?

Itachi: Un incendio.

Tobi: ¡Tobi salvo a todos!

Konan: Fue Kisame.

Tobi: u_u

Itachi: Y no hay almuerzo. A Deidara se le quemo el arroz.

Konan: Eso no es novedad.

Deidara: ¡Que! ¡Tú también, un!

Sasori: Como sea, hay que limpiar y volver a cocinar.

Kakuzu: ¿Ya se murió el líder?

Konan: Para mala suerte tuyo, no. Este enfermo y tubo que dar su puesto a Itachi.

Sasori: Como hay uno menos, nuestro equipo tendrá que dejar a uno afuera.

Konan: ¿Quién se ofrece a no participar?

Kisame: Yo propongo a Zetsu.

Deidara: Yo opino lo mismo, un.

Konan: ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

Akatsuki: Si.

Konan: Entonces Zetsu no participa, hasta que Pain se recupere. ¿Y en donde esta?

Itachi: Lo vi salir al baño.

Luego de apagar el incendio, se pusieron otra vez a cocinar, arroz con pollo.

Almorzaron felizmente, menos unas personas. Tobi les estaba tirando granos de arroz a su Sempai y a Itachi, el segundo lo miro refeo y se levanto de la silla, se subió a la mesa y se tiro a pegar al buen chico que solo gritaba _¡Sempai! ¡Ayude a Tobi! ¡Itachi-san, Tobi es un buen chico!_ Sasori solo quería tranquilidad, asique este se interpuso, haciendo que el Uchiha joven le gritase muchas cosas "lindas" y Deidara no soporto que insultaran a su querido Danna, y se tiro a golpear al chico de la coleta.

Como el buen chico no quería mas peleas y que Itachi no golpeara a su querido Sempai, se abalanzó en el pelinegro. Y el amo de las marionetas también se interpuso y no precisamente por su alumno, él solo quería almorzar en paz.

La chica del grupo solo tomo el plato de su amigo enfermo y camino hacia la habitación.

Como Itachi estaba siendo maltratado por 2 hombres y uno dudoso, su compañero azul se unió a defenderlo.

En resumen, quedo la caga.

_**Con Pain.**_

Como todos sabemos, el don piercing esta enfermo, siendo atendido por la chica del grupo y no me refiero al señor explosión, si no a Konan, dándole el almuerzo.

Konan: Espero que sea la ultima vez que te alimente.

Pain: Bueno, como quieras. Coff, coff.

Konan: Mañana empezaran las competencias.

Pain: Solo espero que Itachi sea un buen líder.

La tarde paso, algunos estaban preparándose, haciendo ejerció, para mañana, así poder tener la inmunidad, otros planeando trampas, sobre todo Kakuzu.

Bueno, realidad no hubo muchas anécdotas que contar, después de la tercera guerra mundial.

Se escondió el sol.

Cenaron. Y todos miraron a Tobi que no hiciera nada estúpido y que pudiera arruinar la cena.

Todos se fueron a dormir, con un Pain enfermo.

Pain: Coff, coff, coff. ¡Ashuuuu!

Hidan: ¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡Cierra el pico!

Kakuzu: No te das cuenta que el líder esta enfermo.

Tobi: ¡Tobi quiere dormir!

Itachi: Duérmanse, que mañana hay competencia.

Kakuzu: El emo tiene razón.

Pain: Coff, coff.

Akatsuki: No podemos dormir así.

Itachi y Kisame se llevaron al líder al sofá más grande y le dejaron unas cubrecamas.

Dejándolo ahí solo, pudieron dormir.

Pain: Coff, coff, señor… porque se ensaña conmigo… coff, coff…

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo.**_

_**Quizás lo apresure un poco.**_

_**Tenia que terminarlo rápido, porque se me hacia corto el tiempo.**_

_**Y más encima me hice un corte en mi dedito… T_T**_

_**Sin más que decir.**_

_**Mañana la competencia.**_

_**Bye!!! Bye!!**_


	4. Primera Competencia

Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado mi Fic. *-*

A pesar de tener pocas neuronas por culpa de una cosa XD! Aun las hago funcionar.

_**Disclaimer: Me di por vencida… Akatsuki son propiedad absoluta de Kishimoto-sempai. Ni siquiera me quiso dar a Itachi que esta en el cielo. U_U**_

_**Advertencia: Unos pequeños OCC.**_

* * *

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Primera Competencia"_

_**Día de la Competencia.**_

Todos se levantaron temprano para hacer ejercicios y estar listo para la competencia de la tarde. Menos uno, Pain que esta con un resfriado y por cierto, en la mañana lo llevaron de vuelta a su cama.

Akatsuki esta en el patio haciendo ejercicio en pijamas.

Kisame: -La típica canción de los militares a trotar- ¡Todos vamos a luchar!

Akatsuki: ¡Todos vamos a luchar!

Itachi: ……. – Solo corre.

Kisame: ¡Nos vamos a matar con puros jutsus!

Akatsuki: ¡Nos vamos a matar con puros jutsus!

Itachi: …..

Kisame: ¡El pobre líder está enfermo!

Akatsuki: ¡El pobre líder está enfermo!

Itachi:…..

Kisame: ¡Por la culpa de Tobi idiota!

Akatsuki: ¡Por la culpa de Tobi idiota!

Hidan: ¡Por la culpa del hijo de p***!

Itachi:…..

Tobi: ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Akatsuki: ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡¿Qué?- Todos se detienen a mirar a Tobi.

Tobi: ¿Qué?

Kisame: Ya terminamos de entrenar, ahora hay darse una ducha.

Hidan: ¡El ultimo que llegue es un m******! – Este ya estaba corriendo a las duchas.- ¡A excepción de la rubia!

Dediara: ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Voy a llegar primero, un!- Se fue detrás del.

Tobi: Demo Tobi es un buen chico.

Todos se fueron corriendo a las duchas, menos la cara de básquet la cual se fue caminando.

Akatsuki se bañaba, si se bañan. ¡Griten chicas, griten!

Deidara: ¡Gane! ¡Soy un hombre, un!

Hidan: Hubiese ganado si el p*** de Kakuzu no me hubiera detenido.

Sasori: ¿Y quién llego ultimo?

Deidara: Tobi, un.

Tobi: Tobi llego último para ser un buen chico. (annii: imagínense como se ve este bañándose ^¬^)

Akatsuki: ¬_¬ U

(annii: si se preguntan donde esta Konan, ella está en su ducha personal)

Kisame: Tobi… ¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara?

Tobi: Porque es linda.

Deidara: Anda, quítatela, están con tus amigos, un.

Tobi: ¿Amigos?

Hidan: Si amigos.

Tobi: …….

Akatsuki: ………

Itachi: Si él no quiere quitársela que no la haga, no es su obligación. (annii: aquí todas se desmayan)

Tobi: -Su ojo brilla de emoción- ¡Itachi-san quiera a Tobi! – Se lanza abrasarlo.

Itachi: No… Te… Me... Acerques.- Dijo amenazante.

Tobi: Hai. - Se fue a su lugar.

Kakuzu: Alguien ha pensado de ¿Cómo será la competencia?

Deidara: A mí me gustaría que fuera algo de arte, un.

Sasori: Digo lo mismo.

Tobi: ¡Que sea juegos!

Itachi: Dolor.

Hidan: Dolor también.

Akatsuki: ¿De que se tratara?

Konan: - Pasa a verlos ya había terminado, esta vestida- ¿Aun se están bañando?

Itachi: No te lo puedo creer, ni con mi sharingan me di cuenta.

Konan: Que chistoso. Apúrense que tenemos que ir almorzar. Y yo no cocino.- Dijo esto y se fue donde su líder.

Tobi: ¡Tobi termino! ¡Vámonos Sempai! ¡Hay que cocinar! – Grito y se llevo a Dei por el brazo.

Deidara: ¡Déjame Tobi! ¡Sasori-danna!

Sasori: ……

Hidan: Oye… ¿no que eras un muñeco?

Sasori: Hai.

Kisame: Entonces explícanos porque tienes cuerpo de humano.

**Zetsu: O te dejo para mi almuerzo.**

Sasori: Es el Fic.

Akatsuki: Aaaaa…- Entendieron.

_**Con el enfermo.**_

Pain: ¿Y? – En cama.

Konan: Solo bajo un poco.

Pain: Yo no siento que se haya bajado, al contrario yo…

Konan: Tienes 37.0 grados.

Pain: Ah… era eso.

Konan: ¿Y a que te referías tú?

Pain: Nada, no me hagas caso.

Konan: Bueno, yo voy almorzar y te traigo el almuerzo, pero no te voy a dar de comer.- Dijo levantase de la cama.

Pain: Konan, tienes que dejar que gane uno de mi grupo. Coff, coff.

Konan: - Mirada acecina.

Pain: Mucha suerte. ´^_^`

_**Cocinando con Itachi.**_

Tobi: ¿Qué es?

Itachi: Tallarines.

Tobi: ¿Y porque se llaman tallarines los tallarines?

Itachi: Por que si.

Tobi: ¿Y porque si?

Itachi: Porque yo lo digo.

Tobi: ¿Y de donde vienen?

Itachi: Por ahí.

Tobi: ¿Por ahí donde?

Itachi: Italia.

Tobi: ¿Dónde queda Italia?

Itachi: Europa.

Tobi: ¿Y dónde queda Europa?

Itachi: Tobi déjame cocinar tranquilo.

Tobi: Demo Tobi quiere saber…

Itachi: Una mas y te hago sufrir 72 horas.

Tobi:- Traga fuertemente su saliva.- ¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Tobi quiere saber que son los tallarines!- Corrió donde el rubio que está en el sofá grande tomando bebida junto con su Danna.

Deidara: Tobi ahora no.

Sasori: Vete de aquí, queremos estar solos. (annii: wuuuuuuuuu, los tortolitos XD)

Tobi: Demo, quiero saber que son los tallarines.- Se sienta al lado de él. Se arma un TobixDeiXSaso.

Sasori: Ya te respondió el Uchiha.

Tobi: Tobi quiera saber.- Agarra a Dei del brazo… como Kiko el "_anda_, _di que sí_, _no seas así_... _anda_, ¿_sí_? ..."con la única diferencia de que el rubio le dio vuelva la bebida en Sasori.

Deidara: L-l-lo siento Danna, fue culpa de….

Sasori: ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE AFEMINADO!

Tobi: ¡¡¡NO LE GRITES A SEMPAI!!!

Deidara: ¡¡¡NO LE GRITES A DANNA!!!

Tobi: ¡¡¡NO ME GRITE POR GRITARLE A SASORI-SAN POR GRITARTE!!!

Deidara: ¡¡¡NO ME GRITES POR GRITARTE POR GRITARME POR GRITARLE A DANNA POR GRITARME!!!

Tobi: ¡¡¡NO ME GRITE POR GRITARTE POR GRITARME…BLA…BLABLABLABLA.....!!!!

Sasori: ¡¡¡AH, YA CALLENSE!!!

Itachi: Dejen de gritar y vengan almorzar.

Después del festival de griteríos, todos fueron a sentarse y a comer el rico almuerzo que hizo Itachi. Los tallarines estuvieron esquicitos, todos lo felicitaron, Kisame se fue a abrasarlo, Deidara también, Zetsu se tiro a comérselo y Tobi grito, porque la bebida no tenía gas.

La peliazul le llevo el almuerzo a su querido líder que estaba enfermo.

Pain: ¿Quién cocino?

Konan: El líder de tú grupo.

Pain: ¿No esta envenenada cierto?

_**En el living.**_

Kakuzu: _Debí echarle veneno al plato del líder._

_**Con el enfermo.**_

Konan: No. Todos almorzamos. Solo come, yo me voy a preparar.

Pain: -Mientras come- ¿Es en dos horas mas?

Konan: Si.

Pain: Am… Suerte.

Konan: Ya me lo dijiste. Adiós.

Pain: Adiós… -_Espero que Itachi haga ganar a uno de estos… me da miedo Tobi._

_**En el baño.**_

Sasori: Glrap, glrap, glrap…

Kisame: ¡Tira la cadena, tira la cadena!

Hidan: ¡Voy!- Y tira la cadena del retrete- ¡Pinocho en el Titanic!

Sasori: Glrap, aurriiolp.- Trata de hablar mientras esta con la cabeza en el retrete y trata de salir.

Kisame/Hidan: ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Hidan: Suficiente, dejémoslo.- Junto con el azul, sacaron al pobre marioneta ahogado.

Sasori: X_X

Kisame: ¿Crees que se nos paso la mano?

Hidan: Am… No… no creo.

Sasori: X_X

Tobi: ¡DEIDARA-SEMPAI TIENE REVISTA DE HOMBRES CON HOMBRES! – Grito corriendo con unas revistas de chicas que tienen fotos de hombres perseguido por el terrorista.

Deidara: ¡REGRESAME ESO! ¡NO ES UNA REVISTA DE ESA COSA! ¡ES DE CHICAS, ESTABA VIENDO MI HOROSCOPO, UN!- Sale con palo largo a pegarle a la cara lollypop.

Hidan: Siempre supe que la m***** de Deidara era afeminado.

De repente Dei visualiza a su Danna tirado en el piso del baño.

Deidara: ¡Ehg! ¡Por el Arte, Sasori-danna! ¡Que le paso!-

Hidan: Tratamos de averiguar si las marionetas podían respirar bajo el agua.

Deidara: ¿Qué?

Kisame: Y se nos paso la mano. He, he…

Deidara: ¡Danna, despierte! – Lo sacude como loco.

Sasori: Ah……

Deidara: ¡Estás vivo! – Le da el abraso del oso.

Kisame: Si lo sigues abrasando así… no creo que dure mucho.

Luego el alumno dejo a su maestro tranquilo para que pudiera respirar. ¿La revista? Eso… el buen chico le regreso la revista de chicas, que como había dicho, era para su horóscopo.

Todo fue tranquilo.

Hubo una pequeña reunión para ponerle nombre a su grupo. El de Pain… él había pedio que se llamaran Dios y el grupo de Konan tiene el nombre de Ángeles. Y así pasó el hasta que llego la hora de la competencia.

Akasuki menos Pain y Zetsu, estaban con sus polleras la cual tenían sus nombre, estos están en el gran patio.

_**Competencia.**_

Animador: Vamos a vivir la primera competencia por la inmunidad. Hubo un pequeño cambio en las reglas del juego. El equipo que gane esta prueba queda salvado de eliminar a un compañero y el equipo que pierda junto con el otro equipo nominara a una persona. Luego de esto el equipo perdedor tendrá que luchar por medio del "Piedra, papel y tijeras" y el que pierda se va a duelo por medio de mensajería. Y con la mayoría de votos se va. (annii: intente explicar lo mas que pude u.u)

Animador: Antes de empezar, Pain y Zetsu no van a participar ya que el primero está enfermo y el equipo contrario tuvo que descartar a uno para que sea una competencia limpia. Les voy a explicar el juego.

Hay una prueba a cada equipo, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

Animador: A su lado, se encuentra un barril con 4 pelotas azules, que deberán llevar 1 caminando por unos palos de madera enterrados en el suelo, la cual son 10, luego de pasar caminado o corriendo deberán dejar la pelota azul en el barril vacio, después tomaran la pelota blanca que se encuentra dentro del barril que está al lado de este, que contiene la misma cantidad del otro. Luego llevaran aquella pelota blanca al barril que se encuentra arriba de la torre, tienen que subir por la escalera. Luego bajan y vuelven hacer lo mismo. Al dejar las 4 pelotas en los barriles vacios, tendrán que levantar la bandera roja o negra, la cual representa su equipo. La prueba termina, cuando el prime en llegar levante la bandera que esta encima de la torre. Mucha suerte y que comiencen. Ah… y pueden usar sus jutsus.

A la derecha se encuentra el equipo Rojo (Dios) formado por Kakuzu, Hidan y Tobi, al mando de Itachi.

A la izquierda se encuentra el equipo Negro (Ángeles) formado por Kisame, Deidara y Sasori, al mando de Konan.

Los primeros en tomar la pelota azul son Kakuzu y Kisame, pasan por palos, el azul pasa a la momia muy rápido. Mientras con el equipo Dios.

Hidan: ¡Que m***** estás haciendo Kakuzu! ¡Más rápido por Jashin-sama!

Tobi: ¡Kakuzu sé un buen chico y corre!

Itachi: _Rápido, rápido._

Kakuzu: ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Hago lo que puedo!

Itachi: ¡No te desconcentres!

Con el equipo Ángeles.

Konan: ¡Dale Kisame! ¡Podemos ganarles!

Deidara: ¡Tú puedes azul, un!

Sasori: Recién estamos empezando, en cualquier momento nos pueden ganar. –Dijo muy positivo.

Mientras con la prueba, Kisame ya había dejado de caminar por los palos y dejo la pelota azul en el barril, luego tomo la blanca y subió por la escaleras que lo llevaban a la cima de la torre. Con Kakuzu recién había dejado la pelota y luego tomo la azul, para dejarla en el barril de la torre. Sorpresivamente el señor de 5 corazones pensó _El Dinero, El Dinero, _con esto paso al azul, dejo la pelota blanca en su lugar y regreso con los demás, mientras que Kisame iba pasando los palos.

Equipo Dios, era el turno de Hidan. Este corrió gritando _¡Por Jashin-sama!_, camino por los palos con la pelota azul en su mano, mientras que Kisame recién le dio el pase a Deidara, al ver que Hidan los pasaba le lanzo unas arcillas y las hizo explotar. El jashinista intentaba seguir aun que lo explotaran o se le volara la cabeza, pero seguía su camino.

Kakuzu: ¡Muy bien! ¡Jashin estará muy orgulloso de ti!

Hidan: ¡Por Jashin-sama!

Deidara: ¡El arte es una explosión, un!

El rubio bajo de los palos y dejo la pelota azul en su barril, luego tomo la blanca, al mismo tiempo de Hidan, estaba muy peleado. Dejaron la pelota blanca y regresaban al inicio por su otro compañero.

Konan: ¡Mas rápido Deidara!

Sasori: Sabía que iba a pasar esto.

Tobi: ¡Sí! ¡Hidan es un buen chico!

Llegan al mismo tiempo.

Del equipo Dios sale Itachi a full. Equipo Ángeles sale Konan.

Los jefes de cada equipo tomaron las pelotas azules, iban al mismo compas pasando por los palos, hasta que el Uchiha…

Itachi: ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – Ataca a Konan.

Konan: ¡Que! ¡Ninpou: Origami no Yoroi!- Se cubre con sus papales pero es inútil- ¡Me quemo!

Kisame: ¡Yo te ayudo! – Grito desde su puesto- ¡Suiton, Baku Suishouha!- Y empapa a Konan.

El Uchiha ya había dejado la pelota azul en el barril, tomo la blanca, mientras que Konan, gracias al margado, se retraso un poco, pero tomo el vuelo necesario para ir más rápido. Dejo la pelota azul, tomo la blanca. Itachi iba subiendo por la escalera, llega a la torre, deja la pelota blanca en el barril y vuelve a bajar. La chica del grupo de idiotas, huso sus papeles para tapar los ojos de Itachi y así mientras este trataba de mirar, ella se adelantaba en su camino para dar el turno de Sasori.

Hidan: ¡Solo son unos p**** papeles!

Tobi: ¡Itachi-san!

Kakuzu: ¡Maldita sea Uchiha! ¡No quiero perder mi dinero!

Itachi: _No veo nada…-_ Trata de quitarse los papeles de sus ojos, hasta que al fin lo logra.- ¡Milagro!

Kakuzu: ¡Vamos a perder! T_T

Kisame/Deidara: ¡Corre Konan! ¡Corre!

Sasori: Me toca a mí, ya ganamos.

Konan iba por pasando por los palos, mientras que el pelinegro estaba recién por el primer palo.

Hidan: ¡Itachi! ¡Vino Sasuke a verte!

Tobi: ¿Vino su hermano?

Itachi: ¿Qué? ¿Sasuke?

Hidan: ¡Sí! ¡Esa m***** esta atrás de nosotros! ¡Quiere pelear contigo!

Y de la nada el Uchiha corre a la velocidad de la luz por lo palos, pasando a Konan, y llega al final, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba su querido y adorado hermano. Siguió Tobi.

Tobi: ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Konan ya había llegado, le dio el pase al pelirrojo.

Deidara: ¡Confió en usted Danna, un!

Sasori: Ya ganamos.- Se dirigió a caminar por los palos.

Hidan: ¡Tienes que caminar por los p**** palos!

Tobi: ¿Y después?- Pregunto mientras que el marioneta había dejado la pelota azul e iba por la blanca.

Kakuzu: Esta escrito… vamos a perder…. T_T

Hidan: ¡Jashin-sama! ¡Denos un milagro! T_T

Itachi: -Tuvo una idea que se arrepentirá para toda la vida.- ¡Ya sé que hacer!- Este corrió a toda velocidad a la cima de la torre.- ¡Tobi! ¡Si ganas te doy un abraso aquí arriba!

Tobi: ¿Un abraso de Itachi-san? ¡Sí! ¡Tobi va a ganar!

Rápidamente Tobi agarra la pelota azul, hace todo el procedimiento, el pelirrojo tuvo que usar sus hilos de chakras para amarrar al naranja, pero como este fue astuto, si fue astuto, los esquivo velozmente y subió donde estaba su Itachi-san, seguido por el marioneta.

Itachi: ¡La bandera! ¡Después te doy el abraso!

Konan: ¡Sasori, toma la bandera!

Deidara: ¡Danna!

Hidan: _Oh, Jashin-sama, por favor que ganemos, escucha mis plegarias._

Kakuzu: _Espero que este, esté rezando por mi dinero y que gane Tobi._

Tobi: ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi quiere abrasar a Itachi-san!

Itachi: Abrásame… u_u – Dijo este, y su amigo le dio el abraso del oso.

Sasori: Per… dimos….

_**Después de un rato.**_

Animador: El equipo Dios ha ganado la competencia. Mientras que el equipo Ángeles fue derrotado. Todos ustedes tienen que votar ahora, por quien quieren que se vaya del equipo perdedor. Equipo Dios.

Itachi: Sasori.

Animador: ¿Por qué?

Itachi: Me cae mal.

Kakuzu: Voto a Sasori. No quiero que use el dinero para sus marionetas.

Sasori: ¬`_´¬

Hidan: También voy por Sasori. Por la simple razón de que no respiró cuando lo estábamos ahogando en el p*** retrete.

Tobi: Tobi no sabe por quién votar, todos son sus amigos…….. Voto por Sasori.

Animador: ¿Por qué?

Tobi: Sasori-san grito a Sempai. Y también podre jugar mucho con Deidei-sempai.

Animador: Equipo Ángeles.

Konan: Sasori. Muy malo para la competencia.

Deidara: ¡No! ¡Sasori-danna no se puede ir, un! T_T

Kisame: Sasori, la misma razón que tiene Hidan.

Sasori: Yo no me puedo votar por mí. Voto por Itachi, porque me voto.

Deidara: Yo… yo… Tobi. Siempre lo he odiado, un.

Animador: Con 6 votos, Sasori es el primer nominado. Ahora el equipo Ángeles tendrá que nominar a otro por medio del Piedra, papel y tijeras. Comiencen.

Konan/Dei/Kisame: ¡Piedra, papel y tijeras!

Animador: Konan y Deidara sacaron Piedra, mientras que Kisame sacó tijeras. Kisame, te irás a duelo por votación del público junto con Sasori. Las votaciones comienzan ahora. Yo me voy. Adiós.

Akatsuki regresa a su estadía, lo primero que hacen es ducharse, luego todos se van a colocar su pijama.

Pain estaba muy contento con la noticia, ya que su grupo gano, gracias al buen trabajo que hizo Itachi. Y hablando de Itachi… están en depre por el abraso del oso de Tobi.

Kisame: Apuesto que todos votaran por mí para que me vaya.

Hidan: Kisame… tienes que ser positivo, alguien te debe querer.

Konan: Kisame tiene una gran posibilidad de que se vaya.

Pain: Coff, porque dices eso.

Konan: Sasori tiene fangirls.

Kisame: T_T

Y todos durmieron tranquilamente… menos el azul, sabe que lo van a eliminar.

* * *

_**Ese fue el día de la competencia.**_

_**Ahora voten si quieren que se vaya KISAME o SASORI.**_

_**Es obvio que va quedar Sasori….**_

_**En fin. Esop.**_

_**Bye!! Bye!!**_


	5. ¡El Señor de la Meceta! Adios

_Gracias por votar, me siento amada._

_**Disclaimer: Akatsuki no me pertenece, solo uso para hacerlos sufrir Wajajajaa!!.**_

_**Advertencia: Personalidades en OCC.**_

_**No ando con mucha inspiración en este capi. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_¡__El Señor de la Meceta__! - Adiós"_

_**Al otro día.**_

Los villanos se levantaban a darse su exquisita ducha, luego se vistieron, y por ultimo fueron a desayunar. No hay mucho que contar en este lapso de tiempo. Después almorzaron felizmente sobre todo una persona y no es Tobi.

Pain: ¡Estoy curado! – grito desde su dormitorio y corriendo a la cocina.

Tobi: ¡El líder-sama ya no está enfermo! ¡Tobi está feliz!

Konan: Ah… me alegro por ti. – dijo sin importancia.

Kakuzu: Ojala se hubiera muerto.

Hidan: ¿Y para qué?

Kakuzu: Para ganar el dinero.

Hidan: Tú y tu dinero.

Pain: ¡Abrásame Konan! – Va abrasarla.

Konan: -Le planta un puño en la cara- Ni aunque estuviera muerta.

Pain: X_X

Zetsu: Eso debió doler.

**Zetsu: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.**

Deidara: Veo que ya todos terminamos de almorzar, un.

Sasori: ¿Quién lava?

Kisame: Yo no lo voy hacer.

Itachi: El líder ya no está enfermo y como no hizo nada en dos días, que lo haga él.

Pain: ¡Que! ¡Tú no me das órdenes emo!

Akatsuki: Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….

Itachi: Repíteme eso.

Pain: Si quieres te lo de letreo. E-M-O… Emo.

Itachi: Te voy a matar.

Pain: ¿Como lo hiciste con tu clan?

Akatsuki: Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…. (annii: oh,oh, golpe bajo.)

Itachi: No te metas con mi clan. – Y este se tira a golpearlo.

Pain: ¡Ah! ¡No me arranques mis piercing que son de colección! – Este estaba tirado en piso siendo atacado por el Uchiha.

Tobi: ¡Tobi no quiere pelea! ¡Sean buenos chicos! ¡Sean amigos!

De repente Itachi se pone de pie y toma una botella de ron vacía, no sé quien Akatsuki se la habrá bebido, pero la cosa es que iba a golpear a Pain con eso.

Konan: ¡Ya basta Itachi!

Itachi: ¡Él insulto mi clan y mi orgullo! – Dijo apunto de golpearlo.

Hidan: ¿Itachi tiene un p*** orgullo?

Kisame: Yo no lo sabía.

Konan: Pásame esa botella.

Itachi: ……

Konan: Estoy esperando.

Itachi: …..

Hidan: ¡Entrégale la p*** botella o Jashin-sama te castigara!

Itachi: Toma… - Y le entrega la botella a Konan.

Konan: Bien.

Pain: _Konan… Konan me salvo la vida… eso quiere decir que me ama… oh soy tan feliz._

Konan: Pain.

Pain: ¿Si?- Se pone de pie.

Konan: Anduviste tomando para poder estar sano.

Akatsuki: ¿El líder-sama anduvo tomando ron?

Tobi: ¿Sempai que es ron?

Deidara: -.-UU

Pain: Eh… un poquito. ¡Pero mírame, estoy sano y fuerte!

Tobi: ¿Eso hace ser sano y fuerte?

Todos los Akatsuki se miran entre sí, menos Tobi.

Tobi: ¿Qué pasa?

Pain: Nada. Sasori lava la loza.

Sasori: ¿Ah?

Pain: Es una orden.

Sasori: Mmm… - Dijo y se fue… no muy lejos, solo a lavar la loza.

Kisame: ¡Muy bien! ¡Quien quiere tirar a Tobi a la piscina!

Tobi: ¡Ah!

Akatsuki: ¡Yo!

Itachi: No estoy para esas tonterías. – Solo camino al patio y se sentó en una banquita.

Tobi: ¡No, Tobi es un buen chico!

Y todos agarran al buen chico y lo llevan al patio, mientras él gritaba _"¡Sempai! ¡Ayude a Tobi! ¡Soy un buen chico!"_ Y no se daba cuenta que el rubio estaba entre ellos llevándolo a la piscina.

Y hasta que al final lo tiran a la piscina.

El emo solo miraba la escena sentado en una banca… comiendo dangos.

Tobi: ¡Tobi se ahoga, Tobi se ahoga!- Este estaba nadando.

Luego el chico de las ojeras camina hacia él.

Itachi: Toma mi mano.

Akatsuki: O.O

Kisame: ¿Itachi estas bien?

Itachi: Hai…- Ayudando a Tobi.

Tobi: Itachi-san quiere mucho a Tobi.- Dijo cuando ya estaba en tierra firme.

Itachi: No es eso. No me gusta que se aprovechen de las personas débiles.

Akatsuki: O.O

Tobi: ¡Tobi quiere a Itachi-san! – Lo va abrasar.

Itachi: -Cara de malo - Pero eso no quiere decir que te quiera.

Tobi: Hai…. ¡Sempai!

Deidara: Yo tampoco, un.

Sasori: Ya termine de lavar la loza. – Dijo al salir al patio.

Zetsu: ¿Quién va hacer los dormitorios?

Kakuzu: Yo digo, que para horrar tiempo, que la haga cada uno.

**Zetsu: Buena idea.**

Animador: ¡Hola muchachos! – Dijo este, venía acompañado de algunas personas.

Hidan: ¡Llego la m***** de animador!

Akatsuki: ¡Hola!

Animador: Les traje unos pequeños regalos. Son un Computador y unas Play Station 2 y 3, con juegos de regalo, en total son 200.

Akatsuki: ¡¿DOS Y TRES?!

Animador: Si, bueno, que lo disfruten y aprovechen el día, ya que hoy se va un compañero.

Kisame: u.u

Animador: Nos vemos mas tarde. –Se retira.

Akatsuki: ¡Vamos a jugar!

Nadie se acordó de hacer las camas y se fueron corriendo a la sala a instalar el PC y los PS 2 y 3.

Akatsuki: ¡YO PRIMERO, **YO PRIMERO!** ¡YO PRIMERO! ¡NO, YO! ¡EL LIDER MANDA! ¡TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO Y QUIERE JUGAR PRIMERO! ¡YO PRIMERO O LOS HARE EXPLOTAR! ¡LAS DAMAS PRIMERO! ¡*********************************************************!

Pain: ¡SILENCIO!

Todos callan.

Pain: Hay un Pc, un PS2 con dos joystick Y PS3 con dos joystick también, en total solo pueden jugar 5 personas a la cual yo elegiré. Yo al PC. Itachi y Hidan al PS2, por último la PS3 será ocupada por Deidara y Sasori. Cuando terminen sus turnos, les tocara a los demás…. Es una orden.

Todos fueron muy obedientes y se fueron a sus puestos. El Jefecito estaba muy contento con la maravillosa tecnología, con los ojos pegados en el, descargando cualquier tontería y buscando consejos de cómo ser un buen líder, ser amado y como es el dolor. Los demás como Itachi y Hidan, estaban jugando con la PS2 al Street Fighter.

Itachi: ¡Pégale Ryu!

Hidan: ¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡Ken, mata a ese hijo de p***!

Mientras ellos pelan en el PS2, veamos cómo van el SasoDei que están en el PS3 jugando al SingStar.

Deidara: Baby can't you see, I'm calling…

Sasori: A guy like you should wear a warning, It's dangerous, I'm falling… (annii: Toxi – Britney)

Tobi: ¡Sempai! ¡Canta muy bonito!

Mientras que Deidara y Sasori emitían gallos, vamos a ver en que anda Kisame.

Kisame: Líder… no creo que sea necesario bajar eso.

Pain: Yo hago lo que quiera… Hi, hi, hi… con tal de que Konan no se entere de esto, estaremos bien.

Kisame: ¿Estaremos? No me meta en el saco.

Konan: ¿Yo qué?

Pain/Kisame: ¡AHHH! – el líder tapa la pantalla del PC con su cuerpo.

Konan: ¿Por qué gritaron? ¿Qué esconden ahí? ¡Pain quítate de ahí! –Lo empuja.

Pain: ¡No! …… oh.

Konan: Bajando esas cochinadas… esas cosas vienen con virus, si se echa a perder va hacer tu culpa… - Aun no terminaba de hablar, porque la interrumpieron.

Tobi: ¿Uh? ¡OH! ¡EL LIDER-SAMA TIENE MUCHAS KONAN DESNUDAS EN EL PC!

Pain: ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Akatsuki: - Solo lo miran y siguen en lo suyo.-

Pain: No son Konan, son muchas mujeres. Oh, metí la pata.

Konan: Estas muerto. Kisame apaga el PC, tengo hablar con este. – Su rostro era negro.

Pain: No me hagas nada… ¡Pain es un buen chico! Creo que no sirvió… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! – Corre desesperadamente a encerrase al dormitorio.

Konan: ¡Vuelve aquí! – Va detrás del.

Hidan: ¡******************! ¡***********! ¡*************! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE MALDICE!

Itachi: Cálmate solo es un juego.

Hidan: ¡UN JUEGO! ¡UN JUEGOOOOO! ¡UN P*** JUEGO! ¡**************! ¡************!

Itachi: Alguien que lo calle por favor.

Hidan: ¡************! ¡A TI HIJO DE P***! ¡A TU HERMANO SE LA HACEN! ¡*******…..! X_X – Alguien lo había golpeado con un masetero, a que este quedo con la cabeza a dentro.

Zetsu: Así te ves más bonito.

**Zertsu: Y calladito.**

Itachi: Bien hecho Zetsu.

Tobi: ¡Quiero jugar! ¡Quiero jugar!

Itachi: Juega con Zetsu, yo me voy a descansar al sofá.- Y se fue.

Hidan: - Dentro de la meceta – ¡Alguien que me saque de esta m*****! – Se trataba de levantar.

Kakuzu: Cierra la boca.

Hidan: ¡Viejo avaro! ¡Quítame esta m*****!

Kakuzu: Solo si me pagas.

Hidan: - Se acerca a él, sigue su voz - ¿Pagarte? ¿Con que m***** te voy a pagar si no venimos con dinero?

Kakuzu: Quédate así.

Tobi: ¡Monstros feos!

Zetsu: Tú querías jugar al Resident Evil.

**Zetsu: Es un llorón.**

Los artista aun seguían cantando, cualquier cosa, pero enfoquémonos en la meceta de Hidan.

Hidan: ¡SACAME ESTA M****** DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

Kakuzu: No.

Hidan: ¡MIRA VIEJO AVARO! ¡HIJO DE P***! ¡TÚ Y TU MALDITO DINERO! ¡JASHIN-SAMA NO SERA PIADOSO CONTIGO!

Kakuzu: Cállate. – Le da un puntapié en la rodilla y Hidan empuja al rubio que está cantando.

Hidan: ¡No veo nada! – Y cae.

Y con Deidara… este cayó encima de su maestro, quedando frente a frente.

Sasori: ……

Deidara: Danna yo… fue Hi…

Sasori: ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA! – Y este lo empuja con las piernas, el rubio cae hacia atrás y choca con la pared, en ella se cae un cuadro quedando en el cuello del cuatro bocas.

Deidara: X_X

_**Con el PainXKonan.**_

Konan: ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Pain: ¡No! ¡Porque me vas a pegar!

Konan: ¡No vas a estar toda la vida ahí! ¡Este es el dormitorio de todos!

Pain: ¡Y! ¡No me importa!

Konan: ¡A la noche todos tenemos que dormir! ¡Y después vas a tener que salir para saber quién se va!

Pain: ¡Yo me quedo aquí! ¡NO VOY A SALIR, NO VOY A SALIR!

Konan: ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Hazlo por Yahiko!

Pain: _Yahikooooo…._ (annii: se puso sensible)

Konan: Abre.

Pain: ¿No me vas a pegar?

Konan: No.

Pain: -Abre la puerta – Hola Kon… - No termino la frase ya que Konan lo tomo del cuello y lo está maltratando, se los dejo en su imaginación.

_**En la sala.**_

Itachi: Escucharon esos ruidos.

Kisame: Provienen del dormitorio. – Este le estaba dando aire con un cartón a Deidara.

Deidara: Arte…. mamá…... X_X

Kakuzu: El líder y Konan parecen matrimonio.

Zetsu: Mira quien lo dice.- Mientras juega al PS2 con Tobi.

Kakuzu: Que quieres decir.

**Zetsu: Hidan y tú están todo el tiempo pelando. Ustedes sí que son un matrimonio.**

Zetsu: Y de primera.

Hidan: ¡Jamás me casaría con un viejo mañoso como ese! –Aun con la meceta.

Kisame: ¿Estás diciendo que si Kakuzu no fuera un viejo mañoso y tacaño, y fuera más encantador, saldrías con él? – Aun esta reviendo a Deidara.

Tobi: A Tobi le gustan los panqueques.- Juega a la PS2

Hidan: ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡No me gustan los hombres! ¡Y quítenme esta m*****, que ya no puedo respirar!

Deidara: X_X

Kakuzu: Volviendo al tema anterior… ¿Creen esos tengan algo?

Akatsuki piensa.

Tobi: Si fuera así, los pajaritos cantarían y Tobi sería muy feliz.

Sasori: A mí no me interesan esas tonterías, yo me voy a la cama, me avisan cuando lleguen con las votaciones. – Con lo último, se fue al dormitorio.

Kisame: Es mas amargado que Itachi. Espero que no vaya. T_T – Aun con Dei.

Itachi: Porque no le tiras agua, de seguro que despertara.

Kisame: ¡Itachi eres un genio! – Fue buscar un vaso con agua.

Itachi: No solo genio, también atractivo.

Hidan: ¿Alguien que sea tan amable…? ¡Y que me quiten esta p*** cosa! ¡Por Jashin-sama! – Aun con la meceta en la cabeza.

Kisame: Despierta bella durmiente.- Le tiro el vaso con agua a Dei.

Deidara: Mra, glip, agh… ¿Dónde estoy?

Kisame: -Con voz mágica – Estas en el mundo de las arcillas y con muchos Dannaaa….

Deidara: No es gracioso Kisame. – Dijo recomponiéndose.

Kisame: Pensaba que iba funcionar y a volverte loco más de lo que estas.

Tobi: ¡Zetsu-san, el monstro!

Zetsu: ¡Ya lo mate!

Kakuzu: Yo voy a usar el PC, vamos a ver cómo va el Dólar. - Se instala en PC. – ¡OMG! ¡HA BAJADO EL DÓLAR!

Hidan: ¡CIERRA EL PICO! ¡Y ALGUIEN QUE ME QUITE ESTA M*****!

Deidara: ¿Y Danna…?

Itachi: El imbécil se fue al dormitorio.

_**En el Dormitorio.**_

Sasori: Por todas las marionetas del mundo… O_O

Pain: X_X - Tirado en el piso, todo moreteado.

Sasori: ¿Que le hiciste….?

Konan: Nada.

Sasori: ¿Nada? Está moribundo.

Konan: Yo no le hice nada, solo lo perseguí por toda la habitación para pegarle, pero él chocaba a cada rato y se volvía a levantar, hasta que al final, un chico llamado Sasori abrió la puerta y este choco con ella. Y ahí lo tienes.

Pain: X_X

Animador: Hola muchachos, ya es hora de saber quién se va. ¿Qué le paso?

Konan: Un accidente.

Sasori: Yo me llevo.

Todos villanos y Tobi se encontraban en el patio esperando la respuesta del público. Y Pain se habría recuperado del golpe de la puerta.

Animador: Antes de dar a conocer el eliminado. Sasori y Kisame, por favor acérquense y quédense uno al lado mío. – Esos dos se acercan a él, y este queda entre medio de los dos. – Sasori, si fueras tú el que se vaya, que les diría a tus compañeros.

Sasori: Nada… solo los convertiría en marioneta y apreciarían el arte.

Animador: ¿Y a cada uno de ellos? ¿Qué le dirías a Pain?

Pain: Líder.

Sasori: Que deje de ser tan cobarde con la mujeres y sobre todo de Konan.

Pain: Oye, Konan es peligrosa. ¿Por crees que Tobi tiene un solo ojo?

Akatsuki: ¿Ah?

Pain: Konan hizo un Kunai de Papel y se lo clavo.

Akatsuki: Eso debió doler.

Tobi: ………..

Sasori: No importa. Konan… no te conozco mucho, pero… nada.

Konan: Gracias…

Sasori: Deidara…

Deidara: Sasori-danna, un. *-*

Sasori: Eres un buen amigo pero bien afeminado.

Deidara: T_T

Sasori: El arte es eterno. Tobi…

Tobi: ¡Soy un buen chico!

Sasori: Eres un buen chico, pero no lo suficiente, aun te falta mucho. (annii: adivinen de donde saque esa frase!!)

Tobi: T_T

Sasori: Itachi… no me caes bien.

Itachi: Tú tampoco me caes bien pinocho.

Sasori: Zetsu, eres raro, te comes todo.

**Zetsu: Te voy a comer.**

Sasori: Kakuzu, deja de ser tan tacaño, y usa el dinero en una escuela de modales para Hidan.

Kakuzu: No voy a gastar mi dinero en eso.

Sasori: Hidan…

Hidan: ¡Ni se te ocurra decir ninguna m****!

Sasori: Aunque estés aun con la meceta en la cabeza y no puedas ver nada, solo te puedo decir que no me gusto la broma de meter mi cabeza en retrete. Y por ultimo Kisame.

Kisame: ^_^

Sasori: Me caes bien, pero no me gusto esa broma.

Animador: ¿Kisame, que le dirías a tus compañeros si te llegases a ir?

Kisame: Lidercito… lo mismo que le dijo Sasori. Konan, eres una chica especial, y muy fuerte, mantén firme al líder.

Konan: Bien.

Kisame: Deidara… aun eres un chico inmaduro.

Deidara: ¡¿Qué?!

Kisame: Tobi, me gusto tirarte a la piscina.

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.

Kisame: Itachi, Itachi… nunca pensé que tenías orgullo y que preocupaba tu familia. Y lo que más me sorprendió de ti, fue haber ayudado a Tobi en agua. Pasamos muchas cosas divertidas juntos.

Akatsuki: Wuuuuuuuuuuuu….

Itachi: ……..

Kisame: Zetsu… nada. Kakuzu, deberías ser novio de Hidan, hacen muy buena pareja.

Hidan: ¡Eso ni en tus sueños! ¡Azul de m*****!

Kisame: El religioso, se que nunca vas a dejar a decir groserías, tu eres así y así vas hacer.

Hidan: Oh… Kisame… *-*

Kisame: Aun con la meceta puesta. Y Sasori, me agradas, eres raro pero me agradas.

Animador: Muy bien, es hora de decir quién es el eliminado.

Todo Akatsuki está expectante.

Deidara: -Cruza los dedos – _Se quede Danna, se quede Danna…_

Tobi: _Después voy a comer galletas de chocolate._

Kakuzu: _Ojala se fueran esos dos._

Hidan: _¡*****************! ¡Si solo pudiera quitarme esta m****!_

Animador: Con 3 votos contra 4…

Pain: _¿Tan poco votaron en este fic?_

Itachi: _Que se vaya Sasori._

Animador: Por la mayoría de votos el eliminado es….

Tobi: _Galletas no, mejor papas fritas._

Hidan: _¡Habla de una buena vez maldito! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!_

Animador: Se va… con cuatro votos… Kisame.

Kisame: ¡¡¡¡!!!!

Animador: Guarda tus cosas, y sales del estudio. Me retiro.

Itachi: - Se acerca al azul – Kisame… vamos te voy ayudar.

Kisame: ¡No me quiero ir Itachi!

Deidara: ¡Sasori no danna! – Va corriendo a él.

Sasori: No me abrases.

Konan: Ya lo sabía, iba a ganar por las fansgirls.

Zetsu: Pero estuvo muy peleado.

**Zetsu: 3 contra 4, eso no se ve todos los días.**

Hidan: ¿Alguien me puede quitar esto?

Pain: Yo te ayudo. Quédate quieto. – Trata de quitarle la meceta.

Todos entraron a la casa, Hidan al fin pudo respirar, el rubio estaba muy contento porque se quedo su amor, Tobi se estaba sirviendo unas galletas de chocolate y Kisame estaba listo para irse a la AkatsukiCueva y esperar a los otros eliminados. Todos lo abrasaron, lloraron, etc., incluso Itachi llego a llorar por que se iba su único amigo.

Y hasta que se fue.

Kisame: -Mientras se iba con maletas y samehada – _Los voy a extrañar… Itachi tú tienes que ganar. -_En su mente llegaron varios momentos graciosos en este lugar.

Dentro de la casa todos estaban en silencio, dormían, otros se quejaban porque tenían frio.

Solo esperaban un día sin Kisame, un hombre que daba alegría este lugar junto con Hidan e Itachi.

Ahora, hay que esperar quienes serán los nuevos bromistas.

* * *

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sé que algunos querían que se fuera Sasori… pero a si es la cosa.**_

_**Conté los votos, pero… se fue Kisame.**_

_**Qué triste……… sniff sniff**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Bye! Bye!**_

_**Annii.**_


	6. Nos Vamos de Paseo, pi, pi, pi

Desde hora en adelante no está Kisame T_T

La vida estan dura y triste.

En fin.

_**Disclaimer: Akatsuki no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, bla, son de Kishi-sempai, bla, bla, bla, bla.**_

_**Advertencia: Personalidades OCC**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Nos Vamos de Paseo, pi, pi, pi."_

Nueve integrantes quedaban en competencia para el gran botín.

Todos despertaban con angustia, tristeza, griteríos, alegría, groserías, órdenes, etc.

Deidara: ¡Danna! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que se haya quedado, un! – Lo estaba abrasando en la cama del marioneta.

Sasori: Ahora que lo pienso… yo no.

Itachi: -Esta en depre.-

Konan: Pobre Itachi, de verdad quería a Kisame.

Pain: Ve alegrarlo.

Konan: Ve tú, eres el líder.

Pain: Me dices líder cuando te conviene.

Hidan: Jefe, jefe.

Pain: Que sucede mi buen discípulo.

Hidan: Ya cambiamos el jugo de naranja de Tobi por el ron.

Pain: Perfecto…

Konan: ¿Qué Tobi qué?

Pain: Cuando vallamos a tomar desayuno lo sabrás y… lindo pijama.

Sasori: Deidara, suéltame quieres.

Deidara: Como usted diga Danna, un. – Hasta que lo deja tranquilo.

Tobi: ¡Deidara-sempai! – En eso llega él en pijama de duendecillo.

Deidara: Que… ¬¬

Pain: ¿Qué sucede Tobi?

Tobi: Estoy hablando con Sempai.

Pain: ¬ ¬ #

Deidara: Que quieres… estoy ocupado con Sasori-danna, un.

Tobi: Sempai, lo que tengo que decirles es muy importante.

Deidara: Déjame adivinar… la galleta no tiene vainilla.

Tobi: No Sempai, es mejor que eso.

Deidara: De todas formas no me interesa, un.

Sasori: Permiso, me voy a bañar. – Y se va a las duchas.

Itachi: -Aun en depre.-

Hidan: Tiene un aura oscura esa m*****.

Tobi: ¡Sempai! ¡Es importante!

Deidara: No me interesa, me a duchar también, un.

Tobi: ¡Sempai no se vaya! *-*

Deidara: Sayonara… - Mientras salía de la habitación –

Tobi: ¡¡¡¡¡SEMPAIIIIII!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ES SUPERMEGAIPER IMPORTANTE!!!!!!

Deidara: ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡PERO DEJA DE GRITAR!

Tobi: Arigato Deidara-sempai, ahora acompáñeme a la cocina.

_**En la concina.**_

Kakuzu estaba ordenando el desayuno.

Deidara: Bien… que es lo taaaaan importante.

Tobi: Mire esto Sempai. – Tobi sacaba una caja con unos objetos –

Deidara: ¿Qué es?

Tobi: Mire, los mangos de los cuchillos tienen muchos colores. ¿Para qué le ponen colores a los cuchillos?

Deidara: _¡Para esto me llamo… por unos colores… unos cuchillos!- _Tu sempai te va enseñar para que son los colores de estas cosas.

Tobi: ¿De verdad?

Deidara: -Toma un cuchillo muy particular – Este cuchillo tiene el mango naranjo, un.

Tobi: ¿Y qué significa?

Deidara: ¡QUE VOY ARRANCAR EL OJO QUE TE QUEDA!

Ya todos saben lo que pasa, Tobi corre como loco mientras es perseguido por un rubio tipo chuky.

Kakuzu: ¡Esta listo el desayuno!

Todos llegan al comedor con un Itachi totalmente emo.

Hidan: ¡Deidara, deja de perseguir a ese p***! ¡Y ven a tomar desayuno!

Tobi: - Desde el patio - ¡Hidan quiere a Tobi! – Va corriendo donde Hidan –

Hidan: Me tocas y serás sacrificio para Jashin-sama.

El dúo cómico se sienta a comer el desayuno.

Tobi: ¿Dónde está mi jugo de naranja?

Pain: Aquí esta Tobi. ^_^

Tobi: Arigato Líder-sama.

Itachi: …………

Zetsu: Itachi está mal.

**Zetsu: Noo… ¿enserio?**

Zetsu: No estoy hablando contigo.

**Zetsu: **_**No importa, lo mejor está por venir.**_

Zetsu: _Hai, Tobi va estar borracho._

Todos miran a Tobi como se sirve el "jugo de naranja" en su vaso.

Animador: ¡Buenos días!

Akatsuki: Buenos días.

Tobi: ¡Buenos días!

Animador: Les tengo una buena noticia.

Itachi: ¡Vuelve Kisame!

Animador: No.

Itachi: u_u

Animador: Nuestro auspiciador a querido regalarles un día de comprar y todo gratis. Esto es por la pérdida de un compañero. ¿Qué dicen, quieren ir?

Pain: Como yo soy el líder… Si.

Konan: Itachi estará más contento.

Sasori: - Le quita el vaso de "jugo" para que no pasen vergüenza en el día libre. –

Animador: Entonces alístense, porque la primera parada es el Museo Interactivo.

Tobi: Ese es mi jugo de naranja.

Sasori: Créeme, no lo es.

Tobi: No, es de Tobi.

Pain: No es tuyo Tobi y punto.

Tobi: Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff….

Animador: En una hora los quiero todos listos.

Akatsuki se va a duchar menos Sasori que ya se había bañado, y guardaron el ron de Tobi para mañana.

Todos estaban listos y se fueron en un furgón.

Hidan: ¿Por qué no cantamos?

Tobi: ¡Sí! ¡Tobi quiere cantar!

Pain: ¿Y qué cosa?

Tobi: ¡Laaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡La cucaracha, la cucaracha, enchiladas lalalala, la cucaracha, la cucaracha, el burrito lalalalala!

Akatsuki: O.O

Itachi: Tobi… canta otra vez por favor.

Akatsuki: ¿Estás bien Itachi?

Tobi: Que canción mas ahiii…. Tobi no se acuerda muy bien lo que vio en la Tv.

Itachi: Canta cualquier cosa.

Tobi: ¡La tengo! ¡Vamos de paseo, pi, pi, pi; en un auto feo, pi, pi, pi; pero no me importa, pi, pi, pi; porque llevo torta, pi, pi, pi!

Mientras el buen chico seguía cantando, llegaron al Museo Interactivo.

Tobi: ¡Tobi quiere la burbuja! ¡Burbuja! ¡Burbuja! – Va corriendo hacer una burbuja -

Deidara: ¿Y qué hace esto? – Este está donde una esfera plateada –

Hidan: Intenta tocarla, quizás le salgan rayos o aparezca Jashin-sama.

Kakuzu: Todas estas cosas deben costar caro… y si uno las vende ¿Cuánto ganarían?

Sasori: Que esperas, pon la mano en esa pelota.

Deidara: Bien, un. – Y coloca su mano en la esfera y se le eriza el cabello –

Sasori/Hidan: ¡HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

Deidara: ¡CALLENSE! – Ya había sacado su mano. –

_**Con la Burbuja.**_

Tobi es muy feliz dentro de la burbuja ¿Quién lo ayudaba? Pues Zetsu.

Tobi: ¡Sempai! ¡Tobi está en la burbuja!

**Zetsu: Deberíamos ahogarlo.**

Zetsu: A mí me entretiene.

Itachi: Para qué sirve esto. – Esta donde esa cosa donde… es como un… no sé cómo se llama, lo que sé es que uve eso por dentro y se ve muchos colores. –

Caballero: Solo tiene que mirar eso.

Itachi: Uhm… - Y este se asoma a ver – Esto es peor que el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Pain: Solo tengo que apoyar mi cuerpo aquí y sale para el otro.

Señorita: Así es.

El líder estaba en una pared que parece esponja, y cuando uno se apoya aparece la marca del cuerpo al otro lado.

Pain: Vamos a ver. – Y este se apoya y luego sale y va a ver si apareció la marca de su cuerpo. –

Konan: Funciona.

Pain: Esto funciona sin ningún tipo de jutsu.

Konan: Ahora yo. – Y hace lo mismo que Pain –

Pain: _¡Santo cielo! Bendito sea su cuerpo._

Konan: Salgo bien… ¿y a ti que te pasa?

Pain: -Tiene hemorragia nasal y se desmaya –

Konan: ¡Pain!

Luego de pasar un largo tiempo en el museo con un Pain pervertido e Itachi feliz, todos tuvieron hambre y fueron al McDonald.

Kakuzu: El líder que vaya a comprar y que no sea mucho.

Hidan: Es gratis.

Kakuzu: Solo ve a comprar.

Pain: ¿Por qué yo?

Konan: No has hecho nada. Como líder tienes que dar el ejemplo.

Pain: Busquen puestos. – Se fue a traer los alimentos –

Sasori: Allá hay unos puestos vacios.

Itachi: Eres degradable.

Sasori: ¬_¬

Fangirls. I.: ¡Miren es Itachi! ¡El del reality!

Deidara: Ya llegaron tus fangirls, un.

Konan: Ve con ellas, nosotros nos sentaremos a esperar a Pain.

Itachi: Ellas no me interesan, me siento con ustedes. – Akatsuki toma asiento –

En eso abrazan a Itachi.

Fangirls. I.: ¡Itachi te amamos! ¡Tú ganaras!

Itachi: De… jen… me… me es… tan… acor… cando….

Sasori: Ahórquenlo, para que se muera.

Fangrils. S.: ¡Sasori! ¡Te amamos! ¡Eres una marioneta sexy! ¡Vimos como te duchabas!

Sasori: No… puedo… res… pirar…

Deidara: Las cosas se devuelven Danna, un.

Fansgirls. D.: ¡Deidara!

Deidara: ¡Santo cielo! ¡No me toquen, un! – Trató de pararse pero fue detenido por esas –

Fansgirls. D.: ¡Dijo Danna y un! ¡Tienes un lindo cabello! ¡Cásate conmigo!

Tobi: ¿Sempai tiene fansgirls?

Fansgirls. T.: ¡Es Tobi! ¡Dijo Sempai! ¡Es una dulzura! ¡Eres un buen chico!

ItaDeiSaso: ¡Tobi también tiene!

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.

Hidan: No sabía que esta m****** tuviera tanta suerte.

Fansgrils. H.: ¡Es el Jashinista sexy! ¡Te amo! – Y todas se tiran encima de Hidan, la cual lo votan al suelo –

Hidan: ¡Bájense! ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! ¡Me hacen cosquillas!

Fansgirls. H.: ¡Dinos una grosería!

Hidan: ¡***********************!

Fansgirls. H.: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡CASATE CONMIGO!

Kakuzu: Y yo no tengo.

Silencio absoluto.

Zetsu: Creo que yo tampoco.

Konan solo miraba la escena de acosos sexuales a los chicos guapos del grupo.

Y llega Pain con 5 bandejas, no sé cómo, solo imagínenlo.

Pain: ¿Qué hacen tantas chicas abrasando a Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan…? ¿Tobi?

Kakuzu: Son sus fansgirls… T_T

Zetsu: Nosotros no tenemos. T_T

**Zetsu: T_T**

Pain: - Deja las bandejas en la mesa – Niñas salgan que tenemos que almen… - No termino la frase porque llegaron las Fansgirls. P. a tirarse encima del –

Fansgirls: ¡Pain! ¡Tus Piercing son tan sexys! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!

Konan: ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡TODAS USDETES SE VAN! ¡O NO RESPONDO QUE USTEDES ESTEN EN COMO DE POR VIDA!

Y todas las Fansgirls se fueron corriendo del lugar.

Konan: Levántate Hidan, ellas ya se fueron.

Hidan: Hai…- Se pone de pie y toma asiento, este tiene toda la cara llena de besos y despeinado– Me sentí… acosado.

Itachi: Se lo que siente. – El igual, lleno de besos y despeinado –

Sasori: Yo me sentí violado. – Lo mismo pero no despeinado – Me tocaron por todas partes si mi este era de madera.

Kakuzu: ¿Y?

Sasori: No lo es.

DeiKonan: _¡OMG!_

Deidara: Yo… a mi… besaron mis manos… un. – Su cara con besos y totalmente despeinado. –

Zetsu: Gran cosa… ¬¬

Deidara: Mis manos tienen bocas, un. U_U

Akatsuki: _A este sí que lo violaron._ O_O

Tobi: Las niñas le dijeron a Tobi que es un buen chico –Con toda la máscara llena de besos –

Pain: ¿No te hicieron nada? – También tiene besos. –

Tobi: Uhm… a Tobi tocaron su pecho y las piernas.

Después del atentado a los villanos fueron al Mall.

Sasori: Quiero que mi ropa diga "Soy elegante pero cruel"

Señora: Acompáñame yo tengo lo que anda buscando.

Tobi: Mi ropa tiene que decir "Soy buen chico"

Señorita: Acompáñeme.

Pain: "Soy Dios"

Konan: Solo cómprate algo útil.

Hidan: Algo sádico, y que salga Jashin-sama.

Kakuzu: Tenga el símbolo "$"

Zetsu: Todo verde.

**Zetsu: Y que como gente.**

Deidara: Que mi ropa exprese arte, un. Como ¡Boom! ¡Bang!

Itachi: …….. Solo negra con dangos.

Y así paso el día en Mall, comprando como locos, claro que es gratis. El Uchiha se olvido de Kisame, Pain intento entrar al vestidos de chicas para ver a Konan, Tobi grito porque una maniquí se parecía a Sempai a que esto hizo que Sasori fuera ver la maniquí y se sorprendió por tantas marionetas, era su paraíso. Deidara solo se enojo. Kakuzu reclamaba con Hidan porque según el peliblanco, el tacaño se vestía de viejo y necesitaba modernizarse. Zetsu negro solo quería comer gente y el blanco miraba todo lo verde.

Terminaron con las compras y se fueron al furgón con Tobi cantando.

Tobi: ¡Vamos de paseo, pi, pi, pi; en un auto feo, pi, pi, pi; pero no me importa, pi, pi, pi; porque llevo torta, pi, pi, pi!

El pelirrojo iba dormido apoyado en su alumno, este iba dormido apoyado en Itachi, que este iba dormido apoyado en Hidan, este iba durmiendo en Kakuzu, que este la vez iba durmiendo en Konan, esta iba dormida apoyada en Pain, que este dormía apoyado en Zetsu, el blanco dormía y el negro los quería comer.

Y Tobi aun cantaba.

Y… llegaron a la Casa Estudio.

Animador: Bueno chicos y chica, mañana hay nueva competencia… veo que les hizo bien relajarse un día entero. Em… solo eso. Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana. –Se retira. –

Todos se van al dormitorio, se cambian de ropa, se colocan los pijamas… y Hidan comienza una guerra de almohadas. El emo le tira sin querer al rubio, el almohadazo era para Sasori, Deidara se tira a pelear encima de Itachi que caen en la cama, Tobi gritaba desesperadamente por que su Sempai se iba a morir. El buen chico gritaba y gritaba _"¡Sempai se va morir! ¡Tobi no quiere estar solo! Etc" _ Todo se detuvo porque el chico planta advirtió que se los iba comer y en serio.

Y todos durmieron tranquilamente.

* * *

**Lindo día para los villanos. XD! Lleno de fansgirls.**

**Que los hice sufrir. Wajajajajajajjaja!! Que soy mala. ^_^**

**Eso…. Quizás fue más cortito. XD**

**Sin Kisame no es lo mismo…. T_T**


	7. Tobi Ron, 2da Competencia

Agradezco los reviews! Muack muack.

Dato: A los que les gusta Drama/Romance/Lemon/Yaoi/Sádico de todo visiten mi otro Fic Maldito Mundo.

_**Disclaimer: Akatsuki no me pertenecen, son de Kishi-sempai, yo solo los torturo.**_

_**Advertencia: Personalidades en OOC**_

* * *

_**AKATSUKI **_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Tobi Ron - Segunda Competencia"_

_**Al Otro Día.**_

Como todos los días se levantaban felices…. ¿Felices?

Tobi: ¡Esta lloviendo, está lloviendo, está lloviendo! – Corría como loco por todas partes.

Deidara: Me alegro por ti, un – Dijo este, ocupado en el pc.

Itachi: - Esta en puerta de salida mirando la lluvia. – Llueve.

Hidan: No… ¿enserio? ¡OMJ!

Itachi: Ya te entendí. ¬¬

Pain: -Está jugando PS2 – Cuesta mucho.

Konan: ¿Puedo jugar contigo?

Pain: Uhm… bueno. – Y la chica se siente a su lado a jugar.

Deidara: ¿Sasori no danna, le falta mucho para el almuerzo? Tengo hambre, un.

Tobi: ¡Tobi también tiene hambre!

Sasori: -Mientras cocina – 5 minutos más.

Hidan: Hey Itachi. – Este con su brazo rodea el cuello del Uchiha – ¿Le quieres hacer una broma a Tobi?

Itachi: ¿Broma?

Hidan: Si… espera. ¡P**** líder! ¡Deja de jugar con esa m*****! ¡Y ven!

Pain: Enseguida vuelvo. – Se pone de de pie y se dirige a esos dos – ¿Qué?

Hidan: ¿Te acuerdas del ron? ¿Tobi?

Pain: Uhm… si… ¿broma?

Hidan: Ajam. ¿Qué dices Itachito?

Itachi: -Lo piensa detenidamente – Bien.

Hidan: Hihihihi. – Su cara se vuelve oscura –

Itachi: A veces pienso que estas poseído por Satanás.

Sasori: Almorzar…

Todos dejan de hacer sus cosas y se van almorzar, pero no todos, no señor, no todos. Los bromistas, en realidad uno, Itachi, fue a buscar el ron y lo mezclo con el jugo de manzana de Tobi, luego regreso a la mesa con el "jugo".

Tobi: ¿Dónde está mi jugo?

Itachi: Aquí esta. – Se lo entrega como si nada –

Sasori solo miraba y ya sabía lo que era. Todos sabían lo que era ese "jugo" menos Tobi.

El buen chico se sentía perseguido por miradas.

Tobi: ¿Por qué miran tanto a Tobi? – Sirviendo su jugo.

Akatsuki: Q… a… m… no… ***… eso….

Hasta que por fin el lollypop levanto su mascarita lo menos posible y bebió por completo el "jugo"

Todos muy atentos si el ron le hacía efecto o no.

Tobi: El jugo tenía un saber extraño…

Pain: No te sientes raro.

Tobi: Eh… -Comenzaron los síntomas – Hip… cuales…. Hip.

Productor: ¡Esta subiendo el rating!

Terminaron de almorzar e Itachi se ofreció lavar los platos. Con Tobi… bueno él… esta borracho.

Tobi: ¡Dei-sempai! – Este lo abraza… apenas – Hip, Tobi es un buen chico… hip.

Deidara: ¡No me abraces!

Itachi: Termine… ¿Kakuzu… que haces?

Kakuzu: - Aun en la mesa del comedor – Dibujando dinero y cuanto me sobraría si ganara el premio.

Itachi: ….. –Mira a todas partes - ¿Dónde está Zetsu?

Konan: Tomando su energía solar. – Dijo mientras jugaba con Pain al PS2.

_**Con Zetsu.**_

Zetsu: Me siento feliz.

**Zetsu: Yo me siento plantado.**

_**En la Sala.**_

Tobi: Hip… líder-samaaaa… Tobi quiere, hip, jugar…

Pain: Vete a tu habitación, estas castigado.

Tobi: Hip… porque… Tobi hip, esta castiga… do hip.

Pain: Porque quiero.

Tobi: Demo… hip, Tobi… es un buen… hip… chico.

Deidara: -Se dirige donde Hidan – No me está gustando ver a Tobi de esa manera, un.

Hidan: ¿Uuuuy, a la rubia le preocupa su amante?

Deidara: ¿Amante? ¿Cuál amante?

Hidan: Rubia… todos sabemos que le pones los cuernos a Sasori.

Deidara: ¡No se puede hablar contigo! ¡Y no me digas rubia, un!

Hidan: Hehehe… no te alteres… los únicos que saben del triangulo amoroso son las cámaras.

Deidara: ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Me voy con Danna, un!

Pain: ¡Tobi detente!

Konan: ¡OMG Tobi!

Todos miran la escena… de Tobi ron.

Kakuzu: ¡Ni se te ocurra tirar eso! ¡Es dinero puro!

Itachi: No fue buena idea darle ron.

Sasori: Si hace eso… nos vamos aburrir.

Hidan: Con solo ver tu p*** cara yo me aburro.

Pain: ¡Tobi deja eso! ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡No te voy a castigar!

Tobi: ¡Wahahahaa! ¡Voy a romper todo! ¡El primero es el Pc! Hip. – En sus manos tiene un martillo.

Hidan: Se puso peor que yo.

_**En el jardín.**_

**Zetsu: Aire fresco… ¿no crees?**

Zetsu: Por supuesto.

_**En la sala.**_

Tobi: ¡Tobi ser un mal chico! Hip.

Konan: Nunca debieron darle ron.

Deidara: _Tobi me da miedo, un. –_ Abrasa a su maestro.

Tobi: ¡Lo voy a romper! Hip.

Akatsuki: ¡NO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**¡Crouch! ¡Crouch! ¡Crouch! ¡Boom!**_

Tobi: Hip. ¡Tobi es un mal chico! Hip. – Ya había matado el pc. – Ahora le PS2. ¡Wahahahahaha!

Pain: ¡Detente! ¡Es una orden!

Tobi: ¡*************, Tú! Hip.

Pain: O.O

Kakuzu: Te gano Hidan.

Hidan: ¡El único que hecha groserías aquí soy yo! ¡Jashin-sama! ¡******, *******!

Konan: Suficiente Tobi.

Itachi: Haz lo que quieras… ¡Pero no rompas la PS2 Y 3!

Tobi: - Coge el PS2 y lo tira al suelo, salta sobre el – Hip… Tobi es malo… Hip.

Akatsuki: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡PS2!

_**En el jardín.**_

_**Zetsu: Gritan mucho.**_

Zetsu: El líder debe estarlos torturando.

_**En la sala.**_

Akatsuki: ¡TODO MENOS LA PS3! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

_**¡Crouch! ¡Crouch! ¡Crouch! ¡Boom!**_

Sasori: Santas marionetas…

Itachi: El play…

Kakuzu: Dinero…

Hidan: ……

Pain: ¡Todos amarren a Tobi!

Después de un gran esfuerzo de amarrar a un Tobi malo y borracho. Lo dejaron en el sofá, mientras tanto Konan hacia un café bien cargado.

Tobi se negaba rotundamente, y empezó a echar improperios, el jashinista se sorprendía por que le estaban arrebatando su lugar. Hasta que el Uchiha le levanto un poco la máscara y le dieron a la fuerza el café.

Volvió el buen chico.

Konan: ¿Qué aprendieron hoy?

Pain/Hidan/Itachi: No es bueno emborrachar a Tobi.

Tobi: Soy un buen chico.

La momia del grupo, tuvo que limpiar todo el desastre que hizo Tobi. Se preguntaba _"Que perdida de dinero"_.

Habían pasado algunas horas, todos se alistaban para la segunda competencia. Algunos conversaban a quien iban a nominar después.

Cuatros sujetos estaban reunidos afuera del recinto.

Pain: Votemos a Sasori.

Hidan: ¿Y si perdemos?

Itachi: No me voten o los hare sufrir…

Hidan: 72 horas… esa m**** ya lo sabemos.

Pain: Si perdemos… se va Kakuzu.

Zetsu: ¿No te molesta… Hidan?

Hidan: Que se vaya el viejo avaro.

Pain: Bien. Esto es así. Si ellos pierden, votaremos a Sasori, porque no nos cae bien. En el caso contrario, eliminamos a Kakuzu.

Itachi: Además, ninguno de nosotros tres se puede ir.

**Zetsu: ¿Quiénes tres?**

Hidan: Yo, el p*** líder y el emo.

Pain: Deja de llamarme p*** líder. Y los burros van adelante.

Hidan: Am… el p*** líder, el emo y yo. ^_^

Zetsu: ¿Pero porque?

Pain: Somos los tres chiflados.

Itachi: Hacemos las bromas.

Hidan: Todos los realitys tienen sus bromistas.

Konan: ¡Muchachos llego el animador! ¡Es hora de irnos!

Hidan: Ese p*** animador.

**Zetsu: A todos le tratas de p******

Hidan: Tsk.

Akatsuki se fue a formar donde el p*** animador, luego de una breve conversación, fueron al campo de batalla.

Animador: Buenas noches, aquí comienza la segunda competencia por los $ 99999999999999. Les voy a explicar el juego.

Animador: El equipo Dios tiene cinco competidores, en cambio el equipo Ángeles tiene cuatro, ya que Kisame se fue eliminado por el público. Lo primeo que tendrán que hacer es abrir las rejas que se encuentran con candados, a su lado se encuentra una mesita con 10 llaves, cada una de estas habrá las rejas que en total son 6. Pero, al abrir la primera reja, van a pasar por una red, luego de esto llegan a otra reja y así sucesivamente, hasta la última reja, recuerden el que llegue tiene que levantar la bandera. Cuando abran la primera reja tienen que regresar a su puesto y sale el otro compañero. Les deseo suerte. Comiencen.

Equipo Dios, sale Pain.

Equipo Ángeles, sale Konan.

El pelinaranjo toma una de las 10 llaves, intenta abrir la primera puerta, pero no tiene mucha suerte, la vuelve a dejar y toma otra.

Con la chica, hace lo mismo pero tiene más suerte, logra abrir la primera reja.

Deidara: ¡Bien Konan!

Konan: ¡Te toca!

Sale el rubio muy animado, toma una llave, pasa por la red la cual se enreda un poco.

Hidan: ¡**********! ¡Qué m**** estás haciendo! ¡Busca la maldita llave!

Pain: ¡Cierra la boca, eso intento! – Grito furioso. Este intento abrir con dos llaves, pero como dicen, la tercera es la vencida. Y buala. Abrió. Luego se devolvió y le dio el paso a Tobi.

El rubio al fin se había salido de la red e intento abrir la segunda reja, no lo logro y una vez más tuvo que pasar por la red. Mientras con el buen chico había pasado la red fácilmente, llego a la segunda reja, tampoco tuvo suerte y se devolvió a buscar otra llave. Los dos iban al mismo compas, pero ninguno quería perder una compañero de su equipo. Tomaron sus llaves, se tiraron a la red, llegaron otra vez a la segunda reja, y la abrieron al mismo tiempo. Después regresaron a sus puestos. Salieron Sasori e Itachi. Aquí aumento el rating.

Cogieron sus llaves, entraron por la primera red, y como la segunda reja ya estaba abierta, seguía una 2da red.

Deidara: ¡Danna usted puede, un!

Konan: Lo complicado va ser Zetsu.

Hidan: Jefe…

Pain: Que.

Hidan: Tenemos ventaja, el aloe vera va tener dificultades para pasar.

Tobi: ¡Itachi-san es un buen chico!

Pain: Uhm… tenemos suerte.

Sasori: -En la 2da red – _Tengo que hacer que se retrase… ¿pero qué? oh ya se._ ¡Itachi, mira Sasuke!

Itachi: -Se detiene - ¿Dónde?

Hidan: ¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡Es mentira! ¡**********!

La marioneta ya había abierto la 3ra reja, paso por las redes y llego donde su grupo.

Rápidamente sale Zetsu, toma la llave y con muchas, pero muchas dificultades trata de pasar las redes.

El Uchiha se tuvo que devolver porque la llave no era la correcta. Tomo otra, una vez más entro en las redes, llego a la 3ra reja y se abrió. Luego regreso a su puesto, le dio el paso a Hidan. Este salió gritando con puras palabrotas que no se encuentran el diccionario. Paso por la redes. Zetsu aun le costaba pasar, su parte negra, reclamaba y reclamaba, mientras la blanca estaba totalmente tranquila y concentrada. Llega a 4ta reja, se abre, al mismo tiempo que Hidan abre la suya. Los dos regresan, pero el primero en llegar es el jashinista. Zetsu… apenas.

Deidara: ¡Zetsu! ¡Apúrate!

Konan: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Zetsu!

En el equipo Dios sale Kakuzu. Este hace trampa, pero lo hizo tan rápido que la única que se dio cuenta de esto fui yo XD! La trampa es, tomar cuatro llaves y las llevo a la 5ta reja, para a ver si le apunta alguna. El viejo avaro, pasa por las redes, fácilmente, llega a la 5ta reja.

Zetsu, llego al fin a su lugar, muy cansado, casi se muere. Y nuevamente sale Konan. Coge la llave, y se tira a las redes. Ve como Kakuzu la va pasando.

Konan: ¡Origami no Shuriken! – Muchos shurikens en forma de papel se dirigen a Kakuzu.

Hidan: ¡Agáchate viejo avaro!

Tobi: ¡Kakuzu-san! ¡No quiero mirar! – Se tapa su orificio.

Kakuzu los esquiva haciendo un pequeño baile. Lo típico de un anime. Y logra abrir la 5ta reja. Regresa a su puesto, y sale el líder.

Pain: ¡Vamos a ganar! ¡Otra vez!

Kakuzu: Esa chica casi me mata.

Itachi: Tuviste mucha suerte.

Konan: ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo abrir la p**** reja!

Hidan: Konan… dijo una grosería…

Konan: ¡Argh! – Se devolvió a su puesto a tomar otra llave.

Pain: -En las redes y cantando – Vamos a ganaaar, vamos a ganaaar.

Tobi: ¡Lider-sama! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

Su grupo: ¬_¬

La peliazul toma una llave y regresa por las redes, pero su adorado amigo ya había abierto la 6ta y ultima reja. Sale, toma la bandera de su equipo y la levanta.

Pain: ¡Ganamos!

Konan: M****.

Al terminar la competencia, volvieron a reunirse.

Animador: El equipo Dios una vez más a ganado. Ahora tendrán que nominar a alguien del equipo de Konan que lamentablemente tendrá que perder un compañero nuevamente. El primero es Pain.

Pain: Nomino a Sasori.

Animador: ¿Por qué?

Pain: Es muy serio, no alegra a nadie, hasta Itachi puede hacer bromas.

Animador: Supe por ahí que ustedes tres, Itachi, Hidan y usted, se hacen llamar los tres chiflados.

Pain: Hai.

Animador: Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Sasori también. Y no pregunte.

Animador: Tobi.

Tobi: Soy un buen chico y elijo a Sasori-san.

Sasori: ¿_Por qué todos están votando por mí?_

Hidan: El p*** de Sasori.

Deidara: _¡OMG! ¡ESTAN ELIMINANDO A SASORI-DANNA, UN!_

Itachi: Sasori.

Sasori: ¿Esto es una estrategia?

Itachi: Hai. –Dijo sin importancia.

Animador: El equipo Ángeles. Vote.

Konan: Zetsu, tuvo muchas dificultades. No creo que sea un buen competidor.

Deidara: Zetsu. Es raro.

Sasori: Itachi. De todas formas ya estoy nominado. No me caes bien.

Zetsu: Yo...

**Zetsu: Sasori… Estrategia.**

Animador: El segundo nominado es Sasori con 6 votos. Eres muy odiado aquí dentro.

Sasori: Uhm….

Animador: Llego el momento de buscar a su rival por medio del piedra, papel y tijeras.

El equipo Ángeles se prepara para el peor suceso. Sasori no cuenta.

Ángeles: ¡Piedra, papal y tijeras!

Konan: Rayos…

Pain: ¡NO SE PUEDE IR KONAN! ¡TODOS USTEDES VOTEN PARA QUE SE VAYA SASORI! ¡O LOS MATARE!

Animador: Desde ahora voten por quien se va ir. Konan o Sasori. Me despido. Buenas noches.

Todos regresan a su hogar. Fin.

* * *

**Voten por quien se va. KONAN O SASORI.**

**Recuerden si votan por Konan, Pain se va enojar. XD!**

**Y si votan por Sasori, Deidara va caer en depresión.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Bye!**


	8. Alicia, El Juego del Miedo, Se va otro

_Gracias por los reviews. Voy arrasando. Espero llegar los 100._

_Este Capitulo no lo hice sola, exacto._

_La mitad de este Capi. son ideas exclusivas de_ **BokuNoKuroSora**, _ahora como_ **SoraxJeevas****… Arigato Gozaimasu! ^_^**

Solo el 30% es mío.

~Si creen que yo soy del TobiDei, bueno si, pero también amo a Sasori y el SasoDei, así que no crean que lo hago para echar a Sasori. Akatsuki lo están echando, no yo. ~

_**Disclaimer: Akatsuki no pertenece, ni en el caso de terrorismo. Si ven a Deidara en la F. F. A. A déjenlo o te hará explotar. Solo me pertenece el Animador.**_

_**Advertencia: Personalidades en OOC.**_

* * *

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Alicia – El Juego Del Miedo – Se va otro"_

_**Al Otro Día. **_

Después de una dura competencia, casi la mayoría estaban reunidos en la sala. El tiempo pasaba y comenzaban a aburrirse porque Tobi rompió las consolas de videojuegos y el computador. Estar tanto tiempo encerrados comenzaba a ser realmente molesto.

El niño gritón del grupo, sorprendentemente se encontraba en silencio sentado en la sala.

Tobi: _Entonces… cuando el chocolate está sobre la galleta, deja de ser chocolate y muta a galleta… ¿pero sigue siendo de chocolate…no? Entonces sería chocolate… aún chocolate. ¿Sabrá igual estando en una galleta?... ¡Aww, todo es tan confuso! 6_6_

El enmascarado hizo un puchero pero no se notaba por la máscara y prefirió dejar atrás su interminable dilema.

Zetzu: Tengo hambre…  
**Zetzu: Yo también…**

Kakuzu: ¡Oh, vaya sorpresa!- Dijo con sarcasmo- Deben dejar de comer, la comida no durará tanto y hay que ahorrar mientras estemos encerrados aquí. Pórtense bien, y cuando gane todo ese dinero, les compraré un pedazo de Pan a cada uno.- Ofreció entusiasta.

Hidan: Eres un maldito tacaño de ****** Kakuzu- Le espetó con una despectiva mirada.

Deidara: Dile algo que no sepa, un- Dijo aburrido.

Hidan: ¡Jo***, Alicia, no te metas mientras ofendo a Kakuzu! ¡Oh, Jashin-sama! últimamente ya no sé qué más decirle…

Sasori: …….- Medita el nuevo sobrenombre del rubio - ¿Alicia?

El LollyPop e Itachi escuchaban la conversación sin interés alguno.

Tobi: Tobi esta aburrido… - Este estaba al lado del Uchiha.  
Itachi: ….. - Respondió con ánimos.

Deidara: Hay que jugar algo… sólo para pasar el rato, un. ¿Alguien trajo un juego de mesa, un?

Hidan: Podríamos jugar con las barbies de Sasori. ¡Hahahahahahaha!

Sasori: ¡Estúpido! ¡No son barbies! ¡Son Marionetas!- Responde Furioso.

Deidara: ¿Algún juego de mesa, un?

Itachi: Tenemos los PS 2, 3 Y el PC.

Hidan: No te acuerdas que eso se echo a perder por culpa del p**** de Tobi.

Tobi: Fue un accidente, Tobi es un buen chico.

Sasori: Volviendo al tema…

Hidan: Kakuzu, ¿por qué no sacas la pen****** esa de "Monopoly" con la que fantaseas con ser súper millonario?

Kakuzu: ¡¿a-ah?! ¿D-de qué hablas? Y-yo no tengo nada de eso… - Argumentó nervioso.

**Zetsu:** **¿Oh, de verdad? Ha puesto a que sí…-**

Kakuzu: ¡Cállate maldito Aloe Vera!

Tobi: Sasori-san, ¿qué es un aloe vera?

Sasori: Es uno de los primos de Zetsu – Sin expresión.

Tobi: ¿A dónde fue Deidara-senpai?

Sasori: Quién Sabe…

Unos momentos antes Deidara había abandonado la entretenidísima conversación de la sala, y se había dirigido a la cocina, buscó y, fácilmente, encontró una botella vacía. Ya se imaginarán lo que el rubio tenía en mente.

No tenía mucho que Pain y Konan se habían sumado al grupo, ambos miraban algo irritados a su grupo de Villanos, Malvados y poco piadosos de rango "s", reunidos en la sala sin mucho qué hacer.

Pain: ¿Qué hacen?

Hidan: ¡Qué mi****! ¿Estás ciego o algo así? – Cuando hizo ésta pregunta todos miraron a Itachi, éste los fulminó con la mirada y decidieron ahorrarse sus innecesarios comentarios – ¡Es más que obvio que jugando fútbol, pen****! ¡Agh, Jashin-sama, ilumínalo!

El líder le miró indignado, pero antes de que le proporcionara un sermón tamaño 'biblia' al jashinista, Deidara carraspeó su garganta reclamando atención.

Deidara: ¡Juguemos a la botella, un! – Propuso agitando la botella con su mano, mirando a la misma con un extraño y poco conveniente en los ojos.

Sasori/Itachi/Kakuzu: No.

Deidara miró a Sasori muy sugerentemente, como sólo él era capaz de hacerlo. El pelirrojo obtuvo un leve rubor en sus mejillas y tosió por lo bajo.

Sasori: De acuerdo… -Accedió mirando a un costado.

Deidara: ¡Anda Kakuzu! ¡Itachi! ¡Será divertido, un! – Este meneaba la botella enfrente de sus caras.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos, o sea un "sí", por su parte Kakuzu exclamó algo como "Tch" que también podía ser un "De acuerdo –Sólo si me Pagan –"

Pain: ¿Y eso cómo se juega? Te aviso, no quiero nada que explote aquí adentro, Deidara.

Deidara: Ya lo sé, un .

Hidan: Giras la botella, y si te apunta la parte de arriba tú obedeces al que apunta la parte de abajo, ¿no, Alicia?

Deidara: Exacto, un. ¡No me digas Alicia!...Coff, coff. El que manda pregunta Verdad O Reto, y es obligatorio cumplir el reto o responder a la pregunta, un.

Pain: _Esto debe estar mal. No es posible que esta bola de retrasados actuando como colegialas sean criminales de rango "s"._

Konan miraba a los demás con terror. Tobi no había entendido nada pero quería jugar con su Senpai. Itachi… bueno, él estaba bien, y por último Zetsu, que se encontraba discutiendo con él mismo.

Todo el grupo ya había formado un círculo sentados en el suelo. Todos menos Konan que seguía aterrorizada pegada a la pared, Pain se les había unido, pues no quería ser el único cobarde que no jugara. A Konan la entendía, si él fuera la única mujer en el grupo, tampoco jugaría.

Deidara: El primero en girar la botella seré yo, un.

Tobi: ¡Usted puede, Senpai!

Deidara: ¡Claro que puedo, un! ¡Idiota!

Deidara se inclinó más y puso a girar la botella con rapidez. Esta misma se detuvo con lentitud, apuntando a Hidan con la parte de arriba y a Deidara con la de abajo.

Hidan: ¡¡¡P*** M****!!!

Deidara: Bien, Hidan ¿Verdad o Reto?

Hidan: Creo que es lo mismo, p*** m*****, pero igual, Verdad. Jashin-sama no te perdonará de todas formas.

Deidara: Mmm… Al ser inmortal, ¿tu cuerpo aún tiene sus bajos instintos, un?

Los demás quedaron boquiabiertos ante semejante pregunta. Kakuzu se mordía el labio inferior evitando desplomarse de la risa. Itachi miró a Deidara confundido.

Deidara: Es algo que siempre me ha dejado en duda, un. ¬_¬

Hidan: Sí… - respondió más furioso que avergonzado.

Deidara: ¡Tch! ¡Hahahahahaha! ¡No te creo, un!

Hidan: ¡Aaah! ¡Maldito afeminado de m*****! ¡Es verdad! ¡Por Jashin! Inmortal o no, a final de cuentas soy todo un hombre. (annii: y sexy! ^¬^)

Deidara: Claro, un. Ahora es tu turno de girar la botella, un.

Hidan: ¡Oh, jo***! Está bien.- Hizo girar la botella terminó apuntando a Tobi con la parte de arriba y a Zetsu con la parte de abajo.

Zetsu miró a Tobi con temor, y el enmascarado le miró confundido.  
Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que la vocecilla de Tobi, por supuesto, lo rompió.

Tobi: Nee, ¿Deidara-senpai, qué tengo que hacer?

Akatsuki: -_- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Deidara: No esperaba más de ti, un.

Sasori: Pregúntale a Zetsu qué prefiere "¿Verdad o Reto?" Y después, dependiendo lo que él elija, hazle una pregunta o rétalo a algo.

Tobi: ¡De acuerdo! Zetsu-san, ¿verdad o reto?- la Planta lo pensó un poco, y en esos pocos segundos logró imaginar las atrocidades que Tobi le obligaría a hacer.

Zetsu: ¡¡Verdad!! – respondió atemorizado.  
**Zetsu: Verdad está bien**.

Tobi tomó una pose seria, y cambió por completo su semblante. Los demás miraban sin poder creerlo, incluso Itachi miraba con atención al enmascarado. Konan oía atenta aún pegada a la Pared.

Tobi: ¿Tu trasero también es de dos colores?... –Cuestionó con tono más que serio. Un tanto tétrico, tratándose de Tobi. Los demás miraron a Zetsu con intriga. Konan mordía sus uñas, Deidara estaba abrazado al pecho de Sasori, Itachi simplemente los miraba mientras que Hidan y Kakuzu esperan la respuesta con la boca abierta. El líder miraba a Zetsu aún más fijamente, rojo de la cara y a punto de romperse a carcajadas.

Zetsu: … sí

Deidara: ¡Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha ¡–Comenzó a reír el rubio tapándose la nariz con la mano, y mirando al techo pues presentía que en cualquier momento podría sufrir una hemorragia nasal.

Todos morían de risa, menos el Uchiha que sólo soltó una risita, y Zetsu, al contrario, por primera vez en su…. ¿Vegetal vida? Moría de vergüenza.

**Zetsu: ¡Bueno ya! Giraré la maldita botella.**

La dichosa botella comenzó a girar, y como siempre, con lentitud y sin nada de precisión finalmente se detuvo apuntando a Deidara con la parte de arriba y a Itachi con la de abajo. El Uchiha mayor sonrió de lado maliciosamente.

El ojiazul rió con nerviosismo.

Itachi: ¿Verdad o Reto?

Deidara: Reto, un. – Respondió con firmeza. No dejaría que ese par de ojos… siniestros y oscuros, llenos de maldad y crueldad, lo intimidaran…  
O al menos eso quiso pensar.

Itachi: Te reto que beses al líder, con una boca de tus manos, por más de 5 segundos.

Kakuzu: Muy buena propuesta Itachi. Esto se puso divertido.

La marioneta viviente miró al artista preocupado. Ni él entendía por qué, pero de cualquier manera ese reto no le parecía divertido. (annii: celos?)

Pain: ¡¡¿Qué?!!

Deidara: ¡Ni cag****, un!

Hidan: ¡Hahahahahahaha! ¿…El primer beso de la señorita? ¡Oh, jashin, qué lindo! - Alardeó con tono burlón. Deidara tomó un color rojo carmín muy denso, cerró los puños con fuerza y pensó _"es sólo un juego,… tranquilo… al menos no tengo que besar a Kakuzu, un"_

Deidara: ¡Cierra la maldita boca religioso de quinta!

Hidan: ¡¡¿Cómo mi**** te atreves a llamarme así?!! ¡¡Jashin-sama te hará sufrir!!

Itachi: ¿Lo harás o no? Además Deidara, esta no es tu primera vez. – El portador del Sharingan le miraba fijamente, aplastándolo con su fría mirada. Deidara asintió aparentando decisión.

Deidara: ¡Eso fue diferente! ¡Me besaron chicas! ¡No hombres, un!

Luego del griterío del rubio, el líder que, hasta el momento no había dado queja alguna, reaccionó al ver a Deidara acercarse más a él. Konan se quedó impresionada al ver que su querido amigo ni siquiera se quejaba.

Pain: ¿¡Por qué a mí, Itachi!?

Itachi: Por que… a mí también me gustaría ser el líder.- Dicho esto todos voltearon a ver a Itachi, que sin lugar a dudas lo decía de verdad.

Pain: _No puedo creerlo._

Pero eso no era lo peor de la situación. Deidara estiró su brazo hasta situarlo frente al rostro del portador del rinnegan, y sin esperar más, puso su mano y como consecuente la boca de su mano sobre los labios de Pain.

El jefe no separó los labios ni un milímetro, y Deidara mantenía los ojos cerrados haciendo gestos de asco.

Tobi miraba la escena sonrojado, los demás observaban en silencio, y Sasori, a diferencia de los demás optó por no ver… eso.

Tratando de no comentar sobre lo acontecido, Deidara tomó la botella y la echó a girar sin decir nada, en cuanto esta se detuvo, regresó a su lugar junto a Sasori mirando al suelo.

La botella se detuvo señalando a Sasori con la parte de arriba y a Kakuzu con la de abajo.

El tesorero sonrió debajo de esa máscara. Sasori no era totalmente de su agrado, pero sería bueno con él ya que casi no gastaba mucho.

Kakuzu: Sasori, ¿verdad o reto?

Sasori: Verdad…

Kakuzu: Me preguntaba si tú sufrías el mismo problema que Ken… (annii: Ken, el muñeco)  
Todos: ¿?

Kakuzu: ¿Tienes algo entre las piernas? (annii: bien hecha la pregunta! yo también quiero saber!!)

SasoDei: ¡tch!

Sasori frunció el entrecejo, resoplando con enojo, sin evitar de nuevo el rubor acumulándose en sus mejillas.

Hidan esperaba con atención, sin quitarse esa sonrisa burlona de la cara, al igual que Tobi, Zetsu y Pain. Konan ya se había ido a hacer algo productivo. O sea a ver tele.

Sasori: Claro que sí tengo… e… eso – Contesto cabizbajo. (annii: tiene!! Woouuu! emm… si soy pervert ¬_¬)

Deidara: ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, un?! – Le reclamó a Kakuzu cruzado de brazos.

Kakuzu: Todos tenemos nuestras dudas.

Sasori: Como sea, es mi turno.

La malvada botella se paró en seco señalando a Kakuzu con la parte de arriba y a Pain con la de abajo. El líder sonrió.

Pain: Kakuzu, ¿verdad o reto?

Kakuzu: Tsk, ¿si hago los retos me pagan?

Casi todos: ¡No!

Itachi: No…

Kakuzu: Entonces verdad.

Pain: -Pensaba muy seriamente – ¿Te acostarías con Hidan por dinero?

Hidan: ¡¿Qué mi**** dices pen****?! ¡P*** Ma***! ¡Cómo me c*** que siempre me involucren con el ******* de Kakuzu! ¡Jashin-sama los hará ardeeeerr!!

Deidara: ¡Cállate, un! No dejas oír bien, un.

Hidan: ¡*********! ¡No te metas Alicia!

Pain: Cállense los dos.

Mientras esto sucedía, Zetsu hacía una apuesta con Itachi. Claro sin que los demás lo notaran.

Zetsu: Te apuesto mi desayuno de mañana a que no lo hace. Está bien que sea un desesperado por el dinero pero no creo que… bueno….

**Zetsu: Debe de tener algo de dignidad masculina.**

Itachi: Yo creo que sí lo hace.

Pain: Bien, Kakuzu… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Kakuzu: Creo que… sí lo haría. Hidan no está tan mal después de todo- Objetó mientras recorría con una insana mirada al ojivioleta. Éste casi colapsaba al oír dichas palabras.

Hidan: ¡¡¿¿Pero qué mi***** tienes en la cabeza, ******* de ******??!! ¿¡Cómo jo***** te atreves a ******* ca***!? ¡¡NO ME ******!! ¡¡Vete a la *****! ¡¡*************!! ¡¡Yo me encargare de que Jashin-sama los ********** hasta que *********** por el *******!!

Tobi y Zetsu escuchaban con atención las palabras de Hidan que, eran casi como una poesía. Sí, debido a que, sólo entendían como unas 3 palabras en total, pero ese no era el caso. Deidara no podía ni con su alma de tanto reír, al igual que Sasori que le hacía par a su compañero.

**Zetsu: Demonios… éste tipo es increíble.**

Itachi: Mañana mejor no te levantes. Así no me verás comer tu desayuno y aguantarás más hasta la hora de la comida. –Le aconsejaba sin emoción alguna.

Kakuzu: Tch, ya cállate Hidan.

Hidan ¡¡Hijo de ****!! ¿¡Cómo ***** te atreves a callarme después de haber dicho semejante ********* jo***!?

Deidara: Bien que te gustaría, un. – Le espetó con una risa morbosa.

Sasori: Deidara ya no hagas que hable más… ya no lo aguanto- Le pedía el marionetista con cara de pocos amigos.

Hidan: ¡¡¿Pero qué ****** dices?!! ¡¡******************, Alicia!! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Lárgate de aquí con pinocho y pónganse a ********* como siempre lo hacen par de *********** y ********** con su **************, ¡¡*********y engúllela!!!

Deidara: ¿Eh? – Le miraba con asco.

Tobi: ¿Qué es una ******* senpai? (annii: están inocente :3)

Pain: Cállate Tobi. Te he dicho que no repitas ni una de las palabras de Hidan.

Tobi: Demo…

Pain: ¡Ni una!

Sasori ya se había ido al baño a vomitar, Itachi se mantenía difícilmente consciente, Zetsu y Tobi mejor salieron del lugar. Pain miraba con asco a Hidan y Kakuzu no le importaba nada.

Pasaba el tiempo sin nada productivo que hacer.

La pareja hétero de Akatsuki estaba en el patio mirando el atardecer… ya estaba anocheciendo. Sasori sintió un gran alivio después de vomitar en el retrete, ya se encontraba viendo televisión con su querido alumno. Hidan y Kakuzu reclamaban por, que le iban a echar al pan. Itachi, Zetsu y Tobi estaban en el dormitorio.

De la nada se escucha un grito espantoso desde el gran cuarto…

…era Tobi.

Tobi: ¡Una araña! ¡Tobi le tiene miedo! ¡Itachi-san! – Corre a él y se lanza abrazarlo pero este se hace un lado y Tobi cae.

Itachi: Yo la voy a matar. – Y se dirige a donde aquella bestia.

Zetsu: Es solo una araña.

**Zetsu: Son inofensivas.**

Tobi: - Se pone de pie – Itachi-san, mátela.

Itachi: - Antes de matar a la pobre araña, observa una cama y se queda ahí – ¿Me dan permiso de usar el Katon?

Productor: Si…

Itachi: ¡Katon: Gō…! – No pudo seguir… ¿Por qué?

Tobi: ¡Nooooo! Itachi-san!

Itachi: No que. ¬¬#

Tobi: Tobi se acorde de algo.

Zetsu: ¿Algo?

Tobi: Hai. Itachi-san, vive y deja vivir. Arañita es un buena chica.

Itachi: ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!

Araña: X_X

_**En el Patio.**_

Pain: Konan… - Dijo él muy romántico mientras observaba el cielo con sus estrellas.

Konan: Que. – Sin importancia.

Pain: Te regalo la luna.

Konan: Ni siquiera hay luna.

Pain: Ah… em…

Konan: Y eso está más repetido que los insultos de Hidan.

Pain: Bien, te regalo esa estrella.

Konan: Cual de todas.

Pain: La que está al lado de esa.

Konan: Hay muchas estrellas Pain… como voy a saber cuál es.

Pain: _Porque tiene que ser tan difícil esa mujer. –_ La estrella que está ahí. – Trata de indicarle –Esa es.

Konan: Aaah… ya veo. ¿Y?

Pain: Cómo que ¿y? A esa estrella la llamo Konan.

Konan: ¬¬ Yo me voy. – Se levanta de la banca y camina a la casona.

Pain: ¡No te vayas Konan! ¡Puede ser tu última noche!

Konan: ¡Con cosas dulces no me conquistaras! ¡Hasta Kakuzu sería capaz de regalar una estrella!

En eso el líder se le va todo lo líder y queda como perro callejero.

_**En la Cocina.**_

Sasori: -Mirando a una cámara del lugar –Espero que hayan votado por Konan. Si yo quedo, a mis fansgrils les hare un baile sensual, y si quieren puedo mostrar mi "cosa". Y no le daré un beso a Alicia.

Hidan: ¡******,********! ¡Que sea queque de naranja!

Kakuzu: Bueno naranja. –_ Haber si se calla._

Hidan: ¡Hahahaha! ¡Gane p****! ¡Jashin-sama está conmigo!

Animador: ¡Buenas noches!

Hidan: ¡Animador gay!

Deidara: ¿Uh? Sasori-danna, deje de hablar con la cámara y venga.

Sasori: Uhm… está bien.

Pain: ¡Konan te regalo la tumba de Tutankhamón! – Este, venia abrasando los pies de Konan.

Konan: -Apenas caminaba. –Silencio, llego el Animador. Y ponte de pie.

Y Pain obedeció.

Animador: ¿Están todos?

Deidara: Falta… Itachi, Tobi y Zetsu.

Hidan: Alicia tiene razón.

Deidara: ¬` ´¬

Pain: ¡Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu! ¡Vengan a la sala! ¡Es una orden!

Y a la velocidad de la luz llegan los tres.

Animador: Les tengo muy buenas noticias, el PC, PS2 Y 3 están vivos y los trajimos.

Entran unos tipos con la maravillosa tecnología, lo dejan en la sala, lo arman, lo enchufan y se van. (annii: rápido no?)

Animador: Y… ya es la hora de quien es, el segundo eliminado.

Todo Akatsuki se va al patio como en la primera eliminación.

Una gran tensión se presentaba, era algo escalofriante.

Por una lado. Pain le había pedido permiso a Hidan para que le prestara su colgante de Jashin, al principio se negó, pero como el líder dijo "_Es una orden"_, no le quedo más remedio que prestárselo. Con esto el líder se puso a rezar a Jashin para que no se fuera Konan.

Por otro lado. Deidara, que solo pensaba _"Sasori no danna, Sasori no danna, Sasori no danna, Danna, Danna, un."_

Animador: Antes de decir quien deja el juego. ¿Konan, tienes algo que decir a tus compañeros? ¿Sobre todo a Pain? Ya en las noticias salió que ustedes dos tienen algo o algo viene.

Konan: Sobre las noticias, están muy equivocados, no hay nada entre nosotros.

Pain: Konan… yo te regale la luna, las estrellas, la tumba de Tutankhamón. ¡Que más quieres!

Kakuzu: ¿Qué le regalo que?

Deidara: No sé, no entiendo nada, un.

Tobi: Bienvenido a mi mundo sempai.

Konan: Pain eres muy especial para mí y eso lo sabes. Pero si quieres conquistarme no me regales esas cosas. Sabes las cosas que me gustan.

Animador: ¿Le estas dando una oportunidad?

Konan: Si quedo o no quedo… si.

Pain tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que hasta a Itachi se asusto.

Konan: Itachi… de repente eres desagradable, pero divertido a la vez.

Itachi: Arigato.

Konan: Kakuzu, no puedo creer que por dinero harías cualquier cosa, es el colmo.

Hidan: ¡Viste! ¡Konan sabe lo que dice! ¡Viejo avaro y pervertido! ¡Gay! ¡*****!

Konan: Hidan. Jashin, Jashin, Jashin. Tu mente es esa. Pero trata de ser más amable con las personas. Tienes un buen sentido del humor.

Hidan: Arigato Konan, eres muy dulce.

Pain: -Celos –

Konan: El más joven, Deidara. Si yo me voy, no escuches las tonteras de Hidan. ¿Bien?

Deidara: Lo voy a intentar, un.

Hidan: Escuchaste eso… Alicia.

Deidara: ¬¬

Konan: Tobi, eres un buen chico. Eso.

Tobi: ¡Konan-chan dice que Tobi es un buen chico!

Konan: Zetsu, quizás algunas competencias no serán para ti, pero en fuerza y… mucha energía solar.

Zetsu: Gracias Konan.

**Zetsu: Si como no.**

Konan: Por último, Sasori. Tú me agradas, pero ten más sentido del humor.

Animador: Sasori… tu turno.

Sasori: Líder… lo odio con todo mí ser.

Pain: ¡Hare que te vayas!

Sasori: Itachi, lo mismo pero peor.

Itachi: No te escucho. Me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro.

Sasori: Hidan, em… si… agradable. Kakuzu, eres tan tacaño, que me dan ganas de golpearte.

Hidan: ¡hahaha! Ahora me caes bien muñequito.

Sasori: Deidara…

Deidara: Sasori no danna, un.

Sasori: A veces me irritas, pero me agradas, eres mi favorito para ganar.

Deidara: ¡Danna! ¡También lo quiero mucho, un!

Tobi: ¿No que quería a Tobi?

Deidara: Nunca te he querido, un.

Tobi: Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff….

Sasori: Zetsu… nada. Tobi, lo mismo que la otra vez. Y… si yo me voy…

Tobi: Si se va…

Sasori: NO TOQUES A DEIDARA. ENTENDIDO.

Tobi: _No tocar a sempai… no tocarlo… tocarlo…tocar el play… después voy a jugar play. ¿Qué me había dicho Sasori-san?_

Sasori: Y Konan. Eres muy fuerte para ser mujer. Pero… si yo me voy… cosa no sucederá, quiero que llegues a la final con Alicia.

Deidara: ¡SOY DEIDARA, DANNA, UN!

Tobi: ¡Deidara y Danna riman!

Animador: Ya terminada las despedidas. –Suspira y saca un papel – Las votación son… con 4 votos contra 8.

Hidan: Esto está peor que la otra vez.

Kakuzu: Ahora nos leen más.

Pain: Votaron más gente. Espero que el de 8 votos no sea Konan. T_T

Animador: El o la eliminada es….

Tención, Tención, Tención, Tención…. Redobles de tambores.

Hidan: ¡ANIMADOR GAY! ¡HABLA O SUFRIRAS LAS IRAS DE JASHIN-SAMA!

Animador: Con 8 votos… se va…

Deidara: ¡No puedo más! ¡Itachi abrásame! – Y se va abrazar al recién nombrado, aunque solo esta quieto.

Y Sasori siente celos… ¿celos?

Pain: Hidan…

Hidan: Que.

Pain: Atrápame porque me voy a desmayar.

Hidan: Nani… -Y el líder se desmaya, y amablemente el jashinista, alcanza a agarrarlo.- Jashin…

Animador: Se va… con 8 votos… Sasori.

Deidara: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡PORQUE EL MUNDO ESTAN CRUEL!

Tobi: Sempai… tiene a Tobi.

Deidara: ¡YO QUIERO A DANNA, UN! ¡PORQUE ITACHI, PORQUE EL MUNDO ES ASI!

Itachi: …… -Mientras es sacudido por el rubio. –

El líder reacciona.

Pain: ¡Se quedo Konan! ¡Tengo oportunidad!

Hidan: Yo me voy.

Animador: Sasori, guarda tus cosas, nos vemos afuera.

Pain: -Toma de la mano a su "amiga". –Konan, tenemos que celebrar.

Konan: …. Bueno, como tú quieras.

Pain: Y supongo de tener un oportunidad…

Konan: Sigue en pie.

Pain: ¡Genial! –Con esto, toma a Konan en brazos, como luna de miel. –¡Soy feliz!

Konan: _Santo cielo._ –Pensaba mientras es llevada por este a la casona. Y esta como un tomate. –

Con el amante de la arcilla, aun sigue sacudiendo a Itachi y preguntándole cosas tontas. El Uchiha ya no daba más, el pobre ya estaba mareado. En eso se acerca el pelirrojo y le dice que deje a Itachi en paz, no conseguirá nada con eso.

El rubio abraza a su maestro.

Tobi con Zetsu, se llevan el cuerpo de Itachi al estudio.

_**7 minutos después.**_

Pain tiraba serpentina, challas como loco en la sala, acompañado por Tobi, celebrando que Konan se había quedado. Y ella estaba presente sentada en un sofá, con una corona de papel que le hizo su "amigo".

Mientras con Itachi, llevaba todos esos minutos vomitando en el baño.

_**En la salida.**_

Deidara: Danna, cuídese y mándele saludos a Kisame, un.

Sasori: Si, lo hare. Y… gana.

Deidara: Como diga Danna, un.

Sasori: Espero que… no le hagas caso a las tonterías de todos esos.

Deidara: Mjm.

Sasori: Nos vemos afuera. Cuando llegues a la final. Matta nee.

Lo más hermoso fue el gran abraso que se dieron los dos. (annii: kyaaaaa!)

Deidara: Matta nee… Danna.

Sasori: -Toma sus maletas y se va alejando de la casona. –Ahora me tengo que quedar con Kisame… espero que se ponga apostar o llorar después de esto.

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Un azul se encontraba viendo la Tv.

Kisame: Sniff, que triste… sniff, es la despedida más triste, sniff… Por lo menos no voy a estar solo. Sniff… -Decía mientras secaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo.

_**Al siguiente día en el comedor.**_

Hidan: ¿Y Zetsu?

Itachi: Hoy no va a desayunar.- Respondió mientras masticaba.

Deidara: ¿Está enfermo?

Kakuzu: Sí, y verde.

Itachi: Hoy su desayuno es mío.

Hidan: ¿apostaron algo?

El Uchiha asintió disfrutando los hot cakes de su compañero.

Terminaron de desayunar, y Tobi inmediatamente fue a ponerse su traje de baño.  
Corrió hacia la piscina y se aventó, minutos después se salió tapándose la boca y gritando _"Tobi quiere vom… ¡bwaah!"_

En la sala principal se encontraban Zetsu e Itachi. El estómago del verde rugía con fuerza.

Zetsu: Eres cruel…

Itachi: hmph…

**Zetsu: Juro que te comeré… maldito ma******

Después de minutos de intensa conversación, Itachi se paró frente a una de las cámaras, y comenzó a mirar la lente fijamente, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Zetsu: ¿Qué haces?- preguntó extrañado.

**Zetsu: Seguramente está buscando un nuevo poder del sharingan.**

Itachi: Si socializas con el público posiblemente tus votos aumentarán.

Zetsu: ¿Así socializas tú?

**Zetsu: Por lo menos sonríe… aun que sea de lado.**

Itachi: Cállate.

(Mágicamente Los votos por Itachi aumentaron en un 80%)

El bipolar hacía caras extrañas, con las dos caras, detrás de Itachi, y susurraba cosas como _"¡voten por mí!" _

Continuara…

* * *

_**Ese fue el día de estos idiotas.**_

_**Otros querían que se fuera Konan otros Sasori.**_

_**Pero así es la vida.**_

_**No se pierdan el prox capitulo.**_

_**Y gracias a **_**BokuNoKuroSora**, _ahora como_ **SoraxJeevas. ^_^**

**Como soy una chica buena. Les dejo un pequeño adelanto.**

**¿Pasara algo entre Pain y Konan?**

…………………

**Me despido.**

**Atte.**

**Annii.**


	9. Mister Akatsuki

_¿Alguien se habrá preguntado de cómo se me ocurrió este Fic?_

_Les daré la respuesta, se que a nadie le interesa. T_T_

_Estaba leyendo algunos fics de estos idiotas que los amo mucho, y ese mismo día me puse a ver mis realitys favoritos. Si, veo dos. XD! Y en eso escucho una voz mágica desde el techo. Parece que estaba con los efectos de la cosa verde… am… Bueno la cosa es que hice la fusión de Akatsuki con el Reality y ¡Buala! Nació esta cosa._

_¿Lindo no?_

_**Disclaimer: Akatsuki no son mi**__**os**__**pertenecen a Kishi-kishi de que tuvo una excelente imaginación de crear hombres tan guapos. :P**_

* * *

_**AKATSUKI **_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Mister Akatsuki"_

Continuación del capítulo anterior.

Ese mismo día, en que Zetsu no tuvo desayuno por una estúpida apuesta.

Luego de que Itachi y el aloe vera miraran a la cámara horas y horas, Konan llamo almorzar.

Pain estaba muy contento por se quedo su "amiga" y por supuesto le dio la oportunidad de conquistarla… con cualquier cosa e incluso con papeles.

El artista, al principio estaba un poco triste, extrañaba la presencia de su maestro, no podía creer que tanta gente lo odiara tanto, o que había pasado con las fansgirls. Muchas preguntas sin respuestas. Pero su amigo Tobi le levantaba el ánimo, con cosas estúpidas que al final, lo ayudaba.

Hidan por su parte, reclamaba y reclamaba, por que no habían puesto el kétchup. Kakuzu intentaba callarlo de un modo… "civilizado", pero no funciono. El peliblanco aun reclamaba con un vocabulario no apto para Tobi. La chica del grupo no soporto mas, se levanto de la silla, tomo un cuchillo carnicero, camino donde de Jashinista, le coloco el cuchillo en el cuello, y ¡Zas! Konan le había cortado la cabeza. Por último ella la cogió y la lanzo al patio. Luego volvió almorzar tranquilamente, aunque el cuerpo de Hidan no dejaba de sangrar, ante esto, Deidara corrió al baño junto con Itachi y Tobi. Hidan, estaba gritando con improperios al aire libre.

Después del gran acontecimiento todo estuvo tranquilo, Kakuzu fue a buscar la cabezota de su compañero y la regreso a su cuerpo.

Itachi tenía la obligación de limpiar la habitación a fondo, Zetsu limpiar los baños, Deidara… jugar play, Tobi hablaba con la cámara sin parar, llevaba media hora hablando de "_Tobi es un buen chico. ¿Sabían que soy un buen chico? ¿Ustedes creen que Sempai quiere a Tobi? ¿Por qué las rosas son rojas y las violetas son azules? ¡Tobi es un buen chico! Algunos creen que soy un mal chico. ¿Por qué todos creen que la mascarita de Tobi es un dulce? Mi ojo no es rojo, mi ojo..." _Y muchas cosas más. Por último Hidan que estaba instalado en el pc con Kakuzu.

(annii: Akatsuki tiene dos tv)

Konan: ¿Pain, quieres ver una película? –Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

Pain ¿Me hablas a mí? –Pregunto estúpidamente.

Konan: ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Pain aparte de ti?

Hidan: ¡Yo conozco otro! –Grita desde el pc.

Pain: ¿Conoces a otro con mi nombre? _Se supone que el mío es único._

Kakuzu: En realidad no es una persona.

Konan: ¿No es una persona?

Hidan: Es un p*** programa que se llama Paint.

Deidara: ¡Ahahahahahaa! –Ríe a carcajadas mientras jugaba al play – ¡Eso fue muy…hahaha… gracioso! ¡Hahahahaahahahaha!

Hidan: Gracias Alicia.

Deidara dejo de reírse.

Pain: _Esto no puede ser. Ocupan mi nombre como programa de dibujo. Es… es… inaudito. Cuando salga de aquí, voy a ir la empresa, y enviare a Alicia digo Deidara a explotar esa cosa._

Konan: ¿Vas a venir Pain?

Pain: ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Claro! –Corrió donde ella a ver una película. –Y… que vamos a ver… No quiero una romántica.

Konan: Vamos a ver… Sow. –Dijo lo más normal del mundo.

Pain: Perfecto… ¿Cuál de todas?

Konan: La ultima que salió. –Dijo, apretando el botón de play del control.

Pain: Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Konan: …. –Lo ignoro completamente.

_**Con Hidan y Kakuzu.**_

Kakuzu: ¿Por qué no ves las noticias?

Hidan: Voy, voy… -Busca en el internet las noticias. –Hay muchas cosas… las mayoría puras m*****.

Kakuzu: Revisa "El Diario Shinobi" –Y entran a la pagina.

Hidan: ¿Tantas cosas han pasado? –Dijo asombrado.

"_**El Diario Shinobi"**_

•_A Naruto se le acabó el Ramen.•_

•_¿Dónde está Akatsuki? •_

•_Konoha vive en paz gracias a lo anterior•_

•_La Hokage se operara las bubis, según ella "Están muy chicas" •_

•_¿Quién es Tobi realmente? •_

•_Sasuke Uchiha quiere vengarse de su hermano mayor•_

•_Naruto busca desesperadamente a Sasuke •_

•_Naruto da el aviso: El que encuentre primero a Sasuke, tendrá recompensa. •_

Kakuzu: ¡Cuando salga de aquí voy a buscar a ese mocoso! $ $

Hidan: ¡J*** Kakuzu! ¡Cierra la boca intento leer!

•_Naruto y Sasuke ¿Son pareja? Rumores dicen que "Si" y con fotografías• _**(**http: // media. / image/ sasunaru%20infraganti/ pokegirl_01/ SasuNaru / **)**

•_Hinata y Sakura están destrozadas por lo anterior•_

•_Kakashi dice saber toda la verdad entre Naruto y Sasuke•_

•_Naruto no da declaraciones sobre esto. •_

•_Icha-Icha Paradise La película, arrasa en Konoha__•_

•_Akamaru tiene pulgas•_

•_¿Alguien sabe dónde está Akatsuki? •_

•_A Shino se le perdieron los bichos•_

•_Neji quedo ciego•_

•_Shikamaru cambia el Shoji por la NDS•_

•_Y etc., etc., etc. •_

Hidan: Muchas m**** han pasado.

Kakuzu: No sabía que el Kyuubi le gustara al mini Uchiha.

Hidan: Joder, tienes que haber cosas interesantes… am… -Mientras buscar más noticas. –¡Qué bien! ¡Algo sobre nosotros!

"_**Las Ultimas Noticias"**_

•_**Portada: **__"Itachi Uchiha del reality, es el soltero más codiciado por las jóvenes." •_

Hidan: Joder, yo debería salir en primera página.

•_Gran guerra de fansgirls por los hombres de Akatsuki •_

•_Las fanáticas de Sasori hacen huelga de hambre para que vuelva. •_

•_Rumores de Sasori y Deidara sean pareja. •_

•_Konan le da oportunidad de que Pain la conquiste•_

•_Konan, la chica sádica, le cortó la cabeza a Hidan•_

•_Tobi, el buen chico. •_

•_Fanáticas de Deidara, dicen que si hay romance con Sasori•_

•_Otra fanáticas dicen que Deidara tiene romance con Tobi•_

•_Sasori no da declaraciones sobre esto. •_

•_¿Qué tiene Itachi para conquistar a la mujeres. •_

•_Hidan trata de P*** Animador al Animador. •_

•_Se arman las estrategias en el Reality.•_

•_El Papa dice NO al Jashin. •_

•_Masashi Kishimoto no puede creer que sus villanos anden en un Reality. •_

•_Y etc., etc., etc. •_

Hidan: Por lo menos salió mi nombre. ¡Y quién es esa Papa! ¡Jashin-sama lo maldice! ¡Maldito hereje!

Kakuzu: Es El Papa. Y no dijeron nada sobre mí. T_T

Mientras el KakuHidan seguía en el Pc, Pain y Konan aun estaban viendo esta "romántica" película. Alicia aun jugaba con la play, y Tobi seguía hablando con la cámara. En eso llega Itachi.

Itachi: Pain que quería preguntar si…. –En eso observa la película, y por mala suerte vio una escena no voy bonita.

Pain: ¿Qué decías? –Volteo a verlo, pero este se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar. – ¿A dónde se fue?

Konan: No se, pone atención a la peli. –Dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de Pain.

El líder está muy feliz.

Habían pasado unas pocas horas y la película había terminado.

Tobi dejo de hablarle a cámara, ya que se echo a perder por tanta conversación.

El dúo zombi aun estaba en el pc.

Deidara y Zetsu jugaban a las cartas.

Itachi recobro el sentido.

Luego llega el p*** animador.

Todos se reúnen en la sala y cada uno se sienta en el sofá.

El animador les dice que si quieren hacer un show, o más bien un "Mister Akatsuki" y el que salga rey se ganara un viaje a Miami con todos los gastos pagados. Todos dijeron _"¡Hai!". _Luego dijo que el concurso será afuera en las calles llena de fansgirls quienes elegirán al Mister Akatsuki, y tendrán que vestirse de una forma sexy y provocadora.

Konan: Y que se supone que hago yo.

Animador: Konan estará de público.

Tobi: Sempai.

Deidara: Que…

Tobi: Soy un buen chico.

Animador: Ahora tomen sus cosas, ropas, perfumes, lo que sea necesario para ustedes, lo guardan es un bolso y suben al autobús. Lo espero allá. –Luego se marcho.

_**20 minutos después.**_

Kakuzu: ¿Llevas la guadaña?

Hidan: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso hijo de p***?

Pain: Dejen de discutir y suban.

Deidara: Apuesto que el idiota de Tobi lleva un traje de osito, un. –Le dice a Itachi.

Itachi: No me importa. Ustedes no son competencia para mí.

Hidan: Alicia, se te quedo la falda. –Sonrió burlón.

Konan: Zetsu supongo que no vas a ir así.

Zetsu: ¿A qué refieres?

**Zetsu: No entiendo.**

Tobi: Bienvenido a mi mundo Zetsu-san. Debería formar un club.

Pain: Si vas con esas… cosa verde en tu cabeza, la gente se va asustar.

Hidan: Cuanto lleguemos ahí, se las arrancamos con mi guadaña.

Akatsuki menos Zetsu: ¡Buena idea! –En esto suben al verde y cierran la puerta.

Rumbo a algún lado de la cuidad.

_**Una hora y media después.**_

_**CUIDAD.**_

Se encontraba una gran pasarela llena de luces con colores iluminando el lugar. Arriba del escenario esta un cartel que dice _"Mister Akatsuki". _Alrededor de esto estaba llena de desquiciadas, locas, gritonas, apunto del colapso de Fansgirls. Gritando como locas con carteles de sus enamorados.

Como: _"Itachi te amo con todo mi corazón" – "Si fueras mío Uchiha, te comería a besos" – "¡Quiero ser tu sacrificio Hidan!" – "¿Deidara, eres mujer o hombre?" – "Tobi quítate la máscara" – "¡Quiero ser tuya Deidara!" – "¡Que vuelva Sasori!" – "Itachi dame un hijo" – "Konan eres la mejor" – "El Poder Femenino manda." – "Fan club Oficial de Akatsuki" – "El líder manda" – Etc.…_

Y Konan estaba sentada en una banca adelante del escenario escuchando los gritos de las jóvenes.

_**Detrás del escenario.**_

Deidara: Esas niñas gritan como locas, un. –Dijo mientras se cambiaban de ropa.

Itachi: Gritaran mas cuando cada uno salga al escenario. –También se cambiaba.

Hidan: Entre mas griten, es mejor. –Mientras se cambia.

Kakuzu: ¿Por qué dices eso? –Lo mismo.

Itachi: No te entiendo Hidan.

Tobi: Bienvenido a mi mundo Itachi-san. –Contesto sin que nadie le pidiera la opinión. Este se cambiaba de ropa. –De verdad tengo que formar un club, todos piensan como Tobi.

Hidan: Si gritan mas es porque te prefieren, y así, no tendrás problemas para cuando ellas tengan que votar.

Pain: El religioso tiene razón. –También se cambia de ropa.

Itachi: Es como comprar al público.

Hidan: Hai mi emo.

Itachi: Yo no soy tu emo.

Deidara: ¿Y qué te vas a poner Tobi? ¿Tú pijama de duendecillo, un?

Tobi: Listo, ¿Cómo me veo sempai? (anda con la máscara)

Deidara: -Shock-

Tobi: ¿Sempai, está bien?

Pain: ¿Tobi no será algún pariente tuyo Itachi?

Itachi: -Niega con cabeza. –

Tobi: ¿Sempai?

Hidan: ¡Despierta Alicia!

Alicia, perdón Deidara: Q-q-que… ¿qué paso?

Tobi: ¡Sempai está vivo!

Deidara: Si… me sorprendiste. Pensaba que te ibas a vestir de alguna tontería, un.

Pain: Ahora hay que arrancarles las hojas a Zetsu.

Zetsu: -Traga fuertemente su saliva. –

**Zetsu: ¡Ni se les ocurra tocarme o me los como! ¡Atrás, atrás!**

Todos Akatsuki menos Tobi, se lanzaron a Zetsu para mantenerlo quieto. Hidan tomo su guadaña, con ella le arranco las hojas a su compañero la cual, le dolió mucho.

_**Escenario.**_

Fansgirls: ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AKATSUKI! ¡AKATSUKI! ¡AKATSUKI! ¡AKATSUKI! ¡AKATSUKI! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Konan: _Me duelen los oídos. Espero que se apuren. Quiero ver como salen de ridículos._

Animador: ¡Muy buenas noches a todos las chicas y chicos que ven el Reality!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Konan: _Dame paciencia señor._

Animador: ¡Esta noche presentaremos a los concursantes para ser el Mister Akatsuki!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Konan: _Bueno…yo quiero ver a Pain._

Animador: ¡Cual es su preferido!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, ITACHI! ¡DEIDARA! ¡AAAAAAAAH, HIDAN! ¡TOBI, AHHHHH! ¡PAIN! ¡SASORI QUE NO ESTA!

Animador: ¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de presentar a los concursantes!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**Música de fondo: "Sex Bomb – Tom Jones".**_

Animador: ¡El me ordeno que lo presentara primero! ¡Ama los colores Naranjo y Azul! ¡Dice ser Dios! ¡Puede manejar muchos cuerpos! ¡Habla sobre una cadena de dolor y no sé que más! ¡Su pasatiempo es: Capturar Bijuus, Jinyurikis, Pokemones, Digimons y Las Cartas de Yu-Gi Oh! ¡Les presento a… Pain, El Líder!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡GUACHITO RICO! ¡ESTAS MAS RICO QUE EL PAN CON CHANCHO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TOMAME PAIN, SOY TUYA!

Konan: _Cierren la boca malditas._

Entra Pain.

Hace una entrada triúnfate pero manteniendo su seriedad. Obvio es el líder.

**Pain =** **(**http : // agnet. deviantart. com / art / the-God-of-Deathly-Peace-119389605**)**

Pain: Hola Konan, como me veo.

Konan: -Al principio no responde. – B-bien. –Responde muy colorada.

Luego el líder se quita la capa destrozada y la lanza hacia Konan.

Konan está a punto de desmayarse, con la capa de su "amigo".

Las fansgirls gritan como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Animador: ¡Muchas gracias Pain! ¡Regresa adentro! –Y Pain regresa a dentro del escenario. Konan recapacita. – ¡El segundo participante! ¡Ama el dinero! ¡Odia a su compañero! ¡Haría todo por dinero! ¡El dinero es lo más importante en su vida! ¡Dice tener cinco corazones! ¡Con ustedes… Don Cangrejo! ¡Digo, Kakuzu el tacaño!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Konan: _No puedo creerlo, hasta por Kakuzu gritan._

Anciana: Me vendo a ti… Kakuzu.

Konan: _Santo cielo._

Entra Kakuzu como si nada. Los de atrás quedan con la boca abierta porque las jóvenes le gritaban como si les dieran un ataque al corazón.

**Kakuzu = (**http: // tetsuk0. deviantart. com / art/BISHIE-BOY-Kakuzu-friends-131822320**)**

Kakuzu: Voten por mí, para ir a Miami gratis. Las quiero.

Animador: ¡Muchas gracias por la presentación Kakuzu! ¡Ya puedes retirarte! –Y Kakuzu regresa a su puesto. – ¡El tercer participante! ¡Dice ser un artista! ¡Odia a Tobi! ¡Tiene más bocas que… am… el mismo! ¡Solo con un "Un" vuelve locas a las mujeres! ¡Es rubio natural! ¡Parece mujer pero es Hombre!

_**Detrás del escenario.**_

Deidara: Estoy un poco nervioso, quizás no me querrán, un. –Dijo deprimente.

Hidan: Te falto algo Alicia.

Deidara: ¿Cómo que cosa?

Hidan: Que tal si haces el jutsu del chico kyuubi. –Dijo burlón.

Itachi: ¿El Sexy no Jutsu?

Hidan: -Acierta con la cabeza muy contento. –

Deidara: ¡Nani!

Tobi: Aunque Sempai usara es jutsu, no cambiaria en nada físicamente.

Akatsuki: ¡Hahhaahahahahahaha! –Lloran de la risa.

Deidara: ¡TE VOY A MATAR TOBI!

Animador: ¡Les presento a… Alicia! ¡Digo, Deidara!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡TE AMO DEIDARA! –Algunas se desmayan. – ¡ME ENCANTA TU CABELLO! ¡MIJITO RICO! ¡QUIERO BESAR TUS BOCAS! ¡DAME UN HIJO! ¡BESA A SASORI! ¡BESA A TOBI! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Deidara: Te salvaste Tobi, un.

Entra Deidara como un modelo. Guiña un ojo y la mayoría de las mujeres se desmayan.

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Kisame: Deidara se ve muy bien. –Mientras veían la Tv.

Sasori: -Con la boca abierta hasta el piso. –

Kisame: ¿Sasori? ¿Estás bien?

El pelirrojo no contestaba. No podía creer que sea el mismo Deidara con el que estaba en el encierro.

_**ESCENARIO.**_

Konan: _Deidara no se ve nada de mal._

**Deidara = (**http : // fc02. deviantart . com /fs26/f/2008/134/9/2/__ Deidara_FIC___by_tabe_chan. jpg**) **

Deidara: Arigato por quererme tanto, un. –Dijo esto y se quita la chaqueta.

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA**_

Kisame: Deidara las tiene locas. ¿Qué crees Sasori? –Voltea a verlo.

Sasori: -Con hemorragia nasal. –

Kisame: ¡Sasori reacciona! ¡No vayas a la luz! ¡No vayas con Jashin!

_**ESCENARIO.**_

Animador: ¡Muchas gracias Deidara! ¡Muy linda tu presentación! ¡Regresa a tu puesto! –Deidara regresa detrás del escenario. – ¡Nuestro cuarto participante! ¡Es bipolar! ¡Habla consigo mismo! ¡La ama la botánica! ¡Es verde natural! ¡Les presento… a Chicorita! ¡Digo Zetsu!

Fansgirls: ……………

Konan: _Nadie le grita… no me queda otra opción._ –Se pone de pie, apunto de gritar pero…

Entra Zetsu.

**Zetsu = (**http: // i29 . beon . ru/30 /53/455330 / 71/a2346271 /Zetsu_sexy_by_tabe_**)**

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Konan: _Se las arrancaron… eso debió doler._

Zetsu: Hola…

**Zetsu: Esos malditos, me dolió cuando me las arrancaron.**

Zetsu: Por lo menos nos gritan. Saluda.

Luego se su pequeña presentación regresa su supuesto.

Animador: ¡El quinto concursante! ¡Tienes los ojos más hermosos según las chicas! ¡Fiel seguidor del Jashin! ¡Un lunático y sádico! ¡Saca de quicio a Kakuzu! ¡Nunca ha usado polleras! ¡Campeón mundial de las groserías! ¡Su pasatiempo es: Hacer sacrificios para su Dios! ¡Con ustedes… El Papa! ¡Digo Hidan!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Algunas no aguantan y se desmayan. – ¡HIDAAAAAAAAN! ¡CASATE CONMIGO! ¡I LOVE! ¡ME ENCANTA TU CUERPO! ¡ERES LO MAS RICO QUE HAY! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –Algunas se agarran los pelos.

Entra Hidan.

Hidan: ¡Hola! ¡Las amo a todas! –Sale con su guadaña.

**Hidan = (**http: // fc07. deviantart. com/ fs30/f/2008/097/2/5/Random_Manga_by_Chibi_luvr. jpg**)**

Konan: _El __religioso tampoco está mal._

Fansgirls: ¡GROSERIA, GROSERIA, GROSERIA!

Hidan: ¡******, *******, *******, ******! ¡Jashin-sama! ¡****!

Konan: -Shock-

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡CASATE CONMIGO! ¡TOMAME SOY TUYA!

Animador: ¡Gracias Hidan por ese… hermoso poema! –Hidan regresa a su lugar. -¡Nuestro sexto participante! ¡Nadie ha podido ver su rostro! ¡Conocido como el LollyPop! ¡Ama su Sempai! ¡Lo único que dice es: Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Grita por tonteras! ¡Un alma infantil!

_**Detrás del escenario.**_

Tobi: Tobi ya no quiere salir.

Deidara: ¿Por qué?

Tobi: Tengo vergüenza… me siento… un chico malo. (annii: que novedad)

Itachi: Te ves bien Tobi.

Tobi: No se… Tobi… am…

Deidara: ¡Cierra la boca y sal afuera, un! –Este toma a Tobi y lo tira afuera del escenario.

_**Escenario.**_

Animador: ¡Les dejo a… Madara! ¡Digo Tobi!

Tobi: ¡Aig! –Cae al suelo, pero luego se pone de pie. –Hay mucha gente…

Fansgirls: ¡TOBI! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUEREMOS VER TU ROSTRO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ERES UN BUEN CHICO! ¡DALE UN BESO A DEIDARA!

Tobi: Quieren a Tobi… dijeron que soy un buen chico. ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

**Tobi = (**http : // dkstudios05. deviantart. com /art/happy-birtaday-sempai-101814607**) **(Lleva la capa puesta)

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Kisame: Increíble. Tobi tiene buen cuerpo.

Sasori: Hai… -Dijo sin importancia. Tiene tapones de algodón en su nariz.

Kisame: ¿Ahora te sientes bien?

Sasori: Hai. _Si otra vez sale Deidara, me voy directo al hospital._

_**ESCENARIO.**_

Konan: _¡OMG TOBI!_

Fansgirls: ¡LA MASCARA, LA MASCARA, LA MASCARA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡SIN LA MASCARA, SIN MASCARA!

Tobi: ¿Sin… la máscara?

Fansgirls: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Akatsuki: ¡_¿Se va a quitar la máscara?!_

Animador: ¿Y… se va quitar la máscara?

Tobi: -Piensa un poco. – Tobi se va a quitar su mascarita.

Akatsuki:_ ¡NANI!_

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Algunas se desmayan antes de tiempo. – ¡TE AMO TOBI!

El buen chico dirige su mano a su máscara para luego quitársela.

El sueño de toda fansgirls.

Y Tobi se quita la máscara.

Tobi: Listo.

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡LINDO, PRECIOSO, HERMOSO! ¡RICO! ¡ERES UN BOMBON!

Konan: _¡OMG TOBI!_

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Kisame/Sasori: -Shock-

_**ESCENARIO.**_

_**Detrás del escenario.**_

Hidan: ¡Tobi nos va quitar puntos!

Kakuzu: ¡Yo quiero mi viaje gratis!

Deidara: ¡Nunca debí arrojarlo! ¡Debí amarrarlo, un!

Itachi: ¡Me está robando mis gritos!

Pain: ¡En ese viaje podría llevar a Konan!

Deidara: ¡Itachi! ¡Tú eres el genio! ¡Di algo, un!

Zetsu: A mi da igual.

**Zetsu: Estoy preocupado de otras cosas.**

Itachi: ¡Deidara! ¡Préstame una arcilla!

Deidara: ¿Ah?

Pain: ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Explotaras el lugar y las fans morirán!

Hidan: ¡Jashin-sama ilumíname! –Y aparece la luz divina arriba de Hidan con cantos gregorianos. –Entiendo… ¡Tengo una idea!

Akatsuki: ¡Habla!

Hidan: Necesito una piedra.

Itachi: Aquí la tienes. –De la nada saca una enorme piedra. –

Hidan: ¿De dónde m*** la sacaste?

Itachi: Que importa, solo tírasela.

El jashinista recibe la piedra, y se prepara para lanzarla a la cabeza de Tobi. Primero calcula.

_**Escenario.**_

Tobi: ¡Soy un buen chico! ¡Me gustas las galletas! ¡Amo a Deidara-sempai! ¡Tobi es un…! –No puedo seguir, porque le cayó la piedra en la cabeza y se desmayo.

**Tobi = (**http : // media. photobucket. Com /image/tobi%20sexy/Shipposhi/Akatsuki/tobi. jpg?o=2**)**

Fansgirls: -Silencio-

Konan: _Ese fue Itachi… o Deidara._

Animador: Am… que alguien se lleve su cuerpo… por favor.

En eso entra Deidara –todas las chicas gritan. –Agarra el cabello de Tobi, y se lo lleva arrastrándolo hacia adentro.

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Sasori: ¡Otra vez no! –Si, sale corriendo al baño tapando su nariz con las manos.

Kisame: ¿Le gustara Deidara?

_**ESCENARIO.**_

Animador: ¡Lamentamos lo ocurrido! ¡Seguimos! ¡Nuestro último participante! ¡Él salió en primera plana del diario! ¡Odiado por su hermano! ¡Amado por las chicas! ¡Ama los dulces! ¡Serio! ¡Dice ser el sexsymbol de Akatsuki! ¡Cuando chico quiso ser bombero! ¡A punto de quedar ciego! ¡Ojos que no ven, Corazón que no siente! ¡Las dejo con… Itachi… Uuuchiha!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –La mayoría tienen hemorragia nasal y se desmayan. –

Konan: _Voy a quedar sorda._

Entra Itachi como una gran modelo.

Fansgirls: ¡TE AMO ITACHI! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡SE MIO! ¡QUIERO TENER UN HIJO TUYO! ¡YO QUIERO QUE ME DES TRILLIZOS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Itachi = (**http : // shannaro . files . wordpress . com /2009/06/ itachiuchihaanbu. jpg**)**

Se pasea por el lugar. Solo sonríe de lado y varias chicas se desmayan.

Luego se quita todo. TODO.

**Itachi = (**http : // dkstudios05 . deviantart . com /art/Itachi-Uchiha-master-C-93826601**)**

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Animador: ¡Muchas gracias Itachi por desmayar algunas chicas! ¡Regresa a tu puesto! –Y obedece. -¡Ahora les tenemos una sorpresa! ¡Los chicos de Akatsuki bailaran para ustedes!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡EN PELOTA! ¡EN PELOTA! ¡EN PELOTA!  
Se apagan las luces.

Y unas sombras se centran en el escenario.

Se comienza a escuchar una música.** "**_**Everybody – Backstreet Boys" **_

Se van prendiendo las luces de apoco.

Y comienzan a bailar bien sexy. (Tobi anda con la máscara)

Las Fansgirls gritan eufóricas, parecían leones enjaulados.

Pain solo sonreía a Konan, la cual esta se sonrojaba.

Tobi bailaba con gran torpeza, y cuando digo gran torpeza, es porque es gran torpeza.

Pero igual seguían bailando, como sea, pero bailaban. Se los dejos a su imaginación.

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Kisame: ¡Waw! Todos bailan muy bien… menos Tobi claro.

Sasori: -En en sofá con la cabeza hacia atrás y con hemorragia nasal. –No… puedo… más…

_**ESCENARIO.**_

Después de unos minutos de baile, los hombres de Akatsuki se devolvieron detrás del escenario.

Animador: ¡Llego el final del Mistar Akatsuki! ¡Solo falta saber el ganador! ¡Quieren saber cómo van a votar!

Fansgirls: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Konan: ¡_Pain se veía tan sexy! ¡Kawaii! ¿Qué dije?_

Animador: ¡A todo/as ustedes! ¡Voten por su galán para ganarse el viaje gratis a Miami! ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Nos vemos en prox. Capi! ¡Voten!

* * *

_**Como dijo el p*** animador, voten por su Mister Akatsuki. XD!**_

_**Espero que les hayan gustado los guapetones.**_

_**Y si alguna pagina no les funciono, me avisan. La volveré a revisar.**_

_**Los quiere mucho. Yop.!**_


	10. Capitulo Especial

_Se me cayó el interneeee! Después se arreglo._

_Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches._

_Gomen por la tardanza. U_U_

_Hoy les dejos un capítulo especial, pero no se preocupen el ganador sale en este capitulo._

_**Disclaimer: La organización Akatsuki no me pertenecen, pero como me gustaría… ¡Trato de convencer a Kishi que me dé a Hidan! **_

_**En este capi, estará un personaje muy querido por todos. Un adelanto: CHILENO!**_

**_Advertencia: Algunas personalidades en OOC._**

* * *

_**AKATSUKI **_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_**CAPITULO ESPECIAL"**_

"_Programa"_

Hay mucho, mucho, mucho público.

Un estudio.

Un programa de televisión que estaba a punto de ir al aire.

Cámaras por doquier.

Un sofá se encontraba en el estudio y parecía que se esperaba unos invitados.

A su lado se encuentra un escritorio.

_**¡Al aire!**_

Animador: ¡Bienvenidos a Anime Tv! (annii: fue el único nombre que se ocurrió T_T)

Voz: ¡A si es Don Francisco! (annii: lo sé, gracioso no? Jaja!)

Don Francisco: Hoy tendremos unos invitados muy queridos. Ellos pertenecen al reality Akatsuki.

Público: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Voz: A si es Don Francisco.

D. F: Ya es hora de presentarlos. El primero en entrar es una mezcla entre tiburón y humano. Adelante Kisame Hoshigaki.

Público: ¡Bravo! – Todos aplauden.

Kisame: ¡Hola! Gracias por invitarme a su programa Don Francisco.

D. F: El placer es mío. Por favor tome asiento. –Y Kisame hace caso.

Voz: ¿Quién sigue ahora Don Francisco?

D. F: Nuestro próximo invitado es muy amado por las jovencitas. Es colorín. Adelante Akasuna no Sasori.

Público: ¡Ahhhhhhh! –Gritan y aplauden.

Sasori: Hola. Gracias por invitarnos ya que nosotros estábamos aburridos en la Cueva.

D. F: Pero que espera tome asiento. –Dijo y luego D. F se sentó en su escritorio. –Quisiera saber… como fue su estadía en ese lugar antes de que se fueran claro.

Kisame: ¿Quién primero?

D. F: Kisame. Y como es que llegaron a ser los elegidos.

Kisame: Uno de nuestros compañeros se puso a enviar correos como loco al programa, y ese era Kakuzu, como todos se habrán dado cuenta que a él le gusta mucho el dinero.

D. F: En eso ya nos dimos cuenta.

Voz: Así es D. F. Kakuzu fue capaz de decir que haría cualquier cosa por el dinero e incluso tener un noche de pasión con su compañero Hidan.

Kisame: Ni siquiera tiene un poco de dignidad eso hombre.

D. F: ¿Qué les parece si recordamos ese incidente?

Kisame: Para mí está bien.

Sasori: Bueno.

Voz: Miren la pantalla de atrás.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Sasori: Como sea, es mi turno._

_La malvada botella se paró en seco señalando a Kakuzu con la parte de arriba y a Pain con la de abajo. El líder sonrió._

_Pain: Kakuzu, ¿verdad o reto?_

_Kakuzu: Tsk, ¿si hago los retos me pagan?_

_Casi todos: ¡No!_

_Itachi: No…_

_Kakuzu: Entonces verdad._

_Pain: -Pensaba muy seriamente – ¿Te acostarías con Hidan por dinero?_

_Hidan: ¡¿Qué mi**** dices pen****?! ¡P*** Ma***! ¡Cómo me c*** que siempre me involucren con el ******* de Kakuzu! ¡Jashin-sama los hará ardeeeerr!!_

_Deidara: ¡Cállate, un! No dejas oír bien, un._

_Hidan: ¡*********! ¡No te metas Alicia!_

_Pain: Cállense los dos._

_Mientras esto sucedía, Zetsu hacía una apuesta con Itachi. Claro sin que los demás lo notaran._

_Zetsu: Te apuesto mi desayuno de mañana a que no lo hace. Está bien que sea un desesperado por el dinero pero no creo que… bueno…._

_**Zetsu: Debe de tener algo de dignidad masculina.**_

_Itachi: Yo creo que sí lo hace._

_Pain: Bien, Kakuzu… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?_

_Kakuzu: Creo que… sí lo haría. Hidan no está tan mal después de todo- Objetó mientras recorría con una insana mirada al ojivioleta. Éste casi colapsaba al oír dichas palabras._

_Hidan: ¡¡¿¿Pero qué mi***** tienes en la cabeza, ******* de ******??!! ¿¡Cómo jo***** te atreves a ******* ca***!? ¡¡NO ME ******!! ¡¡Vete a la *****! ¡¡*************!! ¡¡Yo me encargare de que Jashin-sama los ********** hasta que *********** por el *******!!_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Público: ¡Hahahahahahahahaha!

D. F: ¡Hahaha!… eso fue fuerte.

Voz: Así es D. F.

D. F: Luego de que Kakuzu hizo esos pedidos que sucedió.

Kisame: Nos aceptaron. Luego el líder nos ordeno que fuéramos a concursar por la cantidad de dinero.

D. F: ¿Y en que se fueron?

Sasori: En una de las arcillas voladoras de Deidara.

D. F: Deidara. Ese chico de verdad parece una mujer.

Voz: Así es D. F.

Público: ¡Es un hombre!

D. F: Se fueron esa cosa y llegaron al casting.

Kisame: Y nos aceptaron con un poco de retraso.

Sasori: Por culpa de Tobi.

D. F: ¿Tobi?

Voz: Tobi D. F. el buen chico del reality.

D. F: Ooooh, ya veo. Ese chiquillo saca de quicio a Deidara.

Kisame: Y bastante.

Sasori: Incluso lo ha hecho explotar.

D. F: ¿Qué nos pueden contar sobre su dura vida de ninjas renegados? ¿Y por supuesto, sobre las capturas de esos monstros?

Kisame: ¿Por cuál partimos Sasori?

Sasori: Por el Ichibi.

Kisame: Entonces cuéntalo tú.

Sasori: Esto fue así.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Cerca de la aldea de la arena._

_Deidara: ¡Esta loco! ¡No voy a entrar así para capturar esa cosa, un! –Grito furioso._

_Hiruko/Sasori: Fue lo único que se me ocurrió._

_Deidara: ¡No es justo Danna! ¡Si entro van abusar de mi! ¡Míreme estoy vestido de mujer!_

_Hiruko: Solo entra, si te hacen algo pegas un grito y ya._

_Deidara: Cuando terminemos con esto lo va lamentar, un._

_Hiruko: Bueno como quieras, solo ve atraer el chico._

_Luego Deidara vestido de mujer entro a la aldea en la búsqueda de Gaara._

_Deidara: Ese Danna, un. –Dijo mientras caminaba. –Ahora tengo que buscar a ese mocoso, un._

_El rubio caminaba y caminaba._

_Temari: ¿Eh? Kankuro… ¿Tú has visto a esa chica en nuestra aldea? (annii: se que ella debería estar en Konoha, pero este es mi fic. Jo!)_

_Kankuro: No, nunca la he visto… pero es preciosa._

_Temari: ¿Qué vas hacer?_

_Kankuro: Invitarla a salir._

_Temari: Pero tenemos que reunirnos con Gaara en cinco minutos._

_Kankuro: No te preocupes por eso, le dices que tuve un inconveniente y ya._

_Temari: Como quieras, pero no me hare responsable si Gaara te mata. –Luego se marcho del lugar._

_Deidara: Ese Gaara es el Kazekage… mm…. ¿Oh? ¿Y tú qué quieres?_

_Kankuro: Solo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?_

_Deidara: -Se enojo… pero luego contuvo la calma. –Gracias noble hombre, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, un._

_Kankuro: Pídame lo que quiera._

_Deidara: Necesito hablar con el Kazekage por favor._

_Kankuro: Claro, él es mi hermano, la llevare con él._

_**20 minutos después.**_

_Deidara: Hola._

_Gaara: Hola. Kankuro déjanos a solas._

_Kankuro: Hai… oye no me has dicho tu nombre._

_Deidara: Am… Alicia, un._

_Kankuro: Cuanto termines vamos a cenar para conocernos mejor. Adiós. –Cerró la puerta y se fue._

_Gaara: ¿Y qué es lo quiere?_

_Deidara: Nuestra aldea esta en problemas y necesitamos de su ayuda Kazekage-sama, un. Tengo aun ninja afueras de esta aldea, me está esperando que salga con usted._

_Gaara: ¿Y cuál sería ese problema?_

_Deidara: Nos están atacando los ninjas del sonido._

_Gaara: Vámonos._

_**Media hora después.**_

_Afuera de la aldea._

_Gaara: ¿Dónde está su acompañante?_

_En eso Deidara saca el chipote chillón y lo golpea en la cabeza._

_Gaara: X_X_

_Huriko: Vámonos._

_El rubio crea un ave de arcilla para llevar a Gaara._

_Pero antes… los Akatsukis envolvieron al pelirrojo inconsciente en papel de regalo para el líder._

_Y se fueron felices a la Akatsuki Cueva._

_Con un Deidara vestido de mujer._

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Público: ¡Hahahahaha! –Aplausos.

D. F: Interesante.

Voz: Así es D. F.

D. F: ¿Y siguiente Bijuu?

Kisame: El otro es el Nibi que fue capturado por el KakuHidan.

Sasori: Pero no sabemos qué fue lo que paso.

D. F: ¿Y el que sigue?

Kisame: El Sanbi ese fue capturado por el TobiDei.

Sasori: Es Tobi y Deidara.

Kisame: Eso mismo dije.

Sasori: No. Tú dijiste TobiDei y es Tobi y Deidara.

Kisame: Am… como digas. Y… sobre los demás Bijuus son muy largas las historias pero aun no hemos llegado a capturar el favorito del líder.

D. F: ¿Y cuál es el favorito de Pain?

Kisame: El chico Kyuubi.

Sasori: Ese sí que salió complicado.

Kisame: Ese mocoso tiene un talento. –Sarcasmo.

Sasori: Es un poco torpe pero sabe lo que hace.

D. F: Cambio un poco el tema. ¿Cómo es que Tobi, siendo un buen chico puedo entrar a Akatsuki?

Voz: D. F. tiene mucha razón.

Sasori: Eso fue lo peor que le ha pasado a nuestra organización.

Kisame: Dilo por ti. Tobi es más cercano a tu pupilo, y eso te pone celoso.

Sasori: ¿Nani?

D. F: Vaya, vaya, aquí ahí sentimiento de por medio. Le voy hacer una gran pregunta y esta pregunta se lo pregunta todo el público.

Sasori: Que clase de pregunta.

D. F: ¿Sientes algo por Dediara? Tranquilo él no lo va a saber porque está encerrado.

Kisame: Yo también quiero saber, ya que en el mister Akatsuki estuviste con mucha hemorragia nasal cada vez que salía su alumno.

D. F: Pero antes de que contestes… ¡Que dice el público! ¡Ama a Deidara si o no!

Público: ¡SI!

Sasori: _Eso creen ellos, pero como…_

D. F: Sasori responde. Lo amas o no.

Kisame: Sasori responde, no te vas a morir.

Voz: Así es Kisame.

Sasori: Yo….. yo…. Si.

D. F: Si que.

Sasori: Si…. siento algo por Dei. –Dijo totalmente rojo.

Público: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kisame: ¡LO SABIA!

D. F: ¡Qué lindo! Hablando de Deidara, decidimos hablar con él.

Sasori: ¡Nani!

D. F: Tranquilo Sasori, es grabado. Adelante señor director.

Voz: Vean la pantalla.

_**Pantalla.**_

Deidara: ¡Hola! Soy Deidara, un.

Periodista: Hola Dei como estas.

Deidara: Bien, un.

P: Te vamos hacer unas preguntas. ¿De acuerdo?

Deidara: Bueno, un.

P: ¿Cómo conociste a Tobi?

Deidara: ¡FUE LO PEOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN MI VIDA! ¡LO ODIO!

Tobi: -Interrumpe. -¡Sempai! ¿No quiera a Tobi?

Deidara: ¡NO Y AHORA LARGATE QUE ME ESTAS ESTREVISTANDO, UN!

Tobi: Sniff, sniff,…..

P: Alguien que se lo lleve.

En eso entra Pein y lo lleva.

P: Responde.

Deidara: -Suspira. –Al idiota ese lo conocí…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_El rubio había perdido sus brazos por la gran lucha que tuvo con Kakashi y Naruto._

_Caminaba y caminaba._

_Deidara iba sin brazos, pero lo primero tenía que encontrar su brazo derecho ya que tiene al anillo de la organización._

_Tobi y Zetsu se encontraban en el bosque. El primero encontró el brazo derecho del artista pensado que había muerto, justo aparece el rubio._

_Tobi: ¡Sempai! ¡Sasori ya está muerto ahora somos parejas!_

_Deidara: ¡Ni en tus sueños, un! ¡Y devuélveme ese brazo!_

_Tobi: ¡Tobi lo encontró! ¡Soy un buen chico! ¡Sempai lo quiero mucho! –Corrió abrazarlo._

_Deidara: *No sé porque pero siento que este tipo me va a ruinar la vida, un*_

_Tobi: ¡Sempai! ¡Su brazo! ¡Sempai! –Lo abrazo._

_Deidara: ¡Katsu!_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Deidara: Desde entonces comenzó mi desgraciada vida.

P: Pobre de ti. Otra pregunta. ¿Por qué te confunden con una mujer?

Deidara: Por mi apariencia. Ese Masashi como se le ocurre ponerme aspecto de mujer. El día en que lo conozca lo voy hacer explotar, un.

P: Por tu apariencia tus compañeros te molestan mucho sobre todo Hidan que te cambio el nombre a Alicia.

Deidara: Tsk. Hace sí que lo odio.

P: Bueno, bueno. A pesar de tu físico afeminado, tienes fansgirls.

Deidara: Si, eso me hace feliz, un. –Sonrió.

P: Deidara hay muchas personas que quisieran preguntarte algo. Y esta es la última.

Deidara: ¿Cuál sería?

P: ¿Estas enamorado?

Deidara: ¿Eh? Am… si.

P: ¿De quién?

Deidara: Es personal, un. Además no solo es una persona estoy confundido.

P: Te gustan dos personas.

Deidara: Si.

P: ¿Y puedes decir sus nombres?

Deidara: No.

P: El primero empieza con S y termina en I. El segundo empieza con T y termina en I.

Deidara: -Se ruborizo. – ¿C-como lo sabe?

P: Amigo… soy periodista.

Deidara: Bueno, pero no voy decir sus nombres, un.

P: Te respetamos. Hasta aquí llega la entrevista. Adelante Don Francisco.

_**De vuelta al estudio.**_

Sasori: ¿_Esta confundido? ¡Entre Tobi y yo!_

D. F: Vamos a cambiar de tema, ya que Sasori no está muy bien.

Voz: Así es D. F.

Kisame: Sasori respira.

Sasori: Estoy bien.

D. F: Kisame…. ¿Cómo es tu relación con Itachi?

Público: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

D. F: Les gusta Itachi.

Público: ¡Sí!

Kisame: Mi relación con Itachi es muy buena, a veces tenemos ideas distintas pero él siempre sale con sus argumentos y gana.

D. F: ¿Es verdad que él es muy serio?

Kisame: Ni tanto. Tiene su humor fome, pero hace reír. Hasta el mismísimo líder se ha reído.

D. F: ¿Por qué mejor nos cuenta?

Kisame: Había una vez…

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Akatsuki se encontraba en el comedor esperando el postre._

_Pain: ¿Quién hizo el postre?_

_Itachi: Yo._

_Pain: ¿Y qué hiciste? Espero que no sea lo mismo que hizo Kakuzo la otra vez._

_Kakuzu: No estaba tan malo._

_Hidan: Jo***, Kakuzu. Ayer casi nos mataste por el dolor de estomago. Incluso al p**** de Zetsu casi lo matas a pesar de coma de todo._

_Tobi: Lo que hizo Kaku-san casi mata a Tobi._

_Kakuzu: Hay que ahorrar, no quería gastar mi dinero en hacer un postre._

_Deidara: Envenenado._

_Sasori: No sé como pudimos quedar vivos. _

_Konan: Esa cosa verde con burbujas…_

_Kakuzu: No se llama así. Y lo hice con mucho cariño. Era: Frijolito, mostaza, ají verde, pimentón, porotos, lentejas, yogurt…_

_Zetsu: Ese yogurt estaba vencido._

_**Zetsu: Del año del loli.**_

_Tobi: Me hablaba Zetsu-san._

_Kakuzu: Ajo, queso, manjar, crema y el toque especial… un poco de bello nasal._

_Konan: Y con todo eso nos llevo al baño._

_Pain: Bueno… Itachi que hiciste postre._

_Itachi: Pudin._

_Pain: ¡Hahahaha!_

_Akatsuki: O.O`_

_Tobi: Que raro__, si el que debe reírse es Tobi._

_Itachi: ¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

_Pain: ¡Hahaha… ¡ Es que...haha…. Dijiste PU y después DIN. ¡Pudin! ¡Hahahaha!_

_Akatsuki: O.o_

_Tobi: Tobi aun no entiende._

_Itachi: ……_

_Pain: Itachi… haha… siempre me haces reír._

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

Kisame: Y eso.

D. F: ¿Y porque los hermanos Uchihas se llevan tan mal?

Kisame: Eso no lo sé.

Sasori: A mi si me lo conto.

Kisame: ¿A ti? Pero si se llevan mal.

Sasori: Le pregunte cuando lo conocí.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Sasori: ¿__Itachi porque odias a tú hermano?_

_Itachi: Porque… un día le quite su dulce y desde entonces quiere vengarse._

_Sasori: Pero a Sasuke no le gustan los dulces._

_Itachi: De ese entonces es que no les gustan. ¿Ahora puedo comer mis dangos tranquilamente?_

_Sasori: Si…_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

D. F: Itachi fue muy malo. Sasuke debe haber tenido como unos seis o siete años.

Kisame: Itachi es cruel.

Voz: D. F. tenemos que irnos el tiempo se acaba.

D. F: Que pena se nos acaba el programa. Muchas gracias por venir jóvenes.

Kisame/Sasori: Gracias.

D. F: Pero antes de que se vayan… ¡Que venga la modelo!

En eso entra Rei Ayanami y Sasori junto con Kisame quedan de boca abierta.

D. F: Ella tiene unos regalos son unos pequeños celulares que tienen de todo.

Akatsuki coge sus celulares.

Kisame: ¿Eres soltera?

Sasori: No la molestes Kisame. ¿Eres soltera? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Kisame: Tú tienes a Deidara.

Sasori: Pero ahora estoy solo.

Kisame: Que diría Dei sobre esto. D-E-I-D-A-R-A.

Sasori: Mejor vámonos.

D. F: Gracia por ver este programa. ¡Adiós!

El público aplaude.

_**Fin.**_

"_Mister Akatsuki"_

Animador: ¡Ya tenemos los resultados!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Animador: ¡Que pasen adelante Akatsuki!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los villanos entran al escenario.

Cada uno de ellos rezaba para que fuera el ganador.

Animador: ¡Kakuzu, Zetsu y Pain!

Kakuzu: ¡Que! ¡Ganamos los tres!

Animador: ¡Afuera! ¡Ustedes no tienen voto!

Pain: _Ahora que hago… ese viaje era para estar con Konan…._

Konan: Pain… ven. Siéntate al lado mío.

Pain: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Konan: Hai. Ven.

Y el líder se fue a sentar con ella para poder ver aquel espectáculo.

Zetsu y Kakuzu se van con una depresión inmensa.

Animador: ¡Tobi!

Tobi: ¡Soy un buen chico!

Animador: ¡Tienes un voto! ¡Fuera!

Tobi: Ooooh…. –Se fue deprimido.

Fansgirls: ¡INJUSTICIA! ¡INJUSTICIA! ¡INJUSTICIA!

Animador: ¡Hidan!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hidan: Yo… que.

Animador: ¡Dos votos! ¡Fuera!

Hidan: ¡Que! ¡Pero qué m***** tiene en la cabeza hijo de p*****!

Animador: Son las votaciones del público.

Hidan: ¡Público de la ******! ¡Los odios! ¡Todos ustedes son unos malditos herejes! ¡*************;*********** y *************! ¡Animador de ***** que le gusta el *******! ¡Y se lo ******** al igual que la pareja gay de Sasor y Alicia! ¡Jashin-sama nunca te lo va perdonar ************! ¡*************************!

Animador: ¡Guardias!

Hidan: ¡Que *********** de guardias! ¡Yo me voy solo! ¡******************! –Dijo mientras se iba.

Animador: ¡Solo tenemos a Itachi y Deidara!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ITACHI! ITACHI! ITACHI! ITACHI! ¡DEIDARA! ¡DEIDARA! ¡DEIDARA! ¡DEIDARA!

Animador: ¡Por diferencia mínima! ¡Siete votos contra seis! ¡El Mister Akatsuki es……!

Itachi: _Gane._

Deidara: _Que sea yo…. Por mis artes que sea yo, un._

Animador: ¡Con siete votos……! ¡Deidara!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Itachi: ¿Ah? Pero como… acaso perdí mi hombría… pero si Deidara tiene aspecto femenino. No me digan que ahora las mujeres les gustan afeminados…

Deidara: Gane… gane… ¡Gane, un!

Animador: ¡Sí! ¡Créelo! ¡Reciba su premio nos vemos otro día! ¡Chao!

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡TE AMO DEICITO! ¡DEIDARA ERES LINDO! ¡TOMAME SOY TUYA! ¡TE AMOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El rubio recibe el premio del viaje a Miami y la corona.

Deidara: Soy tan feliz, un. _Danna… ojala viera esto._

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

No hay nadie.

_**HOSPITAL.**_

Kisame: Pobre se Sasori.

Sasori: Dei… da… ra…. –Dijo mientras estaba en una camilla recibiendo sangre ya que perdió mucha.

* * *

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

_**Gano Dei! Una pena para Itachi. :D**_

_**Pobre de Sasori la paso mal.**_

_**Espero que se hayan reído y perdón por la demora. u_u**_

_**Nos vemos para la próxima amigos!**_

_**BYE, BYE!**_


	11. Nuevos Equipos,3ra Competencia, Una Cena

_Hoy Sabado no tuve nada que hacer, ya que se puso a llover con tuti. Y como estaba tan aburrida me puse a escribir este capitulo con mucho esfuerzo._

_Pero tuve algunos problemas con el pc... se me quedo pegado y luego se cayo el interne, como dos horas despues pude revivirlo._

_Casi se me olvida. _

_Hoy 15 de Agosto esta de Cumple nuestro amado Don cangrejo, si, Kakuzu! Hidan se lo llevo a un Motel a pasar una noche de amor. ^¬^_

_No me interesa cuantos años cumple ese viejo avara y tacaño._

_Los dejo con el Fic._

**Disclaimer: Akatsuki no me pertenecen, según Kishi-sempai.**

_**Advertencia: Personalidades en OOC.**_

* * *

_**AKATSUKI **_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Nuevos Equipos – 3ra Competencia – Una Cena"_

A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban planificando sus perversos planes para nominar a otro Akatsuki. Algunos amenazaban para que no votaran por él, sobre todo si se tratara de Pain, todo Akatsuki sabe que es de temer. Pero… entre el líder, Itachi y Hidan tienen un pacto de… am ¿jutsu? Bueno de sangre. Este consistía que no se votarían el uno al otro, pero en el caso de una situación complicada cada uno tendría que salvarse su propio pellejo.

(Zetsu no pudo volver a colocar sus hojas.)

Hay había algunos que no les importaba eso, un gran de ejemplo de esto es…

Tobi: Así que Sasori-san esta enamorado de Sempai. –Dijo que estaba mirando las noticias del pc.

Deidara: ¿Qué estas viendo Tobi? –Mientras se acercaba aver.

Tobi: -Apaga el pc. –Nada sempai.

Deidara: Eres raro, un.

Tobi: Sempai… ¿Quiere a Tobi?

Deidara: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, un? Sabes perfectamente cual es mi respuesta, un.

Tobi: ¡SEMPAI QUIERE A TOBI! –Grito alzando los brazos.

Deidara: ¡TE ODIO! ¡NUNCA TE QUERRE!

Tobi: Sempai… yo… tú… yo… es cruel… ¡Buuuaaa!

Deidara: _Señor dame paciencia… un._

Tobi: ¡Buuuuuuuuaaaaaaa!

Hidan: ¡CIERRA TU P*** BOCA! ¡TRATO DE COMUNICARME CON JASHIN-SAMA DESDE EL MAS ALLA! –Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor intentando llamar a su dios por la guija.

Tobi: Sniff, bueno…

Deidara: ¿Qué tu que? –Pregunto sorprendido por lo dicho de Hidan.

Hidan: ¡LAVATE LOS P*** OIDOS ALICIA! ¡ME COMUNICO CON JAHIN-SAMA PARA QUE ME ALIENTE EN ESTA COMPETECIA J****!

Deidara: Estoy aquí… no tenias para gritar, un.

Hidan: Tsk. _Estos malditos herejes._

_**En el patio.**_

Konan: ¡Falta!

Itachi: ¡Que! ¡Es tas loca! ¡No le hice nada! ¡Es un llorón!

Pain: ¡Me dolió fíjate! ¡Me pegaste fuerte! –Reclamo este en el suelo.

Itachi: Hasta con mi sharingan puedo saber que no le hice nada.

Konan: ¡Es falta! ¡No golpeaste la pelota! ¡Golpeaste a Pain!

Kakuzu: Itachi deja de reclamar, fue falta. –Esta de arquero.

Zetsu: Konan tiene razón. –Arquero.

**Zetsu: A pesar de ser mujer sabe mucho de futbol.**

Itachi: Grr… bueno. Cometí falta.

Konan: Y es amarilla. –Dijo sonriente. –Vamos Pain levántate.

Pain: Hai.

Mientras ellos peleaban por la pelota de futbol, llega el Animador.

Todos se reúnen en el patio, y se sienta armando un círculo como buenos niños.

Animador: Bueno chicos. Les tengo una noticia.

Deidara: ¡Vuelve Sasori-danna, un!

Animador: Lo siento pero no.

El rubio se deprime y Tobi se aprovecha de la situación y lo acaricia como un buen chico.

Animador: Como pueden ver, el equipo de Konan tiene muy pocos participantes, y para que las competencias sean mas equilibradas, tendrán que formar nuevamente sus equipos.

Akatsuki: ¡Que!

Pain: ¿Y los capitanes? ¿Qué va pasar con los capitanes?

Animador: Esos siguen iguales, no van a cambiar.

Pain: Si. –Dijo en susurro pero triunfante.

Animador: Muy bien… Los líderes pasen al frente y elijan sus nuevos compañeros.

Konan y Pain pasan al centro.

Animador: Las damas primero.

Hidan: Ya escuchaste Alicia.

Deidara: Deja de molestarme Hidan que mas a encontrar, un. –Dijo un tono desafiante.

Tobi: Sempai tranquilícese.

Konan: Mis elegidos son Kakuzu, Deidara y Tobi.

Tobi: ¡Voy a estar con Sempai!

Deidara: ¿Esto es una broma verdad, un?

Kakuzu: Bien por mi. No voy a estar con el religioso.

Animador: Pain, te quedas con: Itachi, Hidan y Zetsu.

Pain: Para mi esta bien. No tengo problemas.

Itachi: Tenemos beneficios. –Dijo en voz baja hacia Hidan.

Hidan: Mjm. –Acertó con la cabeza.

Animador: Bueno eso es todo, en unas horas mas los vuelvo a buscar.

El p*** animador comenzaba a irse pero en ese instante a Pain se le ocurre una idea.

Pain: ¡Espere no se vaya! –Dijo mientras corría.

Animador: -Detuvo el paso. -¿Qué pasa Pain?

Pain: Le quiero pedir un favor.

Animador: Que no sea nada de traer Jinyurikis aquí esta todo bien.

Pain: No es eso. Es que lo que pasa………

Animador: Ya… mm…… si…..

Pain: ¿Me entiende? ¿Puede hacerlo?

Animador: Si puedo pero… la competencia tendría que ser ahora. Lo otro será para la noche.

Pain: Perfecto.

Animador: Llamemos a los demás. Hay que decirles que la competencia es ahora.

El pelinarajo llamo a todo Akatsuki para avisar que la competencia era ahora ya. Todos quedaron sorprendidos con aquella noticia.

Hidan fue el primero en reclamar y no con buenas palabras. Su compañero Kakuzu cogió una guincha aisladora y se la coloco en la boca para así callarlo.

Luego todos fueron al campo de batalla.

Antes comenzar…

Itachi: ¿Si perdemos que hacemos?

Hidan: ¿Por quien vamos a votar?

Pain: Esta mas que claro, nos pusimos de acuerdo en que no nos votaríamos por nosotros tres.

Zetsu: Entonces van a votar por mí.

Pain: Lamentablemente si.

**Zetsu: Malditos hijos de p*****

Hidan: Cierra la boca. No seas ordinario.

Itachi: Je, mira quien habla.

Hidan: Tú…. –

Pain: No se peleen somos un equipo. Somos los tres chiflados.

Hidan: Que nombre mas ridículo.

Itachi: A mi me gustaba el de Carencias de Odio.

Hidan/Pain/Zetsu/**Zetsu:** ¬_¬

Pain: Bueno. En el caso de que ellos pierdan…

Itachi: Propongo a Deidara.

Hidan: ¿Alicia? ¿Por qué a la prostituta barata?

Itachi: Me gano en el Mister Akatsuki. Ese premio era mío.

Pain: Si tú quieres votar por Alicia hazlo, pero yo voy por Tobi.

Hidan: ¿Tobi?

Pain: Es el mas fuerte de ese equipo aunque no lo parezca.

Zetsu: Ya entendiiii…. Tú idea es ir debilitando al enemigo.

Pain: A si es Zetsu.

Hidan: Me cuesta creer que el m***** de Tobi sea el mas fuerte.

**Zetsu: Sus torpezas nos hizo ganar y eso mismo va hacer con su equipo.**

Zetsu: Él tiene razón. Y mas cuando esta con su Sempai. No a querer que se vaya.

Itachi: Como sea, yo voy por Deidara.

Pain: Todos vamos con Tobi menos Itachi.

_**No muy lejos.**_

Konan: Dejen de mirarme así.

Deidara: Yo no quiero votar por Itachi, a mi me cae bien, un.

Kakuzu: A mi también.

Tobi: Itachi-san es un buen chico.

Konan: Pero él es el mas fuerte de ese grupo de idiotas. Hay que debilitarlos, se que es duro, a mi también me cae bien, pero… esas son las reglas del juego.

Kakuzu: Y por el dinero. Si el por dinero, hecho a cualquiera.

Konan: Kakuzu esta de mi lado. ¿Ustedes?

Tobi y Deidara se miran entre si.

Tobi: ¿Qué dice Sempai? Yo lo sigo.

Deidara: Bien.

Konan: ¿Bien que?

Deidara: Voy por Uchiha, un.

Tobi: Si Deidara-Sempai va por itachi-san, Tobi también.

Konan: Bien, esta decidido.

_**Unos minutos después.**_

Animador: La prueba es esta: En cada lado hay un barril con 4 peluches Kyuubis. Cada Akatsuki tomara uno y deberá pasar caminando o corriendo por el puente de palo. Al pasar esa etapa con el peluche con sus manos, deben llegar a la muralla. En esta tienen que subir usando su chakra en los pies, al llegar arriba deben saltar al piso. Desde hay correrán hasta las cunas y dejar el peluche. El ultimo en dejar el peluche Kyuubi en su cuna deberá subir el palo encebado. Cuando esa persona llegue a la cima tomara su bandera que esta clavada en ella. Bajan. Regresan al inicio y ganan. Les deseo mucha suerte. Empiecen.

Sale del Equipo 1: Hidan.

Sale del Equipo 2: Alicia, digo Deidara.

Los dos competidores toman sus peluches Kyuubis y corren para subir al puente de palo. Van al mismo tiempo. Pero Deidara pasó más rápido y llega a la muralla.

Hidan: ¡Maldita Alicia! ¡Prostituta barata!

Deidara: ¡No te escucho!

Pain: ¡No te pongas a reclamar Hidan! ¡Concéntrate en ganar!

Konan: _Por favor señor tenga un poco de compasión hacia mí. Solo le pido que mi equipo gane._ –Pensaba mientras se mordía las uñas.

Tobi: Sempai… usted puede.

Deidara uso chakra en los pies para poder subir la pared. Mientras Hidan reclamaba y reclamaba, en eso él también iba por la muralla.

Los dos llegaron a la cima. Dieron un salto al suelo… Hidan se saco la madre.

Pain: No Hidan…. T_T

Kakuzu: ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Hidan se saco la madre! ¡Hahahahaha!

El jashinista apenas se levantaba del gran porrazo que se dio.

Hidan: **********, ****, ****, ******. Por que a mi.

El rubio deja el peluche en la cuna y regresa a corriendo toda velocidad.

El ojivioleta… bueno él… apenas corría.

**Zetsu: ¡Corre más rápido que no me quiero ir!**

Hidan: ¡Me duele el cuerpo pedazo de m*****! –Dijo mientras trataba de correr. ¡Y esta m**** de peluche tiene cara de sicópata!

Peluche Kyuubi: *-* (Lindo)

El artista le da el pase a Kakuzu que sale muy contento, toma el peluche y corre hacia el puente de palo.

Hidan recién deja el peluche en la cuna.

Pain: ¡Apúrate maldita sea! ¡Hazlo por Jashin!

Hidan: ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!

En ese momento a Itachi se les unieron las neuronas.

Itachi: ¡Hidan, tu Jashin vino a verte!

Hidan: ¡Nani! ¡Jashin-sama! –Aumento la velocidad.

El tacaño ya había pasado el palo y decidió ir a la muralla. En el otro equipo, el peliblando le da el pase a un Pain enojado.

Equipo de Konan llevaba una gran ventaja.

Mientras corría por la muralla Kakuzu, el pelinaranjo recién iba por el puente de palo.

Kakuzu salta y corre donde las cunas a dejar el peluche.

Pain bajo del palo y siguió su recorrido a la muralla. Sube corriendo. Llega a la cima y salta.

El tacaño ya venia de regreso.

El líder de Akatsuki no quería dejar el peluche Kyuubi, se había encariñado con él. Después de todo es su Bijuu regalón.

Hidan: ¡P*** líder! ¡Deja esa m****!

Pain: ¡Déjenme despedirme de él!

Mientras el líder se despedía de su peluche, en el otro equipo era el turno de Konan. Cogió el peluche y corre por el puente de palo con gran facilidad. Con Pain… iba corriendo donde su grupo… llorando.

Sale Zetsu corriendo como loco, mas loco de los que esta y discutiendo consigo mismo.

La chica ya había pasado la muralla. Corre. Deja el peluche en la cuna y regresa al principio.

El verde baja del puente de palo con su peluche en mano y llega a la muralla. Al llegar se tira con todo. Igual se saco la madre, pero él se decía a si mismo _"Se un hombre, __**vamos que se puede, **__no voy a perder,__** no vamos hacer delicado como Hidan.**__"_ Su gran espíritu de… ¿malhechor?

En ese lapso había salido Tobi.

Pain: _M**** salió Tobi. _¡Zetsu apresúrate!

Zetsu: Voy, voy, voy.

Itachi: Por que no aparece aquí y ya. Siempre lo ha hecho.

Pein: Uchiha eres un genio. ¡Ya escuchaste Zetsu!

Zetsu: ¡Hai!

Y el aloe vera llega con su típico… desaparecer y aparecer en la vegetación. Al llegar sale Itachi.

El buen chico ya iba por la muralla, pero… Itachi, si Itachi, velozmente había llegado donde Tobi.

Y el enmascarado tenía un plan.

Tobi: -Corre por la pared- ¡Itachi-san, es muy rápido!

Itachi: -Corre por la muralla- ¡Gracias Tobi!

Al llegar arriba.

Tobi: Sabe algo Itachi-san, Tobi es un buen chico y quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

Itachi: Dime.

Tobi: ¿Itachi-san se depila?

Itachi: ¿Qué yo que? –Ese se detuvo en la cima mientras que Tobi bajaba. – Tobi eso es algo personal. –Contesto ruborizado.

Tobi ya había dejado el peluche en la cuna y era la hora de sube el palo encebado y tomar la bandera.

Itachi: Veras Tobi… quizás un poco…

Konan: ¡Vamos Tobi! ¡Te quiero, eres un buen chico!

Tobi: ¡Soy un buen chico! – Grito mientras trepaba. –_Esto cuesta. _(annii: enserio?)

Hidan: ¡***** Itachi!

Itachi: ¿Eh? –Recién reacciona y mira a Tobi que le lleva la delantera. –Maldición.

El LollyPop trataba se subir por el maldito palo, pero su mala suerte es que se resbalaba a cada segundo.

Deidara: ¡Animo Tobi, un!

Tobi: _Que pasa contigo Tobi, Sempai te me esta apoyando. ¡Yo soy Tobi! ¡Un Akatsuki! ¡Tobi puede! ¡Si se puede!_ (annii: ese era Tobi? O.o)

Itachi ya había dejado el peluche en su cuna e iba directo al maldito palo encebado.

El Uchiha (Itachi) tampoco podía subir, se resbalaba.

Tobi tuvo una idea, sip, tuvo una idea la cual le dolió mucho la cabeza. XD

Juntos sus manos, y alrededor apareció su chakra. Con esto lo uso para trepar más fácil.

Kakuzu: Tobi es… ¡Increíble!

Pain: Oh no… ¡Itachi, haz lo mismo que Tobi!

Tarde.

Tobi ya había sacado la bandera y corrió al principio del juego.

Grupo Dios: -En depresión.-

Konan: ¡Al fin ganamos!

Tobi: ¡Soy un buen chico!

_**Unos minutos después.**_

Animador: El equipo Ángeles al fin pudo ganar.

Konan: ¡Si!

Animador: Es la hora de nominar a un del equipo Dios. Partamos por Konan.

Konan: Yo voy a votar por esa persona porque es muy fuerte, no me cae mal. Mi voto es para Itachi. Solo necesito debilitar tu equipo eso es todo.

Animador: Itachi… ¿algo que decir?

Itachi: mm… nada.

Animador: Deidara.

Deidara: Itachi también. No es nada personal, me caes bien, un.

Itachi: yo no digo lo mismo.

Deidara: ¿Qué?

Itachi: Te iba a nominar por haberme quitado mi premio.

Deidara: Eso es una tontera, un.

Itachi: Para mi no. Te odio.

A Dei se le rompió el corazón.

Deidara: ¡Entonces yo también te odio, un! ¡Esto es la guerra!

Animador: Cálmense. Cuando estén adentro se matan. Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Itachi, la misma razón que Konan.

Tobi: Itachi-san. Lo mismo que dijo Kakuzu-san.

Pain: Mi voto es para Zetsu, ya lo habíamos conversado.

Hidan: Zetsu.

Itachi: Deidara.

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Sasori: ¡Como se atreve a insultar a mi Deidara! ¡Ya vera cuando ese se vaya, lo voy hacer marioneta! ¡Y luego lo hare pedazos! –Mientras estaba de pie en el sofá señalando al televisor.

Kisame: Y si no sale del encierro.

Sasori: ¡Entrare yo! ¡Y también matare a Tobi! ¡Lo esta tocando!

Kisame: Sasori siéntate. Tus celos no me dejan escuchar la Tv.

Sasori: Tch.

_**EN EL REALITY.**_

Zetsu: No se… am…

**Zetsu: Itachi.**

Animador: Con cuatro votos en contra. Itachi es nominado. Es hora de que el equipo comandado por Pain, hagan el Piedra, papel y tijeras.

El equipo mencionado se reúne en un círculo y comienzan con el tétrico juego.

Zetsu/Pain/Hidan: ¡Piedra, papel y tijeras!

Animador: Perdió Zetsu. Ahora el deben votar por el que se vaya. Itachi o Zetsu. Las votaciones empiezan ahora.

En ese momento Pain se acerca al Animador.

Animador: Es cierto.

Pain: ¡Escuchen! ¡Todos los hombres entren a la casona! ¡Es una orden!

Akatsuki: ¡Si!

Hidan: ¿Adonde vas Alicia?

Deidara: A dentro no es obvio.

Hidan: Pero el p**** líder dijo que los HOMRES entraran a la casona, y no veo que seas uno. –Este sonrió.

Deidara: -Apunto de explotar- ¡SOY UN HOMBRE! ¡Y ME LLAMO DEIDARA! ¡Y NO HULLAS! ¡VEN AQUÍ, UN! –Hidan se había ido corriendo a la casona perseguido por un rubio furioso.

Konan: ¿Y porque yo tengo que estar aquí?

Animador: Escucha Konan. Nosotros tenemos una sorpresa para ti.

Konan: ¿Para mi?

Pain: Si Konan.

Konan: ¿Y tú que tienes que ver en esto?

Animador: Este joven enamorado de la vida, me pidió que la competencia se adelantara para poder tener una cena romántica contigo.

Konan: ¿Qué….?

Pain: Konan. ¿Aceptas cenar conmigo? –Pregunto tomando las delicadas manos de la chica.

Animador: Di que si. Mira a este pobre hombre, se ha humillado ante ti. Además subiría mas el rating.

Pain: ¿Y?

Konan: … Acepto la invitación.

Pain: Si. –Dijo en un susurro triunfador.

Animador: Entonces vayan a cambiarse. Los espero afuera en una limosina.

_**20 minutos después.**_

Konan: ¿Y?

Deidara: Te ves bien, un.

Hidan: Demasiado bien diría yo.

Konan: Cambia la cara Hidan sin no quieres que te lo corte.

Hidan: Bueno. –Contesto nervioso.

Kakuzu: Y no tienes que poner esa cara es solo un kimono que la hace ver linda. Siempre ha sido linda.

Konan: Arigarto Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: De nada. Por cierto… no sabía que tenías el pelo largo.

Konan: Siempre lo he tenido amarrado.

Deidara: No puedo creer que el líder le pidiera eso.

Hidan: Era lógico. Konan es su preferida y todos notamos que el líder siempre ha sentido algo por esta.

Konan: ¿Cómo que esta?

Hidan: Digo Konan.

En eso llega Itachi.

Itachi: Konan, el líder te esta esperando.

Konan: Voy. –Se dirige a salir.

Hidan: ¿Oigan, cree que el p*** líder le pida matrimonio?

Deidara: Yo creo que si.

Kakuzu: Yo también.

Hidan: Alicia… ¿Dónde esta tu sombra?

Deidara: ¿Sombra?

Kakuzu: Se refiera a Tobi.

Deidara: No se, pero es mejor así, un.

Tobi: ¡Sempai! –Aparece de la nada y le da el abrazo del oso.

Deidara: T_T

Tobi: Lo quiero mucho Sempai.

KakuHidan: _Si Sasori viera esto/esa m*** de gays._

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Sasori: ¡Lo esta abrazando! ¡Y Deidara no hace nada!

Kisame: Deja de gritar.

_**EN EL REALITY.**_

Konan: Hola Pain.

Pain: ¿Lista? –Pregunto, este estaba vestido de corbata, traje negro.

Konan: Si.

Todos los Akatsukis se asomaron a escondidas para ver a la única pareja de heteros del grupo que estaba en la salida.

Luego se fueron.

Zetsu: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Tobi: ¡FIESTA!

Akatsuki:……..

Tobi: Tobi quiere fiesta.

Akatsuki: ¡FIESTA!

_**40 minutos después.**_

_**RESTAURANTE.**_

Konan: Es muy lindo este lugar.

Pain: Si… y el ambiente también.

El ambiente: Melodías hermosas que provenían de los violines, poca luz, el lugar es alumbrado por una variedad de velas, esto hacia que el lugar fuera mas romántico.

Mozo: ¿Desean pedir algo?

Konan: Yo… solo ensalada.

Pain: ¿No tienen Bijuus asados?

Mozo: No señor.

Pain: Am… -Mientras lee la carta. – Ikrá de berenjenas. _¿Qué es eso?_

Mozo: En unos minutos les traeremos sus platos. Con su permiso. –Se retira.

Varios minutos despues de tanto conversar. Llegan los platos.

Mozo: ¿Algo para tomar?

Pain: Am… ¿Qué tiene?

Mozo: Ron añejo, Wisky, Pisco…

Pain: ¿Sake tiene?

Mozo: No señor, pero es muy perecido al Wisky.

Pain: Traigame eso.

Mozo: Señorita…

Konan: Vino tinto.

Mozo: Me retiro.

Konan: ¿Cómo se llama lo que estas comiendo?

Pain: No se, pero esta rico.

Konan: ¿Me pregunto… que estaran haciendo los demas?

Pain: Seguramente estan aburridos.

_**REALITY.**_

¡DESORDEN!

Deidara: ¡TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE LLAMARME ALICIA, UN! –Grito mientras golpea a Hidan con una botella que estaba toda rota y ensangrienda por el peliblanco.

_**En el dormitorio.**_

Itachi: Hidan va dormir rico hoy. –Dijo cuando este le colocaba clavos y kunais en la cama de Hidan.

Kakuzu: Hihihi… si, tienes razon.

_**En la sala.**_

**Zetsu: ¡Rompele la cara Deidara!**

Zetsu: ¡Si, rompesela!

Tobi: ¡Sempai no sea malo y se un buen chico! ¡Hidan-san se esta muriendo!

Dediara: ¡ES IMORTAL, UN! –Conteso mientras aun lo golpeaba con la botella.

En eso llegan Itachi y Kakuzu.

Itachi: Deidara deja tranquilo a Hidan.

Hidan: ¡******, me duele! ¡Kakuzu sacame este de encima! ¡***********!

Deidara: ¡NO TE MESTAS EMOCITO! ¡QUE SE DEPILA COMO LAS MUJERES! ¡Y LUEGO DICEN QUE YO SOY EL AFEMINADO! ¡EL AFEMINMADO AQUÍ ES ITACHITA, UN!

Itachi: -Un gran venita aparecio en frente. –Te lo buscaste Deidara. –Y este se lanza a pegar al rubio.

Tobi: ¡Sempai, No! –Grito de desesperacion, sus manos asujetaban su cabeza.

Hidan: ¡NO ME PEGUES A MI M**** ITACHI!

Itachi: ¡FUE SIN QUERER! ¡LA RUBIA SE MUEVE MUCHO!

Deidara: ¡LOS VOY A MATAR, UN!

Tobi: ¡Tengo que detener esto! –Mira hacia todas partes y lo unico que ve es una almohada. Va corriendo hacia ella y la toma. -¡SUELTEN A SEMPAI! ¡SUELTENLO, SUELTENLO, SUELTENLO! –Heroicamente los golpeaba con la sutil almohada.

Los tres le dan una mirada asesina a Tobi. Este solo traga saliva.

Tobi: Tobi…. es… un…. buen… chico…

Los tres agarraron a Tobi y comenzaron a pelear entre si.

Tobi: ¡NO MATEN A TOBI! ¡SOY UN BUEN CHICO!

Hidan le hacia una llave a Deidara.

Deidara se estaba muriendo.

Itachi golpeaba con la botella a Deidara.

Tobi pegaba con la almohada a Itachi.

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Sasori: ¡DEIDARA NO! ¡AUN SOY JOVEN PARA QUEDAR VUIDO!

Kisame: _No puedo creer que Tobi lo golpee con una almohada._

_**RESTAURANTE.**_

Pain: Konan quiero hablar contigo de algo sumamente imporante para mi.

Konan: ¿Vas a renunciar a Akatsuki y yo sera la lider? Acepto.

Pain: No es eso.

Konan: Gomen.

Pain: Es algo que… veras… tú y yo… somos hombre y mujer.

Konan: ¿Enserio? –Sarcastica.

Pain: Siiii…. –Toma la mano de Konan.

Konan: ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto ruborizada.

Pain: Konan… quiero preguntar si…

Konan: Aa… ¿ah?

Pain: _Por que me cuesta tanto, soy el líder, debo dar el ejemplo._

Konan: Preguntar que.

Pain: -Respira profuuundo. – ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Ser mi novia?

Konan: -Shock-

Pain: ¿Konan estas bien?

Konan: S-si… es que no se…

Pain: Si no quieres esta bien. –Aun no ha soltado su mano.

Konan: Pain… yo te quiero mucho, nos conocemos desde niños. Te quiero mucho Pain y…. yo….

* * *

_**Lo dejo hasta aquí. Sip. :D**_

_**Kukukuku…. **_

_**¿Por qué me gusta dejar en intrigas? No sé. Pero me gusta!**_

_**Nos vemos otro día.**_

_**Recuerden votar! Voten por quien se va ITACHI O ZETSU.**_

_**ByE, byE!**_

_**-Annii-**_


	12. Rec, Nos Disolvemos

_Aquí les traigo el otro capítulo!_

_Saludos para mi prima de malas influencias :D_

_**Disclaimer: Si, si… ya saben. ¬¬**_

_**Advertencia: También saben. ¬¬**_

* * *

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Rec – Nos disolvemos"_

Pain: -Respira profuuundo. – ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Ser mi novia?

Konan: -Shock-

Pain: ¿Konan estas bien?

Konan: S-si… es que no se…

Pain: Si no quieres esta bien. –Aun no ha soltado su mano.

Konan: Pain… yo te quiero mucho, nos conocemos desde niños. Te quiero mucho Pain y…. yo….

Pain: ¿Tú… yo… tú?

Konan: Si Pain, acepto ser tu novia.

Pain: Konan… soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Konan: Con una condición.

Pain: ¿Condición? _Pero qué clase de mujer le pide eso para ser su novio. Konan._

Konan: Me dejas manejar el 40% de Akatsuki.

Pain: -Hecho piedra.-

Konan: ¿Pain estas bien?

_**REALITY.**_

La "fiesta" había terminado gracias a la heroica acción de Tobi.

Mientras que el buen chico, el rubio, el emo, y el jashinista se mataban… a excepción del tercero, a Zetsu negro se le ocurrió una idea para calmar las pasiones, fue a buscar una botella de ron, luego se dirigió al ring a sujetar a Tobi que estaba… mal. Le corrió la máscara un poco para meter la botella a la boca. Los tres que estaban peleando miraron con espanto la escena de la planta bipolar dándole la bebida alcohólica a la fuerza.

La botella quedo vacía.

Comenzaron los efectos secundarios del ron hacia el chico inocente.

Un aura maligna comenzó a rodear a Tobi, en ese momento, Kakuzu y Zetsu se fueron a esconder debajo de la mesa del comedor, pero antes… el amante del dinero tomo una cámara y apretó el botón rec, según él… iba hacer dinero con esto.

Tobi fue malo, muy malo.

-

-

-

Los Akatsukis se dirigieron a sus camas, gracias al cielo el buen chico había regresado pero no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho a sus tres compañeros, preguntaba por qué ellos estaban tan moreteados, le tuvieron que decir que el kyuubi había atacado. Se lo creyó.

Zetsu: -En su cama. -¿Todavía estas con la cámara?

Kakuzu: Es que quiero grabar esto también.

Zetsu: ¿Grabar?

**Zetsu: ¿Qué vas a grabar?**

Kakuzu: A Hidan.

**Zetsu: Ya vas hacer directo porno… o te gustando la idea de acostarte con él.**

Kakuzu: No imbécil. Itachi y yo le tenemos una broma en su camita.

Itachi estaba despierto para ver gritar al peliblanco, Deidara… duerme al igual que Tobi.

Hidan se dirigía a entrar a la cama.

Kakuzu le puso rec.

Hidan: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! –Grito afeminado, salió disparado de la cama con algunos kunais y shurikens clavados en su cuerpo.

Tobi: ¡Sempai! –Grito por el feo grito de Hidan, este corrió a la cama del rubio.

Deidara: ¿Quién grito así? –Pregunto medio dormido. Luego sintió como alguien se le tira encima. -¡Pero qué estás haciendo Tobi! ¡Muévete, un!

Tobi: ¡Sempai! ¡Tobi tiene miedo de ese grito feo! –Gritaba mientras lo abrazaba. Por supuesto que Deidara trataba de zafarse como sea.

Hidan: ¡Pero qué m*****! ¡Que hacen estas m***** aquí! ¡Aug! –Las herramientas ninjas daban su fruto, el peliblanco estaba desangrando y había machado toda la cama. – ¡Que m***** puso estas m***** hijos de p*****! ¡Jashin-sama no lo perdonara!

El viejo avaro estaba muy contento con lo que estaba grabando, se imaginaba miles y miles de billetes bailando a su alrededor.

Zetsu solo se reía.

Itachi… bueno si reía pero… con delicadeza.

Deidara tiro abajo a su compañero y observo que el ojivioleta había salido de una película de terror.

Tobi también miro al jashinista, no duro mucho despierto, pues se desmayó.

Hidan: ¡Cual p**** me puso esto ******! –Preguntaba con su delicadeza de hombre mientras se quitaba las herramientas. -¡Contesten! ¡Jashin-sama no será piadoso con ustedes malditos *******, herejes, ateos, y todas las m****** que se vienen a la mente *****, *****!

Deidara: ¡Hahahahahahahaha!

Hidan: ¡Fuiste tú Alicia! ¡Maldita prostituta barata!

Itachi: No fue la rubia, fuimos Kakuzu y yo.

Hidan: ¡Ustedes! ¡Y qué m**** estas haciendo con esa cámara viejo avaro!

Kakuzu: Haciendo dinero. ¡Sigue con esa expresión de odio! ¡Vamos Hidan dame mas, mas! ¡Que se sienta ese sentimiento! –Se sentía como un director.

Hidan: ¡Cuando vuelva me las van a pagar ********! –Con eso se dirigía al baño a limpiarse.

Itachi: Es exagerado… Kakuzu deja de grabar, la broma ya termino.

Kakuzu: Itachi sonríe para la cámara.

Itachi: ……

Zetsu: Podríamos hacer un cortometraje.

**Zetsu: El tipo tiene razón. Lo dejamos como recuerdo.**

Kakuzu: Y luego lo vendemos.

Deidara: Seria mejor un largometraje, un.

Kakuzu: También. –Aun seguía grabando.

Itachi: _A este solo le importa el dinero._

Kakuzu: Itachi la cámara te ama.

Tobi: ¡Graba a Tobi! ¡Graba a Tobi!

Kakuzu: Bueno Tobi. Dime… que haces por la vida.

Tobi: ¡Querer a Sempai!

Kakuzu: Que bueno. –Dijo con sarcasmo.

Deidara: Ahora me toca a mí, un.

Kakuzu: ¿Qué le quieres decir a la cámara Alicia?

Deidara: Quiero que vuelva Sasori no danna, un. Y les mando un gran beso para todas mis admiradoras.

Kakuzu: ¿Eso es todo? –La rubia, digo el rubio acertó. -¿Itachi?

Itachi: No me graves. Hazlo mañana.

Kakuzu: ¿Zetsu? –Grababa al recién nombrado.

Zetsu: En realidad no se me ocurre nada.

**Zetsu: ¡Ni se les ocurra votarme del reality o me los como!**

Zetsu: Eso es to…

**Zetsu: ¡M****, aun me duele el cuello cuando me arrancaron mis hojitas!**

Luego entra Hidan con parche curitas en todo su cuerpo.

Hidan: Joder, Kakuzu, apaga eso.

Deidara: Kakuzu está haciendo un largometraje, un.

Kakuzu: Sonríe Hidan.

Hidan: Jashin-sama te castigara por eso. –Dijo mientras ordenaba su cama con sangre.

Tobi: ¿Escucharon ese ruido?

Akatsuki: ¿Ruido?

Tobi: Hai, es como si alguien entro.

Itachi: Quizás sean el líder con su la líder.

Todos miraron a Kakuzu.

Itachi: Kakuzu, será mejor que grabes eso.

Todos se pusieron de pie, caminaron en silencio hasta asomarse por el dormitorio para mirar y grabar a las personas que habían entrado.

Uchiha acertó, eran la peliazul y el cara de piercing quienes habían recién llegado de la romántica velada.

Kakuzu: -Comenzó hablar bajo sosteniendo la cámara. –Ahora nos encontramos en un lugar espeluznante, quizás no saldremos vivos de esto, no lo sé. Lo que estamos observando es a dos sombras juntas en la sala, a lo mejor sean ladrones o aun peor… puedo ser… Orochimaru.

Los cinco que estaban con él lo estaban mirando, a ellos le corría una gota en la sien.

Kakuzu: Todo es oscuro. ¿Deidara tienes miedo?

Deidara: Cierra la boca, queremos si hacen algo, un.

_**Mientras en la sala.**_

Konan: Fue muy lindo todo.

Pain: Lo más lindo para ti fue darte el 40% de Akatsuki.

Konan: También eso.

Pain: Creo que los demás están durmiendo.

_**Con los otros.**_

Hidan: ¿Escuche bien?

Itachi: ¿El 40% de Akatsuki?

Tobi: ¿Tenemos una líder?

Deidara: Vamos a sufrir más, un.

Kakuzu: Lo que quiere mi cámara es acción.

_**PainxKonan.**_

Konan: Ya que están durmiendo… antes de acostarnos, porque no mejor…

Pain: ¿Mejor qué? –Este cerro los ya que la chica se acercaba a su rostro con la intensión de besarlo.

_**Con los otros.**_

Deidara: ¿Lo tienes en modo nocturno?

Kakuzu: Hai, y se ve perfectamente… que beso.

Itachi: Déjame ver.

Hidan/Dei/Zetsu: Yo también.

_**PainxKonan**_

Pain respondió el delicado beso de la chica origami, rodeo su cuerpo con sus masculinos brazos, la trajo hacia él.

Después fue con todo. Todo: de derecha a izquierda, se introdujeron lenguas, etc.

En Konan, acariciaba la caballera anaranjada del líder.

_**Con los directores.**_

Zetsu: Si… hihihi… cuando vean esto se van a morir.

Tobi: ¿Qué hacen Sempai?

Deidara: Shh… se están besando.

Tobi: Ooohh…

Itachi: Van aumentando el ritmo.

Kakuzu: Vamos… quiero más.

Hidan: Ni siquiera le toca el trasero.

Akatsuki menos Tobi: _Baja la mano, baja la mano. Tócala, tócala._

Hidan: ¡Joder, p*** líder! ¡Por Jashin-sama tócale el trasero! –Se coloco de pie gritándole al líder.

Pain: -Dejan de besarse por el grito. -¡Q-que hacen despiertos! –Ordeno con su rostro ruborizado.

Konan: -Ella estaba igual. –

Itachi: Estas haciendo un largometraje.

Kakuzu: Pero esto parece más porno… pero tendré mas dinero.

Pain: ¿Largometraje? –Pregunto estúpidamente.

Konan: ¿Grabaron todo? –Pregunto desconcertada.

Akatsuki acertó.

Zetsu: Pero no se preocupe, grabamos otras cosas más.

Deidara: ¿Tengo una pregunta, un?

Pain: ¿Cuál?

Deidara: ¿Están saliendo?

Hidan: ¿Y qué ***** es eso del 40% de Akatsuki?

Pain: Konan y yo… somos novios.

Tobi: ¡AKATSUKI TIENE PAPA Y MAMA!–Corrió abrazar a Pain.

Kakuzu: Sabia que estos iban terminar juntos. –Aun grababa.

Itachi: A mí no me sorprende. –El tesorero grabo la cara de aburrido del Uchiha.

Pain: Sobre el 40%, Konan… nada solo que eso es de ella. Y Kakuzu… apaga eso es hora dormir. –Tobi aun lo abrazaba.

Kakuzu: Antes… ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Pain: Hai. –Este empuja a Tobi que cae al suelo y abraza a Konan. –Con esta mujer voy hacer muy feliz.

Hidan: Si es que no te casas. –Dijo en tono burlón. –Y menos ante Jashin- sama.

Los líderes lo miraron feo.

Hidan: Me voy a dormir. –Dijo mientras caminaba al dormitorio con los brazos detrás de su cabellera blanca.

Kakuzu: Es hora de cortar. –Apago la cámara.

Todos se fueron a dormir.

_**Al otro día.**_

Zetsu: Cuando salga de aquí lo primero que hare es ir al hospital.

**Zetsu: A colocarnos nuestra preciada parte.**

Pain: Estoy confundido… -Mientras comía su postre de frutas. -¿Qué les paso que están todos moreteados?

Akatsuki: Tobi. –Todos comían su postrecito.

Tobi: ¿Qué hizo Tobi?

Konan: ¿Él les pego?

Zetsu: Es que ayer… hicimos una fiesta y…

**Zetsu: Hidan lo trato de Alicia a Alicia y este se enojo. Deidara se abalanzo a golpearlo cayendo al piso, lo golpeo y golpeo.**

Zetsu: Después Dei agarro una botella de vidrio de no sé donde salió, pero la cosa es que lo golpeo con ella en la cabeza y lo dejo bien desangrado.

**Zetsu: ¡Y yo le gritaba: Rómpele la cara Deidara!**

Zetsu: Yo también lo apoyaba. Después apareció Itachi tratando de tener la lucha, ante esto, Alicia lo trato de emo y afeminado porque se depilaba. Itachi se enojo, se unió al grupo. Comenzaron a matarse entre sí.

**Zetsu: Luego Tobi quiso defender a su Sempai… con una almohada comenzó a golpearlos. Pero esos tres miraron sádicamente al pobre chico que no tenía la culpa de nada. Lo agarrón y lo entraron en la pelea, cada uno le hacía al otro unas llaves de lucha. Tobi aun seguía golpeando a Itachi con la almohada.**

Zetsu: Y para detener eso se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

Pain: ¿Cuál idea?

**Zetsu: Emborrachar a Tobi, ya que se vuelve en un mal chico.**

Kakuzu: Cuando este le dio todo el ron, yo tome la cámara y nos fuimos a esconder debajo de esta mesa y comencé a grabar. ¿Lo quiere ver?

Pain: Hai.

Zetsu y Kakuzu se ponen de pie, salen de la casona dirigiéndose al patio. Luego vuelven a entrar con una tela blanca, la colocaron en la pared. Por último proyectaron el video en la tela.

Ya habían cerrado todas las cortinas y el lugar estaba oscuro.

_**EN LA TELA.**_

Se oye una canción de fondo, la típica que se usan en las presentaciones de películas pero con la voz de Kakuzu. Y más encima le puso titulo a la "película" _"El regreso de Tobi"_

Kakuzu: -Filmando. –Ahora estamos viendo como Zetsu le da a la fuerza el ron al infantil. Los otros tres están espantando por lo que se vendrá. –Luego se acerca al lugar de los hechos.

Itachi: Oh, oh.

Hidan: Santo Jashin-sama que nos haga nada.

Deidara: Tobicito… soy tú Sempai… no le harías nada a tú Sempai… ¿Cierto, un? –Le dedicaba una tonta sonrisa de miedo.

Zetsu: ¡Yo me a esconder! –Grito mientras se escondía debajo de la mesa. –Kakuzu ven a esconderte.

Kakuzu: Bueno. –Pero igual seguía grabando.

En eso Itachi coge un cuchillo para defenderse.

Itachi: ¡Atrás Tobi si no quieres morir!

Tobi: Golpeaste, hip, a… sempai… hip. –Trataba de ponerse de pie… le temblaban las piernas. –Na, hip… nadie golpea a sempai… hip. –Un aura maligna comenzó a salir de él.

Hidan: ¡ALICIA HAZ ALGO!

Deidara: ¡Que voy a saber yo!

Hidan: ¡JASHIN-SAMA PROTEGEME!

Tobi: Demo como ustedes tres me golpearon… hip. Serán castigados. ¡Soy un mal chico! hip.

A Itachi se le soltó el cuchillo de las manos.

Deidara: ¡CORRAN! –Antes la ordenes del rubio, corrieron a cualquier parte.

Pero…

Tobi: Hip… Adonde crees que vas Itachi-san. –Lo había agarrado de la pollera.

Itachi: Al-al baño…

_**7 minutos después.**_

Itachi estaba todo amarrado por una soga y… moreteado.

El mal chico seguía su búsqueda de encontrar… al primero que se le cruce, incluso al artista lo castigaría.

Zetsu: Menos mal que estamos escondidos.

Kakuzu: Ustedes en sus casas, esto es escalofriante es como una película de terror. Quizás con esto gane mucho dinero.

Tobi: ¡Hidan-san! ¡Donde estas! ¡Deidara-sempai!

Kakuzu: Hay que seguirlo.

**Zetsu: Síguelo tú, eres el camarógrafo.**

La cámara siguió a Tobi al patio.

Hidan estaba escondido entre los pequeños matorrales.

Tobi: ¡Te encontré Hidan-san!

Hidan: ¡AHHHHH! ¡Aléjate de mi Tobi!

Kakuzu: Tobi ya ha encontrado a su segunda víctima… esto parece una serie de asesinatos.

La cara de paleta no hiso caso alguno, tomo al jashinista del cuello y lo arrastro hasta la piscina; ahí lo hiso meter la cabeza.

Tobi: Hihihi, hip… Tobi es malo. hip –Se hablaba mientras que Hidan agitaba las manos en el agua.

Kakuzu: Esta escena es horrible… ¿Horrible? Es genial ya que está "intentando matar a Hidan."

_**10 minutos después.**_

Tobi al fin saco del agua a Hidan, este estaba morado.

El borracho arrastro el cuerpo del peliblanco hasta la sala.

Kakuzu aun seguía grabando.

Al llegar al dicho lugar, dejo el cuerpo en el suelo y el mal chico comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad alguna.

Tobi: ¡Esto es por sempai! Hip. ¡Pero sempai, hip, también golpeo a Tobi! Hip. ¡Y también, hip, lo tengo que, hip, castigar!

Hidan: X_X

Acto seguido lo amarro al lado de Itachi moribundo.

Tobi: ¿Deidara-sempai donde esta? –Pregunto inocentemente.

Algo le decía que estaba escondido en el dormitorio.

Mal lugar Alicia.

Tobi entro seguido de una malvada cámara.

Tobi: ¡Lo encontré sempai! ¡Es hora de castigarlo, hip!

Deidara: ¡Tobi no! ¡Soy tú querido sempai! ¡No puedo usar mis arcillas o me echaran! ¡No me hagas nada Tobi, un!

Tobi: Sempai… hip. –De la nada saca un bate.

Deidara: ¿No me vas a golpear con ese bate… verdad, un? –Pregunto con cara de inocente.

Tobi: No querrá saber la respuesta, hip, sempai.

Kakuzu: Oh oh… este films es genial. "Tobi el vengador" no… am "El enmascarado asesino" no… "El lado oscuro de Tobi"… bueno el nombre lo veo después.

_**NO SE ESCRIBIRA POR MUCHA VIOLENCIA.**_

_**15 minutos después.**_

Itachi, Hidan y Deidara estaban amarrados por una soga.

Kakuzu: Y esa fue… la masacre del clan Akatsuki.

Zetsu: ¿Clan?

Kakuzu: Es lo único que se me ocurrió. –Luego corta y aparece otra escena.

_**En la sala.**_

Kakuzu: Ahora lo que están viendo es su escena de pornografía.

Pain: Eso ya lo sé. –Lo dijo molesto pero con leve rubor.

Konan: Kakuzu apágalo. –Ordeno también avergonzada.

Tobi: Sniff, Tobi no hiso eso… sniff, soy un buen chico… sniff, sniff, no pude haber golpeado a Sempai… sniff.

Deidara: Si lo hiciste. ¬¬

Tobi: No soy malo… sniff.

El tesorero apago el proyector.

Después de un rato llega el animador.

Les aviso que era la hora de decidir quién se iba.

Todos salieron al patio. Los líderes iban tomados de la mano.

Animador: Es hora de ver quién se va hoy.

Deidara: _Itachi, si ese se va, un._

Tobi: _Yo no soy malo… ese no era Tobi._

Animador: Itachi y Zetsu, pasen adelante. –Y estos acceden. – ¿Quieren decir algo antes que algunos de ustedes se vaya?

Itachi: No voy a decir nada porque tengo la fe de que me quedare gracias a mis fans. Lo siento mucho por ti Deidara, pero voy a tener que ver tu cara de travesti.

Deidara: ¡SOY UN HOMBRE, UN!

Tobi: _Soy un buen chico, soy un buen chico._

Animador: ¿Tú Zetsu?

Zetsu: Am… los quiero a todos por igual.

**Zetsu: Para comérmelos.**

Animador: Que comunicativos son. En fin, como no dijeron nada más, daré a conocer nuestro próximo eliminado.

Hay muchaaaaaaaa tensión.

Tobi: _Soy bueno. Tobi es un buen chico._

Animador: Paso algo bien raro, uno de ustedes no tuvo voto alguno en cambio el otro tuvo… artos.

Itachi: ¡Ha! Me quede.

Animador: Con el 100% de las votaciones, el eliminado es…

Tobi: _¿Si soy bueno porque hice eso? Tengo que confesarme según Hidan._

Animador: Zetsu.

Itachi: Si. –Lo dijo en tono de ganador.

Zetsu: T_T

**Zetsu: Es mejor… así volvemos a ser los mismos de antes.**

Pain, Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu corrieron abrazar al Uchiha.

Deidara fue donde Zetsu.

Tobi… bueno él… aun seguía hablando solo.

Al poco rato, luego fueron los lideres, el jashinista, el tesorero y el emo abrazar al chico planta.

_**20 minutos después.**_

Tobi se estaba confesando ante Hidan por sus malos actos, este lo escuchaba con mucha atención.

Mientras afuera se iba un bipolar despidiéndose de sus amigos.

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Sasori: Ese Uchiha, algún día saldrá de ahí le daré su merecido por maltratar a mi Deidara.

Kisame: Tobi también lo trato mal.

Sasori: A ese también lo voy a matar.

_**REALITY.**_

Zetsu: Los esperaremos en la cueva.

**Zetsu: Si es que no me los como antes.**

Akatsuki: Cuídate.

Acto seguido el bipolar desaparece caminado a la salida del reality.

_**Con Tobi.**_

Tobi: Me entiende. Soy un buen chico.

Hidan: Tranquilo. –Dijo con una pose de pensador y de comprensión. –Jashin-sama te perdonara por todos tus malos actos.

Tobi: ¿De verdad Hidan-san?

Hidan: Hai hijo de Jashin-sama, ahora ve acostar, ya es de noche y mañana será un lindo día. –Dijo con sus ojos violetas brillando de la emoción.

Tobi: ¡Hai, Hidan-san!

Salió corriendo de la sala para llegar a la habitación donde duermen los demás. Luego el jashinista también se puso de pie y camino con gran tranquilidad hasta al dormitorio.

Hidan: Soy tan buena gente.

* * *

_**Me canse de tanto pensar.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este episodio de los idiotas sin nada que hacer en la vida como yo. XD!**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo.**_

_**Dejen reviews.**_

_**Ya que Kakuzu está haciendo dinero con eso.**_

_**Matta nee.**_


	13. La Escuelita, Preguntas Estupidas

_**Disclaimer: …Les aviso que me caso. ¡Si! me caso con el metrosexual de Hidan!, Kishi-sempai me lo regalo ya que lo amenace. Wajajaja!... es mentira… T_T si esto fuera cierto, otro gallo cantaría. **_

_**Advertencia: Personalidades estúpidas.**_

SIN IMAGINACION. SE ME ESTAN AGOTANDO LAS IDEAS ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!

* * *

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_La Escuelita - Preguntas Estúpidas"_

_**Al otro día.**_

Hidan: ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA! –Todo Akatsuki comenzó a lanzarse fideos, pan, cuchillos, tenedores, las sillas, Tobi, lo que encontraban a su vista.

Kakuzu: ¿Alguien ha visto mi cámara? –Pregunto mientras que todos estaban en guerra.

Tobi: ¡No tiren a Tobi, soy un buen chico!

Kakuzu: ¿Oigan?

Deidara: ¡Comente esto Itachi! –Le lanzo a Tobi que cayó encima de Uchiha.

Kakuzu: ¿Oigan? Hey…

Konan: -Rompió una botella de vidrio para pegarle a Hidan. –¡Nadie le pega Pain!

Hidan: ¡Aush! ¡***** dolió!

Kakuzu: Me pueden…

Akatsuki: ¡Toma! ¡Super fideo! ¡Abra la **** boca!

Kakuzu: ¡ESCUCHENME PAR DE ****** DE LA ******** COMO HIDAN! ¡DONDE ESTA MI CAMARA!

Akatsuki: Encima de la Tv.

Kakuzu: Gracias. –Se dirigió aquel sitio.

Tobi: ¿Qué es ******* de la ******* senpai?

Deidara: -.-UUU

Pain: Tobi que te dije sobre las groserías.

Tobi: Pero es de Hidan-san, ahora las dice Kakuzu-san, Tobi pregunta por las de Kakuzu-san.

Pain: Ninguna grosería puedes decir –Dijo, iba hablar el buen chico pero lo interrumpió. –Ni siquiera su significado.

Tobi: sniff…sniff.

Pain: Y no me llores. Eres un Akatsuki.

Kakuzu estaba con su cámara de dinero, literalmente. Fue al dormitorio a guardarla muy bien guardada. Tenía pensado en venderla después de que saliera del programa. Luego regreso con los demás.

Itachi: Ahora que hacemos.

Pain: No lo sé, el pc, ps2 y 3 se me hicieron fomes.

Hidan: A mí también me aburrieron y Jashin-sama también piensa lo mismo.

Deidara: Si pasa un día mas sin hacer algo productivo me voy volver loco, un.

Kakuzu: Yo quería seguir grabando pero se me acabo la cinta.

Konan: Yo quiero ir de compras.

Tobi: Tobi a los juegos.

Akatsuki: Esto es aburrido.

Animador: ¡Hey chicos!

Akatsuki: ¿Ah? ¡P*** Animador!

Pain: ¡TOBI TE DIJE QUE NO DIJIERAS GROCERIAS!

Tobi: Gomen…

Pain: ¿Qué quiere? Acoso no ve estamos divirtiéndonos de nuestro aburrimiento.

Animador: Lo siento. ¡Pero! ¡Hoy tendrán un concurso para subir los ánimos!

Akatsuki: *-*

Animador: ¡Solo síganme!

_**40 minutos después.**_

Pain: ¿Un concurso de conocimientos?

Animador: ¡Sí!

Kakuzu: ¿Ganamos algo?

Animador: Solo diversión.

Akatsuki: ¡GENIAL!

Animador: Les diré unas preguntas que en total van hacer 30. Cada una tiene 3 alternativas otras no las tienen. Puede ser de cultura general o sobre su mundo. El que sepa la respuesta tienen que tocar…

Tobi: -Tocaba el botón rojo de la respuesta como 10 veces seguidas. – ¡Esto es divertido!

Deidara: ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO QUE ME TIENES LOCO, UN!

Itachi: Si ya estás loco.

Deidara: ¡QUE!

Animador: Tranquilos que vamos a comenzar.

Pain: ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Quiero absoluto silencio para pensar!

Konan: Silencio Pain.

Pain: Hai.

Akatsuki: _Macabeo._

Animador: Pregunta numero 1: ¿En qué año fue la 2da guerra mundial? Es sin alternativa.

(suena el botón)

Animador: Hidan.

Hidan: ¡El año del ****! ¡No tengo idea!

Animador: Gracias Hidan… ¿nadie sabe? –Akatsuki negó. –Bueno. 3ra pre…

Tobi: Animador-san.

Animador: Que pasa Tobi.

Tobi: Yo le tengo una pregunta.

Animador: Cual.

Tobi: -Aclara su voz. – ¿Por qué TODO JUNTO se escribe separado y SEPARADO se escribe todo junto?

Animador: Yo que sé.

Tobi: ¿Nadie le va a contestar a Tobi?

Deidara: Cierra la boca Tobi o te hago explotar, un.

Animador: Bueno la 2da pregunta: ¿En qué ciudades de Japón cayeron las bombas atómicas?

(suena el botón)

Itachi: Eso es fácil. Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

Animador: ¡Correcto! 3ra pregunta: ¿Qué significa Akatsuki? _Que pregunta más estúpida._

(Todos apretaron al mismo tiempo)

Animador: Y ahora que hago… am de tin marin de do pinhue, cucara, macara títere fue. Hidan.

Hidan: ¡Sí! Akatsuki significa… color de Jashin-sama

Pain: ¡Que! ¡No sabes lo que significa mi organización!

Konan: Nuestra organización.

Pain: ¡Lo que dice Konan!

Animador: Hidan, esta mal.

Hidan: ¡******! ¡Eso no puede ser!

Animador: El siguiente… es… Itachi.

Itachi: Yo apriete para jugar, nunca supe lo que significaba.

Pain: ¡Pero si yo les di clases de "literatura" cuando entraron a Akatsuki!

_**-FLASH BLACK-**_

Los niños buenos estaban reunidos esperando la clase de "literatura" por el profesor Pain.

Pain: ¡Buenos días futuros villanos del rango s!

Todos: Buenos días.

Pain: Primero quiero saber porque quisieron entrar a Akatsuki. Tú el que parece serpiente.

Orochimaru: Soy Orochimaru kukuku…. Estoy aquí por Itachi-kun y Sasori-kun. Kukuku

Itachi/Sasori: _QUE ASCO. OJALA SE VAYA RAPIDO._

Pain: A… muy lindo de tu parte. _Tengo un gay._ El de al lado.

Kakuzu: Kakuzu, entre porque me había dicho que aquí se ganaba más dinero.

Pain: No ganamos dinero, solo ganamos bijuus.

Kakuzu: Pero después los vendemos.

Pain: No es para eso. Ya entraste, así que si quieres dinero hazlo en tus ratos libre. El que sigue… el canoso.

Hidan: Soy Hidan (annii: ¡AH!) soy inmortal, alabeo a Jashin-sama.

Pain: Perdón… ¿A quién?

Hidan: Jashin-sama, ¿acoso no lo conoce?

Pain: No, la verdad no. ¿Es una especia nueva de bijuu? ¿O es un dibujo animado que lo quieres tanto?

Hidan: ¡******! ¡JASHIN-SAMA ES LO MAXIMO! ¡GRACIAS A ÉL SOY INMORTAL! ¡*****, ***** PAIN! ¡**** Y DE LA**** TU ******! ¡JASHIN-SAMA ES MI DIOS! ¡MALTIDO ATEO M******!

Akatsuki: O.O

Pain: Ejem… gracias por ser tan expresivo señor Hidan.

Kakuzu: Tenemos un religioso.

Hidan: ¡Y A TI QUIEN TE HABLO VIEJO *******! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA!

Pain: ¡SILENCIO!

Hidan: ¡QUE VENI A HECHARME LA CHOREA! ¡AH! ¡**********!

Konan: ¡CALLENSE LOS DOS O SE LOS AGARRANCO CON MIS MANOS!

Pain/Hidan: Hai.

Pain: Ejem… bueno el que sigue.

Kisame: Soy Kisame, entre porque aceciné al feudal del país del agua.

Pain: Alguien interesante.

Kisame: También para pelear y…. a matar a todos los que comen cosas del mar.

Pain: El de la cara sin expresión.

Itachi: Itachi Uchiha. –Con voz de ultratumba. –Entre para pasar el tiempo y tener más fans.

Pain: …. Tú el feo grande.

Sasori (esta dentro de Huriko): Sasori, soy un maestro de las marionetas. Y soy impaciente. (annii: y lindo :D) entre porque… creo que…

Hidan: Y va a estar pinocho ¡Hahahahaha!

Pain: Silencio Hidan. Siguiente… el que parece planta.

Zetsu: Soy

**Zetsu: Zetsu.**

Zetsu: Esta hablando conmigo.

**Zetsu: Habla conmigo.**

Pain: Gracias. La chica que está a mi lado es…

Kisame: ¿Su novia?

Hidan: Esta bien buena.

Kakuzu: Te la compro.

Zetsu: Me la quiero comer.

**Zetsu: Y en todos los sentidos.**

Itachi: ¿Una de mis fans?

Sasori: ¿La vamos a convertir en marioneta?

Orochimaru: A mí me da igual, yo solo quiero estar con Itachi-kun y Sasori-kun. Kukukukuku…

Pain: Nada de eso. Ella es Konan es una como ustedes pero ella como… mi secretaria o segunda líder.

Konan: Un gusto en conocerlos y espero que nos llevemos bien. –Cambia su rostro a sádico. –O cada uno lo hare quemar su "cosa".

Akatsuki: Es un placer Konan-san. –Sonrieron de miedo.

Pain: Ahora lo primero que tienen que saber, es que significa Akatsuki: Amanecer, nubes rojas.

Hidan: Que nombre tan feo.

Kisame: ¿Quién le puso ese nombre?

Konan: YO.

Hidan: Es muy lindo.

Kisame: Va ser un boom nuestra organización.

Pain: Tendrán que ponerse este traje como el que traigo puesto.

Hidan: ¡Esa cosa fea *****! ¡No la voy a poner ni aunque me pagaran!

Kakuzu: Si me pagan me la pongo.

Orochimaru: Itachi-kun y Sasori-kun se verán hermosos con esos. –Saca su lengua.

Itachi: Quien hiso esa cosa tan fea.

Konan: YO.

Akatsuki: ¡ESTA MUY BONITO!

Pain: Es hora de enseñarles algunas cosas. –Y de la nada saca un pizarrón y empieza a escribir cualquier cosa.

_**Mucho tiempo después.**_

Pain: Como ya sabemos, Orochimaru dejo la organización por motivos personales.

_**CON OROCHIMARU.**_

Orochimaru: No puedo creer que Itachi-kun y Sasori-kun me hayan roto el corazón de esta manera… fueron crueles… yo solo quería que hiciéramos un trió. Que tan malo puede ser eso.

_**AKATSUKI.**_

Pain: Y tenemos a un nuevo miembro que lo trajeron Uchiha, Kisame y Sasori. Adelante.

El joven entra.

Hidan: ¿Otra mujer?

Deidara: ¡SOY UN HOMBRE, UN!

Akatsuki: ¡QUE!

Pain: Si, Deidara es un hombre. Bienvenido a tu nueva familia Deidara y espero que te lleves bien con todos.

Hidan: Te llamas Deidara.

Deidara: Si y tú, un.

Hidan: Hidan. Deidara-chan.

Deidara: ¡ES DEIDARA! ¡SOLO DEIDARA!

Pain: Shh… sigue hablando Dei, pero mas calmado.

Deidara: El que me moleste lo hare explotar con mi arte, un.

Kakuzu: Otro más con su arte.

Zetsu: Esta organización parece más…

**Zetsu: Un circo que una organización de villanos.**

Itachi: ¿Por qué un circo?

**zetsu: Circo: artista explosivo, un humanopez, uno tiene la cara llena de hoyos, una hace papeles asesinos, uno maneja marionetas para hacer reír a los niños, uno es inmortal, tú puedes hipnotizar, yo hago un espectáculo de come hombres, y Kakuzu es el que recibe el dinero.**

Zetsu: ¿Y qué tal?

Pain: Ejem… bueno Deidara tu serás compañero de Sasori.

Sasori/Huriko: Primero, el arte no es explosión, el arte es eterno.

Deidara: ¡Efímero, un!

Sasori: ¡Eterno!

Deidara: ¡Explosión, un!

Sasori: ¡Marionetas!

Pain: ¡CIERREN LA BOCA! Deidara, tú te pondrás esta capa para distinguirte que eres un Akatsuki.

Deidara: No voy a usar eso.

Konan: LO VA USAR TE GUSTE O NO.

Deidara: Claro esa muy hermoso, un. Es un arte.

Pain: Lo primordial de todo esto es saber lo que significa Akatsuki: Amanecer, nubes rojas.

Deidara: Uhm…

Pain: Siéntate al lado de Sasori… ya que les voy a pasar clases.

Sasori: _No es feo el rubio, es muy bello._

Deidara: -Sentado a su lado. – ¿Lo puedo llamar Sasori no danna?

Sasori: Hai.

Pain: La clase de hoy es… COMO CAPTURAR A UN JINCHURIKI, POR EL LIDER.

_**Mucho tiempo después.**_

Pain: Tenemos a otro compañero.

Kakuzu: ¿Otro más? ¡Cuántas bocas tengo que llenar!

Hidan: ¡Deja de reclamar viejo avaro!

Kakuzu: ¡No estoy hablando contigo Hidan!

Hidan: ¡*******! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!

Pain: Shhh… ¿Dónde esa la rubia?

Huriko: Salió a comprar más arcillas.

Pain: No podrá conocer a al nuevo. En fin. Tenemos un problema, ya no hay mas cupo, pero él va entrar cuando uno de ustedes se muera o quiera irse. Adelante Tobi.

Akatsuki: ¡HAHAHAHAHAA! ¡TOBI! ¡QUE NOMBRE MAS RIDICULO!

Hidan: ¡Debe un ***** llorón!

Pain: Hola Tobi, preséntate a tus compañeros.

**Zetsu: Me lo debería comer.**

Tobi: ¡Hola soy Tobi, y soy un buen chico! ¡Vine para hacer amigos!

Itachi: _Con razón esta tan solo._

Kisame: _Pobrecito no tiene una vida._

Zetsu: _Si no tiene vida deberíamos comerlo._

Konan: _De seguro que traerá alegría a esta…. cosa._

Tobi: Me gustan las galletas, chocolates, dulces, panqueques, helados… blablablablablablablabla…

Pain: Tobi, tú te tienes que colocar esta capa que identifica que eres un Akatsuki.

Tobi: ¡QUE LINDO! ¡TOBI TIENE UNA CAPA!

Pain: Pero la usaras cuando quede un puesto vacio.

Tobi: T_T

Pain: Pero te tengo que explicar algunas cosas…

_**No tanto tiempo después.**_

Pain: Sasori… ha muerto.

Deidara: ¡Itachi! ¡Abrázame! ¡Esto es tan triste, un! –el pelinegro no lo abrazo, estaba sin mover un musculo mirando hacia la nada.

Pain: Deidara… tenemos a otro compañero para ti, pero ande de paseo con Zetsu.

Deidara: ¡NO QUIERO OTRO COMPAÑERO! ¡SASORI NO DANNA ES UNICO! –Lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sacudía el cuerpo de Itachi.

Itachi: 6_6

Pain: Te dejo para que te desahogues con Uchiha, espero que te lleves bien con Tobi, el es un buen chico.

_**No hace mucho.**_

Pain: Sasori está vivo.

Deidara: ¡SI!

Tobi: Y Tobi… que va hacer…

_**-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

Tobi había estado todo ese rato presionando el botón.

Animador: ¿Tobi?

Tobi: Akatsuki significa… am… tiene algo que ver con rojo… ¿noche? No es no… am…

Animador: Tobi contesta.

Tobi: Am… rosas rojas… no… am… ¡Nubes rojas!

Animador: ¡Correcto! 4ta pregunta: ¿Quiénes fueron los primeros humanos en la tierra? A)Jashin y su novia. B) Adan y Eva. C) No sé.

(suena el boto)

Hidan: ¡Jahshi-sama y su novia!

Animador: No.

Konan: Adan y Eva.

Animador: Correcto.

Tobi: Animador, tengo una duda.

Animador: Dime Tobi.

Tobi: ¿Por qué se llama a la bota BOTA y a la pelota PELOTA, siendo la pelota la que bota?

Animador: _¿Porque me pregunta estas cosas?_ No se Tobi.

Tobi: Si una vaca se ríe… ¿Se le sale la leche por la nariz?

Animador: Tobi no preguntes más.

Tobi: Es que tengo muchas dudas.

Pain: Deja al chiquillo que se exprese.

Animador: Pero….

Pain: Es una orden.

Tobi: Si Deidara-senpai aplaude… ¿No se estará besando?

Deidara: ¡QUE! ¡YO ME VOY DEL JUEGO! –Se fue a la casa estudio.

Hidan: ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡BUENA ESA TOBI!

Animador: No se vaya…

Tobi: Si a Hidan-san se cortan la cabeza… ¿Cómo va al baño después?

Hidan: ¡Que! ¡****** Tobi!

Tobi: Si Itachi-san se mira al espejo con el mangekyou sharingan… ¿Sufrirá las 72 horas?

Itachi: Nunca lo había pensado…. Permiso voy al baño a sufrir un poco.

Los que quedan (menos Tobi) miraron con asquerosidad al Uchiha.

Itachi: No es lo que están pensando. Mal pensados. –Luego se fue al baño.

Animador: T_T

Tobi: ¿Por qué la palabra abreviatura es tan larga?

Pain: Tobi hace mejores preguntas que el animador.

Konan: Hai.

Kakuzu: Quiero dinero.

Tobi: Si homicidio es matar a un hombre…. ¿Suicidio es matar a un suizo? Y en caso de Zetsu…

pain: No menciones a Zetsu, por que si sales... te va comer afuera.

Tobi: ¿Hidan aun es virgen?

Hidan: ¡PERO QUE PREGUNTA ES ESA! ¡******, NO SOY VIRGEN! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA POR ESO!

Tobi: Tobi pensaba que tú a lo mejor te habías entregado a tu Dios como lo hacen las monjas y curas.

Hidan: ¡PERO YO SOY DISTINTO! ¡JODER, KAKUZU!

Kakuzu: ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? O.o

Hidan: ¡NO LO SE! ¡PERO ES POR TU CULPA!

Kakuzu: Pero yo no hice nada.

Hidan: ¡*******, *****, KAKUZU! ¡NO ME HAGAS PERDER LA PACIENCIA!

Kakuzu: Hidan no me trates así, no te hecho nada.

Hidan: ¡*********! ¡*******! ¡****** TÚ MAMA!

Kakuzu: ¡PASASTE EL LIMITE HIDAN! ¡CON MI MAMA NO TE METAS!

Pain: ¡CALLENSE!

Hidan: ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA PAIN! ¡PORQUE MEJOR NO TE VAS AL BAÑO CON ITACHI HACER *********! ¡CON********! ¡HACEN UN TRIO CON KONAN!

Tobi: ¿Me puede traducir lo que dijo Hidan-san, líder-sama?

Pain: ¡NADIE LE HABLA ASI A KONAN! ¡ESTAS MUERTO! No puedo matarlo… ¡*******!

Hidan: ¡JODER, PAIN!

Animador: T_T

Hidan: ¡JASHIN-SAMA POR QUE A MI! ¡PORQUE TENGO SUFRIR DE ESTA MANERA!

Kakuzu: Hidan… anda dormir.

Hidan: ¡NO ME HABLES! ¡TODO POR TU CULPA!

Kakuzu: Hidan… no quiero pelear contigo, enserio.

Hidan: ¡METETE TU ***** POR *****! ¡A TU MAMA ME LA *****!

Kakuzu: ¡TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR HIDAN!

Los amigables compañeros salieron corriendo uno detrás del otro persiguiéndolo para… bueno matarlo no puede.

Pain: Konan… ¿quieres ver la tv conmigo?

Konan: Hai… pero antes dame un beso.

Si, si… se dieron un beso y blablabla, y fueron felices para siempre.

Solo quedaron Tobi y el p**** animador.

Tobi: ¿Algún día dominare el mundo?... mejor me voy a jugar play.

El animador queda solo.

_**CON ITACHI.**_

Estaba en el baño mirándose en el espejo.

Itachi: Reflejo, sufrirás 72 horas.

_**5 minutos después.**_

Itachi: X_X

_**CON DEIDARA.**_

Deidara: _Si aplaudo… ¿me estaré violando? Y cuando me baño… _¡Me duele la cabeza!

_**CON KAKUHIDAN.**_

Hidan: mmm… mmm... mm ¡mm! –Este estaba totalmente amarrado, de pies a cabeza. - ¡mmm! mmmmmm… mmmm… ¡mmmmmmmmmmmmm!

**Traducción:** Kakuzu suéltame, Kakuzu. ¡Joder, Kakuzu! ¡*****! Por Jashin-sama suéltame… perdón lo de tu mamá… ¡Pero desátame maldita sea, ***********!

Kakuzu: zzz…. –Dormía en su cama.

_**PAINXKONAN.**_

Konan: Di "Aaaa" –Le daba de comer a su dueño estando en el sillón. (cualquier cosa)

Pain: Aaa am…. Rico. Konan…

Konan: ¿Si?

Pain: Durmamos en el sillón. –Le sonrió.

Konan: Mi tigre ya está saliendo. ¡Bueno ya! –Se lanza al cuerpo de Pain. (ya saben lo que va a pasar)

_**CON TOBI.**_

Tobi: ¡Fastidias por aquí, fastidias por acá…! ¡Senpai! ¡Quiere jugar con Tobi!

Deidara: -Desde la cocina. -¡NO QUIERO! ¡INTENTO SABER SI ME PROVOCO PLACER, UN!

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Kisame: ¿Deidara qué?

Sasori: ….

Kisame: ¿Sasori estas bien?

Sasori: _Las manos de Deidara… pueden ser divertidas. –_Colocó una cara de pervertido.

Kisame: Sasori… me estás dando miedo.

Zetsu: ¿Palomitas de maíz? –Ofreció en un gran tazón.

**Zetsu: Que día.**

* * *

_**Nota: Me estoy quedando sin imaginación. **_

_**Espero que el capitulo haya causado risa. Yo lo leí y si me reí… bueno en mi es fácil, me rio con facilidad. :P**_

_**Los dejos hasta el siguiente capítulo que creo que me voy a demorar.**_

_**¿Qué habrá pasado con Itachi?**_

_**¿Estarán haciendo cosas subidas de tono el PainxKonan?**_

_**¿Qué ***** esta haciendo Deidara?**_

_**Mis preguntas… sin respuestas.**_

_**ByE!**_


	14. Muack, ¡Hahaha!, 4ta Comp

Celebrando mis 100 reviews. XD

Agradezco a Karla por darme una idea de las familias, pero eso va ser el prox. Capitulo.

Llene mis tanques de imaginación. X3

_**Disclaimer: blablablabla… Masashi.**_

_**Advertencia: Si eres un poco de sensible de mente no lo leas, pues habrá muchos besos, y no son del PeinxKonan. Y… algo subido de tono.**_

_**Advertencia 2: Si eres de la CIA o del FBI, no me demandes o te hago una brujería, enserio las hago.**_

* * *

_**AKASUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Muack, ¡Hahaha! - 4ta Comp."_

Aburrido; cada vez se volvía más aburrido el encierro en que estaban, algunos ya querían irse. Hidan no aguantaba ningún día más sin hacer sacrificios para su Dios, incluso llegaba a soñar con eso o hablaba dormido: _Jashin-sama no me castigue… no… soy un buen chico._

¿Qué habrá pasado con Deidara? Bueno él…

Deidara: Esto es entretenido, un. –Se besaba las manos de mano en mano, se encontraba encerrado en el baño. –Nunca me imagine que esto traería placer, un, un, un, un…

¿Las 72 horas de Itachi?

Konan: Itachi reacciona.

Pain: ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Tobi: Tobi se acuerda de que Itachi-san le iba a dar las 72 horas de sufrimiento a su reflejo.

PainKonan: Es un tonto.

Itachi: X_X

Tobi: ¿Cómo lo despertamos?

Pain: -No dijo nada. –

Konan: -Se acerco al Uchiha. –Sasuke y Orochimaru vinieron a verte.

Itachi: X_X

Konan: No sirvió. Itachi… te deseo.

Itachi: Quien.

Konan: Funciono.

Itachi: ¿Quién me desea?

Pain: Nadie, solo lo hicimos para que despertaras.

Tobi: ¿Itachi-san, logro que su reflejo sufriera?

Itachi: No me hables de eso, fue horrible.

Konan: Y ahora que hacemos. Cada vez nos aburrimos más.

Luego aparece Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Oigan… Hidan tiene una idea loca pero divertida a la vez.

Pain: Se supone que Hidan está mal.

Tobi: Hidan-san hablaba dormido.

Konan: Si es para divertirse por mi está bien. ¿Vamos?

Itachi: Hai.

Kakuzu: ¿Dónde está la rubia?

Konan: Lo iré a buscar, ustedes vayan a la sala.

_**En el cerrado baño.**_

Deidara: Mis manos sirven para algo… un, un, un, un…. –Se hacía "eso".

En esto entra la peliazul.

Konan: Deidara, vamos a….. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡DEIDARA ES UN PERVERTIDO!

Deidara: ¡Konan no grites! ¡No es lo que estas pensando, un!

Konan: ¡ENTONCES DIME LO QUE TE ESTAS HACIENDO! ¡TE ESTAS TOCANDO Y CON ESAS MANOS!

Deidara: Es que yo quería saber si me producía placer, un.

Konan: ¡ESO SE HACE CUANDO ESTAS EN LA CUEVA O EN TU CUARTO! ¡PERO AQUÍ QUE HAY UNA MUJER Y UN NIÑO!

Deidara: Ya entendí, un. Y que quieres. –Se subía los pantalones.

Konan: Vamos a jugar con los demás, Hidan tuvo una luz divina en su cabeza.

_**Unos minutos después en la sala.**_

Pain: ¿Cuál es el juego? –Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa redonda.

Hidan: Jashin-sama me ilumino en mis sueños, me dijo que si no podía darles sacrificios puedo darle este juego.

Pain: Pregunto de que se trata, no me interesa tu Jashin.

Hidan: **** Pain, el juego se trata… -Pone su cara sádica.

Tobi: ¡Poner la cola al burro!

Hidan: No Tobi. –Dijo molesto.

Tobi: ¡Colocárselo a Senpai! –Para los demás fue un doble sentido.

Deidara: ¡Soy un hombre!

Tobi: Cualquiera de nosotros se lo puede colocar senpai. –Tobi lo decía como niño bueno, pero los demás lo tomaron como otro doble sentido. –La cola al burro, o la cola a senpai.

Konan: Era eso… yo pensaba mal.

Itachi: Yo también.

Pain: De que se trata.

Hidan: -Agarro una botella de no sé dónde. –A la botella.

Deidara: No pienso jugar a Verdad o Reto, un. –Dijo molesto.

Hidan: No vamos a jugar a eso Sailor Venus.

Deidara: ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Tobi: Sailor Venus, la chica rubia de las Sailor Moon.

Deidara: ¡Eso ya lo sé!

Hidan: Entonces para que preguntas Sailor Venus. –Volvió a burlarse de él.

Akatsuki: ¡Hahahahahahaha!

Deidara: ¡Cállense!

Hidan: Como sea, el juego se trata… jijiji…

Pain: Algo no me gusta de este juego.

Itachi: A mí tampoco.

Hidan: Cualquiera de nosotros va ser girar la botella dos veces, esas dos veces saldrán dos de ustedes… y… esto es lo mejor.

Konan: Esto no me gusta.

Kakuzu: Pienso igual.

Tobi: -No entiende. –

Hidan: Lo mejor, es que se darán un beso sea quien sea.

Akatsuki: ¡QUE!

Deidara: ¡IDIOTA SOMOS PUROS HOMBRES! ¡COMO CREES QUE NOSOTROS NOS BESAREMOS! ¡LA UNICA MUJER AQUÍ ES KONAN!

Hidan: Y tu también Sailor Venus.

Deidara: ¡Soy hombre!

Hidan: Lo divertido es que nos besaremos entre hombres. ¡Hahahahahahahahaha!

Pain: Konan es la única mujer, y mi mujer y no voy a dejar que me sea infiel, y menos yo.

Hidan: ¡Wajajaja! Pain, Konan no se van a ser infieles, solo es un juego. Sera divertido verlos sufrir. ¡WAJAJAJAJAJA!

Todo Akatsuki quedo pensativo por tal estupidez, besarse aunque fueran del mismo sexo.

Konan: Yo… le entro. Sera divertido ver Yaois.

Pain: ¿Pero Konan? ¿Tú…?

Konan: Siempre me ha gustado el yaoi. Además no nos engañaremos, solo es un juego.

Pain: Bueno… si Konan entra yo también.

Itachi: -Solo acertó con la cabeza. –

Kakuzu: ¿Me van a pagar algo?

Hidan: El premio del reality.

Kakuzu: Entro.

Tobi: ¡Tobi también!

Konan: Tobi… eres muy chico para estas cosas.

Tobi: Konan-san se dar besos.

Akatsuki: O.O

Tobi: Se muchas cosas de eso, no se dejen llevar por mi apariencia, se cómo se hacen los bebes.

Los villanos no podían creer que el buen chico supiera esas cosas, siempre era algo ingenuo. Algo ingenuo.

Tobi: Incluso mi pirulin es más grande que el de Itachi-san.

Itachi: ¡Que, me gano!

A Konan le dio una hemorragia nasal.

Pain: Muchas gracias Tobi, hiciste que se desmayara.

Deidara: To-Tobi…. –Estaba con algo de Shock.

Hidan: No me interesa si Tobi lo tiene más grande que el emo. ¿Va a jugar o no? y Pain despiértala.

Akatsuki: Hai.

Konan: Donde estoy….

Pain: Conmigo, en la sala, vamos a jugar a la botellita.

Hidan: Muy bien yo parto.

El jashinista hiso girar la botella, todos observaban con mucho cuidado aquel objeto en la mesa dando vueltas y vueltas, cada uno de los hombres se rezaba que saliera Konan, preferían ser acecinados por el líder que besar a un hombre. A la peliazul le daba lo mismo sin embargo dentro suyo quería un yaoi.

Al fin la botella empezó a detenerse. Apunto a Konan. En ese momento todos se aliviaron menos Pain.

Hidan otra vez la hiso girar. Se detuvo… le toco a…

Pain: ¡Te voy a matar! –Se paró de la silla.

Hidan: ¡***** Pain! ¡Es solo un juego! ¡Tú quisiste jugar y ella también! ¡Por Jashin-sama!

Konan: Es solo un juego.

Itachi: Si líder, no tienes para que enojarte, solo la beso y ya.

Mas furioso no podía estar el pelinaranjo.

Hidan: Casi se me olvida, el que no quiere tiene penitencia. Se vestirán de mujer.

Akatsuki: ¿Y Konan?

Hidan: Se desnudara.

Konan: Prefiero besarlo.

Los dos seleccionados se pusieron de pie, la peliazul fue donde el emo. Quedaron frente a frente. Pain tapo sus ojos con las manos.

Pain: No quiero ver.

Todos estaban impacientes, hasta que por fin, los labios de los seleccionados se juntaron. El líder no vio nada. El beso solo fue de dos segundos, un rose, nada más. Luego volvieron a sentarse.

Acto seguido, Itacho hiso girar la botella dos veces, en la primera salió Deidara, todos rezaban para que no les tocara… salió el que había girado la botella.

Itachi: De nuevo salió mal. –Iba dar hacer girar la botella nuevamente ya que a él le toco a Alicia.

Akatsuki: ¡LO VAS A BESAR IGUAL!

Tobi: Usted puedo senpai, yo se que besa muy bien.

Deidara: Gracias por tus ánimos Tobi…. –Sarcasmo.

Itachi: Demonios.

Konan: _Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi….._

Itachi: Solo lo hago para no vestirme de mujer. –Se había levantado de la silla.

Deidara: Y yo también, un. –Hiso el mismo procedimiento.

Cuando ya los estaban de frente… la chica del grupo comenzó a cantar en voz baja.

Konan: Yaoi, yaoi, beso, beso.

Deidara apretó sus puños, cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo único que quería que esto fuera rápido.

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Kisame: Esto se pone bueno.

Sasori: ¡NO LO BESES, NO LO BESES!

**Zetsu: Menos mal que no me quede.**

_**REALITY.**_

El ItaDei se consagro… solo por unos segundos.

Hidan: _Jashin-sama tuvo una buena idea._ Con lengua… tienen que durar 5 segundos pegados o hay penitencia. –Se reía en silencio.

El rubio no podía mas, sus labios estaban pegados con los del Uchiha que al mismo tiempo quería salir arrancando del lugar.

Pasaron los 5 segundos.

Itachi salió corriendo al baño a lavarse la boca, el rubio fue a la cocina hacer lo mismo. Luego volvieron.

Pain: Saben… esta juego me gusto.

Kakuzu: A mí también.

Tobi: Senpai, lo hiso muy bien. –Dando sus felicitaciones al rubio.

Deidara: ……

Hidan: Sailor Venus te toca.

Deidara: Por favor que no saga yo. –Hiso girar la botella del amor.

Se detuvo, el primero fue Kakuzu y por cosas del destino el segundo fue el jashinista.

Hidan: ¡********! ¡Joder, Kakuzu! ¡Gira de nuevo Alicia!

Deidara: Si no lo haces hay penitencia, y no es que te vista de mujer, te raparemos o… tendrás que rezar 10 ave marías, un. –Sonrió sadicamente.

Hidan: ¡Eres un p*****! ¡Sailor Venus! –Se puso de pie.

Kakuzu: Si es por dinero lo hago.

Deidara: Después te lo daré.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, quedaran frente a frente.

Hidan: Tch, luego de esto voy a vomitar.

Kakuzu: Ve el lado positivo, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño.

Hidan: ¡****** de la ***** tu***** agh!

Konan: ¡Bésense! –Grito alegre.

El tacaño iba acercando su boca a los del poeta. Cuando ya estaban lo bastante cerca…

Hidan: ¡NO LO VOY HACER! ¡PREFIERO REZAR LAS 10 P*** MARIAS!

Konan: Ooouu… -Se deprimió.

Deidara: Si Hidan quiero eso, bueno. Pero ahora.

Kakuzu: Que pena.

Hidan: Donde me coloco.

Deidara: Tobi tráele unas sabanas blancas y una biblia. –El buen chico obedeció. –Hidan arrodíllate.

Hidan: Que humillación. –Se había arrodillado frente a los demás.

Konan: Me hubiese gustado jugar al Twister.

Al rato llega Tobi con una sabana blanco y una biblia de no sé donde la saco, pero la cosa es que Deidara coloco esa sabana sobre la cabella blanca del jashinista, luego le paso aquel gran libro.

Akatsuki comenzó a reír por dentro.

Hidan: Tch, perdón por este pecado Jashin-sama. –Respiro profundo. Parecía una verdadera virgen. –Dios te salve María llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo; bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres, y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre, Jesús. Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros, pecadores, ahora y en la ahora de nuestra muerte. Amén.

Deidara: Te faltan 9, un. ¡HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

Akatsuki: ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hidan: ¡JASHIN-SAMA LOS CASTIGARA POR TODO ESTO!

Itachi: Hidan siempre has dicho que nos castigara y aun lo estoy esperando.

Akatsuki: ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hidan: Dios te salve María llena eres de gracia….

Después de sus 10 aves marías, el turno de girar la botella era Kakuzu. Giro aquel objeto maligno, por suerte, les toco a la pareja recién formada: PAINKONAN.

Tobi: Tobi quiere salir, quiero jugar.

La pareja común y corriente se puso de pie.

Kakuzu: ¡MI CAMARA, DONDE ESTA MI CAMARA! –Salió corriendo a buscar el objeto… luego volvió y se puso a grabar.

Konan cerró los ojos, Pain estiro la trompita. La iniciativa fue tomado por la chica que lo beso apasionadamente. El tacaño se acerco más a ellos para ver como introducían sus lenguas y claramente se podía ver. La pareja no dejaba de besarse, las manos de Konan bajaron al trasero de su dueño.

Tobi: Konan-san esta excitada.

Hidan: ¡Hey ya paren! ¡No están en un motel!

Itachi: No cuenten dinero al frente de los pobre.

Hidan: ¡Deténganse! ¡******! ¡VAYANSE A UN MOTEL! ¡HAY UN NIÑO AQUÍ!

Los apasionados se separaron y volvieron a sentarse. Kakuzu quedo muy contento por lo que grabo.

Ahora era el turno de la señorita, hiso girar la botella, la primera persona fue Pain y la segunda fue Itachi.

Pain: Konan vuelve a girarlo.

Konan: No lo hare, ahora sal y dale un buen beso a Uchiha.

Tobi: Lider-sama usted puede. –Dando ánimos que no sirven para nada.

El jefe se puso de pie y camino al medio de la sala esperando a Itachi con cara de pocos amigos.

Itachi: Solo quiero decir algunas palabras. A todas mis fans… no se preocupen, no soy gay, soy bien hombrecito para mis cosas. Listo… pero… ¿Si no quiero besarlo, que tengo que hacer?

Konan: Am… besar a Kakuzu.

Itachi: Prefiero besar a este.

Todos observaban detenidamente aquella escena de… yaoi… eso.

Uchiha cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía creer que otra vez le tocara con un hombre.

Los labios del líder tocaron los del pelinegro, los sintieron un sentimiento extraño… solo asquerosidad.

Pasaron los 5 segundos, cada uno se fue a lavar la boca con jabón, shampoo, detergente, cloro, lo que servía para desinfectar sus bocas. Luego volvieron a sentarse. El líder hiso girar la botella del yaoi.

Tobi: ¡Al fin le toco a Tobi! –Alzaba los brazos.

La botella giro por segunda vez.

Tobi: ¡Si con senpai!

Deidara: No lo voy hacer, un.

Pain: Si no lo haces, tu penitencia será… am…. –Quedo pensativo. –Salir al patio y gritar con todas tus fuerzas que eres gay y siempre lo serás… con nombre y apellido.

Itachi: No tiene otra opción, o gritas eso que es humillante o besas al buen chico.

Hidan: Esto es divertido.

Tobi: Vamos senpai, yo beso bien.

Deidara: Gracias por tus grandes ánimos. –Sarcasmo y luego se pusieron de pie. –Quesea rápido para poder desinfectarme la boca, un. Supongo que te voy a besar con la máscara puesta.

Tobi: Me voy a levantar un poco mi mascarita. –Comenzó hacer ese procedimiento y dejo ver su pequeña y a la vez seductora boca.

Konan: Tobi tiene lindos labios.

Pain: Estoy aquí.

Konan: Tengo derecho a mirar.

Kakuzu: Esto hay que grabarlo.

Deidara: Maldición, un. –Cerró sus ojos lo más que pudo.

El buen chico apoyo su mano en el rostro del joven. Su boca se iba acercando a los de Deidara.

El corazón de Deidara comenzó a latir con fuerza, y una mescla de sentimientos con los de su Danna.

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Kisame: ¡CALMATE SASORI! ¡ES SOLO UN JUEGO! ¡NO TIENES POR QUE HACER ESO!

Zetsu: ¡QUEDATE TRANQUILO O TE COMO!

Sasori: ¡SIN DEIDARA NO SOY NADIE! ¡LO VA A BESAR! ¡YO DEBERIA ESTAR AHÍ! –Intentaba cortarse las venas con un kunai.

Kisame: ¡SUELTA ESE KUNAI!

_**REALITY.**_

Tobi había besado al artista.

Akatsuki estaba paralizado, pero Kakuzu seguía grabando.

El buen chico intentaba introducir su lengua, pero Deidara no quería ya estaba a punto de hacerlo explotar.

Konan: Que lindo.

Hidan: Ya pasaron los **** 5 segundos.

Deidara: -Se soltó de él. – ¡TENGO QUE LAVARME LA BOCA CON CLORO! –Salió corriendo al baño.

Tobi: -Se arreglo la máscara. –Fue el mejor beso que ha dado Tobi.

Luego de unos minutos, Diedara regreso.

El buen chico giro la botella.

Hidan: Solo espero que me toque Konan.

Tobi volvió a girar por segunda vez la botella para ver quién será la pareja del beso del ojivioleta.

Tobi: ¡Wii! ¡Otra vez salí yo!

Akatsuki: _Tobi es gay._

Konan: Tobi….

Tobi: ¿Uhm?

Konan: ¿Te gustan las mujeres?

Tobi: Hai.

Konan: Y porque estas tan feliz de que te toque con un hombre.

Tobi: A Tobi todo lo hace feliz.

Konan: -Suspira. –Eres un buen chico.

Tobi: ¡HAI!

Hidan: No lo voy a besar.

Kakuzu: Si no lo haces tendrás que… cantar villancicos, 5 veces seguidas.

Akatsuki: ¡Hahaha!

Hidan: ¡HECHO!

Kakuzu: Pero antes…

_**10 minutos después.**_

Hidan estaba vestido de cura. No sé de donde habrán sacado le traje.

Pain: ¡Queremos oírte cantar Hidan!

Deidara: ¡De seguro que Jashi estará muy orgullo de esto, un!

Akatsuki: ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hidan: ¡TODOS USTEDES LES CAERA LA IRA DE JASHIN-SAMA! ¡******! ¡JODER KAKUZU!

Kakuzu: Canta. –Prendió la cámara.

Hidan: Noche de paz, noche de amor. Todo duerme en derredor, entre los astros que esparcen su luz. Brilla anunciando al niño Jesús, brilla la estrella de paz, brilla la estrella de paz. Noche de paz, noche de amor… _¡JASHIN-SAMA PERDONEME! ¡ALGUN DIA LOS HARE SACRIFICIO!_

Luego de haber cantado 5 veces "Noche de paz, Noche de amos" había llegado el animador para que fueran a prepararse para la 4ta competencia.

_**30 minutos después. Se encontraban en el área de juego.**_

Animador: Hoy es la 4ta competencia. Este duelo es muy simple. Lo único que tendrán que hacer es el "Posta con Relevo" (annii: así se llama? Esa cosa de pasar un palo y el otro lo recibe y empieza a correr).

El orden en el equipo Dios: 1)Pain – 2)Hidan – 3)Relleno – 4)Itachi

El orden en el equipo Ángeles: 1)Konan – 2)Kakuzu – 3)Tobi – 4)Deidara

Pain: ¿Todos por Tobi?

Itachi: Bueno…. –Sin ánimos.

Hidan: Por el ***** si.

_**No muy lejos.**_

Konan: ¿Itachi?

Kakuzu: Itachi.

Tobi: Itachi-san.

Deidara: Itachi, un.

Animador: En sus marcas… listoooos ¡Fuera!

La peliazul y el líder salen a toda velocidad, su meta es pasar ese palo que no sé cómo se llama, pero le pondremos palo.

Tobi: -Desde la penúltima posición. - ¡ALABIO, ALABAO, ALAPIN, PON, PAO, AKATSUKI, AKATSUKI, RA RA RA!

Deidara: ¡Tobi somos Ángeles!

Tobi: ¡YO TAMBIEN LO QUIERO SENPAI!

Deidara: Idiota, un.

Tobi: ¡PAPELES, ARCILLAS! ¡VAMOS ANGELES!

Kakuzu: _Eso ni siquiera rima._

Konan: ¡Kakuzu despierta! –Le entrega el palo.

Kakuzu corre como si fuera su último día, mientras que Tobi intentaba echar barras que no rimaban.

Pain: ¡Itachi échanos barra desde atrás! ¡Hidan el palo! –Le entrega el dicho objeto.

Itachi: Vamos Dios. –Con su gran ánimo.

Pain: Eres… patético.

Hidan iba a la misma velocidad que su querido viejo avaro, sin embargo sorpresivamente el peliblanco lo pasa y llega donde un relleno, le entrega el palo y empieza a correr para llegar donde el ultimo. Itachi.

Hidan: ¿Quién será ese? Jashin-sama espero que ganemos.

Kakuzu llega donde Tobi y le entrega el palo, obviamente el buen chico comienza a mover sus piernas como el ninja que es.

Tobi: ¡Tobi corre, Tobi corre!

El relleno llego primero que el enmascarado y le entrega el palo a Itachi.

Pain: ¡Vamos Itachi! ¡Tenemos que ganar!

Itachi: _Tobi esta apunto de llegar donde la Sailor Venus. _¡Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu!

Deidara: ¡TOBI! ¡CUIDADO CON ESO! ¡DEIDARA-SENPAI TE QUIERE DAR EL ABRASO DEL OSO! _Espero que funcione._

Tobi: -Mágicamente esquiva el ataque de Itachi. -¡TOBI QUIERE ABRASAR A SENPAI! –Corre abrasarlo.

Itachi: _No importa, ya voy llegando._

Tobi le entrega el palo a Deidara, pero a la vez lo abrasa.

Deidara: ¡Tobi suéltame tengo que correr a la meta o Itachi nos ganará!

Tobi: Demo Senpai, usted dijo que me daría un abraso y eso estoy haciendo.

Konan: ¡TOBI SUELTA A DEIDARA!

Deidara: ¡DEJAME CORRER TOBI POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! –Intentaba zafarse de su molestia.

Animador: ¡Los ganadores son del equipo Dios!

Deidara: O_O –Aun seguía siendo abrasado por el buen chico.

Tobi: Lo quiero mucho senpai.

_**5 minutos después.**_

Animador: Es hora de nominar uno del equipo perdedor, es decir el equipo al mando de Konan. Equipo Ángeles, son los primeros en nominar.

Konan: Yo no sé por cual… am… creo que voy a votar a… _Demonios no puedo votar por Tobi, a pesar de que sea idiota, estúpido, llorón, infantil, analfabeto, torpe y muchos otros improperios, es el mas fuerte. Deidara… ayuda a que Tobi siga el juego. Kakuzu… m*****. _ Voto por Kakuzu, lo siento pero… no tenía otra alternativa.

Kakuzu: No importa. _Voy a perder mi dinero *******_

Animador: Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Em… creo que… Tobi, es muy niño para estas cosas.

Itachi: Por favor, Tobi beso a Deidara con todo y lengua, y lo tiene más grande que el mío.

Animador: Siguiente.

Deidara: Kakuzu… se que es extraño, debería votar por Tobi, pero el idiota es el mas fuerte de nuestro equipo, un. Gomen Kakuzu.

Tobi: Yo… am… no puedo votar por mí, asique… Kakuzu-san.

Animador: Dios.

Pain: Tobi, necesitamos debilitarlo.

Itachi: Tobi.

Hidan: Tobi… no crean que lo hago para que se quede el tacaño **** ese.

Animador: -Suspira. –Con cuatro voto, Tobi es el nominado.

Tobi: Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff…

Konan: Gomen Tobi. –Lo abrasa.

Tobi: Sniff, soy un buen chico… sniff…

Animador: Los tres sobrantes es hora del piedra, papel y tijeras.

Konan/Kakuzu/Deidara: ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL Y TIJERAS!

Deidara: Están bromeando, un.

Kakuzu: Yo… ¿Otra vez papel?

Konan: M*****

Itachi: Konan siempre saca papel, era más que obvio que los demás sacaran tijeras.

Pain: Konan… o no…

Animador: Bueno yo me retiro pero antes... las votaciones empiezan ahora. Voten por quien se va. Tobi o Konan.

Pain: -Abrasa a su amada. -¡KONAN! ¡TENEMOS QUE PASAR LA NOCHE JUNTOS!

Tobi: ¿Senpai, que es pasar la noche juntos?

Deidara: ¿No que sabias como se hacían los bebes, un?

Tobi: Por la cigüeña.

Deidara: -.-UUU

**_AKATSUKI CUEVA._**

Sasori: ¡VOTEN PARA QUE SE VAYA TOBI, ASI DEIDARA SERA MIO! ¡WAJAJAJAJAJA! -Tenia toda su mano con heridas.

Kisame: ¿Tienes calmantes?

Zetsu: Tengo algo parecido. -En sus manos tenia un martillo.

**Zetsu: Vamos a dormirlo un poco.**

Zetsu: Buenas noches ¡Sasori! -Le da un martillazo.

Sasori: X_X

Kisame: ¿Estara bien?

** Zetsu: Para ser sinsero, NO.**

**

* * *

  
** **_Bueno ya saben que hacer. VOTEN POR QUIEN SEBA. _**

**_EL ADORABLE Y BUEN CHICO: TOBI // LA UNA CHICA DEL GRUPO Y AMANTE DEL LIDER: KONAN._**

**_Que hice sufrir a Hidan. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!_**

**_Matta nee._**


	15. Mi nuevo Senpai, Visitas, ¡No te vayas!

Ayer fui a la bencinera para llenar mis tanques de imaginación.

¿El resultado?

ESTE CAPITULO.

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Naruto no me pertenecen, por que si fueran míos, serian míos. MI GRAN RAZONAMIENTO. Algunos son de mi absoluta propiedad.**_

_**Advertencia: La mayoría de las personalidades están sumamente estúpidas.**_

* * *

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Mi nuevo Senpai – Visitas – ¡No te vayas!"_

_**Al otro día.**_

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

La versión maligna de Pinocho quedo en terapia intensivo por culpa del martillazo por parte de Zetsu.

_**REALITY.**_

En la mañana, muy temprano el líder se dispuso a hacer desayuno para su querida y amada peliazul.

Pain: Mi loco amor de verano sigue aquí, mi loco amor de verano, no. No puede olvidar de mis besos las promesas que hubo allí. –Mientras hacia el rico desayuno.

Kakuzu: Se nota que el líder está enamorado. –Esperaba con ansias el desayuno.

Hidan: De repente Jashin hace cosas buenas.

Itachi: ¿Desde cuanto que tu Dios están generoso?

Hidan: Siempre lo ha sido.

Mientras ellos conversaban, recién se había levantado la única chica del grupo, caminaba a pies descalzados. Llego a la cocina.

Konan: Buenos días…. –Aun estaba con sueño. –Tengo hambre…

Pain: ¡Mi loco amor de verano sigue aquí! ¡Konan! –Grito al verla. – ¡Ya esta listo el desayuno!

La chica se acerco a Pain, la cual le dio un tierno beso en sus labios. Luego Akatsuki tomo el desayuno.

Hidan: ¿Qué haces Tobi? –Pregunto durante su desayuno en honor a Jashin.

Tobi: Tobi está jugando. –Jugaba a contar los cereales del plato. –61… 63… 64… 68…

Itachi: -Cogió una cuchara y comenzó hacer ruido contra un vaso. –Quiero decir algo importante.

Hidan: Eres gay.

Akatsuki: ¿De verdad eres gay?

Itachi: Claro que no.

Pain: Entonces habla.

Tobi: Soy un buen chico… 100…. 105

Itachi: -Aclara su sexy voz. –Hoy… se nos va un compañero, puede ser Konan o el buen chico Tobi.

Tobi: Itachi-san dijo que soy un buen chico.

Deidara: Shhh… silencio Tobi, un.

Itachi: Arigato Deidara. Ante lo que he dicho, quiero decir unas palabras para Tobi: Tobi eres alguien fuerte, irritante, infantil, imbécil, tonto, idiota, estúpido, terco, bastardo, marginal,...

Konan: Itachi suficiente, todos entendimos tu punto y… Tobi también.

Tobi: Sniff, sniff…

Itachi: Am…. Bueno… solo te quiero decir que eres una buena persona y sigue molestando a Deidara. Konan: Siempre estuve enamorado de ti.

Pain: ¡QUE!

Konan: I-Ita-Itachi…

Itachi: Es una broma.

Pain: Más te vale.

Itachi: Como iba diciendo, eres una chica fuerte y de una piel dura. Y espero que el líder y tú sean felices para siempre. –Le comenzó a caer una lágrima sobre su rostro.

Hidan: ¿Itachi estas llorando?

Itachi: No. –Se secaba con sus brazos. –Es el efecto del mangekyou sharingan.

Pain: Gracias Itachi, fueron muy bellas tus palabras.

Konan: En un año más te invitaremos a nuestro matrimonio.

Pain: ¿Cuál matrimonio? –Se hiso el desentendido.

Konan: Tú y yo, nos casaremos. –Dijo muy alegre.

Tobi: El líder-sama y la líder-san se van a casar… 150… 154….

Hidan: Hay que lindo. –Se burlo de la pareja. –Yo también tengo unas palabras que decir.

Pain: Habla.

El jashinista se puso de pie y su mano sostenía un vaso de leche.

Hidan: Se que ya algunos tomaron su desayuno pero no importa. Lo que quiero decir es que… se que algunos piensan que soy grosero, impulsivo y que hablo sin parar…

Akatsuki: _Vaya novedad._

Tobi: _182… 189…. 203…_

Hidan: Pero dentro de mi corazoncito…

Kakuzu: ¿Desde cuando tienes corazón?

Hidan: Desde que la escritora me lo dijo.

Akatsuki: Aaaa….

Hidan: Bueno… en donde iba… a sí. Ejem, pero dentro de mi corazoncito hay un Hidan que es una buena persona. Por eso, doy gracias a Jashin-sama por conocer a estas personas. –Akatsuki (menos Tobi) estaban llorando por las bellas palabras de este. –Agradezco de haber entrado a esta linda organización. Doy gracias por conocer al p*** líder, él sabe que lo llamo así por cariño. Doy gracias también por conocer a Konan, a Itachi, Alicia… bueno Deidara-chan, a Kakuzu, a Tobi y también a los que fueron eliminados. Brindo por nuestra amistad… y que sea para toda la vida. Pero antes…

Akatsuki: _Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, que se calle por Jashin!_

Hidan: Pero antes… gracias Jashin-sama por darnos el pan de cada día. –Comenzó a persignarse. –En el nombre de Jashin, de mi y del espíritu infernal…

Akatsuki: AMEN.

El peliblanco tomo asiento mientras que TODO Akatsuki se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.

Deidara: Lindas…. palabras…. Hidan…. un.

Kakuzu: Se nota….. que ….. fue… por dinero….

Hidan: Joder, Kakuzu, también tengo mi lado humano.

Tobi: Hidan-san lo quiero mucho. ¿Quiere ser mi nuevo senpai?

Deidara: ¿Qué? Pero Tobi yo soy tu senpai, un.

Tobi: Es que Tobi ya se aburrió de usted. Quiero un nuevo senpai. ¿Hidan-san?

Hidan: Am… no me molestaría ser tu superior.

Kakuzu: ¿Eso significa que me dejaras? _Que diga que si._

Hidan: Si. Seré el nuevo senpai de Tobi. Gomen Sailor Venus.

Deidara: Después no te quiero ver rogándome que vuelva hacer tu senpai Tobi, un. –Dijo molesto.

Tobi: No lo voy a hacer Deidara-san.

Deidara: _Deidara-san… omg…._

Pain: Bueno, ¿quién va a lavar?

Itachi: Yo. –Se levanto de la silla y dispuso a recoger los platos y vasos vacios.

Kakuzu: Supongo que ahora nos vamos a aburrir.

Deidara: Un.

Tobi: ¿Hidan-senpai, quiere jugar con Tobi?

Hidan: Gomen Tobi, pero no tengo ganas.

Tobi: Bueno.

Konan: Hidan es un buen senpai, aun no ha sacado de quicio.

Pain: Tienes razón…. Amor.

Konan: -Solo sonrió. –

Pain: -Tomo las manos de la peliazul. –Konan… no quiero que te vayas, seria muy infeliz aquí dentro.

Konan: Tranquilo, si me voy siempre te daré las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Pain: O Konan.

Konan: O Pain.

Animador: ¡BUENOS DIAS!

Pain: Que hay de buenos, nos interrumpió en nuestra escena romántica.

Itachi aun seguía lavando los platos.

Animador: No se enoje. Les tengo una linda sorpresa que les alegrara el día.

Deidara: ¿Qué cosa?

Kakuzu: ¿Más dinero?

Animador: No. Tendrán muchas visitas. –Dijo muy contento.

Akatsuki: ¡VISITAS!

Itachi: O NO. (Siempre positivo)

Animador: Si, y en unas 3 horas mas estarán aquí, asique alístense. ¡Yo me voy! –Y se fue.

Todos se miraron… y todos partieron al a ducharse.

_**En las duchas.**_

Itachi: ¿Dónde está el líder?

Tobi: Tobi no sabe. ¿Y usted Hidan-senpai?

Hidan: Creo que… debe estar con Konan. Debe estar ******* a Konan.

Kakuzu: Seguramente.

_**3 HORA DESPUES.**_

Akatsuki reunido en el patio.

Animador: Veo que están muy bellos y bella.

Deidara: ¿Dónde están las visitas?

Animador: Vienen… ahora.

Desde la entrada del patio comienzan aparecer muchas personas caminando hacia el reality, cada Akatsuki trató de observar quienes eras aquellas visitas. Hasta que…

……….

Animador: Que la pasen bien. –Se fue.

Itachi: Esto no puede ser cierto.

Deidara: Mamá… ¡Mamá! –Se lazó sobre aquella persona. – ¡Hermana!

Kakuzu: Abuelita…. Me debes dinero.

Hidan: Por Jashin-sama… Mamá… Abuelito.

Tobi: ¡Tía! (annii: si lo se… pero tiene que tener familia, no iba a dejarlo solo al buen chico)

Pain: Am…. Hola… Abuelita.

Konan: Mamá.

Todos (menos Itachi) fueron abrazar a sus respectivas familias, luego entraron a la casona a conversar sobre sus villanas y miserables vidas.

Mientras con Itachi…

Itachi: ¿Por qué viniste si me odias?

¿?¿?¿?: No lo hice por voluntad propia, me obligaron Itachi.

Itachi: No estoy muy feliz con todo esto Sasuke.

Sasuke: ¿Y tú crees que yo sí?

Deidara: ¡Oigan vengan! ¡No se queden ahí parados como tontos!

Hidan: ¡No se van a pelear ahora par de *******! ¡O Jashin-sama los castigara!

Itachi: ¿Quieres entrar?

Sasuke: Hmp. (Sí)

Itachi: Tratemos de no pelear. ¿vale?

Sasuke: Hmp. (Sí)

_**Con las familias.**_

Hidan: ¿De verdad es tu hermana Deidara?

Deidara: Si. Linda ¿no, un?

Hidan: He, yo pensaba que era tu hermano gemelo. ¡Hahahahaa!

Tobi: Hidan-senpai tiene razón.

Hidan: Sabes Deidara… Tobi no es tan irritante.

Deidara: _Si claro… espérate en unos días más, no vas a aguantar, un._

Hermana de Deidara: ¿Te llamas Hidan?

Hidan: ¿Eh? Si, si claro.

H. de Dei: Eres muy lindo en persona, un.

Deidara: ¿Estás bien de la cabeza?

H. de. Dei: Hai.

Hidan: Tú también eres muy linda, incluso más linda de Alicia.

Deidara: Oye Tobi, no sabía que tenias familia, un.

Tobi: Si, si tengo, ella es mi tía.

Tía: Tobi es un buen chico, él no se tiene que ir.

Kakuzu: ¿Hidan a tú mamá no la usaste como sacrificio?

Hidan: Jamás haría eso.

Kakuzu: ¿A tu abuelito?

Hidan: Menos. Y tú viejo avaro, por tu edad no sabía que tenias abuela.

Kakuzu: Esta viva porque me debe dinero.

Hidan: **** que la quieres a ******

Kakuzu: Cierra la boca Hidan, nadie insulta a mi abuelita.

A. de Hidan: ¡Nadie insulta a mí bebe! ¡******** Kakuzu! ¡Dinero **********!

Akatsuki: Ahora sabemos quien salió Hidan.

_**Con Itachi.**_

Los hermanos Uchihas no se decían ni una sola palabra.

Itachi: Quiero preguntarte algo. –Rompió el silencio.

Sasuke: Hmp. (dime)

Itachi: ¿Estas saliendo con Naruto?

Sasuke: ¿Q-que?

Itachi: Sí, eso. Salió en el diario, espero que sea mentira, no quiero tener un hermano que se le da vuelta el paragua.

Sasuke: No… amm… bueno…. Lo único que puedo decir es que… tuve algo con el dobe, pero se termino.

Itachi: Gomen.

Sasuke: Y…. ¿Cómo lo has pasado aquí adentro?

Itachi: Bien, es divertido pero… últimamente ya no hay nada que hacer.

Sasuki: Am….

Itachi: ……….

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ¿Me puedo vengar?

Itachi: No.

Sasuke: Bueno.

Itachi: ……….

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: ………..

Sasuke: ………

Después de esta entretenida conversación de los Uchihas, nos vamos con los líderes.

M. de Konan: Siempre supe que ustedes acabarían juntos.

A. de Pain: ¿Cuándo vienen mis nietos?

Konan: Muy pronto señora. ¿Cierto Pain?

Pain: No cre....

Konan: -Cara sádica. –CIERTO PAIN.

Pain: Si… muy luego. –Tiene miedo.

M. de Konan: Aun me acuerdo cuando ustedes se conocieron.

A. de Pain: Fue tan lindo.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

_**HACE MUCHOS AÑOS ATRAS.**_

_**JARDIN INFANTIL.**_

Konan: Mami no quiero entrar, dicen que este lugar es feo. –Iba de la mano de su madre.

M. de Konan: Konan, aquí te vas a divertir mucho y conocerás nuevos amigos.

Konan: No lo sé… mira a todos esos niños, ya me cayeron mal.

M. de K: Konan… en fin, pórtate bien. ¿Sí?

Konan: Bueno. –Se despiden con un beso cada mejilla y la pequeña peliazul corre a la sala del jardín.

Nagato: ¿Abuelita está segura que esto es para mí?

A de N: Por supuesto, todos los niños entras al jardín.

Nagato: _Con esto, algún día seré líder._

A de N: Es hora de que entres, has buenos amigos Nagato.

Nagato: Si abuelita. ¡Adiós! –Y se había despedido se la vieja.

_**En la sala del jardín infantil.**_

Profesora: ¡Hola niños! ¿Cómo están?

Niños: ¡Bien!

Profesora: Ahora van a dibujar lo que más les guste y luego me los entregan.

_**10 minutos después.**_

Nagato: Hola niña, mi nombre es Nagato.

Konan: Konan. –Decía sin importancia mientras dibujaba.

Nagato: Eres linda.

Konan: Eso ya lo sé bobo.

Nagato: ¿Qué dibujas?

Konan: Tú matanza si me sigues hablando.

Nagato: Eres simpática. –Luego toma una hoja de papel con sus manos. –Mira Konan, yo dibuje esto.

Konan: -Al fin lo mira. – ¿Y que se supone que es eso?

Nagato: Este es mi sueño. Algún día será un gran líder de una organización.

Konan: Sigue soñando, eso nunca sucederá.

Nagato: Y tú serás mi linda secretaria.

Konan: Cierra la boca o te la parto.

_**15 minutos después, en el recreo.**_

Nagato: ¡Konan! –Venia corriendo con una flor en su mano.

Konan: ¡Ahora que quieres! ¡Déjame en paz!

Nagato: Toma… te la regalo.

Konan: -Acepta la flor. –

Nagato: Me gustas Konan.

Konan: Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

Nagato: Cásate conmigo.

Konan: No.

Nagato: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Konan: No.

Nagato: ¿Amante?

Konan: No.

Nagato: ¿Amiga con ventaja?

Konan: No.

Nagato: Em… quieres….

Konan: No. –Tira la flor al piso y salta sobre ella. – ¡Déjame tranquila! –Luego seda media voltea y camina… por ahí.

Nagato: Ni siquiera me dejo terminar. ¡Me llamo Nagato! Creo que ya se lo dije… Algún día Konan, vas a formar parte de mi organización.

_**-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

Konan: Pain, perdona las atrocidades que te hice en el jardín.

Pain: No te preocupes, por lo menos cumplí mi sueño.

_**Con Hidan.**_

Deidara: Mamá de Hidan, ¿porque no nos cuenta como era su hijo antes, un?

Hidan: Mamá les cuentas y serás sacrificio para Jashin-sama.

M. de H: Jashin-sama me adora hijo. Lo voy a contar igual.

Akatsuki tomaba mucha atención.

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

_**Cuando tenía 6 años el tierno jashinista.**_

M. de H: ¡Hidan! ¡Te he dicho que esas cosas no se hacen!

Hidan: Pero mamá… yo no quise… solo quería jugar a los autos. –Puso su rostro triste.

M. de H: Pero no traer tierra a la casa Hidan.

Hidan: Sniff, sniff…

M. de H: Y no quiero que llores.

Hidan: Sniff… bueno.

_**15 minutos después.**_

Hidan: ¿Mami te ayudo a lavar los platos?

M. de H: Gracias Hidan, me alegro que hayas salido un buen muchacho y educado.

Hidan: -Limpiaba los platos. –Mamá.

M. de H: ¿Sí?

Hidan: Cuando sea grande voy hacer una buena persona y bien educada.

M. de H: Me alegro.

Hidan: Y voy a tener muchos amigos y voy a respetar a todas las personas mamá. –El futuro jashinista sonrió muy tiernamente.

_**3 años después.**_

Hidan: ¡Mamá! –Venia corriendo desde el colegio.

M. de H: ¿Cómo te fue Hidan?

Hidan: ¡Bien! Sabes mamá, hoy el colegio me eligió como el mejor compañero y el mejor en ayudar en las cosas del la escuela.

_**4 años después.**_

Había un escenario, era como una ceremonia en honor a alguien, la cual había muchas personas.

Señor: -Habla desde un micrófono. –Agradezco a las municipalidades por el gran proyecto de hacer una fundación para los niños huérfanos, y agradezco enormemente a un joven que hizo lo posible por este gran sueño. Por favor, adelante joven Hidan.

Todo el público aplaude y en eso entra el futuro Akasuki.

Hidan: -Desde el micrófono. –Buenas tarde, mi nombre es Hidan, la persona que hiso este lindo proyecto para los niños huérfanos. Necesitamos que ustedes también nos colaboren…… -Mucho rato después. –Que Dios los bendiga, muchas gracias.

_**-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

Kakuzu: ¿De verdad ese era Hidan?

Deidara: Yo pensaba que era algo… em… un chico delincuente o algo así, un.

Tobi: ¿Y porque Hidan-senpai se volvió grosero?

Hidan: Yo no soy grosero ***** Tobi.

M. de H: Eso fue cuando…

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

_**Cuando Hidan tenía 14 años.**_

A de H: Eso es lo que tienes que hacer si es que alguien te insulta de esa manera Hidan.

Hidan: Si abuelita, ningún ***** me insultara, yo voy a proteger solo.

A de H: Así me gusta. Ahora ve donde ese niño hijo de ***** que te molesta en tu curso. Ve.

Y obedientemente el adolecente fue donde aquel joven.

Hidan: Oye tú *********************************************** Estúpido.

Joven: O.O ¡MAMA! –Salió corriendo en llanto.

Hidan: NINGUN ******** SE METERA CON HIDAN.

_**-FIN FLASH BACK-**_

M. de H: Fue culpa de su abuelita.

Deidara: Que pena por el Hidan educado, un.

_**Con los Uchihas.**_

Itachi: ……….

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: ¿Tienes hambre?

Sasuke: No.

Itachi: ……….

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Itachi: ……….

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ¿Me puedo vengar ahora?

Itachi: No.

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Itachi: ……….

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

Sasuke: ………

Itachi: …………

_**Muchas horas después.**_

Animador: Es hora que sus familiares se vayan.

Deidara: Las voy extrañas, un.

Tobi: Tía… se una buena chica y yo seré un buen chico.

Hidan: Las echare de menos, que Jashin-sama las bendiga y… hermana de Alicia, eres muy linda.

Kakuzu: Aun me debes dinero abuela.

Pain/Konan: Gracias por venir.

Itachi: Que se vaya luego.

Todos los familiares, menos Sasuke: ¡Adiós! ¡Los amamos! ¡Te amo Hidan! –Se fueron.

Animador: Bueno chicos… es hora de saber quién se va hoy.

Pain: _Que se quede Konan._

Deidara: _Que se vaya Tobi, un._

Tobi: _Soy un buen chico, la gente me tiene que querer._

Animador: Con 6 votos contra 4, el eliminado es…

Deidara: _Tobi, Tobi, Tobi, Tobi…_

Pain: _Tobi, Tobi, Tobi, Tobi_

Tobi: _Si salgo de aquí, lo primero que haré es comer muchos heladitos._

Animador: Con 6 votos se va… Konan. Lo lamento Pain… bueno yo me voy… Konan alístate para irte.

Tobi: ¡ME QUEDE POR QUE SOY UN BUEN CHICO!

Deidara: ¡COMO LA GENTE PUEDE QUERER A TOBI!

Tobi: ¡Hidan-senpai! ¡Abrazo! –Fue abrazarlo y el jashinista lo acepto.

Hidan: No es tan malo ser amigo de Tobi.

_**Con el PainXKonan.**_

Pain: Konan…

Konan: Pain…

Pain: Me voy a extrañar… vamos déjame ayudarte con tus cosas.

Luego la ayudo, blablablabla… todos de despidieron de la única chica del grupo. Y se fue.

Pain quedo súper mal.

_**Al otro día.**_

_**En la cocina.**_

Pain: -Cocinaba. Su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura negra y bien deprimida. -Creo ver la lluvia caer, en mi ventana te veo pero no está lloviendo, no es más que un reflejo de mi pensamiento, hoy te echo de menos...Yo sólo quiero hacerte saber Konan estés donde estés, que si te falta el aliento yo te lo daré, y si te sientes sola háblame, que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver...aunque no te pueda ver...

Itachi: Al líder hay que subirle el ánimo.

Hidan: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Kakuzu: ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Deidara: No quiero pensar, un.

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.

Hidan: Esperen unos minutos… voy a dejar que Jashin-sama me ilumine.

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Konan: Pain están romántico. –Sonreía.

Kisame: Esta enamorado. Yo quiero ir al matrimonio.

Zetsu: Yo solo iría para comer. ¿Verdad parte negra?

**Zetsu: Claro amigo.**

Dato: Sasori aun esta en el hospital.

* * *

_**¿Te reíste? ¡Sí! ¡Qué bueno!**_

_**Se quedo mi buen chico. :3**_

_**Espero que les hayan gustados los flash black y la entretenida conversación de los hermanos Uchihas.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dejen reviews.**_

_**O LES CAERA LA IRA DE JASHIN.**_

_**Aun los quiero.**_

_**.Annii.**_


	16. Súbele el Animo a Painsama,El Colmo,,,,,

Lalalalalalalalalalalalaa...... Soy feliz.

Amo a Hidan.... aunque lo trate mal en fic... me gusta hacerlo sufrir. *risa malévola*

_**Disclaimer: Ya saben.**_

_**Advertencia: También. **_

* * *

_**AKATSUKI **_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Súbele el animo a Pain-sama – El colmo de Hidan"_

Hidan: Esperen unos minutos… voy a dejar que Jashin-sama me ilumine.

Tobi: Senpai tengo una idea.

Deidara: ¿Qué?

Tobi: Dije senpai, Hidan-senpai tengo una idea.

Hidan: No tengo ninguna ***** que se me ocurra.

Tobi: Senpai tengo una idea.

Hidan: Vamos Jashin-sama ilumíname.

Tobi: Senpai tengo una idea.

Hidan: ¿Nadie tiene una ***** idea?

Akatsuki (menos Tobi): No.

Tobi: Senpai tengo una idea.

Hidan: ¡NADIE TIENE UNA **** IDEA! ¡JASHIN-SAMA A! ¡HAZLO PENSAR!

Desde el techo aparece el buen chico vestido de ángel, al estilo Bob esponja.

Tobi: -Cantando un gregoriano. – ¡Hidan-senpai tengo una idea…!

Hidan: Gracias al infierno. –Agarra a Tobi y lo deja en de pie en el suelo. - ¿Cuál?

Tobi: Hagamos un show con malabares, payasitos, bailes y muchas cosas más. ^_^

Kakuzu: El pequeñito tiene razón.

Itachi: ¿Pero qué hacemos?

Deidara: …

Hidan: Ya sé.

_**En la cocina.**_

Pain: De tantas cosas que perdí, diría que sólo guardo lo que fue, mágico tiempo que nació un Abril…. –Picaba cebollas.

Deidara: Líder deje eso y venga, un.

Pain: ¿Para qué?

Deidara: Le tenemos una sorpresa, un.

Pain: No gracias, estoy bien deprimiéndome.

Deidara: Bien, será por la fuerza.

Después de unos gritos, torturas, golpes e intento de suicidio. Pain quedo sentado en una silla de la sala, ya a su frente había un telón rojo de no sé donde salió, al parecer tenían una especie de show preparado para subirle el ánimo y no otra cosa.

Pain: Que estupidez.

Kakuzu: Después tiene que pagar, esto no es gratis. Nos costó mucho preparar todo esto.

Pain: ¿A quién se lo ocurrió?

Kakuzu: Tobi y el idiota de Hidan.

Pain: …

Acto seguido el tacaño camina al "escenario" para animar.

Kakuzu: Líder, lo que va a ver ahora… espero que le suba el ánimo.

Pain: -Solo arqueo una ceja. –

Kakuzu: ¡Desde de la antigua Roma! ¡Llega el gran domador de leones y fuego! ¡Le presento al león y su Itachi! Gomen… ¡Itachi y su león!

Esos dos tipos entran al "escenario"

El león era Deidara.

Itachi estaba vestido de domador de leones, luego coloca una de esos típicos círculos donde tienen que pasar los felinos.

Deidara: Espero que salga vivo de esto. –Estaba en cuatro patas.

Itachi: Claro que sí. –Sonrió de lado para darle confianza.

Luego el artista se alejo unos metros del circulo, al otro lado de encontraba Uchiha.

Itachi: ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! –El circulo queda en llamas para que pase… Alicia.

Pain: ¿Va hacer un Deidara asado? ¿Qué pasa si hay un accidente?

Kakuzu: Ya se los advertí, no voy a gastar mi dinero en esas tonterías.

Mientras que las llamas rodeaban la circunferencia, el rubio estaba muerto de miedo.

Itachi: Leoncito venga, venga. Papá Itachi lo está esperando.

Deidara: ¡ESCUCHAME UCHIHA! ¡SI SALGO MUERTO TE VOY A MATAR, UN! (annii: que idiota)

Pain: Que salte la leoncita.

Deidara: ¡ES LEONCITO!

La leoncita se prepara para saltar al arco en llamas. Cuando paso…

Deidara estaba en llamas… quemado.

Deidara: ¡ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO!

Itachi: Si solo estuviera Kisame. –Dijo con toda tranquilidad del mundo.

Deidara: ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE, UN! –Su traje comenzó a romperse.

Kakuzu: Ve a la piscina.

Y la Sailor Venus sale corriendo hacia la piscina para apagar el incendio.

Su pelo se quemo un poco.

Pain: Buen acto de Deidaracidio.

Itachi: Am… gracias por ver mi espectáculo. ¿Le gusto?

Pain: No, fue horrible.

Uchiha se fue llorando detrás del telón rojo.

Pain: ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Kakuzu: No. ¡Ahora le presento a un malabarista y payaso a la vez! ¡Le presento a Hidancito el alegrito! _Que horrible._

Cuando Kakuzu presentaba al jashinista, Deidara había salido de la piscina con toda su ropa hecha triza, caminó hacia el telón, de seguro que tenía otro show preparado.

Entró Hidan vestido de payaso.

Pain: Hidan me da miedo.

Kakuzu: A mí también.

Hidan: -Habla como payasito. –Hola amiguito líder Pain, yo soy Hidancito el payasito alegrito.

Pain: _Esto es lo más patético y gay que haya visto._

Hidan: Ahora le contare algunos chistecitos. Em… pero… no vengo solo, traigo a mi ayudante… ¡Tobito!

Entra el buen chico vestido de payaso.

Tobi: ¡Soy un buen chico! ¡Tobi quiere jugar!

Hidan: Tobi la actuación. –Lo dijo en susurro.

Tobi: Hai, Hidan-senpai.

El líder solo escuchaba con su rostro serio.

Hidan: Tobicito ¿Cuánto es 2 x 2?

Tobi: Empate.

Hidan: ¿Y cuanto es 2 x 1?

Kakuzu: ¡OFERTA!

Hidan: ¡ARRUINASTE EL CHISTE GRANDISIMO ANIMAL! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA POR ESO!

Tobi: Hidan-senpai…

Hidan: ¡QUE!

Tobi: Sniff, sniff, sniff…

Hidan: Gomen, gomen Tobicito… em ¿continuamos?

Tobi: Hai.

El pelinaranjo bosteza.

Hidan: Tobicito ¿Qué es la A?

Tobi: Una vocal, senpai.

Hidan: ¿Y la K?

Tobi: Un consonante que no se puede repetir.

*gri, gri, gri, gri, gri, gri, gri…*

Hidan: _Si digo este Kakuzu me va a matar… se supone que no me puede matar._ ¿Cuál es el colmo de Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: ¡Que!

Pain: Esto se puso bueno. ¿Cuál es su colmo?

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico.

Hidan: Tsk, ¿Cuál es el colmo de Kakuzu? Quitarle el corazón a Sasori.

Pain: ¡Hahahahahaha!

Kakuzu: Te voy a matar Hidan.

Hidan: Inténtalo. –Sonrió burlonamente. –Otro am… ¿Cuál es la comida preferida de los ANBUS?

Pain: ¿Nosotros?

Hidan: No. Las ANBUrguesas.

Pain: ¡Hahahaha!

Tobi: ¡Funciona, funciona! ¡Hidan-senpai usted puede!

Hidan: ¿Cuánto le costó obtener a Kakashi el Sharingan?

Kakuzu: Mucho dinero.

Hidan: Tsk. Un OJO de la cara.

Pain: ¡Excelente Hidan!

Hidan: Bien… ¿Cuál es el colmo de EL LIDER de los Akatsukis?

Pain: ¬`_´¬

Hidan: Ser Naruto.

Kakuzu: ¡Hahahaha!

Pain: Fome.

Tobi: ¡Tobito quiere contar!

Hidan: Cuenta.

Tobi: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10…. 30…. 37 38….. 57

Pain: ¡Cállate Tobi!

Tobi: Sniff…

Hidan: ¿Por qué las puertas de las iglesias son altas? Para que entre el Altísimo y no Jashin-sama.

Pain: No es muy bueno, me estoy deprimiendo.

Tobi: Podríamos traer a Konan-san.

Al escuchar ese lindo nombre, el líder se deprimió aun más, incluso tenía un aura negra.

Hidan: ¡ERES UN ****** TOBI! ¡ESO NOMBRE NO SE NOMBRE! ¡JASHIN-SAMA DAME PACIENCIA!

Tobi: ¡Es hora de hacer malabarismo!

Hidan: …. ¡Sí! ¡Yo y payasito Tobito! ¡Vamos a jugar!

Los dos Akatsuki cogieron unas pelotas y empezaron hacer malabares, pero a Tobi se les caían y una de ellas se fue donde el jashinista, la pelotita llego a sus pies, el buen chico fue a buscarla, sin embargo… empujo al ojivioleta cayendo encima del enmascarado. Hidan comenzó a tratar mal al chico con sus lindas poesías al estilo Pablo Neruda.

Jashin-sama esto, Jashin-sama lo otro. Los griteríos de Hidan.

Posteriormente, esos dos idiotas se fueron detrás del telón.

Pain: ¿Y ahora que viene?

Kakuzu: ¡Ahora le presento! ¡A la mujer más bella de todos los tiempos! ¡Le presento a Alicia la seductora!

Ya se imaginaran quien entro.

Pain: …. Ps… ¡Hahahahaha!

Kakuzu: ¡Hahahahaha!

Era Deidara vestido de colegiala. **(**http : // media . photobucket. com/image/ deidara%20neko/EnigmaNeko/ anime%20female%2001/deidara . jpg**)**

Cuando entró Deidara…. De la nada se escucha una música de fondo muy sensual. _**Lady Marmalade –Cristina A. /Pink/Mya/etc.**_

La rubia estaba de espalda, su rostro era algo de _asqueroso_, pero movía su pequeño trasero sensualmente.

Kakuzu: Es el único que parecía mujer. –Con el ritmo de la canción, uno de sus pies comenzó a seguir la música.

Pain: …. O.O

Deidara giró su cuerpo, camino hacia el líder con sus movimientos que eran deseados por Sasori en el hospital… aun. Parecía una verdadera mujer, una joven colegiala. Se acercaba más al líder.

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Konan: O.O

Kisame: O.O

Zetsu: O.O

**Zetsu: O.O**

_**REALITY.**_

Su cuerpo estaba al frente de Pain, este estaba en shock mirando su… cintura bailable. Cuando de escuchó el coro, Dei dispuso a sentarse sobre las piernas el pelinaranjo; entre piernas. Se movía sensualmente.

Después de unos segundos se puso de pie y camino al centro del "escenario". Ya ahí empezó a quitarse la ropa de escolar.

Aunque no lo crean… Pain se dio hemorragia nasal.

La música seguía.

El artista es sexy, súper sexy.

Sus caderas, su largo cabello que se dejaba llevar por sus sensuales movimientos.

Su torso quedo al descubierto pero…

… tenía puesto un sostenedor con relleno para que pareciera mujer.

Kakuzu: ¡Hahahahahahaa!

Pain: O_O Q-que… termine… es-esto…

La canción estaba por terminar.

Deidara comenzó a quitarse la falda acompañada de su baile.

Itachi: ¡Suficiente Deidara! ¡Vas a matar al líder! –Dijo mientras se asomaba ver… y cuando hiso eso… le dio una hemorragia nasal. – O.O

Alicia dejo de bailar, y regreso detrás del telón y comenzó a vestir de HOMBRE.

Kakuzu: No voy a gastar dinero en hemorragias nasales.

_**Más tarde.**_

Era el pequeño turno de Itachi.

Salió vestido de señora con muchos adornos… collares alrededor de su cuello, y también estaba maquillado.

El portador del sharingan… comenzó a cantar con un micrófono. _**Explota mi Corazón. –Rafaela Carrá.**_

Itachi: Aaaa en el amor todo es empezar. Aaaa en el amor todo es empezar. –Bailaba también.

Pain: Ps… ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Itachi te ves lindo!

Itachi: _Como odio hacer esto_. Si él te lleva a un sitio oscuro, que no te asuste la oscuridad…

Uchiha bailaba como Rafaela, todo era a la perfección, pero lo mejor era cuando hacia mover su cabello amarrado. Sobre en la parte de…

Itachi: Explota, explótame, explo... Explota, explota mi corazón. Explota, explótame, explo... Explota, explota mi corazón. Live, live, live, lai, que desastre si tú te vas. Explota, explótame, explo... Explota, explota mi corazón. –Su oscuro cabello se dejaba llevar por sus movimientos.

Kakuzu/Pain: ¡Hahahahahahahahahaha….!

_**Una media hora después.**_

Akatsuki se encontraba en la mesa del comedor.

Pain: Gracias por haberme subido el ánimo. Itachi… te veía ridículo.

Itachi: -Aun tenía el maquillaje pero estaba vestido de hombre. –No fue un placer.

Pain: Hidan tus chites… algunos fueron buenos.

Hidan: Tsk. –Tenía su nariz de payaso en la nariz.

Pain: Deidara… nunca más hagas esa perfomance. ¿Entendido? Es una orden.

Deidara: Bueno, un.

Pain: Kakuzu no te voy a pagar.

Kakuzu: ****

Pain: Tobi… te veías lindo vestido de payaso.

Tobi: Lider-sama… *-*

Hidan: ¿Vamos almorzar?

_**En la noche.**_

Tobi estuvo todo el día llamando al peliblanco… toda la tarde para que jugaran.

"_Hidan-senpai quiero jugar, senpai tengo hambre, ¿Por qué es inmortal senpai?, ¿Hida-senpai quiera a Tobi?, Tobi quiere a senpai, Hidan-senpai esto, Hidan-senpai lo otro, Hidan-senpai, senpai, senpai, senpai, ¡SENPAI!"_

Tobi: ¡Hidan-senpai! ¡Le tengo algo importante! –Corría al patio para buscarlo.

El jashinista se encontraba sentado en el pasto junto don Deidara.

Hidan: _Jashin-sama…_ ¿Qué?

Tobi: Tobi le tiene algo de suma importancia, venga acompáñeme.

Deidara: Ve Hidan, debe ser algo importante, un. –Se burlo.

Hidan: -Lo miro de reojo. –Bien… vamos Tobi.

El ojivioleta se puso de pie y camino con Tobi hasta la sala.

Hidan: ¿Y qué es lo importante?

El buen chico coge el joystick del ps2.

Tobi: ¿Con que color de pelo se ve mejor mi sims?

Exacto. Tobi estaba jugando a Los Sims y creando a su personaje.

El seguidor de Jashin se irrito, tenía mucha razón la rubia cuando le dijo que lo iba a irritar tarde o temprano.

Hidan: Si te respondo… ¿Me dejaras tranquilo?

Tobi: Hai.

Hidan: Rojo.

El buen chico hiso caso.

Hidan decidió volver con Deidara.

Tobi: Senpai.

Hidan: -Giró. - ¿Qué? –Dijo en un tono irritante.

Tobi: ¿Color de ropa?

Hidan: Negra. –Volvió a caminar.

Tobi: Senpai espere.

Hidan: ¿Ahora qué ***** quieres?

Tobi: Color de ojos.

Hidan: Azules. –Camino.

Tobi: Senpai.

Hidan: ¡QUE ***** QUIERES! ¡DEJAME TRANQUILO *********! ¡******** JASHIN-SAMA TE MALDICIRA! ¡NO VOY A SER MAS TU ***** SENPAI! ¡ENTENDISTE! ¡ERES ****** IRRITABLE! ¡QUE SAILOR VENUS VUELVA A SER TU ******* SENPAI! ¡*************! ¡TU******** POR EL********* DEIDARA-CHAN *************! ¡JODER, KAKUZU!

Kakuzu: ¿Alguien me llamo? –Pregunto el muy estúpido asomado en la sala.

Hidan: ¡*********, *********, **********, ******, TOBI! ¡******** DE LA BILLETERA DE KAKUZU! ¡ME VOY A DORMIR! ¡PAR DE *********!

Tobi: Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff…. Tobi ya no tiene senpai… sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff… Soy un buen chico… sniff, sniff, sniff….

* * *

_**Uf… al fin termine al capítulo. :D**_

_**No sé qué decir porque me quede en blanco.**_

_**Nos vemos en próximo capítulo.**_

_**Bye!**_


	17. ¿Papás?, La Carta, 5ta Competencia

Voy quedando en blanco y este capi es más corto…. Gomen. U.U Ando sin ánimos. Solo espero que les guste un poquito.

Karla si te di las gracias sobre las visitas en el capitulo… bueno anda por ahí. Si no lo leíste, te lo agradezco de nuevo. XD

_**Disclaimer: Los idiotas más idiotas (Akatsuki) que hayan pisado la tierra no me pertenecen.**_

_**Advertencia: ¡OOC!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_¿Papás? – La carta – 5ta Competencia"_

_**Al otro día.**_

El sol brillaba para iluminar el cielo azul que la vez estaba adornado por lindas y blancas nubes. Cada nube formaba… cualquier cosa.

Tobi: ¡Senpai! ¡La nube formó un Tobi! –Gritaba contento mientras señalaba aquella blanca nube que lo hacía feliz.

Su senpai; Deidara, volvió a ser su querido y adorado senpai.

Deidara: Si… que lindo…. un…. –Dijo sin ánimos.

El cielo, el ambiente, el aire. Todo es hermoso. Un lindo día.

Mientras que el astro luz alumbraba la casona, los animalitos (annii: no me refiero a Akatsuki) salían en busca de su media naranja. ¿Primavera? El exquisito aire que al respirarlo era como la estación primaveral.

Sí. Un lindo día. Los gatitos maullaban, las abejas iban en busca de miel, Tobi jugaba con las hormigas, Deidara tomaba sol. Los pajaritos cantaban muy contentos. Todos estaban muy felices.

Un integrante se levanto de la cama con su lindo pijamita y camino hasta el patio.

Hidan: ¡DEJEN DE CANTAR PAJAROS ********! ¡QUIERO DOMIR! ¡MALDITOS ****** JASHIN-SAMA SE LOS COMERA!

Los pajaritos dejaron de cantar.

Itachi: Hidan no grites, asustas a los lindos pajaritos.

Hidan: ¡Esa es la idea! –Le grito al Uchiha y este se tapo los oídos con sus manos. Pero de repente el jashinista se da cuenta de al extraño. – ¡¿Qué ***** haces con mis calzoncillos?!

El poseedor del lindo sharingan, llevaba aquellas ropas interiores en ambas manos.

Itachi: ¿Esto?

Hidan: ¡No imbécil! ¡Los sostenes que les preste a Deidara-chan!

Deidara: ¡¿Que yo qué?!

Tobi: Senpai… encontré una arañita y se parece a las que hace con su arte. ^_^

Itachi: A… yo no huso sostenes… aun.

Hidan: ¡Que haces con mis cosas!

Itachi: Ya no son tus cosas. Tus cosas me las vendió Kakuzu. Por cierto, tienes buenos gustos. Y... no sabía que usaras tanga.

Hidan: -Le salían humos por la cabeza. – ¡ESO ES PERSONAL! –Luego fue al dormitorio para hablar "sibilíticamente" con el tacaño.

Kakuzu: Hola Hidan, ¿cómo te fue con los pajaritos?

Hidan: Tú… -Enojado, cada se acercaba mas a él.

Kakuzu: ¿Yo?

Hidan: -Lo toma de la pollera. – ¡Joder Lakuzu! ¡******* vendiste mis ropas interiores!

Kakuzu: No te enojes Hidan, no es para tanto.

Hidan: ¡COMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! ¡******** JASHIN-SAMA ESTA FURIOSO CON LO QUE HICISTE! ¡ADEMAS CON QUE ***** DINERO TE LO PAGO SI ACA DENTRO NO HAY!

Kakuzu: Intercambiamos, yo quería ver su revista Playboy.

Hidan: Eres un….

Pain: ¡Almorzar!

Hidan: Después me las vas a pagar.

_**Cuando todos almorzaban.**_

Tobi: Senpai, diga AAAAAA…. –Le quería darle la comida.

Deidara: Puedo comer solo Tobi, un.

Tobi: Sniff…

Pain: Deja de llorar Tobi, eres un Akatsuki.

Tobi: Pero soy bueno.

Hidan: Oigan…

Pain: Supe Kakuzu vendió tus calzoncillos a Uchiha.

Hidan: Luego me vengare. Eliminando a Kakuzu. Pero en fin. ¿No huelen al raro?

Tobi: Yo no fui, porque soy un buen chico.

Deidara: Am… siento algo pero… no fui yo, un.

Itachi: Gomen… se me escapo.

Akatsuki: ¡Güiu… Itachi eso se hace en el baño!

Itachi: Ya pedí perdón.

Kakuzu: Ahora que terminamos de almorzar… ¿Qué hacemos?

Tobi: ¡Jugar con Tobi!

Akatsuki: No.

Tobi: T_T

Hidan: Ustedes piensen, yo me voy a bañar. –Se levanta de la silla apara ir a las duchas.

Deidara: Y…

Pain: Uhm…

Tobi: _¿Por qué nadie escucha a Tobi? Tobi es un buen chico. Yo me porto bien. ¿Existirá las rudas cuadradas? Oh ya sé, después voy comer quequito._

Kakuzu: Ya no tantas cosas, pero por dinero hago cualquier cosa.

Animador: ¿Cualquier cosa? –Recién había llegado con unos paquetes de regalos.

Kakuzu: Sí.

Pein: ¿Y qué viene hacer ahora?

Animador: Les tengo unos regalos para que se diviertan.

Akatsuki: ¿?

Animador: Bueno…. –Le entrega a cada uno su regalo. –Abran.

Cuando los hombres abrieron.

Pain: ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Tobi: ¡A Tobi le gusto!

Animador: Son unas muñecas bebes.

Akatsuki: Eso ya lo sabemos.

Animador: Pero no es cualquier muñeca, ellas o ellos están hechos para la práctica de futuros padres.

Itachi: ¿Esta queriendo decir que ellos lloran, comen, hacen popo de verdad?

Animador: Sí, pero el popo es artificial.

Kakuzu: Que tontería.

Animador: El que logra aguantar su hijo o hija por tres días, se le aumentara el premio final.

Kakuzu: ¡Voy hacer un buen padre! –Revisa a su bebe. -¡Me toco niña! Se llamara… am… Diamante.

Tobi: Soy papá, que lindo…. –Revisa su bebe. –Me toco hombre. ¿Senpai?

Deidara: Varón, un.

Pain: Niña.

Itachi: Niña también.

Animador: Oigan… ¿Dónde está el religioso?

_**Con Hidan.**_

Él se duchaba, pasaba su sexy mano por su sexy torso, mientras que la regadera dejaba caer agua en su fino cabello, pasaba por su boca, por su cuello, por todo su cuerpo.

Hidan: _Esa **** de Kakuzu, lo voy a nominar. Ya me tiene arto. Tendré que ponerme un short de baño. *****_

Luego de unos minutos sale de la ducha, se seca, y se viste… todo rápido, posteriormente se dirige a la sala donde se encuentran ¿Papás?

Hidan: ¿WTF?

Animador: Hola Hidan, mira a cada uno les traje un regalo.

Pain: Si pasas tres días con tu hijo, el premio de la final te lo subirán.

Hidan: Tsk, yo prefiero que me suban otra cosa.

Animador: No seas así Hidan. Mira ese tu regalo.

Hidan: -Abre el paquete. –Es… un niño.

Deidara: Jashin estará muy orgullo si lo crías, un.

Hidan: ¿Tú crees Alicia?

Deidara: Sí.

Hidan: Am… bien.

Animador: Bien, que lo pasen de maravilla, nos vemos en la competencia. –Se fue.

Tobi: ¿Senpai que comen los bebes?

Deidara: Comida para bebes, un.

Itachi: Para el líder le servirá para más adelante.

Pain: Uhm… puede que sí.

Kakuzu: Mejor los vendo en el mercado negro.

Hidan: Solo son muñecas.

Bebe de Hidan: ¡Buaaa! ¡Buaaaa!

Hidan: No puedo creerlo, lloran.

Itachi: Dale el chupete. – Y Hidan accede.

Deidara: En fin… yo me voy a dormir con mi hijo, un. –Toma su hijo en brazos y se dirige al dormitorio.

Kakuzu: Diamante y yo nos vamos a ver la tv.

Pain: Voy al patio.

Itachi: Te acompaño.

Tobi: Tobi va… am… también va al patio con su hijo.

Hidan: ¿Y ahora qué hago? –Mira fijamente a su hijo. –Supongo que colocarte un nombre. Abigor. (annii: Demonio superior…. Quien más que Hidan XD) –Acto seguido toma al muñeco se sienta en la silla mirando la tv.

_**Con Deidara.**_

Deidara: Nombre, nombre, nombre… Alicia… no espera ese es el mío… y el es hombre, un. Amm que complicado. Bomba… es mejor al revés. Babom, un. –Luego se fue a dormir junto son su muñeco.

_**Con Itachi, Pain y Tobi.**_

Itachi: Mi hija se va a llamar Emerenciana.

Pain: Itachi ese nombre es feo para una niña.

Tobi: Lider-sama tiene razón.

Itachi: Bien… entonces quiero oír su los suyos son mejores.

Pain: A mi hija le coloque… Dolores.

Tobi: Tobi le puso… Tobi2.

Itachi: Los de ustedes son horribles… menos el de el líder. En fin… se llamara…

Pain:…

Tobi:…

Itachi: Oscuridad.

Pain: Eres un caso perdido.

_**En la sala.**_

Hidan: ¡DEJA DE LLORAR **********! ¡ME DUELEN LOS OIDOS! ¡JASHIN-SAMA CALLALO!

Abigor: ¡Buaaaaaaaa!

Kakuzu: Dale la comida.

Hidan: ¡QUE COSA LE DOY!

Kakuzu: Leche, flan, cosas que no se puedan morder.

El jashinista busca desesperadamente cualquier cosa blanda.

Hidan: Bien, abre la boca. –Intentaba darle flan.

Abigor: No. (annii: La tecnología)

Hidan: Te lo vas a comer te guste o no. Yo soy tu padre.

Kakuzu: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hidan: ¿Y a ti que **** te pasa?

Kakuzu: Se hiso mis pantalones.

Hidan: ¡Hahahahahahaha!

Abigor: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hidan: Di A.

Abigor: No.

Hidan: No me hagas perder la paciencia.

Abigor: No, no, no, no…

Hidan: ¡ABRE LA BOCA PEDAZO DE ******! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE COMERA, TE CASTIGARA, TE VIOLARA, TE HARA DE TODO ***********! –Acto seguido le metió la cuchara con el flan a la boca del muñeco a la fuerza. Era como un mini sacrificio.

Con Kakuzu, él fue al dormitorio a cambiarle el pañal a Diamante.

Diamante: Papá Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Ooh… me dijo papá. –Mientras la mudaba.

Deidara aun estaba durmiendo abrazando a Babom.

Luego Hidan se canso de darle comida ya que su lindo hijo seguía llorando y… aprendió las groserías de su propio padre.

Hidan: ¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!

Abigor: **********

Hidan: ¡TE VOY A MATAR! –Acto seguido… el ojivioleta comenzó a patear al muñeco en el suelo. -¡SERAS SACRICIO PARA JASHIN-SAMA! ¡********, ************! –Seguía pateándolo.

_**En el patio.**_

Itachi: Hidan ya se volvió loco.

Pain: No sirve para ser papá.

Itachi: Ni para un demonio.

Tobi: Tobi y Tobi2 son buenos chicos.

Animador: Hola he vuelto.

Pain: ¿Por qué?

Animador: Te traje una carta. –Se la entrega.

Pain: -Empieza a leer en voz alta. –Hola Pain, soy Konan. Solo te quiero decir que te extraño demasiado, me siento sola sin ti, aunque este acompañada por Kisame, Sasori y Zetsu, pero no es lo mismo. Te echo de menos. Por eso te pido que renuncies y regresa a mi lado, ya no me importa el premio, porque el premio eres tú. Regresa. Te ama, Konan.

Itachi: Lider…

Tobi: ¿Se va ir?

Pain: Konan… yo… por ti… voy a dejar el reality.

Itachi: ¿Es-estás seguro?

Pain: Si.

Tobi: ¿Y Dolores? Ella no puede quedar huérfana.

Animador: Me la de vuelve. ¿Dolores se llama? Que feo.

Pain: Yo voy arreglar mis cosas. –Se pone de pie y le entrega su hija al animador, luego se camina a la casa.

Itachi: Que triste, cada vez quedamos pocos y nos aburrimos mas.

Tobi: Tiene mucha razón Itachi-san.

_**En la sala.**_

El seguidor de Jashin hiso su sacrificio. Había cogido su guadaña y comenzó su lindo ritual de amor. Hidan estaba viendo televisión el sofá mientras que su hijo ya muerto se encontraba pegado en la pared atravesado por un palo.

Pain: ¿WTF Hidan?

Hidan: Ese demonio me tenía arto, no dejaba llorar, le di comida, me levanto la voz. ¿Y qué quieres **** líder?

Pain: Tengo que hablar contigo, los dos de afuera ya solo saben.

Hidan: Dime.

Pain: Hidan… me voy del reality.

Hidan: Es una broma.

Pain: No. Konan me lo pidió. Yo quiero estar con ella.

Hidan: Eres un ******, pero si la quieres ve, Jashin-sama no castigara.

Pain: Gracias. ¿Kakuzu y Deidara?

Hidan: En el dormitorio. –El pelinaranjo procedió a caminar. –Mándales saludos a todos en la cueva.

Cuando ya había llegado a la habitación, despertó a la rubia. Luego hablo con Kakuzu y Deidara.

Kakuzu: ¿Pero el dinero?

Pain: Ya te lo dije.

Kakuzu: El dinero es más importante.

Pain: Para mí no.

Kakuzu: … para mí sí.

Deidara: Que estés bien y dile a Danna que lo extraño, un.

Pain: Se lo diré.

El líder tomo su bolso y comenzó a guardar sus cosas.

Salió de la habitación.

Salió al patio.

Ya se había despedido de todos.

Luego se fue rumbo a la Akatsuki cueva para estar con su amada peliazul.

Animador: Ya es hora de la competencia.

Deidara: ¿Tan rápido?

Animador: Es que a la autora se le está acabando las ideas.

Kakuzu: ¿Qué hacemos con nuestros hijos? Acepción de Hidan.

Animador: Hay un botón para desactivarlo.

Hidan: ¡QUE! ¡YO MATE A MI PROPIO HIJO! ¡PODIA HABERME AVISADO ANTES ******! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE HARA ARDER!

Los Akatsuki desactivaron sus hijos y los dejaron tirados en el patio. (annii: ellos ganarían el premio del papa del año. Hidan saldría campeón)

Ya en el terreno de batalla.

Animador: Esta competencia es distinta, ya que solo jugara un compañero por cada equipo. Asique elijan rápido.

Deidara: Yo digo que tu Tobi, un.

Kakuzu: La rubia tiene razón.

Tobi: Si senpai me lo pide está bien.

-----

Itachi: ¿Yo?

Hidan: Bueno tú.

Animador: ¿Todos están listos?

Itachi: Si. Yo voy por mi equipo.

Tobi: ¡Tobi!

Animador: Bien. El juego es el siguiente: Tienen que pasar por unas largas tuberías y al salir cogen su bandera. Luego regresan a la partida. ¡Comiencen!

Itachi sale corriendo con una gran velocidad junto con Tobi.

Entran a las tuberías correspondientes.

-

-

-

-

Deidara: Vamos Tobi… tú puedes, un.

Kakuzu: Tobi, Tobi, Tobi…

Hidan: Me siento solo. Jashin-sama haz que gane ***** Uchiha.

-

-

-

En la tubería de Tobi, el buen chico se había enganchado con un clavo.

Tobi: No puedo salir… voy a perder…. Sniff, sniff…. –Se quedo ahí llorando.

Deidara: ***** Tobi no sale.

En una de las tuberías sale Itachi, coge la bandera y regresa al inicio.

Hidan: ¡Jashin-sama me escucho!

Kakuzu: Aun no sale Tobi.

Deidara: ¡Tobi sale de la tubería!

Tobi: ¡NO PUEDO, TOBI SE ENGANCHO CON UN CLAVO!

Deidara: ¿P-perdimos por… eso? –Con un tic en su ojo.

Después de unos segundos el buen chico salió de la tubería gracias Hidan, quien amablemente tomo su guadaña para cortas el cilindro y casi… deja a Tobi sin cabeza.

Animador: El equipo Dios ganó sin la ayuda de su líder, en cambio con Ángeles perdieron. Es hora de nominar.

Itachi: Mi nominado es Kakuzu. Me lo pidió Hidan con anterioridad… y gracias por la ropa interior.

Hidan: Kakuzu. ¡Porque le vendió mis calzoncillos y mi tanga a Itachi! ¡************!

Deidara: Quería votar por Tobi, pero como él es el más fuerte… sin embargo lo que ocurrió recién no fue su culpa, la culpa es del clavo, un. Voto por Kakuzu.

Tobi: Si senpai dice Kakuzu yo también.

Kakuzu: Am… bueno Deidara… nada que decir.

Animador: Todo aclarado, Kakuzu el nominado. Ya es hora del democrático juego.

Deidara/Tobi: ¡Piedra, papel y tijeras!

Tobi: Gomen Senpai.

Deidara: Maldición, un.

Animador: Desde ahora comiencen a votar quien se va: Kakuzu vs Alicia. Los dejo, adiós.

Akatsuki regresa a la casa, recogieron a sus respectivos hijos menos Hidan ya que mato al suyo. ¬_¬

Antes de acostarse Tobi hablaba con la cámara.

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico, voten por Kakuzu-san para que se quede Senpai y juego con Tobi. Si Deidara-senpai se queda prometo en borrachearme…. Soy un buen chico.

Hidan: ¡TOBI LOS NIÑOS BUENOS QUE NO DUERMEN SE LOS COME JASHIN-SAMA!

El buen chico al escuchar eso tan horrible se fue a dormir.

Cada Akatsuki (menos Hidan) durmió con su bebe.

* * *

_**No sé si estuvo bueno el capítulo, si no tengo nuevas ideas tendré que avanzar más rápido el fic y llegar a la final. Sorry, pero no tengo más opción, igual tratare de inspirarme y preguntar a alguien. **_

_**Si tienen ideas manden mensajes. **_***-***

_**Pensar cuesta. Por mientras voten. ¿SE VA DEIDARA O KAKUZU?**_

_**ByE!**_


	18. Citas Muy a Ciegas, Bye, 6ta Compete

¡JASHIN ILUMINAME!

Me encontraba estudiando lenguaje, al final no entendí nada. Cuando termine me puse escribir esto. :D

Gracias por las ideas, las tomaré prestadas ahora.

El Fic va avanzar rápido, queda poco.

_**Disclaimer: Akatsuki no son de mi creación.**_

_**Advertencia: OOC XD**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**AKATSUKI **_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Citas… Muy A Ciegas –Bye – 6ta Competencia."_

Hidan: No quiero volver a ver a esa cosa.

Animador: El premio.

Hidan: Dije que no.

Kakuzu: Acepta Hidan, no es tan malo ser papá soltero. ¿Cierto Diamante? –En u brazos estaba su linda hija.

Animador: Pero esta vez es una niña.

Hidan: Dije que no.

Animador: Hable con Jashin y me dijo que es una orden o te quitaría tu inmortalidad.

Hidan: Acepto. –Recibe a su segundo hijo.

Animador: Espero que esta vez no lo mates, se un buen padre. Adiós. –Se va del reality.

Hidan: Y… tengo que encenderlo. –Prende al bebe.

Bebe: Papa.

Hidan: Por lo menos no me insulto.

Kakuzu: Ahora búscale un nombre.

Hidan: Lilith (annii: este hidan, con razón lo quiero tanto XD)

Kakuzu: Pobre niña.

Diamante: Papá Kakuzu… ambe.

Kakuzu: Bueno Hidan te dejo, voy a la cocina alimentar a mi hija que cuando se grande va ser millonaria. –Todo eso lo decían cuando ya se iba.

Hidan: Y ahora que hago contigo… primero que nada… nunca digas groserías.

_**Con Tobi y Deidara en el patio.**_

Tobi: ¡Tobi2 camina!

Deidara: Babom camina mejor, un.

Tobi: ¿Senpai, por que no vemos si nadan?

Deidara: Son bebes Tobi, se pueden morir.

Tobi: Pero son muñecos.

El dúo cómico miran a los bebes parlantes y por sus mentes…

Los dos tomaron a sus respectivos hijos y los tiraron a la piscina.

Los bebes se hundían.

Tobi: Am… senpai… no creo que se mueran.

Deidara: Si tienes razón, un.

Tobi: Senpai.

Deidara: uhm.

Tobi: ¿Quiere tomar sol con Tobi?

Deidara: Sí, espérame. –Se acerca a la piscina. –Sus papás van a estar tomando sol. No se peleen o los hago boom, un. –Luego regresa con Tobi a tomar un baño de sol.

Los bebes… no intentaban nadar.

_**Con Itachi y Kakuzu.**_

El poseedor del sharingan estaba sentado en la silla, su bebe en sobre la mesa del comedor, se miraban fijamente.

Itachi: Oscuridad, si deseas matarme, ódiame, detéstame y sobrevive de una forma miserable. Corre, corre y aférrate a la vida. Y un día, cuando consigas estos ojos, búscame.

Oscuridad: bububu…

Kakuzu: Itachi… como le puedes decir eso a tu hija. Eso es para Sasuke.

Itachi: Tenía que decírselo a alguien.

Kakuzu: Pero es un bebe.

Itachi: -Activa su sharingan. –Sufrirás 72 horas de tortura. Mírame.

Justo la pequeña inocente que no tiene la culpa de NADA, heroicamente un villano toma a la niña para no viera esos feos ojos. El súper Hidan.

Hidan: ¡ESTAS LOCO ITACHI! ¡ES UN BEBE! ¡ES UNA HIJA DE JASHIN-SAMA, Y CUANDO CRESCA LA NECESITARE PARA MIS SACRIFICIOS! –Le gritaba mientras cargaba a Oscuridad.

Itachi: Hidan… son muñecos, no crecen. Ni siquiera Sasori envejeció.

Hidan: ¡PERO ES TU HIJA!

Itachi: A ver, a ver, a ver. –Se pone de pie y mira fijamente al jashinista sin el sharingan. –Tú no vengas a ser monear. Intestaste matar a tu propio hijo. Asique cierra la boca.

Hidan: ¡ES QUE EL OTRO ERA MUY MOLESTO! –Alzaba los brazos, la bebe estaba colgando de la mano del peliblanco.

Kakuzu: ¿Hidan donde esta am… Lilith? –Le daba la papilla a su hija.

Hidan: ¡NO ME INTERESA ESTOY HABLANDO CON ESTE ********!

Itachi: Hidan quiero a mi hija.

Hidan: ¡Toma tú hija, ********! ¡Mal padre! –Se la devuelve.

Lilith: *****–gateaba.

Los tres quedaron O.O

Hidan: ¡Eso no se dice estas castigada!

Lilith: ****

Hidan: ¡***********************************!

Lilith: **************************** agu.

Itachi: Nunca digas esas cosas. –Se dirigió al patio.

Kakuzu solo tapaba los oídos de su muñeca.

Hidan: ¡*********, ********, **********! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara por levantarme la voz!

Lilith: ****

_**En el patio.**_

Itachi: Hola.

Tobi: Hola Itachi-san.

Itachi: ¿Sus hijos?

Deidara: Están nadando, un. –Calmado mientras tomaba sol.

Itachi: O.o

Deidara: Yo voy adentro. –Se pone de pie. –Cuiden a Babom, un. –Luego se fue a la cocina.

Tobi: ¿Cómo esta Oscuridad-chan?

Itachi: Bien… bien.

_**En la cocina.**_

Hidan: Cuídala mientras cocino. –Vestido con un delantal de cocina… rosado.

Deidara: Bueno, un. –Recibe a la pequeña.

Hidan: No digas groserías a la tía Deidara.

Deidara: Es Tío Deidara.

Lilith: Alisa.

Deidara: ¿Le enseñaste verdad, un?

Hidan: Sí. ¿No es lindo?

Deidara: No.

_**10 minutos después.**_

Lilith: Pelo… cortar… tirar…. –Le tiraba el pelo al rubio.

Deidara: Hidan, dile a tu hija que me deje en paz, un.

Hidan: …. –Solo los mira y sigue cocinando.

Lilith: ***** Alicia.

Deidara: Me insulto Hidan.

Hidan: Sigue insultándolo hija, para Jashin-sama te quiera mucho.

Lilith: ********

Tobi: ¡SENPAI! –Corre a la cocina. -¡SENPAI! ¡SENPAI, BABOM-KUN LE DIO UN BESO A OSCURIDAD-CHAN!

Deidara: ¿Enserio? ¡El primer beso de mi hijo, un! –Tira a la hija de Hidan por los aires, luego el rubio corre al patio.

Hidan: ¡****** ALICIA! ¡CASI MATAS A MI BEBE Y MI PREMIO! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE RECASTIGARA!

_**En el patio.**_

Itachi: ….

Deidara: Hay… que lindo.

Itachi: _No voy a dejar que mi hija tengo como suegra a Sailo Venus._ –Pensó. Acto seguido toma en brazos a su hija. –Suficiente.

Tobi: ¿Uhm?

Deidara: Pero Itachi… ¡Vamos a ser consuegros, un!

Itachi: No importa. –Se va a almorzar.

Tobi2: Tobi2 es un buen chico.

Tobi: ¡Tobi también es un buen chico!

Deidara: _Lo que me faltaba. Dos Tobi. Con uno ya me es suficiente, un._

_**Todo Akatsuki almorzaba.**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

Luego de tanta conversación sin tema, llega el p**** animador. Les dijo que tendrían sus citas a ciegas, las cuales son sus fangirls. Ellos aceptaron para no desilusionarlas.

¿Los bebes? Tobi los cuidara.

Todos los hombres… menos el buen chico, se alistaban. Estaban vestidos de traje.

Deidara: ¡Tobi! ¡Cuídalos muy bien!

Hidan: ¡O Jashin-sama te castigara!

Itachi: ¡O te hare sufrir!

Tobi: ¡Los cuidare bien! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! –Su linda vestimenta… en sus manos llevaba a dos bebes, otros en su espalda. Andaba con juguetes en ambas manos… prácticamente era una verdadera tía del jardín.

Después Akatsuki abandonó el lugar.

Subieron a la camioneta.

Animador: Tomen.

Itachi: ¿Qué son?

Animador: Son pequeños micrófonos para que se comuniquen y hablen entre sí para saber cómo van sus citas.

Kakuzu: ¿Pero para qué?

Animador: Cuando lleguen lo sabrán. Y… van a estar separados, no se podrán ver.

_**40 minutos con 8 segundos.**_

_**RESTAURANTE.**_

Animador: Tú por ahí, tú por allá, ve ahí…. Blabla… -Luego se fue.

_**Con Itachi.**_

Itachi: _Perfecto una rubia._ –La chica estaba sentada de espalda._ –_Hola, soy Ita… chi. _¡Santo cielo que monstro más feo!_

Fangirls Itachi: Hola. –Sonríe, pero eso no se le quita lo fea. Itachi estaba en shock, luego se sentó en la silla.

Itachi: Coff, coff… _No puedo mirarla._

Desde el radio de Itachi: Aquí llamando a Comadreja sexy. Cambio.

Itachi: Aquí Comadreja sexy. Cambio.

R: Soy… Alicia. –Dijo sin ánimo. – ¿Cómo vas? A mí me toco algo horrible, un. Cambio.

Itachi: No te imaginas lo que me toco a mí.

R: Aquí llamando F5 ¡*******! ¡Estoy al frente de una bruja!

R: ¡Hidan cállate! ¡Yo estoy hablando con Comadreja sexy, un!

R: ¡*****! ¡Cierra la boca Alicia!

Itachi: ¡Hablen de a uno!

F. de I: ¿Itachi te encuentras bien?

Itachi: Eh… si, si…. espérame voy al baño. –Se pone de pie.

_**Con Deidara.**_

Deidara: Voy al baño, un.

_**Con Hidan.**_

Hidan: Voy al baño a ****

_**Con Kakuzu.**_

Kakuzu: Voy al baño a contar dinero.

_**EN EL BAÑO.**_ (Cada uno en el suyo y se comunican por radiotransmisor)

Itachi: Aquí llamando a Cajallena. Cambio.

Kakuzu: Aquí Cajallena. ¿Tú cita es una mujer fea? Cambio.

Hidan: ¡Aquí huele horrible! ¡Por Jashin-sama! ¡Como se me ocurrió venir! ¡*******!

Kakuzu: ¡Cállate F5! Cambio.

Itachi: Aquí Comadreja sexy. ¿F5, como es tu cita?

Hidan: ¡Espantosa! ¡Tiene dos verrugas! ¡Una en el mentón y la otra en la nariz! ¡Por Jashin-sama me quiero ir! Cambio.

Itachi: La mía tiene lentes poto botella y frenillos y nariz de tucán. Cambio.

Deidara: Habla Alicia… maldito nombre. Bueno como sea. Mi cita tiene barba y las cejas junta, un. Cambio.

Kakuzu: Aquí Cajallena. Como me gustaría estar con Tobi. Cambio.

Itachi: Habla Comadreja sexy, soy sexy. Cambio.

Deidara: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Cambio.

Itachi: Nada. Cambio.

Hidan: Habla F3…

Kakuzu: ¿No que eras F5?

Hidan: ¡F5 o F3 es lo mismo!

Deidara: Aquí Alicia. Cajallena, Comadreja sexy, F3, me voy. Cambio y fuera, un.

Hidan: Habla de nuevo F7…

Itachi: ¿Ahora eres F7?

Kakuzu: Decídete Hidan. Cambio.

Hidan: Aquí habla F9. ¡*******! ¡***** de ***** a ******* tú *******! ¡Adios! ¡Cambio y fuera!

Itachi: Aquí Comadreja sexy, vuelvo a mi base. Cambio y fuera.

Kakuzu: Yo a mi misión. Hidan decídete el nombre. Cambio y fuera.

Hidan: ¡*******! ¡Voy hacer sacrificio a mi cita! Cambio y fuera.

_**REALITY.**_

Tobi: ¡Diamante no hagas eso! –Corría como loco intentando detener los desastres de los tiernos bebes. – ¡Se una chica!

Oscuridad: Gu… Matar. –En su mano estaba un cuchillo para matar a Babom.

Tobi2: Soy un buen chico.

Babom: Tobi2 hace explosión. ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!

Tobi: ¡Oscuridad no mates al hijo de senpai!

La pequeña Lilith se encontraba en la habitación… desordenando todo, destruyendo.

Lilith: Jashin-sama.

El pobre Tobi corría de un lado para otro para detenerlos, pero esa imposible. Es como que los muñecos bebes fueran inteligentes… demasiado.

Tobi logra agarrar a Oscuridad, pero esta le clava el cuchillo en su único ojo, luego la suelta y cae al piso. El azabache gritaba, lloraba sin parar mientras su mano acariciaba su ojo herido por debajo de la máscara. Mientras que la hija de Itachi le pegaba a Babom sin detenerse. Tobi2 solo gateaba.

Diamante con su gran fuerza que heredo de su padre tacaño, vota todas la sillas y la mesa del comedor.

Tobi grita.

Corre a refugiarse al cuarto.

El cuarto es… paso un huracán por el lugar.

Lilith escribió en la pared JASHIN-SAMA REINARA Y YO DOMINARE EL MUNDO. PAPA HIDAN TE QUIERO.

Tobi: ¡Lilith tienes que ser una buena chica!

Lilith: ¡************!

Tobi: T_T Yo soy… un buen… chico…. sniff.

_**En el baño.**_

Los bebes junto con Tobi2 ingerían bebidas alcohólicas.

Diamante: ¡Agu!

Babom: ¡Boom!

Tobi2: Soy un buen chico.

Oscuridad: Sharingan…

Tobi: ¡Nooooooo! ¡Niños!

Los 4 bebes que se encontraban lo miraron con cara asesina.

Se pusieron de pie… para atacar al pobre del buen chico.

Tobi: ¡NO MATEN A TOBI! ¡SOY UN BUEN CHICO!

Todos lo amarraban.

Luego llega la dulce hija de Hidan, la cual se une al grupo asesinos de Tobi.

Tobi: ¡DEIDARA-SENPAI!

_**RESTAURANTE.**_

F. de Hi: Te amo. Oink.

Hidan: _Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama, Jashin-sama. _–Sus pensamientos estaban delirando.

Su cita es una guatona fea.

Hidan: _Me quiero ir…_

_**Con Kakuzu.**_

Kakuzu: ¿Cuánto es?

Mozo: Arto, señor. Arto.

F. de K: Eres lindo.

Su cita es una vieja.

Kakuzu: Solo espero no verte nunca más.

_**Con Deidara.**_

F. de D: Pareces una mujer. ¿Te lo dije?

Dediara: Si… como 1500 veces, un.

F. de D: Te amo.

Deidara: _Un minuto más, y la hago arte, un._

_**Con Itachi.**_

Itachi: …. –Solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados para no ver el mostro de al frente.

F. de I: Eres sexy.

Itachi:…

_**Media hora después.**_

Fansgirls de todos: ¡CASATE CONMIGO!

Akatsuki salieron corriendo al baño.

Hidan: Aquí F2. ¡Mi cita se quiere casar conmigo! Cambio.

Itachi: ¿F2?

Hidan: Soy Hidan. ¡Pedazo de *****!

Deidara: Soy Alicia. ¡Vámonos de aquí, un!

Kakuzu: Habla Cajellena. Vámonos. Cambio.

Itachi: Yo Comadreja sexy. Ya no aguanto más. Cambio.

Kakuzu: F2. ¿Estás listo para salir arrancando? Cambio.

Hidan: Es F7 ******. Sí. Cambio.

Deidara: Comadreja sexy, ¿Cómo va todo por alla? Cambio.

Itachi: Hasta el momento bien. Cambio.

Hidan: Soy F6 y…

Akatsuki: ¡DECIDETE!

Hidan: ¡******! ¡Malditos herejes! ¡Jashin-sama los castigara!

Akatsuki: Algún día.

De repente se oye abrir la puerta de cada baño.

Akatsuki: Oh, oh.

Itachi: Aquí Comadreja sexy… estoy serios problemas. Cambio.

Hidan: Aquí F5… que Jashin-sama me proteja. Cambio.

Kakuzu: Creo que no eres el único. Cambio.

Deidara: ¿Llegaron sus citas, un?

Akatsuki: Sí.

Hidan: Que Jashin-sama nos proteja.

Fansgirls: ¡BESAME!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(Annii: Pasaron muchas cosas XD)

Akatsuki llego a su casa.

Deidara: ¡TOBI!

El buen chico estaba amarrado y apunto que los bebes lo quemaran vivo.

Tobi: ¡Mmmmm! ¡Mmmmmm! –Aun con máscara puesta. Sin embargo los pequeños engendros habían tapado su boca.

Deidara: Am… ¡Quémenlo vivo, un!

Itachi: ¡No!

Kakuzu: Estas demente Deidara.

Deidara: Tsk.

El jashinista no dijo nada, solo camino a su habitación.

Hidan: ¡POR JASHIN-SAMA! ¡QUE **** ES ESTO!

Todo Akatsuki menos Tobi, fuero a ver.

Hidan: Es…es… hermoso. Mi hija escribió esto en la pared.

Itachi: … Yo a castigar a mi Oscuridad.

Deidara: Te acompaño, un.

Kakuzu: Yo también.

Luego de muchas horas de limpiar, retar, castigar, gritar y de soltar al pobre de Tobi, llego el Animador.

Todos estaban reunidos para saber quién es el nuevo eliminado, también estaban con sus respectivos bebes.

Animador: Esto es rápido. ¿Los nominados algo que decir?

Deidara: Odio a Tobi, un.

Tobi: Sniff, sniff, sniff…

Kakuzu: Am… yo solo quiero mi dinero.

Hidan: ¿Puedo decir algo?

Animador: Si.

Hidan: ¡Joder Kakuzu! ¡Tú siempre piensas en el dinero! Eso.

Animador: El otro eliminado es…

Tensión.

Tobi: _Pollitos dicen pio, pio, pio, cuando tienen hambre, cuando tienen frio. _

Tobi2:_ Soy un buen chico, mi papa es un tonto._

Animador: Por mayorías de votos. Kakuzu es el eliminado.

Kakuzu: ¡QUE! ¡MI DINERO! ¡MI PREMIO!

Hidan: ¡JODER KAKUZU!

Tobi: ¡Senpai! ¡Se quedo!

Animador: Kakuzu, me tienes que devolver a Diamante.

Esto es súper rápido. No me queda mucho tiempo XD.

El tacaño entrega su hija, arregla sus cosas, llora por el dinero, toma sus maletas, después pelea con Hidan, ya que este quiere que le devuelva sus calzoncillos. No paso nada.

Kakuzu abandono la casa maldiciendo al estilo Hidan.

Hidan solo criticaba a Itachi para que le devuelva sus cosas.

Lilith decía groserías al igual que su lindo padre.

_**Al otro día.**_

No hay mucho que decir.

Solo cambiaron pañales y más pañales.

Tobi no quiso ser más papá, el pobre quedo traumado. Le quitaron su Tobi2.

Deidara e Itachi son consuegros.

Hidan… decoraba el rayado de su linda hija, que para él es un honor a su nombre y a Jashin.

El día pasó volaaaaaaaaaaaaaando.

Se iba a vivir la sexta competencia.

Los bebes quedaron en la casa, amarrados.

(se me acabaron las pruebas, solo imaginen como fue, sip)

Animador: El equipo Dios… perdió. Es hora de nominar a otro.

Itachi: Obviamente no voy a votar por mí. Hidan.

Hidan: Itachi, es más que obvio. Tsk.

Deidara: Am… es difícil, un.

Tobi: Itachi-san.

Animador: Esperen.

Akatsuki: ¿?¿?

Animador: Me acorde de algo. Si sale Itachi no puede ir con Hidan al piedra. Asique la cosa es así. Voten por quien se va. Itachi o Hidan. Los dejos adiós.

Hidan: ¡************! ¡Voten por Itachi o los are ********! ¡JASHIN-SAMA LOS VIOLARARA SI ME VOTAN!

Itachi: ….

* * *

_**Bueno ya saben qué hacer. **_

_**VOTAR PARA QUE SE VAYA LOS SEXYS ITACHI O HIDAN. **_

_**Me gusto el Comadreja Sexy y F5, F3, etc. XD**_

_**Me apure un poco ya que estoy ocupada.**_

_**El fin de semana subo la conti. Tengo como 3 pruebas. U.U**_

_**ByE! DEJEN REVIEWS.**_

_Niyu, sobre los nueve bijuus, no tengo ni la menor idea. Quedaría la kga. n_n_


	19. Parque de Diversiones,Adios al Sexy,Re,,

Como les había dicho, me iba a demorar un poco, pero ya he vuelto con vida. ^_^

**_Disclaimer: Algún día comprare los derechos de Akatsuki y cuando lo haga, hare un Café con Piernas para mujeres, Konan será mi secretaria. (Hidan no tendría problemas en estar con el torso desnudo *¬*) _**_regalo para Fayuka-chan._

**_Advertencia: OOC._**

* * *

**_AKATSUKI _**

**_EL REALITY SHOW_**

_"Parque De Diversiones – Adiós Al Sexy – Repechaje"_

**_Al otro día._**

**_AKATSUKI CUEVA._**

Konan: ¡Pain me duele!

Pain: ¡Si quitas la mano de ahí, no te dolería!

Konan: ¡Quitaría mi mano, si dejaras de apretarme! –El líder deja de apretar la mano de la chica.

Pain: Ahora ve si entró.

Konan: … Hai.

Zetsu: ¿Ya terminaron de meter toda la mercadería en la nevera? (annii: XD)

Pain: Hai.

Konan: ¿Dónde esta Kakuzu?

**Zetsu: Nos dijo que estaría ideando un plan para arrebatar el premio al que salga ganador del reality. Incluso llegaría a matarlo si se opone.**

Zetsu: Pero si fuera Hidan, no lo lograría.

**Zetsu: Uhm… ojala que tenga suerte.**

Sasori: Buenos días. –andaba en pijama con dibujos de pinocho.

Konan: Buenos días Sasori.

Kisame: -Llega recién. –Oigan… ¿Alguien sabe por qué Kakuzu esta construyendo algo…malévolo?

Pain: Quiere matar al que gane el premio.

Konan: ¿Vamos a tomar desayuno?

Akatsuki: Hai.

Kisame: Prende la tv para en que están los chiquillos.

Konan: Si, y sobre todo para ver a Deidara.

Sasori: ¬_¬

**_REALITY._**

TV: He-man, He-man, He-man... (el opening)

Tobi: ¡POR EL PODER DE GRAYSKULL!

Deidara: No puedo creer que siga viendo esa tontería, un. –Estaba sentado en el comedor con cara de aburrimiento.

Hidan: Es tan *****. ¿Cierto mi niñita? –Alimentaba su linda y tierna hija Lilith. –Di A...

Lilith: Aaa… am. –Comió.

Hidan: ¿Cómo dice la Salior Moon?

Lilith: Le catigale en nobe de la muna.

Hidan: Así no es. Es. –se puso de pie. – ¡TE CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA! ¡WAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JASHIN-SAMA ME AMA! ¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (annii: amo su locura :D)

Itachi: _Que patético._

Tobi: ¡YO TENGO EL PODER! ¡SENPAI!

Deidara: ¡NO VOY A JUGAR CONTIGO TOBI!

Babom: Juego… juego… juego…

Itachi: Quieren jugar.

Deidara: ¿Pero a que, un?

Hidan: -Recobra la cordura. –Al caballito.

Akatsuki comenzó a imaginarse.

**_Imaginación._**

_La pequeña Lilith amarró a Itachi con una cuerda haciendo que pareciera caballo de carrera. Todos los bebes se subieron arriba de él. Posteriormente Oscuridad le quema el trasero al Uchiha con un fierro caliente._

_Itachi: ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!_

_ Luego la hija de Hidan y el hijo de Deidara se bajaron y fueron donde sus padres a subirse al caballito e hicieron lo mismo que con el pobre de Itachi, les quemaron el trasero. El alvino no tiene problema ya que es inmortal, sin embargo igual gritó de dolor._

_Los "tiernos" bebes hicieron una carrera de caballos llorando._

_Babom le tiraba el pelo a su padre artista, gritando: ¡Eres una mujer o que! ¡Niñita mimada! ¡Demuestra que eres un hombre!_

_Oscuridad le metía los dedos en la nariz de Itachi. Él trataba de mantenerse serio._

_Lilith desordenaba la cabellera del jashinista, mientras que este decía un gran recorrido de puras liricas de poesías._

_Era el mismísimo Infierno._

**_Fin de la imaginación._**

Akatsuki: No.

Animador: ¡Hola!

Lilith: ¡El ***** animador!

Hidan: ¡Sí, el **** animador!

Tobi: ¡Animador mire lo que hace Tobi!

Animador: ¿Qué hace Tobi? –dijo sin preocupaciones.

Tobi: ¡KAME HAME HA! –obviamente no salió nada.

Deidara: Muy lindo Tobi, te felicito. –sarcasmo.

Itachi: Sigue así y vas a llegar muy lejos. –más sarcasmo.

Hidan: *****. –ese no fue sarcasmo.

Tobi: Sniff…

Animador: Como sea. Vengo a decirles que están invitados al Parque de Diversiones junto con sus hijos.

Akatsuki: ¡SUGOI!

Los villanos juntos con sus hijos se fueron con el animador al parque para divertirse de sus últimos días de encierro.

Subieron a la camioneta y fueron rumbo a la diversión total.

Mientras que Tobi aun decía "Kame Hame Ha" y cosas así.

**_PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES._**

Animador: Yo los dejo para que se diviertan con sus… monstros. Adiós. –Y se fue.

Itachi: ¿Y ahora? –en sus suaves brazos sostiene a Oscuridad.

Tobi: ¡Kayuken! ¡Senpai, dulces! –indicaba las golosinas.

Hidan: ¡A la montaña rusa! –llevaba su tierna hija.

Deidara: ¿Con los bebes? –lleva al mini artista.

Itachi: Los dejamos con la niñera.

Deidara: ¡Conmigo no!

Hidan: Se refiere a Tobi. Oh… ahora eres mujer ****** ¿eh? –se burlaba como siempre.

Deidara: ¡SOY UN HOMBRE, UN!

Hidan: Entonces los dejamos con el ***** de Tobi.

Deidara: ¡Idiota, ven!

Tobi: Voy senpai. ¿Qué pasa?

Itachi: Vas a cuidar a nuestro hijos y nosotros nos divertiremos mientras que tú te quedas sufriendo.

Tobi: Demo…

Itachi: Sufrirás 72 horas de tortura.

Deidara: Te hare arte, un.

Hidan: Serás sacrificio para Jashin-sama.

Tobi: Sniff, sniff… soy un buen chico. –y sus compañeros lo dejan a cargo de la carga. –Espero que regresen pronto… Tobi no quiere sufrir otra vez. (annii: pobrecito… u.u)

Los tres bebes colocaron un rostro sádico.

…..

Fangirls: ¡MIREN, ES ITACHI, HIDAN Y DEIDARA! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –y todas las locas corren hacia los indefensos villanos.

Deidara: Otra vez.

Itachi: Es el precio de ser tan bello.

Hidan: ¡ATRÁS MALDITAS HEREJES! ¡JASHIN-SAMA LAS CASTIGARA! ¡DEJENOS PASAR *******! ¡JUDIAS DE ******! ¡******, *****, ******, Y LA **********!

Ninguna de las locas hacia caso, solo se dedicaban a tocar y a tocar y a tocar y a tocar a cada uno de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

Fangirls: ¡ITACHI VAMOS A CASARNOS, TRAJE A UN CURA!

Itachi: ¡¿Un que?! –mientras mantenía un tic en su ojo y era abrazado por todas.

Deidara: ¡DEJENME IR! –intentaba arrancarse del lugar, pero las chicas lo agarraban de la pollera que lleva puesta. – ¡LA HARE ARTE, UN!

Hidan: ¡***********! –mientras era tocado. – ¡NO ME TOQUEN AHÍ, ES SAGRADO! ¡******! ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡ME HACEN COSQUILLAS! ¡NO, ESPERA! ¡*********, ********! ¡JODER KAKUZU!

Itachi/Deidara/Hidan: ¡AUXILIO!/ ¡*******!

**_Con Tobi._**

Tobi: ¡No, esperen, no se vallan! ¡Sean buenos chicos como su tío Tobi! –corría desesperado tras los mocosos y uno de ellos le arrojó una piedra. (annii: son como Bambam :D) y auquella piedra le cae en rostro del buen chico, y con eso se le salió la máscara. –Me dolió… ¿Dónde esta mi mascarita?

Mientras que el niñero del año buscaba su máscara, los bebes hijos de Chucky fueron a la Casa del Terror. Tobi trago saliva.

Tobi: Bien Tobi… es hora de salvar a los pequeños o Itachi-san me va hacer sufrir 72 horas junto con Deidara-senpai que me va hacer Boom y Hidan-san que va hacer sacrificio. –Tenía mucho temor el buen chico sin su máscara. –Tobi… eres un villano de rango s, un Akatsuki. –Caminaba a la Casa del Terror mientras tragaba constantemente saliva. –Eres peor que esos monstros. –Luego entro. – ¡POR DEIDARA-SENPAI! –gritó mientras corría por dentro a full.

**_Con los acosados._**

Al fin los dejaron en paz, pero gracias al cielo ninguno se casó ya que Hidan dijo las cosas más feas para una mujer, incluyendo las arcillas de Deidara que las lanzó lejos del lugar para que ellas fueran tras del e Itachi uso el mangekyou sharingan. Los tres se encontraban despeinados, al jashinista le quitaros las zapatillas, al pelinegro lo violaron y a Alicia casi le cortan el pelo, pero volvieron a besar "sus manos".

Después volvieron en si.

Subieron a la montaña rusa.

Itachi y Deidara se sentaron a adelante, en cuanto a Hidan atrás acompañado por un niño de diez años.

Itachi: Ni se te ocurra gritar como niña.

Deidara: Para tu información soy un hombre, un.

Niño: ¿Tú eres Hidan, no? El del reality.

Hidan: ¿Eh? Hola, si soy Hidan. Debes ser un admirador. –le sonrió.

Niño: Vote por ti para que te vayas.

Hidan: Maldito mocoso, serás sacrificio para Jashin-sama.

Niño: Uhm… ¿eres canoso por naturaleza o ya naciste así?

Hidan: Te voy a matar niño.

Niño: ¿Enserio? Genial, quiero conocer a Jashin.

Hidan: O.O

Niño: ¿Haz pensado en robarle algo de dinero a Kakuzu y comprarte una tintura para el pelo? Un castaño se te vería mejor, y no lo digo por que sea gay.

Deidara: Oye Hidan, parece que ya tienes un admirador. Jijijijiji.

Itachi: …..

Hidan: ¡Cierra la boca Alicia!

Niño: ¿Te gusta Deidara?

HidanDei: ¡QUE! ¡NO!

Niño: Ahora que estoy haciendo preguntas, tengo un cuestionario para ustedes ya que es una tarea de lenguaje. –y de la nada saca un cuaderno y un lápiz. –Primera pregunta. ¿Desde cuando crees en Jashin?

Hidan: De toda la vida.

Y repentinamente comienza el juego de la montaña rusa.

Niño: ¡WIIIIIIII! ¡¿CUANDO FUE TU PRIMERA COMUNION?!

Hidan: ¡NUNCA LA HICE! ¡AH!

Deidara: ¡SE ME REVUELVE EL ESTOMAGO!

Itachi: …..

Deidara: ¡ITACHI DI ALGO, UN!

Itachi:….

Deidara: ¡ITACHI!

Itachi: Uhm…

Deidara: ¡AHHHHH!

Itachi: ¡CALLATE DEIDARA! ¡QUIERO ESTAR TRANQUILO!

Niño: ¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE HAS ENAMORADO!?

Hidan: ¡NO SÉ! ¡¿DE JASHIN-SAMA?!

Niño: ¡¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE EXISTE TU DIOS?!

Hidan: ¡CLARO QUE EXISTE, POR ESO SOY INMORTAL! ¡AHHHHHH!

Niño: ¡SI UN NINJA TE DESCUARTIZA Y ENTIERRA SOLO TU CABEZA! ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE HARIAS?!

Hidan: ¡LO MALDICERÍA POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! ¡PERO ESO NUNCA VA PASAR PORQUE SOY INMORTAL!

Niño: ¡WIIII! ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE ANDAS CONEL TORSO DESNUDO?! ¡¿ACASO ESTAS NECESITADO?!

Hidan: ¡QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTAS SON ESAS! ¡ERES UN MOCOSO!

Niño: ¡ME LAS ANOTARON MIS AMIGAS! ¡SOLO RESPONDE!

Hidan: ¡POR ME GUSTA ESTAR CON EL TORSO DESNUDO! ¡M****!

Niño: ¡¿ABAJO TAMBIEN LO TIENES BLANCO COMO TU CABELLO?! (annii: buena pregunta, yo también quiero saber XD)

Hidan: ¡QUE! ¡ESO NO TE LO VOY A RESPONDER!

Deidara: ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡CUIDADO, A LA DERECHA, A LA IZQUIERDA, UN!

Itachi:….

Deidara: ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Hidan: -no se como, pero se pone de pie. – ¡DEJA DE GRITAR COMO UNA NIÑITA HIJO DE ******!

Itachi: ¡Hidan cuidado con el fierro!

Hidan: ¿Eh? –levantó la vista y el fierro le corta la cabeza. – ¡AUGH! ¡ESO ME DOLIO! –decía esto mientras su cabeza iba cayendo por los aires… y cae al suelo.

El cuerpo del ojivioleta seguía en su puesto, no se como se sentó. Sangraba.

Deidara: Menos mal que no me pare, un.

Itachi: ¡Me hablaste!

Deidara: ¡MENOS MAL QUE NO ME PARE, UN!

**_Abajo._**

Fansgirls: ¡MIREN, ES LA MASCARA DE TOBI! ¡AHH! ¡ES MIA, NO ES MIA! ¡MIA!

Hidan: Oh no… espero que no vean esas ******. Si solo pudiera caminar. ¿Y donde se metió el **** de Tobi?

**_Casa del Terror._**

Tobi: ¿Oscuridad-chan? Esta todo oscuro… mm… espero que no salga el cuco. ¿Babom-kun? –caminaba por tenebroso pasillo lleno de telarañas. – ¿Lilith-chan? Sean buenos chicos y salgan.

Chucky: ¡WA! ¡TE VOY A COMER NIÑO!

Tobi: ¡SENPAI! –sale corriendo a cualquier lugar.

Chucky: ¡TE VOY A COMER! –lo seguía.

El buen chico entra a una habitación.

Tobi: Ese monstro feo se parece a Sasori-san.

**_AKATSUKI CUEVA._**

Akatsuki: ¡AJAJAAJAJAJAJA!

Sasori: No es chistoso.

Kisame: Debe ser tu primo Sasori. ¡Jajaja!

Zetsu: Antes era Pinocho ahora Chucky.

**Zetsu: ¿Ahora que sigue? ¡PIMPOM! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

Akatsuki: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sasori: ¬`_´¬

**_CASA DEL TERROR._**

Tobi: ¡NO ME MATES SOY UN BUEN CHICO! ¡TENGO UNA VIDA! ¡AUNQUE SEA MISERABLE PERO ES UNA VIDA!

Chucky: ¡TE VOY A COMER! –en su mano lleva un cuchillo carnicero.

Babom: Tío Tobi. –apareció gateando.

Chucky: ¿Un bebe? ¿Pero que hace un bebe en este lugar?

Tobi: ¡El hijo de Senpai! –lo toma en brazos y sale corriendo. – ¿Dónde están tus hermanitos?

Babom: Am… Osculida ta peleando con… una momia.

Tobi: Oh… ¡HIJA DE ITACHI-SAN! ¡TOBI TE VA SALVAR! –corriendo desesperado.

**_Con Oscuridad-chan._**

Momia: ¡Niña, deja de quitarme el papel higiénico que lo uso como disfraz!

Oscuridad: Na, na… nee… si deseas matarme, ódiame, detéstame y sobrevive de una forma miserable. Corre, corre y aférrate a la vida. Y un día, cuando consigas estos ojos, búscame.

Momia: _¿Pero que demonios me dijo?_

Tobi: ¡Oscuridad-chan! –aparece heroicamente llevando en brazos a Babom. – ¡Momia mala! –y empieza a golpearlo con su mano libre… tontamente. – ¡Oscuridad-chan, vámonos es hora de buscar a la pequeña jashinista! –toma a la mocosa en brazos y corre.

Momia: Loco.

**_Montaña rusa._**

Se había acabado el juego.

Bajaron y el primero en vomitar fue Itachi en un basurero.

Deidara estaba despeinado.

Hidan… en realidad la cabeza, llamaba a sus compañeros de una forma no muy buena.

El rubio artista fue a buscar su cuerpo que se encontraba aun sentado. Lo lleva a rastras. Cuando ya había llegado al sitio, colocó su cabeza donde pertenece.

Hidan: ¡Con cuidado Alicia! ¡*******, ******!

Deidara: Cierra la boca, un.

Itachi aun seguía vomitando.

Deidara: Necesito una guincha aisladora. –revisa sus bolsillos del pantalón y lo encuentra. –Mantente quieto, un.

Hidan: Eres una *****, como me voy a mover si solo tengo mi cabeza. Alicia.

Deidara: ¡SI SIGUES MOLESTANDOME NO TE VOY A AYUDAR! ¡UN!

Hidan: No te enojes… no es para tanto. _Alicia. Jijijiji._

La rubia, digo el rubio, pegaba la cabeza parlante al cuello del ojivioleta con el mágico papel pega, pega. XD

El seguidor de Jashin se puso de pie, se sintió feliz al sentir su cuerpo. (annii: con una guincha aisladora! ¡jajajajaja!)

Deidara: Oye… ¿Haz pensado quien se va air?

Hidan: Am… no. Solo espero que no se yo. ¿Y tú?

Deidara: A mí de igual si yo me voy, total… tengo el viaje para dos personas, un.

Hidan: Lo que quiero hacer es una linda Iglesia para Jashin-sama. –le brillan los ojitos. –Y además burlarme del viejo avaro de Kakuzu, mientras sostengo mi dinero en mis manos y a él lo dejo amarrado a una tabla mientras sufre. ¡Wajajajajajaja!

Deidara: De verdad estas loco, un. ¬_¬

Hidan: ¡Ja! –mira a todas partes como buscando a alguien. – ¿Dónde esta Itachi?

Itachi: Aquí. Coff, coff.

Deidara: ¿Cómo te fue?

Itachi: ….

Hidan: Tsk.

Deidara: ¿Dónde esta el imbécil de Tobi, un?

En ese lapso de tiempo alguien sale disparado de la Casa del Terror.

Tobi: ¡SENPAI! –viene corriendo donde sus amigos mientras lleva en sus brazos los tres bebes… con la hija Hidan ensangrentada.

Hidan: ¡POR JASHIN-SAMA! ¡LILITH! ¡ERES UN ******** DE******* LA******** Y ********, TOBI!

Tobi: Yo no hice nada, soy un buen chico.

Deidara: ¡Entonces explícanos que hacías allá a dentro!

Tobi: Les contare… entre a jugar e hice la Genkidama.

Akatsuki: Habla enserio o te mataremos y porque **** estas sin la máscara.

Tobi: Bien… fue así.

**_-FLASH BACK-_**

El buen chico iba con sus dos sobrinos en sus brazos buscando a la hija diabólica de Hidan.

Llegó aun cuarto.

….

Observo que alguien se quejaba, fue a ver y…

Tobi: ¡Lilith! ¡Noooooooooo!

Lilith: Matar…. sacrificio para Jashin-sama.

Tobi: Deja ese pobre hombre niña. Se una buena chica y vamos con papá Hidan.

La mini jashinista había descuartizado a un hombre disfrazado.

Lilith: Pero es sacrificio para Jashin-sama.

Tobi: Si, si. Y Hidan estará muy orgullosa de ti. Ahora vámonos. –coge a la jashinista ensangrentada. Luego caminan para encontrar la salida, pero les aparece un vampiro. – ¡AYUDA! –y empieza correr como loco.

El vampiro lo sigue.

Lilith: ¡**********! ¡Vampiro ********! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara!

**_-FIN FLASH BACK-_**

Tobi: Y luego salimos.

Hidan: Por Jashin-sama, yo pensaba que estabas muerta. Pero lo más lindo fue que hiciste tu primer sacrificio. –la llevaba en brazos.

Cada uno sostenía su propio hijo o muñeco.

Deidara: ¿Y tu máscara, un?

Tobi: Se me perdió. Senpai.

Dediara: Que.

Tobi: Lo quiero mucho.

Deidara: Yo no.

Tobi: Demo… sniff, sniff… sniff… sniff, sniff…

Deidara: Agh. Bueno ya. Te quiero.

Tobi: ¡Deidara-senpai! –lo va abrasar.

Dediara: -le pasa su hija a Itachi. – ¡KATSU!

Tobi: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –y sale disparado por los aires por culpa del arte de Alicia.

En eso llega el **** animador.

Animador: ¿Dónde esta Tobi?

Deidara: Fue a dar un paseo por las nubes, un.

Itachi: Deidara lo mando a volar.

Animador: Ejem… bueno como Tobi no esta, igual van a saber quien se va, pero después tendrán una sorpresa.

Itachi: Espero que no sea mas fangirls.

Animador: No.

Hidan: Bien, deje de perder el tiempo y diga quien se va que se me acaba la **** paciencia.

Animador: Ok. El que se va es….

….

….

….

(annii: XD)

Animador: Con 7 contra 8 es…

Deidara: Fue peleado, un.

Hidan: _Jashin-sama no me defraudes ahora._

Itachi:….

Animador: Es…

**_AKATSUKI CUEVA._**

Todos pegados al televisor y Kakuzu también que había terminado su trampa para quitarle el dinero al ganador.

**_PARQUE DIVERSIONES._**

Animador: Hidan. Es hora de irse y entrégame a tu hija.

Hidan: ¡QUE! ¡****, ********! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YO SOY MAS SEXY QUE ITACHI! ¡******, *********, ********! ¡JASHIN-SAMA LOS CASTIGARA, LOS TOCARA, LOS DROGARA, LOS VIOLARA Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS! ¡PAR DE **********! ¡JODER, KAKUZU!

**_AKATSUKI CUEVA._**

Los villanos miraron al nombrado.

Kakuzu: Costumbre. ¬¬

**_PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES._**

Fangirls: ¡INJUSTICIA, INJUSTICIA, INJUSTICIA…! (annii: yo estoy ahí)

Animador: Hidan… vete a la Akatsuki Cueva.

Hidan: ¡****, *************! ¡Ahg! ¡*******, ******* y ****** a Deidara se la ******* y bien *******! ¡Itachi es un ******* y ***** hasta a Alicia se lo *******! –se iba el solitario del parque diciendo todas esas groserías.

Animador: La noticia es: Con todo este público presenciaremos la final en este parque.

ItaDei: ¡QUE!

Tobi: Hola, ya llegue. ¿Dónde esta Hidan-san?

Animador: Tobi… El loco fue eliminado por el público.

Tobi: Am… así es la vida.

Animador: Como iba diciendo, las pruebas de la final serán aquí, pero antes…

….

….

Animador: Vamos a tener el repechaje.

Deidara: ¡Si! ¡Así puede volver Sasori no Danna, un!

Tobi: ¡Que vuelva líder-sama! ¡Soy un buen chico!

Itachi:….. (annii: se nota que los ama)

Animador: El público va a votar POR EL QUE PARTICIPE EN LA FINAL y luego harán una competencia, después otra competencia y por último el ganador saldrá por votación del público. Eso por ahora, nos vemos en unas horas más. (annii: que serán eternas XD) Y vendré con los resultados, no se mueva. Quédense en donde están.

Tobi: ¡YO TENGO EL PODER! ¡KAME HAME HA!

Deidara: ¡YA CALLATE TOBI O TE EXPLOTO OTRA VEZ, UN!

Tobi: Bueno…

Itachi: -solo suspira. –

* * *

**Ese fue el gran capítulo. Bueno yo me reí. Jo!**

**Ya saben que hacer. VOTAR PARA QUE VUELVA: **

**Konan**

**Pain**

**Hidan **(¡Nooooo! ¡Vuelve! ¡Buaaaa! *me fui a un rincón y tengo depresión*)

**Kakuzu**

**Sasori**

**Zetsu**

**Kisame. **

**Próximo capitulo… la casi final. :D**

**¡RECUERDEN SUS REVIEWS!**


	20. La Casi Gran Final de la Competencia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de… Quien sabe…**_

_**Advertencia: OOC**_

* * *

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_La Casi Gran Final de la Competencia"_

Habíamos quedado que nuestros amigos villanos rezagados, frustraros, vagabundos, etc., se encontraba en el parque de diversiones para la Gran Final del Reality. Todas las personas estaban en ese lugar con carteles de sus personajes favoritos, más quenada las fansgirls que gritaban desesperadas o más bien en celos. Con los Akatsukis que quedaban se mantenían de pie en sitio donde les dijo con anterioridad el Animador, Tobi se puso a cantar para matar el tiempo, Deidara comenzaba hacer figuras de arcillas antiexplosivas y otras con explosión para las competencias, Itachi… caminaba de un lado para otro… pero hacia las endemoniadas fansgirls.

Los bebes… el Animador se los arrebató para que compitieran y además se le subió el premio.

En la Akatsuki Cueva les habían llegado una notificación para que fueran a la Gran final esperada, y saber quien iba ir al repechaje, todo esto es intenso sobre todo para Kakuzu, quien quiere arrebatarle el dinero al ganador, sea quien sea.

Pain y sus secuaces salieron de la cueva rumbo al parque de diversiones, cada uno traía un cartel y foto con el favorito para ganar: El líder a Itachi, Konan a Deidara y Tobi, Kisame obviamente a Itachi, Sasori… claro que a su pupilo, Zetsu a Tobi, Kakuzu llevaba un cartel diciendo TEN MUCHO CUIDADO GANADOR, NO TE DURARA MUCHO EL DINERO, como los apoyaba. ¬_¬

Hidan tuvo que regresar para saber si iba al repechaje o no y para ver la competencia, igual el jashinista volvió diciendo groserías.

Hidan: ¡Todo esto por la culpa del ***** de Kakuzu!

Estaba muy molesto.

Pasaban las horas y la tribu Akatsuki llegaba al lugar de los hechos que iba a ocurrir.

Konan: ¡Vamos Tobi, tú puedes!

Tobi: ¡Gracias Konan-chan, soy un buen chico! ¿Oyó eso Senpai?

Deidara: Un. –no le prestó atención.

Itachi: Zzzz…. –se quedo dormido de pie, acto seguido Kisame se acerca a él y da un samehadazo en la cabellera negra. –Augh… eso me duele Kisame.

Kisame: Te estabas quedando dormido… y mucha suerte… y si ganas ten cuidado con Kakuzu. Sabes de que hablo.

Itachi: Hai.

Deidara: ¡DANNA! –Corre abrazarlo de tanta felicidad. – ¡Sasori no danna vino a verme, un!

Sasori: -cuando el rubio lo estaba abrazando. – ¡Sí, te vine a ver, pero ahora suéltame! –intentaba zafarse. – ¡Suéltame Deidara! ¡Te lo ordeno, soy tu maestro! –y lo suelta. –_Nunca debí venir._

Deidara: …Danna…. –le brillan los azules.

Sasori: ¿Q-que? –se puso rojo.

Deidara: ¡Danna! –y lo vuelve abrazar.

Sasori: ¡Suficiente Deidara, quítate! ¡Ayuda!

Tobi: No… ¡Deidara-senpai no hace eso! ¡Suéltelo! –Y Tobi se une al baile.

Hidan: _Esos tres… par de ****** de *****. Jashin-sama no permite eso. _(annii: si como no… ¬¬)

El trío, el Lollypop trata de soltar a su senpai del pelirrojo, Deidara no lo quiere soltar, Sasori quiere correr. En ese momento Hidan se enfada, toma su guadaña y agarra al marionetista desde de la pollera y lo lanza hacia las fansgilrs, cuando ya había caído, todas se volvieron locas y comenzaron a tocarlo como… locas.

Hidan: ¡ESO ES PARA QUE NO SIGAS GRITANDO! ¡Y PARA QUE TE VUELVAS HOMBRE! ¡EN MI RELIGION NO SE PERMITE ESA CLASE DE PERSONAS!

Deidara: Hidan… ¡Pero que hiciste!

Tobi: …. ¡MISION CUMPLIDA! ¡SOY UN BUEN CHICO!

Hidan: ¡****** ese de Sasori! ¡Tú eres igual que él! ¡Arg! –se desordena la cabellera. – ¡Esta ***** organización va estar llena de ******! ¡Jashin-sama muéstrales el camino! ¡Joder, Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: _¿Por qué siempre nombra ese idiota?_

Sasori: ¡SUELTENME PAR DE LOCAS! ¡HIDAN, DESPUES DE ESTO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! ¡SI ES QUE AUN SIGO VIVO! ¡TE CONVERTIRE EN marioneta…! –se iba hundiendo entre las fansgirls que lo tocaban con locura.

Fansgirls: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TE AMO! ¡MI FUEGO ES COMO TU CABELLO! ¡QUIERE SER ENTERNA, PERO PARA TI! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Animador: ¡ATENCION! –todo el mundo lo escucha y dejan tranquilo al pobre eterno. –Tengo las votaciones de la persona que vuelve a competir.

Tobi: …. (annii: no pienses tanto que te hace mal)

Itachi: _Solo espero que no regrese Sasori._

Deidara: -cruza los dedos. –_Danna, Danna, Danna…_

Fansgirls: ¡SASORI! ¡HIDAN! ¡KONAN! ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Animador: Ejem… el ultimo lugar… Kakuzu con un voto.

Kakuzu: _No importa, al que gane le robare el dinero._

Animador: Seguido por Pain y Kisame.

Zetsu: ¿Alguien fue capaz por votar a Kisame?

**Zetsu: Lo ridículo sería que alguien votara por nosotros.**

Zetsu: …

**Zetsu: …**

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pain: ¿No creo que estén gritando por Kisame?

Sasori: Y menos por ti. –todos voltean a ver al colorín. –Tuve que hacer algunas "cosas" para salir del macabro lugar.

Konan: ¿Entonces por qué gritan?

Akatsuki: ………

Deidara: Itachi…

Itachi: ¿Uhm?

Deidara: Creo que estoy imaginando cosas, por que estoy viendo a tu hermanito, un.

Itachi: ¿Qué? ¿Sasuke aquí?

Fansgirls: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SASUKE TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasori: Oh no.

Kisame: ¿Sucede algo malo?

Sasori: O.O –señala a la otra persona, y sus amigos observan al indicado.

Hidan: ¿El ***** de Orochimaru?

Pain: ¿Pero que rayos hace este aquí?

Akatsuki: Por Sasori.

Sasori: O_o

Deidara: ¿Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: ¡Sasori-kun, tanto tiempo! –le dedica una linda sonrisa.

Hidan: ¡*******! ¡Vomita para otra parte Pimpón!

Akatsuki: ¡Sasori eres asqueroso!

Orochimaru: ¡Itachi-kun! –le hace seña de saludo.

Itachi: Vete al diablo, no aceptar tu asquerosa propuesta.

Orochimaru: ¿Uh? –observa a Alicia, perdón a Deidara. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

Deidara: De…

Hidan: ¡UFF, TIENE MUCHOS NOMBRES! ¡PROSTITUTA BARATA, ALICIA, RAPUNZEL, BARBIE, SAILOR VENUS, RICITOS DE ORO, BURBUJA, AFEMINADO, LA ***** DE LA ESQUINA, CENICIENTA, CASI TODOS LOS NOMBRES DE UNA MUJER! ¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA!

Deidara: ¡ME LLAMO DEIDARA Y SOY UN HOMBRE UN!

Tobi: ¿Deidara-senpai es un hombre? –el mencionado lo mira con gran odio. – ¡Es una bromita senpai! –agita los brazos.

Orochimaru: Deidara… ¿Te gustaría hacer un cuarteto entre Sasori, Itachi y yo?

ItaDei: ¡NANI! ¡NO!

Sasori: ¡NOOOOOOOOO! _Solo con Deidara._

Sasuke: Hmp. (me voy a sentar)

Fansgirls: ¡SE ACERCA SASUKE! ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Animador: ¿Puedo continuar?

Todos: ¡SÍ!

Animador: Bien. Coff, coff. Los primeros lugares son para Sasori y Hidan.

Kakuzu: ¿Hidan? _Si gana me a acostar matarlo._

Animador: Hidan tiene ocho votos.

Hidan: ¿Enserio? ¡Genial!

Deidara: _Por favor Señor, que regrese Sasori no danna, un._

Animador: Sasori solo tiene tres votos. Hidan regresa a la competencia.

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (annii: yo entre medio, alentando a Hidan XD)

El ojivioleta camina al centro del lugar donde se encuentran los tres finalistas.

Animador: ¿Algo que decir Hidan?

Hidan: Am… que Jashin-sama las quiere…

Sasuke: Hmp. (que termine esto)

Orochimaru: ¡Tú puedes Itachi!

Hidan: ¡Cierra la boca ***** ya que tú también eres un *******! ¡Con razón te echaron de Akatsuki!

Orochimaru: U_U

Animador: La competencia es la siguiente: Tienen que empezar por subir a un neumático, llegan al lugar marcado con rojo y ahí toman el palo, con eso deben darse diez vueltas para quedar mareados, cuando ya terminen de quedar bien tontos, salen y entran a la red con alambres de púas con cualquier cosa que encuentren, al terminar siguen por la piscina de 18 mtrs, luego correrán por toda la montaña rusa, y el que llegue al final coge la bandera blanca, la cual son dos. Pues sí, son dos ganadores, y los otros dos que no lleguen quedan eliminados. Pueden usar su chakra. ¡EN SUS PUESTOS, LISTOS…, YA!

Los cuatros Akatsukis salen de sus lugares para subirse al neumático.

Konan: ¡Deidara, demuestra de que estas hecho!

**Zetsu: ¡Vamos Tobi o si no te como!**

Zetsu: Con eso no lo alientas.

**Zetsu: ¡Cierra la boca!**

KisaPain: ¡Uchiha!

Sasori: ¡Tú puedes Alicia!

Kakuzu: ¡ME DA LO MISMO QUIEN GANE! ¡POR QUE LES VOY AQUITAR EL PREMIO COMO SEA!

Sasuke: Hmp. (¿Por qué demonios tuve que venir?)

Mientras tanto, los villanos en competencia iban arriba del neumático.

Tobi: ¡Esto es divertido!

Los cuatro iban al mismo tiempo.

Hidan lleva su guadaña.

Itachi actica el sharingan.

Bajan del neumático y pasan a dar se las diez vueltas con el palo apoyado en su cabeza y tocando el suelo. Deidara ya estaba mareando en la quinta vuelta. Tobi en la tercera vuelta. Itachi estaba más mareado que un borracho. Y Hidan que decía groserías por estar mareándose.

Al terminar las diez vueltas, cada uno intenta caminar bien para llegar a la red de alambres de púas.

Los villanos de competencia iban a cualquier lugar menos a su misión.

El enmascarado se cae.

El jashinista sin querer se clava con los alambres.

El pelinegro por más que tenga activado su sharingan no logra caminar bien.

Para que hablar de Deidara, estaba peor, incluso vomita.

Hidan sale el alambre que lo estaban desangrando, acto seguido toma su guadaña y comienza acortar la red como un loco y riéndose a carcajadas. Cree que esta haciendo un sacrificio para su Dios. Mientras tanto el buen chico se pone de pie e intenta desatar con gran tranquilidad la red.

Tobi: Mambrú se fue a la guerra, que dolor, que dolor, que pena. Mambrú se fue a la guerra, no sé cuándo vendrá. Do-re-mi, do-re-fa. No sé cuándo vendrá.

Hidan: ¡Por Jashin-sama, red de ******! ¡Wajajajajaja!

El poseedor del sharingan reacciona e intenta abrir la red de alambres, pero le era imposible y mágicamente se puso a reflexionar.

Itachi: ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! –y quema todo la red, luego intenta romperla pero se quema los dedos por que los alambres están calientes, acto seguido saca un kunai y procede a cortarlo. –Maldición.

El ojiazul sonríe y tiene un plan para avanzar más rápido. Moldea su arcilla.

Deidara: -Se hace un lado. – ¡Katsu!

**¡Boom!** Hace el lugar, pero solo la red.

Deidara: ¡Eso fue fácil, un! –Y entra por la red destruida, sin embargo el peliblanco también había terminado al mismo tiempo.

Itachi: _Si sigo así no voy a terminar nunca. –_aun seguía cortando con el kunai, luego mira a Tobi. –_ ¿Se pone a cantar?_

Konan: ¡¡¡Apúrate Tobi!!!

Kisame: ¡ITACHI!

Fansgirls: ¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

El rubio y el jashinista corren por la piscina gracias a su chakra.

Hidan: ¡Vete de aquí Alicia!

Deidara: ¡No, yo voy a ganar, un! –de repente saca unas arcillas en forma de pequeñas aves y se las lanza al ojivioleta. – ¡Katsu!

Hidan: ¡*******, ********, ******!

Gracias al cielo, Itachi logra salir después de un gran esfuerzo. Tobi también sale.

Hidan: ¡Te voy a matar Alicia! –ellos dos se quedan peleando, sobre el agua.

Deidara: ¡Te voy hacer explotar!

Hidan: ¡Nuevas Noticias: soy inmortal!

Deidara: ¡Itachi! ¡Tú tampoco vas a ganar, un!

Itachi: ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes!

Hidan: ¡*******! ¡Eso! –y los tres se ponen a pelear.

Fansgirls: ¡ROMPELE LA CARA ITACHI! ¡DEIDARA HAZLO ARTE! ¡DALE UN PUÑETAZO, LUEGO UNA SUPER PATADA! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡SACRIFICIO EN VIVO! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Sasori: -se pone de pie. – ¡Vamos Deidara! ¡Usa tu arte efímero!

Konan: ¡Déjalos sangrando! –muestra su puño.

Todos: ¡PEGALE, PEGALE! (annii: esto parece más lucha libre que una competencia. ¬_¬UU)

Sasuke: Eso se puso interesante.

Orochimaru: ¿Jugo Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Hmp. (No)

Itachi: ¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!

Deidara: ¡Katsu!

Hidan: ¡Wajajaja! ¡Serán sacrificios dobles!

En ese momento, Tobi pasa corriendo y ninguno de los tres se da cuenta de aquello.

Tobi: ¡Yo-Ho, yo-Ho! ¡Un gran Akatsuki soy! ¡Ladrón, salvaje, a todos en las aldeas! ¡Todos, brindemos Yo-Ho! ¡Saqueamos, robamos, sin nada importar! ¡Todos brindando yo-Ho! ¡Yo-Ho, yo-Ho un gran Akatsuki soy! ¡Hurtos, estafas, extraemos Bijuus! ¡Todos brindando yo-Ho! ¡Y somos tan malos como Pain-sama! ¡Todos brindando yo-Ho! ¡Yo-Ho, yo-Ho un gran Akatuki soy! –en el canto del día, corría a toda velocidad por la larga piscina.

Los tres aun seguían paliando. Pero gracias al sharingan de Itachi se dan cuenta que el buen chico les lleva la adelantara.

Hidan: ¡ATAQUEN AL **** DE TOBI! –y los tres corren para matarlo y que no gane.

Konan/Zetsu: ¡Corre Tobi!

Sasori: ¡Mátalo Deidara!

Pain:-se come las uñas con nerviosismo.

Kakuzu: _Dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero…_

Tobi: ¡NO ME MATEN, SOY UN BUEN CHICO! –ya estaba corriendo por la montaña rusa siendo perseguido por sus compañeros.

Deidara le lanzaba una tras otra las arcillas explosivas incluyendo sus C2 que casi mata a Itachi. El jashinista intentaba capturarlo con su guadaña, pero Tobi reacciona más rápido y lo esquiva. Los cuatros corrían por toda la montaña rusa, era una carrera de vida o muerte por el primero y segundo lugar. Uchiha utilizaba todos sus Katon para alejar a los dos que son el rubio y el peliblanco, para estar junto con el buen chico por ultimo ganar el segundo lugar.

El público estaba asombrado por las técnicas y el intento de matarse entre si, y también las locas gritaban por su favorito.

Sasuke se puso de pie para comprar un helado de piña.

Los cuatros villanos iban de cabeza… corriendo.

Hidan y Deidara se encontraban quedamos por los Katon de Itachi. El recién nombrado iba a la par con Tobi.

El seguidos de Jashin usa su guadaña para atrapar a Itachi y lo logra, este se tumba en el juego y Hidan se lanza encima de él para que no siga corriendo e intenta dejarlo noqueado. Por otra parte el ojiazul le grita a Tobi que lo quiere mucho, el tonto se detiene y Deidara le lanza varias arcillas para hacerlo arte.

Deidara: ¡Jajajaajaja! ¡Yo voy a ganar, un!

El Lollypop salió disparado por los cielos.

Itachi: ¡Quítate Hidan!

Hidan: ¡Primero te voy a noquear para ganar!

Itachi: Imbécil. Sufrirás 72 horas. Mangekyou Sharingan. –Y Hidan murió, literalmente. Acto seguido tira al jashinista de la montaña rusa totalmente el genjutsu. El pelinegro accede a correr y alcanzar a Deidara. – ¿Dónde esta Tobi?

Deidara: Lo envié al cielo, un.

Tobi: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –cae al suelo, pero no cualquier suelo, estaba al frente de la bandera blanca.

Konan: ¡Levántate Tobi y toma la bandera!

Kakuzu: ¡Quiero mi dinero, asique tómala!

Fansgirls: ¡TOBIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TU PUEDES ITACHI! ¡VAMOS DEIDARA! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hidan: X_X

ItaDei: ¡O NO! ¡ESTO ES POR TU CULPA! ¡¿MIA?!

Itachi: ¡TU LO HICISTE EXPLOTAR!

Deidara: ¡NO SABIA QUE IBA A LLEGAR A LA FINAL!

Itachi: ¡IDIOTA! –Acto seguido, lo toma del pollerón y lo lanza fuera de la montaña rusa.

Sasori: ¡Deidara! ¡Noooooooooo!

Kisame: Dramático. ¬¬

Orochimaru: ¡Itachi-kun!

En cuanto al buen chico… coge la bandera blanca.

Tobi: ¡TOBI TIENE EL PODER! ¡DEIDARA-SENPAI, GANE!

Deidara: X_X

Mientras tanto Itachi aun sigue corriendo.

Itachi: _Esta montaña rusa no termina nunca._

Después de unos minutos…

Itachi: Llegue. –toma la segunda bandera blanca.

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los dos que estaban en el suelo, se habían recuperado.

Hidan: ¡******, *****! ¡Perdí por la culpa de Kakuzu, joder!

Kakuzu: ¿Por qué me hechas la culpa a mí? –su compañero camina hacia él.

Hidan: Porque sí.

Kakuzu: Uhm… ¿Acaso tu Dios te lo dice?

Hidan: ¡No lo insultes *****!

Kakuzu: No le estoy insultando, si es que existe.

Hidan: ¡****, ******* de ********! ¡Joder, Kakuzu!

**Zetsu: Oye cálmate y ven asentarte para ver quien gana.**

Zetsu: El negrito tiene razón.

Hidan: Tsk. –se sienta al lado de la planta con patas.

Deidara: Perdí Danna, un. U_U

Sasori: No importa, después vendrán más oportunidades.

Deidara: Pero… ¡Tengo los pasajes para ir a Miami! ¡Un!

Sasori: Eso es verdad.

Sasuke: ……

Orochimaru: ¿Sasori-kun, cuando termine la competencia quieres…?

Sasori: ¡NO!

Orochimaru: T_T

Sasuke: ……

Animador: Itachi y Tobi son los ganadores.

Fangirls: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TEEEEEEEE AAAAAMOOOOOOOOOOO!

Animador: En toda su estadía demostraron un gran potencial, también sus discusiones, como en el caso de Itachi hacia Deidara y Sasori. Tobi con… Deidara seguramente. Sin dejar atrás los momentos lindos y graciosos, como las despedidas de sus compañeros y las bromas hacia sus compañeros.

Sasori: ¡Diga de una vez el ganador! ¡No me gusta esperar!

Animador: Va a tener que esperar, porque…

…

…

Itachi: ¿Señor, a cuanto tiene los dulces? –se había ido a comprar, ya que el animador se demoraba mucho. –Gracias. –regresa a su puesto lleno de dulces. –Ñam.

Animador: El público votara por última vez. Voten para quien gane el premio.

Tobi: ¡VOTEN POR TOBI, SOY UN BUEN CHICO! Am… ¡ME GUSTAN LAS GALLETAS! ¡SIIIIIIIIIII!

Itachi: Voten por mí. –mastica un chicle.

Kakuzu: _Dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero¸ dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero… _ $.$

Sasuke: Hmp. (me quiero ir)

* * *

**Este no es el penúltimo capítulo. ¡Jo!**

**Aunque el último ya queda poco.**

**Y recuerden VOTEN PARA QUE LE GANE. TOBI O ITACHI. (quiero que gane Tobi…)**

**Gomen por no dejar a la final a Hidan, a mi también me duele, pero quise hacerlo sufrir. Jajajaja!**

**Ahora dejen Reviews.**

***¡O JASHIN-SAMA LOS VIOLARA!***


	21. Por Ser,,,,Ganaste, ¡Te Robare El Dinero

Ejem… ¬_¬

_**Disclaimer: Bla…**_

_**Advertencia: Y más bla…**_

_**XD!!!!!!**_

* * *

_**AKATSUKI**_

_**EL REALITY SHOW**_

"_Por ser… ganaste – ¡Te robare el Dinero!"_

_**Media Hora Después.**_

Orochimaru: ¿Sasuke-kun quieres dulce?

Sasuke: Hmp. (No)

Orochimaru: ¿Sasori-kun?

Sasori: ¡NO! ¡DEJAME TRANQUILO!

Orochimaru: No tienes que ser tan duro conmigo… aunque eso me gusta. –doble sentido. –Kukukuku.

Sasori: Me quiero morir…. T_T –abrasa a Kisame.

Kisame: Ya, tranquilo muñequito. –trata de calmarlo. –Muy pronto nos iremos.

Konan: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se domarán tanto con las votaciones?

Kakuzu: No lo sé. Pero estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Hidan: Oye Kakuzu, te estás pareciendo al ***** de Sasori.

Kakuzu: Yo no soy como Sasori.

Hidan: ¿A no?

Kakuzu: No.

Sasori: ¿Quién me llama?

Kisame: Nadie. El matrimonio del terror están discutiendo.

Kakuzu: ¡No me parezco a Sasori!

Hidan: ¡Andas impaciente!

Kakuzu: ¡Pero es por el dinero imbécil!

Hidan: ¡Imbécil será tu abuela! ¡Joder!

Pain: ¡SILENCIO! –y dos callan. –_Desde el principio debí enviarlos al sicólogo de parejas._

Orochimaru: ¿Quieres chuparlo Sasori-kun? –le enseña un lollypop.

Sasori: ¡NO! ¡Y DEJAME TRANQUILO POR ULTIMA VEZ! ¡NUNCA VOY A SER TUYO!

Orochimaru: Am… después de esto nos vamos al motel.

Deidara: ¡DEJE TRANQUILO A DANNA O LO HAGO ARTE UN! –al fin salió el Dei que lleva adentro.

Orochimaru: ¿Tú… a mí?

Deidara: ¡SI!

Sasori: _Deidara…_

Kisame: _El amor... –_suspira.

**¡BOOM!**

Orochimaru sale disparado por el cielo.

_**En la arena de combate… ¬_¬ XD**_

Tobi: Parece que senpai anda furioso.

Itachi: Como si fuera una novedad.

Animador: ¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, ya tengo las votaciones de quien es el ganador.

Fangirls: ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sasuke: Hmp. (Al fin) ¿Hmp? (¿Qué hora es?)

Animador: Bueno… ejem… Los resultados son los siguientes.

Kakuzu: _Prepárate ganador, por que no vivirás para contar tu premio._

Animador: 13 contra 10 votos.

Konan: ¿Zetsu que estas haciendo?

Zetsu: Yo nada.

Konan: Me refiero a tu parte negra.

Zetsu: ¿Qué estas haciendo?

**Zetsu: Me pica el trasero. **–intenta rascarse.

Animador: ¡El ganador es!

Tobi: _Lalala ralarala lalala…_

Itachi: _Obvio que voy a ganar, soy la Comadreja Sexy._

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ITACHI, ITACHI, ITACHI, ITACHI, ITACHI, ITACHI! ¡TOBI, TOBI, TOBI, TOBI, TOBI, TOBI! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Animador: Con 13 votos… El ganador es… ¡TOBI!

Y de la nada comienzan a salir payasos, globos, serpentinas, era una gran fiesta.

Konan/Zetsu/Kakuzu: ¡TOBI GANO!/ ¡MI DINERO!

Itachi: ¡QUE! ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER! ¡YO SOY UCHIHA! ¡U-CHI-HA! (annii: te tengo noticias, gano un Uchiha ^_^)

Sasuke: Hmp. (Me voy) –se pone de pie y se va.

Animador: Lo siento mucho Itachi, pero la gente prefiere a Tobi por ser un buen chico incluso alguien dejo este reviews. –le muestra un papel

Itachi: _¿Gloria eterna a Tobi? –_mientras lee. – _¿Púdrete Itachi?_ Pe-pe-pe-pero… O.o

Animador: -suspira. –Bueno… ahora ve a compartir con los demás, mi trabajo ya termino. Hasta nunca. –desaparece.

Tobi: ¡Wiii, Gane! ¡Gane por ser un buen chico! ¡Deidara-senpai! –va corriendo donde su rubio.

Deidara: ¡Tobi aléjate de mí, un!

Tobi: ¿Senpai está contento con que yo haya ganado?

Deidara: -suspira. –En realidad… sí.

Tobi: ¡Ehhhhhhh!

Kakuzu: Tobito, dame el premio.

Tobi: Aun no me lo han entregado Kakuzu-san.

Kakuzu: Entonces ve a buscarlo… eres un buen chico.

Konan: ¡Tobi felicidades!

Pain: Nunca que el idiota de mi organización ganaría. –todo pensativo.

Kisame: Lo hiciste muy bien Tobi.

Hidan: Tsk, pura suerte. Deidara fue el que lo envió por una **** explosión y cayendo al frente de la bandera.

**Zetsu: ¿Y qué hay con el público?**

Hidan: Em… Tobi tiene sus fans al igual que yo. O Jashin-sama lo ayudó.

Mientras que ellos seguían felicitando a Tobi, al rato le entregan el premio. Kakuzu estaba muuuuuuuuuy feliz. Con Itachi… se fue de paseo con la fans para subirle el ánimo y NO otra cosa.

Pain: Tobi como eres un buen chico…

Tobi: ¡Siiii! ¡Soy un buen chico!

Pain: No grites.

Tobi: Bueno.

Pain: Coff. Supongo que el dinero lo vas a compartir con todos nosotros.

Tobi: Eh… claro líder-sama, yo soy un buen chico y el dinero lo usaremos todos para ir de vacaciones. XD

Deidara: Hablando de vacaciones, mañana me voy con Sasori no Danna a Miami, un. ¿Cierto Danna? ¡DANNA! Ò_Ó

El rubio se enojó, por que, la versión maligna de pinocho estaba coqueteando a una dulce jovencita.

Kisame: El amor duele.

Zetsu: …

**Zetsu: Pedófilo.**

Sasori: Y este es mi numero.

Fans: Gracias y que pena que no hayas ganado.

Sasori: Bah, eso no importa y recuerda en llamarme. Estoy disponible. ¡AGH! –alguien le agarra una oreja y se lo lleva.

Deidara: ¡Suficiente Danna! –era él.

Fans: o_o U

Sasori: ¡Deidara eso me duele!

Deidara: Eso le pasa por estar coqueteando con una jovencita, un. –aún lo sigue el tirón de orejas.

Sasori: Pero es que yo… ¡Aigh!

Hidan: Alicia tiene razón, no debes estar coqueteando por ahí a las menores de edad.

Kakuzu: Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con el religioso. Y debes tener conciencia que tú ya tienes más de 30 años.

**Zetsu: Yo digo que es un pedófilo.**

Hidan: Y también. ¿Para que quieres una adolescente si tienes a Dei-chan? Parece una mujer. ¡Jajajaja!

Deidara: ¡Soy un hombre maldita sea! –al fin suelta al marionetista.

Tobi: No peleen.

Deidara: ¡Tú cállate!

Tobi: Sniff, sniff…

Pain: Dejen de gritar, es hora de volver a casa.

Konan: ¿Cuál casa? Que yo recuerde Kakuzu nunca compró una.

Kakuzu: Era dinero innecesario, con la cueva vasta y sobra.

Hidan: Maldito tacaño.

Pain: Konan no me contradigas.

Konan: Bueno.

Kisame: Oigan… ¿alguien sabe donde esta Itachi?

Akatsuki: …

_**CON ITACHI.**_

Itachi: Hip… yo soy sexy… hip… debí ganar… hip. –se encontraba en bar de mala muerte, bebiendo por la culpa de su depresión.

Señor: Amigo, deje de tomar y vallase a su casa, su señora lo debe estar esperando.

Itachi: Hip… ¿Cuál señora? Dei es un hombre… hip… maldito seas hip… Tobi.

Señor: Uhm… –en eso entra un cliente. –Bienvenido. ¿Qué desea?

¿?¿?: El más fuerte que tenga.

Itachi: ¿Sasuke hip?

Sasuke: Hmp. (Sí) ¿Qué haces aquí?

Itachi: Emborrachándome… hip, el apellido Uchiha ya dejo de ser sexy.

Sasuke: Hmp. (Sí) Tobi ha dejado muy atrás nuestro apellido. –el señor le entrega una de licor. –Gracias.

Itachi: ¿Y tú, hip, que haces aquí?

Sasuke: Problemas con Orochimaru.

Itachi: ¡¿TE TOCO?! ¡SI ES ASI YO LO MATO! –salió al aire el buen hermano mayor y a Sasuke lo zamarrea.

Sasuke: ¡No! ¡Y suéltame o si no te mato! –y lo suelta. –Hmp.

Itachi: Hip… ¿Y por qué?

Sasuke: Tuve problemas con ese por que… no me da el suficiente entrenamiento.

Itachi: ¿Y por eso vienes a tomar? Hip.

Sasuke: Y también por otra cosa. –ya comenzaba a hacerle efecto el licor.

Itachi: Cuéntame… hip, soy tu oniichan, hip.

Sasuke: Hip, Hmp, hip, yo… no… es… no… hip. Naruto esta con Gaara… hip.

Itachi: Gomen…

Sasuke: Me siento mal…. Hip.

Y ellos siguieron tomando.

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

¿Cómo llegaron? Por el gran transporte del arte de Deidara.

El buen chico guardó su premio en su gran escondite, debajo de la cama.

Kakuzu ya tiene ideado el plan.

Al rato todos fueron a cenar. Konan como siempre… cocina.

Kisame: Konan, Líder. ¿Cuándo se vienen los Akatsukis juniors? –con esa pregunta, la pareja se atora con la comida.

Tobi: Tobi quiere tener más amigos y quiere ser tener sobrinos.

Hidan: Serán jashinistas.

Kakuzu: Tesoreros.

SasoDei: Artistas.

Sasori: Pero de marionetas.

Deidara: De explosión, un.

Sasori: Marionetas.

Deidara: Arcillas.

Sasori: ¡Eterno!

Deidara: ¡Efímero!

Hidan: ¡******! ¡Ya párenle o Jashin-sama los hará arte!

Zetsu: ¿Y Líder? ¿Konan?

**Zetsu: ¿Serán para que me los coma?**

Pain: No… no nada de esas cosas que todos dijeron.

Konan: Nunca habíamos pensado en tener una nueva generación de Akatsukis.

Akatsuki: …

Hidan: ¿Y que ahí de ustedes? ¿Sasori y Alicia, eh?

Deidara: Ni en tus seños Hidan, un.

Sasori: A mí me da igual.

Pain: Cambiemos el tema, es una orden.

Akatsuki: Ya comenzó con su /*****/ orden.

Pain: ¡QUE DIJERON!

Akatsuki: Que muy lindas sus ordenes.

Pain: Gracias. Cambiando el tema, quiero brindar por Tobi, ya que es el ganador.

Tobi: Soy un buen chico, gracias líder-sama.

Pain: Tobi…

Tobi: ¿Sí?

Hidan: Eres Gay.

Tobi: Sniff… yo no soy gay… sniff, soy un buen chico…

Pain: Hidan… ¬_¬

Hidan: Tsk.

Pain: Tobi. Ganaste por ser un buen chico. Te felicito y también… Como mañana los artistas van a Miami, ¿te gustaría usar el dinero para viajar contigo?

Tobi: Am…

Konan: Así no vas a estar solo Tobi, te acompañaremos en tu viaje.

Tobi: Am…

Hidan: ¡Di que sí Tobi o te rompa la cara!

Tobi: ¡HAI!

Kakuzu: _Jajaja… le robare el dinero al idiota y luego me iré lejos. ¡Wajajajajaja!_

Todos cenaron muy contentos y el tesorero ya tiene preparado su plan diabólico para el buen chico.

_**En el dormitorio de los líderes.**_

Konan: Pain deberíamos dejarle un arma a Tobi.

Pain: ¿Ah?

Konan: Kakuzu lo va matar por dinero.

Pain: Si… tienes razón. –se levanta de la cama. –Voy y vuelvo.

El pelinaranjo salió de la habitación, camino hasta la cocina y sacó una botella de Ron, la cual, lo todo el contenido lo echó dentro de una botella de jugo. Luego se dirige al cuarto del buen chico a cambiarle su jugo por el Ron. En silencio. Después sale, se dirige a su habitación, sin embargo en eso llega Itachi todo borracho y Pain como es el líder lo ayudó a llevarlo a su cuarto, claro que solo lo dejó en encima de la cama, no lo iba a tapar o ponerle el pijama. Acto seguido regresa con Konan.

Sasuke regresó sano y salvo al escondite de Orochimaru.

Es de madrugada.

Kakuzu se levanta de su cama a matar a la cara de paleta en el caso de que se resista a entregarle el dinero. Entra al cuarto de inocente Tobi.

Tobi: Senpai… –él duerme.

En ese momento la maldad prende una linterna para ver ya que es oscuro el lugar.

Kakuzu: _Hasta duerme con la máscara puesta. ¿Acaso nunca se la saca? Ah, eso que importa._

Tobi: Uhm… dulce… yo soy…

Kakuzu: _Un buen chico, eso ya lo sé._

Tobi: Yo soy… yo soy…

Kakuzu: -En sus manos lleva una sierra eléctrica y la enciende.

Tobi: ¡Que ese ruido! ¿Kakuzu-san?

Kakuzu: Hola Tobi. –y le da más cuerda a la sierra. –Dame tu dinero o te hago sacrificio para mi Dios del Dinero.

Tobi: Pero, pero… ¿Por qué? Si yo gane.

Kakuzu: Si no me das el dinero, será por las malas. Lo siento mucho Tobi, pero morirás. –y la sierra sigue funcionando.

Tobi traga fuertemente su saliva por el terror a ser descuartizado, sin embargo se fija en una botella de jugo, la cual tiene algo escrito.

Botella: "EN EL CASO EMERGENCIA, BEBA ESTE LIQUIDO" por Pain.

Tobi: _Líder-sama me quiere. _–acto seguido bebe el liquido que es Ron… y rápido.

Kakuzu: ¡Vas a morir Tobi!

_**Habitación de Hidan.**_

Hidan: Que raro… soñé que un viejo **** me arrebataba un sacrificio. Mejor regreso a dormir.

_**Con Tobi.**_

Un aura negra comenzó a salir del lolly pop.

Kakuzu: To-Tobi… ****, esa cosa contiene Ron… maldito seas líder. ¡Pero igual te mataré!

Tobi: ¡SOY UN MAL CHICO! –coge la botella y le da en la cabeza del viejo avaro, luego le quita la sierra eléctrica, se tira a golpearlo, lo muerde, le tira el pelo, le hace llaves, etc.

Kakuzu estaba muy mal. Se pidió perdón a Tobi y que nunca más le quitaría algo a él. Luego se fue a su cuarto con su cuerpo mal herido.

Tobi volvió a dormir con gran tranquilidad.

_**Al otro día.**_

A la mañana siguiente como a las 6:00 am, Deidara y Sasori se iban de viaje a Miami.

Con el viaje de Tobi y los demás villanos, ellos de irían a las 8:00 am, a algún lugar.

Con los artistas se fueron en silencio. Cuando ya habían salido de la Akatsuki Cueva se fueron volando con el ave de arcilla del rubio. Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto. (annii: esto es ilógico, ¿tomar un avión? ¿Qué hay con la arcilla voladora?) Dei no quiso seguir usando su arte como medio de transporte e hiso que Sasori dijera que se irían en avión. Deidara mantuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… todo el viaje.

_**EN EL AVION.**_

Deidara: Danna mire. Todo se ve pequeño desde aquí, un. –asomado por la pequeña ventada del avión.

Sasori: Deidara eso no debería asombrarte, siempre estas volando con tu arcilla.

Deidara: Pero no tan alto. Vaya… todo es chiquito.

Azafata: ¿Se les ofrece algo caballeros?

Deidara: A mi no, gracias.

Sasori: Yo te necesito a ti… muñeca.

Deidara: ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sasori: Oye tranquilízate. Que yo sea viejo no implica que yo no pueda coquetear. ^_^

Azafata: Jejeje… bueno creo que… su novia esta celosa.

Sasori: ¿Mi qué?

Deidara: ¡SOY UN HOMBRE!

Azafata: Ah… lo siento mucho, me confundí.

Sasori: No te preocupes, siempre lo confunden con una mujer. Oye… ¿tienes numero de celular?

Deidara: Grr… –rojo de ira. – ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡MUJER VETE DE AQUÍ Y NO REGRESES! –y la azafata se va corriendo al baño con gran susto. Todos los pasajeros observan la parejita Akatsuki.

Sasori: Deidara tranquilízate, estas espantando a los pasajeros.

Deidara: ¡COMO QUIERE QUE ME CALME SI ESTA COQUETEANDO A TODAS LAS MUJERES!

Sasori: …

Deidara: GRRRRRRRRRR

Sasori: ¿Estas celoso?

Deidara: ¿Eh? Ah… em… un… –se puso rojo.

Sasori: Si estas celoso, no lo volveré hacer. ¿De acuerdo?

Deidara: Am… –trata de mirar a otras partes con su rostro rojo. –Ha… hai.

Sasori: -suspira. –Que mala suerte, no me dio su numero de celular.

Deidara: ¡DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**AKATSUKI CUEVA.**_

Tobi hacía sus maletas.

Tobi: Soy un buen chico.

* * *

_**Ese fue el Penúltimo Capitulo! Si!**_

_**Espero que este episodio haya sido de su agrado, ya que el último capi viene una sorpresa inesperada… y creo que es en el último párrafo. XD No estoy muy segura.**_

_**Pobre de Itachi, su apellido se fue al hoyo. Jajaja!**_

_**Sasori anda de Don Juan y a Dei le da celos. XD Pobre…**_

_**No se que más decir.**_

_**Arigato gozaimasu por sus reviews y sigan dejando hasta el final. **_

_**¡O JASHIN-SAMA LOS VIOLARA!**_

_**¡LOS AMO A TODOS! ^//^**_


	22. Soy Un Buen Chico

……………

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de Akatsuki R. S.

Espero que se rían y que les agrade el final, que quizás no me salió muy bien, porque me interrumpían a cada rato. T_T

Sobre lo de Gaara, bueno a mí tampoco me gusta que este con el Zorrito, pero es para ponerle humor, solo eso. Soy del SasuNaru y NaruSasu… Pero cada uno con sus gustos. XD

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ni tampoco otros dos personajes que saldrán._**

**_Advertencia: Personalidades en OOC._**

* * *

**_AKATSUKI_**

**_EL REALITY SHOW_**

"_Soy Un Buen Chico"_

Tobi guardaba sus cosas en las maletas muy contento, mientras que los demás Akatsukis dormían y roncaban.

**_EN EL AVION._**

Sasori: …

Deidara: ¬` ´¬

Sasori: Deja de mirarme con esa cara, ya te di las disculpas.

Deidara: Hai. Pero no cambia el hecho de coquetear con jovencitas, un.

Sasori: Soy un hombre.

Deidara: Mejor dicho un viejo verde, un.

Sasori: ¿Con quién?

Deidara: ¿Cómo que con quién?

Sasori: Si dices que soy viejo verde y pedófilo…

Deidara: Yo nunca dije que fuera pedófilo, eso lo dijo Zetsu, un.

Sasori: …am… bueno… ejem… como estaba diciendo, si dices que soy un viejo verde con las menores. ¿Qué hay de ti? Bueno, tú eres joven, no hay mucha diferencia con las jovencitas. ^-^

Deidara: ¿Qué está queriendo decir Danna, un?

Sasori: A mi edad tengo derecho a sentirme joven.

Deidara: _Pero si es una marioneta._

Sasori: Y mirar a las jovencitas y también… mirar a las que parecen chicas.

Deidara: ¬`´¬ #

Sasori: Si embargo… yo solo soy un viejo verde para ti, Dei. Los jovencitos me atraen.

Deidara: _Por el arte de mi abuela…. Danna… _O//O

Sasori: Deidara… estas vacaciones la pasaremos MUY BIEN. –sonríe pervertidamente.

**_2 minutos después._**

Deidara: _Esto es el colmo, un._

El rubio artista se encontraba sentado en su asiento, pero solo. Ya que al otro lado el colorín estaba sentado junto con una mujer y al parecer es de la misma edad que Deidara. El del arte efímero ardía de celos.

Sasori: Sí, el arte es eterno.

Mujer: Eres muy simpático.

Sasori: Hai.

Deidara: ¡SUFICIENTE, ESTO SE ACABO! –se pone de pie y camina rápidamente donde el pelirrojo y cuando llega le da un tirón de orejas, arrastrándolo hasta sus asientos.

Sasori: ¡Oye cálmate! –mientras es arrastrado.

La mujer quedo en shock.

Deidara: ¡CIERRE LA BOCA, AHORA MANDO YO, UN!

Sasori: ó_ò

Deidara: ¡Y NO ME PONGA ESA CARA!

**_10 segundos después._**

Sasori estaba amarrado en su asiento, pero esta vez al lado de la ventana… por precaución. Por último sus ojos fueron vendados… y también por precaución.

**_AKATSUKI CUEVA._**

Tobi: Pan, bloqueador para mi pielcita blanquita, colonia para oler rico, mi máscara de repuesto. Am… ¿Qué más? Ya tengo todo. Bueno es hora de irse. –coge sus maletas y sale de la cueva. Solo. Dejo atrás a sus villanos compañeros.

**_Luego de unos minutos, en la habitación de PainxKonan._**

Pain: Buenos días Pelubin. –le dice a su osito de peluche.

Pelubin: ^-^

Konan: Uhm… Pain… ya estas grandecito para dormir con peluches.

Pain: No tienes sentimientos.

Konan: Claro que los tengo, pero no los uso en ositos.

Pain: Como sea, es hora de vestirse e ir de vacaciones. –se levanta de la cama y se coloca sus pantuflas en forma de kyuubi.

Las pantuflas de papel son de Konan.

Los dos fueron a preparar el desayuno para la tribu.

Itachi se había despertado con el rostro hecho zombi.

Kisame: ¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué te paso Itachi? ¿Ahora eres el nuevo hermano de Kakuzu y Hidan?

Itachi: No le encuentro la gracia Kisame. Llegue tarde anoche… y bebí más de la cuenta.

Kisame: Si es por eso. Vamos a tomar desayuno. Estoy muy emocionado con ir de vacaciones y disfrutar de la playa.

Itachi: Es extraño en ti. –el azul no entendió. –Siempre estás en el agua, no le encuentro la emoción.

Kisame: Eres cruel Itachi… eres cruel… T_T

Itachi: Si… lo soy. –en eso llegan al comedor a desayunar. –Líder tengo una pregunta.

Pain: ¿Eh? Dime joven aprendiz del mal.

Itachi: _¿Por qué siempre me trata como un niño chico? No soy Tobi_. ¿Por qué no deja a Kisame en su habitad natural?

Konan: Ps… jmjmjm... –tapa su boca con sus manos para contener la risa.

Kisame: O.o

Pain: ¿Nani? Yo… no puedo, estoy bajo amenaza.

Itachi: Ya no estamos en el reality para decir eso. Responda.

Pain: Ya te dije, estoy bajo amenaza y estoy obligado a mantener a Kisame en la organización.

Itachi: Esta bromeando. Nadie le puede dar órdenes… digo… tú eres el líder.

Pain: … ¿Alguien quiere un dulce? –cambia el tema por temor.

Itachi: ¡YO QUIERO, YO QUIERO! –alza los brazos como Tobi.

Pain: ¡Ve por él, comadreja! –le lanza el dulce por la ventana e Itachi corre detrás del y salta para afuera, sin embargo el dulce le cae adentro de Zetsu que estaba tomando la luz del sol.

Zetsu: Rico. –se comió el dulce. –Ah… Buenos días Itachi ¿ya está listo el desayuno?

Itachi: TU.

Zetsu: ¿Yo qué?

**Zetsu: ¿Qué hice ahora?**

Itachi: TE COMISTE EL DULCE QUE ME REGALO EL LIDER.

**Zetsu: Ups.**

Zetsu: Lo siento.

Itachi: ME VENGARE… ¡AHORA! –y se lanza sobre la planta con patas. – ¡DEVUELVEME ESE DULCE! ¡ESCUPELO! –intenta ahorcarlo, pero Zetsu se cerró. – ¡NO HAGAS TRAMPA! ¡QUIERO MI DULCE DE REGRESO O SUFRIRAS 72 HORAS! ¡QUIERO MI DULCE!

**_Dentro de Zetsu._**

Zetsu: Adicto al azúcar.

**Zetsu: Le van a salir caries y puede tener problemas de diabetes.**

Zetsu: También puede engordar. ¿Acaso no piensa en su salud?

**Zetsu: Menos mal que somos vegetariano.**

Zetsu: Comemos carne idiota.

**Zetsu: Hey, no me trates así tarado.**

Zetsu: Gomen. ¿Qué hacemos con la comadreja?

**Zetsu: Ve tú.**

**_Afuera._**

Itachi: ¡***********, **********! ¡QUIERO MI DULCE! ¡PLANTA ********!

**_Dentro de casa o mejor dicho… Cueva._**

Hidan: Que lindo sonidos, oyen mis oídos. –recién levantado… con el torso desnudo. (annii: *¬*)

Kisame: ¿Lindos? ¿Para ti las groserías de Itachi son lindas?

Hidan: Hai. –procesando información. – ¿Qué Itachi qué?

Kisame: Itachi le está diciendo groserías a la plantita de Akatsuki.

Hidan: ¡QUE! ¡EL UNICO GROCERO SOY YO! ¡NADIE ME QUITA EL PUESTO! –se tira por la ventana para romperla la cara al Uchiha. – ¡OYE TÚ COMADREJA DE ******, EL UNICO QUE PUEDE DECIR *****, SOY YO! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA POR ESTO! Espera… ¡NO ME DIGAS AHORA CREES EN JASHIN-SAMA! ¡ES EL COLMO ******, MALDITO HIJO DE *******, QUE *******, IGUAL QUE DEI ********!

Itachi: ¡NO SE CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA! ¡YO SOLO LE DIGO GROCERIAS A ZETSU, PORQUE SE COMIO MI DULCE! ¡Y NO CREO EN TU JODIDO DIOS!

Hidan: ¡LO INSULTASTE… Y EN MI PRESENCIA! ¡MALTIDO ATEO ***** DE ******, QUE TE GUSTA EL ********!

En cuanto a Zetsu, él se mantiene guardado. XD y escuchando todas las estupideces de Itachi y Hidan.

Hidan: ¡SENTIRAS LA IRA DE JASHIN-SAMA! –busca su arma. – ¡DONDE ***** ESTA MI ***** GUADAÑA!

**_Dentro de la cueva._**

Kakuzu: ¿Ya despertó de mal humor como siempre el religioso?

Kisame: Al principio no, había amanecido muy contento al escuchar las groserías provenientes de la boca de Itachi, pero el loco religioso sintió que su puesto estaba siendo arrebatado por mi compañero, Hidan fue a insulta y maldecir a Itachi. Itachi decía esas groserías a Zetsu. Zetsu se devoró el dulce de mi amigo. El dulce se lo dio el líder.

Kakuzu: Entiendo…. –se dirige a la ventana. Toma aire. – ¡CIERREN LA BOCA! ¡SOBRE TODO TU HIDAN, ME TIENES ARTO CON TUS PALABROTAS! ¡Y SI NO SE CALLAN, SUS "COSAS" SERAN AMARRADAS CON MIS HILOS… PARA SIEMPRE! –con eso dicho el pelinegro y el albino quedan tranquilos y entran a desayunar.

Con Zetsu… aún se mantiene guardado, se quedo dormido.

Konan: ¿Algo raro pasa aquí?

Itachi: Antes de que me echen la culpa a mí… yo no fui.

Konan: No me refiero a eso Itachi.

Itachi: ¿Qué?

Konan: Tobi no ha salido de su cuarto.

Akatsuki: ……………… (silencio absoluto)

Pain: Debe estar durmiendo. _Espero que no haya hecho en lo que estoy pensando._ Ya saben, es un buen chico y los buenos chicos duermen como buenos chicos.

Hidan: Puede ser. Oye Kakuzu… ¿Qué te paso en la cara? ¿Te peleaste con tu alcancía o qué?

Kakuzu: Tobi fue.

Hidan: Hablo enserio Kakuzu. ¿Qué te paso?

Kakuzu: Yo también hablo enserio, fue Tobi. Alguien le dejó un ron en su habitación, luego lo bebió y me dejo así.

Hidan: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Kakuzu: No es gracioso. ¬_¬#

Hidan: ¡Para mí sí! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Al viejo avaro lo ataco un mocoso! ¡Jajajajajaja!... –queda callado y todos quedan desconcertados. – ¡Ya entiendo!

Akatsuki: _La religión le hace bastante mal._

Hidan: ¡Jashin-sama te castigó a través de **** Tobi! ¡Wajajajaja! ¡Jashin-sama existe! ¡Wajajajaja!

Akatsuki: _Definitivamente esa religión le hace muy mal._

Itachi: Líder, aun no me ha contestado mi pregunta.

Pain: ¿Cuál pregunta joven Uchiha?

Itachi: _Y dale con que soy un Tobi._ De que usted es el líder y nadie le puede dar órdenes.

Pain: Mira tengo unos dangos. ¿Quieres?

Itachi: Sip. –los recibe y se los come como un Itachi chibi.

Konan: Aun asi… es raro de que Tobi no haya salido. –luego bebe su té con leche.

Hidan: Yo lo llamo. –toma aire. – ¡Tobi, vino Bob Esponja!

…………

Hidan: ¡Tobi, dije que vino a verte BOB ESPONJA!

…………

Hidan: ¡TOBI, VINO BARNEY!

…………

Hidan: ¡TOBI, REGRESO TU ALICIA-SENPAI!

…………

Al escuchar que no hubo respuesta alguna, el ojiivoleta se levanta de la silla y va derecho a la habitación del buen chico, la cual está cerrada con llave… por dentro.

Hidan: ¡****** TOBI! ¡TE DIJE QUE VINIERON TODOS ESOS GAY ***** Y NO SALES! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA!

Acto seguido todos fueron a ver del por qué Tobi no sale de su dormitorio.

El seguidor de Jashin aun sigue gritando a la puerta del buen chico.

Pain: Hazte un lado, es una orden.

Hidan: Tsk. –obedece, haciendo que el pelinaranjo apoya su oído en la puerta.

Konan: No creo que Tobi sea capaz de…

Pain: Shhh… –intenta escuchar algún ruido desde el cuarto de la pelota de básquetbol. –_No se hay nadie… o no… no puede ser…. ¡NO!_

Akatsuki: ¿Yyyyyy?

Ese momento llega la planta con patas preguntando que hacían todos reunidos afuera del dormitorio de Tobi.

Zetsu: ¿Lo van a matar?

**Zetsu: ¡Me uno!**

Zetsu: ¡Yo también! –acto seguido le cuentan porque están todos reunidos.

**Zetsu: ¡NI SI NO SALES TOBI, TE VOY A COMER!**

Kakuzu: Quizás… -todos voltean a ver al tacaño. –Se suicido, porque intente quitarle su premio al pobre chico… fue mi culpa.

Itachi: No creo que haya hecho eso. Él es muy feliz… demasiado feliz, ni siquiera tiene un poco de odio hacia Deidara por todas las veces que lo ha hecho explotar.

Pain: Itachi tiene mucha razón. Kisame, utiliza tu samehada para romper la puerta.

Kakuzu: ¡¿ROMPER LA PUERTA?! ¡ESTAS LOCO O QUE! ¡ROMPER LA PUERTA ES PERDER DINERO! ¡NO COMPRARE OTRA! ¡NO LO HARE!

Hidan: ¡JODER, KAKUZU! ¡TÚ Y TU ***** DINERO! ¡LA **** PUERTA DE ARREGLA CON PEGAMENTO! ¿Cierto **** líder?

Pain: Am… sí… con pegamento. Bueno, Kisame, haznos el favor.

Kisame: A la orden. –toma su samehada ya lista para hacer trizas la puerta. – ¡Ábrete sésamo!

**La puerta queda en mil pedazos.**

Akatsuki: ….¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**_EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO._**

En el momento en que Akatsuki desayunaba con gran tranquilidad, el buen chico iba a tomar el avión, sin embargo se había perdido sin querer queriendo. Entre tantas personas le era muy difícil saber cuál era su vuelo.

Entra al avión equivocado.

Y vuela… no Tobi… el avión.

Iba con gran calma en su asiento, observando a través del orificio de su máscara anaranjada a la ventana que hacía ver el lindo cielo, dejando atrás a sus compañeros de la organización. A lo mejor se olvido de ellos. Es un buen chico y los buenos chicos nunca se olvidan de sus amigos. Se le olvidó decirles.

Tobi no sabe que iba a otro lugar, sin embargo un alta voz escuchó dentro del avión, diciendo que el destino del vuelo es a Miami.

Lo primero que dijo fue…

Tobi: ¡SENPAI! ¡VOY A ESTAR CON DEIDARA-SENPAI! ¡SOY UN BUEN CHICO!

**_MIAMI._**(annii: llegaron rápido, mi fic es mágico XD)

Sasori: Deidara ya desátame.

Deidara: Debo tener mucha precaución con usted Sasori no danna, un.

Durante el viaje, no soltó al Akasuna ni un segundo, incluso para ir al baño no lo desamarró, fueron los dos juntos.

Al bajar del avión, le pidió a Sasori que usara sus hilos de chakras para amarrarlas en las maletas y llevarlas a rastras, ya que una mano del rubio era ocupada para sostener al mayor y la otra… es para darle un puñetazo en el caso de que volviera el viejo verde.

Después llegaron a un hotel de lujo con Sasori amarrado.

Les dieron su habitación.

Ordenaron.

Salieron a dar algunas vueltas y disfrutar el hermoso lugar donde pasarían unas lindas vacaciones de un mes.

Hasta el momento todo iba bien.

Deidara: ¡Vamos a nadar Danna!

Sasori: ¿Así? Cómo, si estoy amarrado.

Deidara: Lo desato, pero me promete algo, un.

Sasori: Lo que sea mi Dei.

Deidara: O//O ¡No me diga así! –sacude sus brazos como Tobi. Luego regresa a su estado natural. –No va a coquetear con nadie. CON NADIE ¿Entendió? O lo hago ¡Boom!

Sasori: Lo prometo por mi arte eterno. –acto seguido lo desamarra, luego se quitan sus polleras, quedando solo con su torso al aire y con su traje de baño puesto. (annii: si quieren pueden imaginarse a esos hombres… se que están con hemorragia nasal :D)

Deidara: Vamos.

Sasori: Espera…

Deidara: ¿?

Sasori: Ponte algo arriba, las chicas no deben mostrar su melones.

Deidara: ¡SOY UN HOMBRE, UN!

Sasori: Jejeje… solo fue una simple broma. Bien… vamos a nadar.

Deidara: Espere Danna.

Sasori: ¿?

Deidara: Usted no puede mojarse.

Sasori: ¿Por qué?

Deidara: Es una marioneta y la madera se pone fea. ¿No querrá eso o sí, un?

Sasori: Demonios.

Pero algo extraño sucede, una luz color rosada aparece ante los ojos de SasoDei.

**¡CHA, CHAN!**

Cosmo: ¡Soy Cosmo!

Wanda: ¡Y yo Wanda!

Cosmo/Wanda: ¡Y somos… sus Padrinos Mágicos por un minuto!

Wanda: La autora del Fic nos pidió que te transformáramos en carne y hueso mientras que estén de vacaciones.

Cosmo: ¿Eres un títere? ¡A Cosmo le gustan los títeres! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii!

Deidara: _Este se parece a Tobi, un._

Sasori: ¿Tengo que pedirles un deseo?

Wanda: Sí.

Cosmo: Sin embargo hay una noticia buena y una mala.

Todos: ¿Noticia?

Cosmo: La buena es que encontré una moneda y la llamo Phillip.

Wanda: _Idiota._

SasoDei: ¿Y la mala?

Cosmo: Que es una moneda hembra. XD

Sasori: No eres el único. Yo también tengo ese mismo problema pero al revés.

Deidara: ¿Danna tiene un problema?

Sasori: La buena noticia es que se llama Deidara

Todos: ¿Cuál es la mala?

Sasori: Que es un hombre.

Cosmo/Wanda: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Tiene nombre de mujer! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Deidara: ¡SOY UN HOMBRE, UN!

Sasori: En fin. Solo tengo que pedir mi deseo.

Wanda: Así es.

Sasori: Deseo ser humano.

Las varitas de los Padrinos Mágicos comienzan a brillar para que el deseo de la versión maligna de pinocho se haga realidad.

**¡CHA, CHAN!**

El ojimiel es humano.

Sasori: Gracias.

Wanda: Es hora de irnos. Cosmo.

Cosmo: Rubia, de verdad pareces una mujer. ¡Jajajajaja!

Deidara: Súper Toilet, un. ¬`_´¬ #

Cosmo: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SE TAPABA MUCHO!

Wanda: ¡Adiós!

Cosmo: ¡Adiós!

**¡Puff!** Se fueron.

Sasori: El de cabello verde me recuerda a Tobi.

Deidara: A mi también, un. ¿Vamos a nadar?

Sasori: Hai.

Fueron al mar, nadaron, jugaron, a Dei se le perdió su traje de baño, Sasori fue a buscarlo y se lo entregó. Las manos del rubio se ahogaban por tragar el agua del mar. Al colorín casi se lo come un familiar de Kisame.

Disfrutan a gusto su bañada.

Salen del mar y se acuestan sobre la arena.

¿?¿?¿?: Senpai.

Deidara: O_O

Sasori: ¿To-Tobi?

Tobi: ¡Deidara-senpai lo encontré! –deja las maletas en la arena y se lanza encima del rubio.

Deidara: ¡Aléjate de mí!

Sasori: Tobi… ¿Qué pasó con los demás y que haces aquí?

Tobi: Am… Tobi es un buen chico y se olvidó se sus amigos… y lo siente mucho. –se despega del ojiazul.

Deidara: ¿Y como llegaste aquí?

Tobi: Tobi se equivoco de avión. ^-^

SasoDei: -.-UUUU

Tobi: ¿Pasaremos las vacaciones juntos?

SasoDei: Esta bien.

Tobi: ¡Wiiiiiiiii!

**_AKATSUKI CUEVA._**

Akatsuki: ¡DONDE ESTA TOBI!

Kakuzu: ¡SE LLEVO TODO EL DINERO!

Hidan: ¡OMJ! ¡*****, *****, *****! ¡JASHIN-SAMA LO CASTIGARA, HARA QUE EL ***** AVION CAIGA AL TRIANGULO DE LAS BERMUNDAS! ¡TODO POR LA CULPA DEL ***** DE KAKUZU! ¡JODER KAKUZU! –el nombrado solo lo mira con desprecio.

Itachi: Ya no tenemos vacaciones.

Konan: Santo cielo.

**Zetsu: Desde el principio debí comérmelo.**

Zetsu: Y yo que pensaba que era un buen chico.

Kisame: ¿Y ahora que hacemos líder?

Pain: _Maldito, nunca pensé que serias capaz de hacerle esto a tu organización._

Kisame: ¿Líder-sama?

Pain: _Cuando regreses, juro que te matare._

Kisame: ¿Líder?

Konan: ¿Pain?

Pain: _Te maldigo mil veces. ¿Por estar bajo tus órdenes crees que no me vengare? ¡Ja! Eso lo veremos._

Hidan: ¡***** LIDER!

Pain: ¡Deja decirme así o serás castigado por la ira de Dios!... ¡Y no es Jashin!

Hidan: Si como no.

Pain: ¿Qué pasa?

Kisame: Nada… solo que… ¿Qué haremos? ¿Buscaremos a Tobi por cielo, mar y tierra?

Pain: No. Si se encuentra con los artistas, Deidara lo hará arte y cuando regrese aprenderá lección. _Espero que regrese._

Konan: ¿Y ahora que?

Kakuzu: ¿Quieren mi largo metraje del reality?

Hidan: ¿Aun tienes esa ******?

Kakuzu: Ajam.

Itachi: ¿No que la habías vendido?

Kakuzu: Lo subí a youtube y lo vendo por el internet.

Zetsu: Quiero ver el video.

**Zetsu: Estoy de acuerdo con él.** –acto seguido todos fueron a la sala para ver la película de Kakuzu… menos el pelinaranjo.

Kisame: ¿No va venir lidercito?

Pain: No, vayan ustedes.

Kisame: Bueno, como quiera. –se va.

El jefe cierra la puerta del cuarto del buen chico quedando adentro.

Pain: ¡TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ¡AUNQUE SEAS…..!

Hidan: -abre la puerta de golpe y con guadaña en mano. – ¡CIERRA LA ***** BOCA **** LIDER! ¡INTENTAMOS ESCUCHAR LA ***** DEL VIEJO AVARO! –era hecho un demonio.

Pain: Bueno… T_T

Itachi: He estado pensando que… Hidan es el Anticristo.

Akatsuki: O_o

**_MIAMI._**

Ya anochecía.

Los tres Akatsukis se encontraban en el Hotel, en la misma habitación.

Deidara arreglaba un pantalón que le quedaba largo sentado en su cama, Sasori en el baño, afeitándose. El buen chico haciéndole compañía a su querido senpai, observando como un buen chico.

Tobi: *-* -mira al joven artista en su trabajo de costurera.

Deidara: Tobi.

Tobi: ¿Si Dei-senpai?

Deidara: Voy a buscar algo para comer. NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ALGO IDIOTA, IDIOTA, un. –luego se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la cocina para alimentarse.

El buen chico mira con mucho cuidado el pantalón de su senpai.

Tobi: No… fuera impulso de idiotez. _Pero…_ Voy a ayudar a senpai. –coge unas tijera y procede a cortarle las piernas al pantalón.

Al rato llega Deidara.

Deidara: …

Tobi: Mire Deidara-senpai, Tobi lo ayudó en arreglarle el pantalón, ahora no le queda largo. Soy un buen chico.

En eso, el pelirrojo sale del baño.

Sasori: ¿Pasa algo Dei?

Deidara: ¡TOBIIIIIIII! ¡KATSU!

**¡BOOM!**

Tobi salió disparado por la ventana, dirigiéndose a algún lugar el mundo.

Deidara: ¡Mi pantalón! Sniff, sniff…

Sasori: Tranquilo… mañana te comprare uno. –lo abraza.

Deidara: ¿Lo dice enserio Danna, un?

Sasori: Pero… quiero que me hagas un favor. –sonrisa pervertida.

Deidara: ¿Qué clase de favor? –pregunta inocente.

Sasori: Colócate el traje de colegiala, el que usaste en el reality.

Al rubio se le cayó la boca… todas las bocas XD.

Deidara: -se separa de él. – ¡Ni siquiera tengo esa ropa, a si que no!

Sasori: Yo la traje. –la saca de sus maletas. – ¿Ves?

Deidara: _¡OMG! ¡¿Por que tiene que ser tan pervertido?!_

Sasori: ¿Y?...

Deidara: Solo por el pantalón, un. –luego se va a cambiar de ropa al baño.

**_Unos minutos después._**

Deidara: Listo, un.

Sasori: …………… -una pequeña hemorragia nasal. –Eres más lindo que una mujer.

Deidara: Eso no muy fue halagador, me siento como un travesti, un.

Sasori: Deidara… –dijo tono sensual.

Deidara: ¿Q-qu-que… que? –nervioso y rojo.

Sasori: Dei…

"ESCENAS NO APTA PARA MENORES"

Tobi aterrizó en Hawái.

**_AL OTRO DIA._**

**_AKATSUKI CUEVA._**

Los villanos de rango s, miraban con preocupación al líder… ellos estaban asomados en una pared de la sala, la cual daba con la habitación maligna de Hidan.

Zetsu: Deberíamos llevarlo al sicólogo.

Kakuzu: Gastaríamos mucho dinero.

Hidan: Dinero, dinero, dinero. ¿No sabes pensar en otra cosa que no sea dinero?

Kakuzu: Sí. En como matarte.

Hidan: Como si pudieras.

Zetsu: Yo insisto en llevarlo al sicólogo.

**Zetsu: O comerlo.**

Konan: Ya me da miedo con solo acercarme a él.

Itachi: Antes de entrar a Akatsuki, escuché rumores que el líder estaba loco, pero este pasó el limite de la locura… mejor dicho en una gran depresión.

Kisame: Pobrecito líder.

**_Con Pain._**

En una posición fetal está él, pronunciando un nombre desconocido para los demás de la organización.

Un aura de oscuridad y llena de depresión lo cubre, más el cuarto negro de Hidan, no era el sitio apropiado para estar feliz de la vida, ni para Tobi.

Kakuzu: Esto me va a doler. Llevemos al líder al sicólogo.

Acto seguido todos entraron a la habitación de jashinista y se llevaron a Pain al sicólogo.

Itachi: _¿Por qué el líder repite ese nombre a cada rato?_

**_MIAMI._**

Sasori y Deidara fueron muy felices sin el buen chico.

**_EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL MUNDO._**

Sasuke y Naruto se reconciliaron y vivieron muy felices también.

**_HAWAI._**

Tobi estaba tomando sol, pero sus maletas estaban en Miami, sin embargo traiga consigo su dinero ganado en el reality, se compró todo a la velocidad de la luz.

Tobi: Uhm… Creo que debí traer a los demás. –estaba de espaldas mirando al océano, sin la máscara, pero con lentes de sol. –Solo espero que al "líder" no le haya dado una depresión.

**_EN EL SICOLOGO._**

Pain: ¡Tobi tiene la culpa! ¡Tobi, Tobi Tobi! ¡Sí, él!

Sicólogo: Gran problema, siga contándome.

**_HAWAI._**

Tobi: Pero que importa, tengo disfrutar mis vacaciones. Tú, la de amarillo, más bronceador, es una orden.

Jovencita de amarillo: Si señor. –accede a ponerle el bronceador en la espalda al azabache.

Tobi: Que ricooo… uhmmm… Aunque… de verdad debí traerlos… Nah, se supone que yo soy el líder.

Jovencita de azul: Señor Madara Uchiha, aquí tiene su postre de helado de banana Split.

Tobi/Madara: Muchas gracias. –come su rico helado. –Por lo menos la pase bien el encierro, nunca me imagine que Tobi iba ser tan apreciado por el publico. ¿Sabrán que soy Madara? (annii: noooo que va, para naaaaada. ¬_¬)

Madara: La explosión que me dio el afeminado me dolió un poco… je… –come helado y luego traga. – ¿Creían que los llevaría a mis vacaciones? Por favor, yo no soy así. El premio es mío. Espero que se aburran en la cueva y que Pain sufra en el manicomio. –suspira. –SOY UN BUEN CHICO. –dijo con su voz natural.

Y las vacaciones de Madara fueron muy lindas.

Pain… fue internado por locura y por el nombramiento constante de Madara Uchiha.

Akatsuki no entendía nada.

Sasori y Deidara fueron felices para siempre.

El Sol brilla.

**_---------FIN---------_**

* * *

¿Hubo risas? ¡Coloque a Cosmo y Wanda para hacerle el milagro al pobre de Sasori! ¡Jajajaja!

Sobre el final pues… lo deje hasta ahí… quise ponerle más pero ya era muy latero. XD

¿Alguien habrá pensado en que Hidan puede ser el Anticristo? ¿Solo yo? Desde que lo vi en el manga siempre me he preguntado si él es el Anticristo jajajaja! Y desde entonteces que lo amo. *¬*

**Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que lo hayan leído, que hayan reído a carcajadas, otras con hemorragia nasal por el Mister Akatsuki, a la persona que me ayudó en crear un capitulo y a las que dejaron sus reviews como recompensa, con eso a Kakuzu le hace feliz… aunque prefiere más el dinero. XD**

**Nunca me imagine que mi Fic iba ser tan bueno o chistoso o bueno o visto por miles de personas o tan bueno. :D**

**He quedado sin palabras, no se que más escribir.**

Seguiré con otros fic's, tratando de hacerlos humor, en estos momentos invente una especie de crossover con los Akatsukis, al que lo esta leyendo… muy pronto se vendrá el segundo capitulo y que se viene con bastante humor, se van morir de la risa. El fic está basado en la película "Una Noche en el Museo", hay muchos animes, Jojojojo! Espero que sea de su gran agrado.

**RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS ULTIMOS REVIEWS **

**Y SI A ALGUIEN NO LE GUSTÓ EL FINAL,**

** DEJEN REVIEWS. :)**

**O SI NO…**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JASHIN-SAMA TE CASTIGARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¡Nos vemos en otros Fic's!**

**Atte: Annii.**

La Sorpresa era Madara sexy. XD

¿Qué~? ¿Acaso creían que iba a dejar atrás al Gran Fundador Todo Poderoso de Akatsuki?

Pues... No.

Es mi 2do personaje Antagónico Favorito.

¡¡Gloria Eterna A Madara!! Yerba Mala Nunca Muere. :D


End file.
